Un repentino Impulso
by BIT9
Summary: Eren, un muchacho torpe e impulsivo.Levi,un hombre amargado que todo lo que desea es vivir en paz(dentro de lo posible),se topara un dia con un muchacho que le provocara un torbellino de emociones que no se creia capaz de sentir a sus 25 años.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,he corregido este capitulo y espero ahora si se pueda leer decentemente,este es mi primer fic,la verdad no tengo mucha imaginacion y no me senti capaz de crear una historia,generalmente me limito a leer fanfictions de mis personajes favoritos,pero bueno,amo la pareja de Eren y Levi,como soy una fanatica del yaoi,pense en intentar algo con mi pareja favorita asi que aqui les dejo este intento de historia de amor,espero lo disfruten y comenten cualquier opinion o critica que tengan,no tengan compasion jeje,por otro lado me disculpo de antemano por mi errores ortograficos,a pesar de los años no he podido corregirlos v_v .

Eso es todo y saludos

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece,pertenece a Hajime Isayama al igual que todos sus personajes,yo solo me limito a recrear mi historia basada en ellos.**

Capitulo I:Una noche cualquiera:

Era una noche como cualquier otra,el cielo reflejaba grises nubes arremolinándose sobre la ciudad de Shinganshina,en una esquina de los mas peligrosos suburbios habidos y por haber,se encontraba Revaille,mas conocido como Levi,un hombre del que se sabe muy bien, es el bandalo mas peligroso,malhumorado y pulcro que haya habitado esos barrios,era muy facil reconocerlo,pricipalmente por su altura,tan solo medía 1 metro y 65 centímetros,su piel era sumamente palida ,sus ojos grises y rasgados reflejaban su eterno mal humor y sus cabellos negros tenían un corte muy particular, parecido al corte militar pero con una corta cortina de cabellos negros que le colgaban desde las raices del cabello hasta la mitad de la nuca, a pesar de tener seguidores,nadie conocia a ciencia cierta sobre su personalidad,solo se sabia que era muy silencioso y con frecuencia terminaba rompiendo los huesos a quienes le jodian la paciencia,si es que con suerte no los mataba;Uno de sus pasatiempos (cuando no limpiaba su hogar al reves y al derecho o leía en su biblioteca) era deambular por las calles sin rumbo fijo para relajarse,ensimismado, o en caso de encontrarse con mal humor, para sorprender a algun pobre diablo y sacar provecho,generalmente dinero o informacion, y hoy sin excepcion ,era una de esas noches:

-Maldicion...creo que va a llover...-un debil murmullo se escapo de los pálidos labios de Levi,se levanto del mugriento asfalto y sacudio sus pantalones, que por cierto lucian bastante elegantes y cuidados para pertenecer a un bandalo que vive en los suburbios,y empezo la caminata de cada noche;Ya que los rumores de asaltos y muertes por esas zonas se habia extendido por todos lados,era muy dificil que personas pertenecientes a Shinganshina se internaran por esos lares,sin embargo,mínimo dos veces a la semana ,sin falta,algun forastero caía en las garras de los desesperados en ese infierno.

Dobló una esquina y casi inmediatamente choco bruscamente con un joven que al parecer iva a toda prisa,levanto la vista y un par de ojos verde-turquezas le devolvieron la mirada,a pesar de que el contacto duro a penas un segundo,no pudo evitar cuestionarse rápidamente en su mente lo que todas las personas que conocian a Eren se formulaban mentalmente al mirar su rostro por primera vez:"Sus ojos tienen un color real o usa lentes de contacto?",pero no pudo siquiera figurar las posibles respuestas a su pregunta ,porque don brazos lo apresaron con fuerza haciendole tambalear y con sorpresa se encontro siendo estrujado por el adolescente,quien lo miraba con angustia y ...alivio? mientras una fresca sonrisa aparecia su joven rostro.

-Tienes tres segundos para soltarme cabron,si no quieres mor...

-Mi Amor! Dios mio !que bueno que te encontre.-los ojos del muchacho repentinamente reflejaron molestia.-SIEMPRE ME DEJAS ATRAS! pero bueno no importa ahora , estaba buscando hace ya un buen rato pero lo dejare pasar,que tal si nos vamos a cenar? me dio algo de hambre caminar tanto jeje.-El joven que lo tenia apresado seguia sonriendo dulcemente como si conociera a Levi de toda su vida ,sin embargo dos gotas imperceptibles de sudor resbalaban por su cien,delatanto los nervios que lo consumian por dentro.

Por otro lado,Levi estaba de piedra,no solo confundido por la actitud del muchacho,sino porque a pesar que visiblemente el mocoso estaba actuando, la idea de golpear su terso rostro y agarrarlo a patadas de pronto se le antojo desalmada,a tal punto que se quedo estático unos momentos, sopesando las opciones,a la vez levanto la mirada y detrás del mocoso de mierda (que por cierto desprendia a un sutil perfume) pudo vislumbrar tres tipejos sumamente fornidos,cada uno con un palo grueso y sucio en la mano, miraban al muchacho que lo abrazaba como si fuera un pedazo de carne dulce y apetitoza,su siguiente víctima.-"...Ah...ya veo,pobre diablo,hoy no es tu noche niñato".-penso Levi aclarando la situacion en su mente.

-Sueltame.- La expresion de Levi se torno oscura y amenazante,su cuerpo de puso rigido y con una fuerza sobrehumana se deshizo facilmente del abrazo del muchacho para aventarlo a un costado,volteo la vista al verlo caer e inconscientemente detallo su apariencia:la piel del muchacho era levemente bronceada,sus cabellos castaños y descolocados,su rostro bien parecido resaltaba por la forma de sus formadas cejas y sus grandes ojos ,los cuales se adornaban con unas rizadas y tupidas pestañas negras,su cuerpo esbelto y sus labios sonrosados,con solo verlo dedujo que tenía al menos 15 o 16 añ muchacho chilló levemente al caer y volteo a mirarlo ,se tenso del miedo que le provocaron los ojos de Levi."...estoy jodido...asi que hoy morire,no no no no quiero morir,si no me mata este enano de seguro me mataran esos tres depravados...eso me pasa por querer deshacerme de Mikasa,si salgo vivo de este callejon ,juro reprimir mi curiosidad por lo que me resta de vida y me iré para no volver a esta ciudad nunca mas,lo juro,no viajare mas".

Todo habia pasado tan repentinamente para Eren,que aun no se creia cierto ,el encontrarse en un callejon apestoso y casi al borde del colapso mental rodeado de cuatro tipos que parecian asesinos seriales como los que salian en las peliculas de accion que veia en su habitacion los fines de semana,de segurito eran de esos psicópatas homicidas que descuartizaban sus victimas sanguinariamente,sobre todo el hombre bajito que arrugaba el entrecejo..."sere imbecil,no le vi la cara antes de abrazarlo...tiene toda la pinta de que va a deshacerce de todos y enterrarnos en algun hueco de esta pocilga".-se lamento internamente Eren a la velocidad de la luz mientras el dolor de su culo se volvia mas incómodo a cada segundo.

Hace tan solo un dia había llegado de visita con su hermana adoptiva Mikasa para visitar a sus abuelos,el siempre quiso conocer Shinganshina,ya que tenía una estrecha relación con ellos ,Eren vivia en realidad en Wall Rose,una ciudad tranquila y acomodada,quedaba algo lejos de Shinganshina pero eso no era impedimento para aventurarse,pero sus padres no le permitían viajar solo,mucho menos a esa ciudad con poca seguridad la cual consideraban tierra de nadie,aun asi Eren no se rindio y de tanto rogar sus padres accedieron a dejarlo ir, solo si íva Mikasa con el,la cual era mayor por tres años y le tenia un obsesivo cariño y una asfixiadora dedicación.

Ni bien llego desempacó sus cosas ,almorzó con su familia ,se alisto y salió fuera para recorrer las calles de la ciudad ,recorrio varias tiendas donde vendían peliculas,ropa y demás,cuando se interno en un mercadillo vislumbró a Mikasa (una atractiva joven con la piel pálida y el cabello lacio de un profundo color negro),que llevaba bolsas con comida para la cena,quízo dar la vuelta para evitarla,pero ella fue mas rápida y se acerco apresuradamente ,Eren supuso que le pediría ayuda con las bolsas e ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que su hermana se dirigía a su encuentro,dio media vuelta y se interno por las calles,en su mente recordo con fastidio que siempre que salia a algún lado,su hermana se le pegaba como un chicle y quería acompañarlo a todas partes,el tan solo queria un respiro,la queria mucho pero se sentía hastiado y asfixiado,y perdiendose en pensamientos similares de pronto se encontró a si mismo en un callejón muy sucio donde tres tipos tomaban cerveza agachados,se veian del asco y visiblemente eran de mal vivir,por lo que decidió regresar sobre sus pasos silenciosamente...camino y camino y no tenia ni puta idea de hacia donde iva,cuando de pronto escucho pasos resonando tras el,empezo a sudar por la cien (siempre que se ponia nervioso sudaba por la cien y por las manos),volteo y los vio,los tres tipos le seguían de cerca sonriéndole socarronamente,apresuro el paso por las estrechas calles y decidio doblar por la esquina de una choza con las ventanas rotas,se apresuro y antes de doblar sus oidos reconocieron el sonido de silenciosos pasos acercadonse hacia su encuentro,con toda la inteligencia que sus neuronas fueron capaces de brindar,elaboro un intento de plan de escape para librarse de esos tipos,penso en aventarse contra quien sea que se le aparezca al otro lado e iva a fingir que se conocian...si,no perdia nada con intentarlo,debia de servir de algun modo...debia de servirle,tal vez con algun imbécil con medio dedo de frente y retraso mental,pero no con una persona con todas las facultades mentales en optimas condiciones y sentido común, no con el hombrecito que arrugaba su frente y le miraba desde arriba como si Eren fuera un pezado de mierda malholiente ,como si vacilara entre romperle los huesos a golpes o degollar su cuello con el cuchillo que sobresalía de su bolsillo derecho;Levi lo miraba desde arriba tan aterradoramente que no pudo contenerse mas y gritó desesperado:

-REALMENTE LO SIENTO MUCHO!PERDONEME SEÑOR,SOLO QUERIA DESHACERME DE ESOS TRES LADRONES ,NO ERA MI INTENCION OFENDERLE AUNQUE LO PAREZCA,SOLO ESTOY ESCAPANDO Y QUERIA PEDIRLE SU AYUDA,NO ME MATE POR FAVOR,SE QUE HE HECHO MAL EN ABRAZARLO,NO ES QUE REALMENTE ME GUSTEN LOS HOMBRES O LO DESEE COMO MI NOVIO,NO HE TENIDO NOVIA PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE LOS HOMBRES NO PODRIAN GUSTARME,LO JUR...-Una intensa patada se estrello contra su rostro y cayó inconsciente al suelo ,casi al instante unas gotas de sangre resbalaron por la comisura de sus rosados labios,si antes Levi sintió una diminuta punzada de compasion,esta se deshizo al instante que el mocoso abrio la boca.

Los tres tipos que lo seguian se habian detenido al ver que chocaban entre si las dos personas,miraron la escena confundidos y despues estallaron en risas,les fue tan evidente el desesperado intento del niño para librarse de ellos que les provoco mas ganas de divertirse con el ,se acercaron y rodearon a Levi y al muchacho;Al instante dedujeron de quien se trataba ,seguro que era ese tal Revaille,el famoso bandalo,pero al parecer los rumores no son tan ciertos como quieren hacer creer...de seguro son habladurias porque un hombre con ese tamaño luce incapaz de hacerle frente a tres inmensos manganzones,eso fue lo que pensaron colectivamente,ya que sin perder tiempo uno agacho su cabeza y casi escupiendo las palabras en el palido rostro de Levi, dijo:

-"Vaya vaya,acabas de desmayar a nuestra víctima ,pensabamos hacernos con el,pero ya que te nos unes a la diversión,estaremos complacid...".-Su aliento malholiente se estrellaba contra las fosas nasales de levi,quien tenia una excelente vista de sus podridos dientes y empezaba a marearse del poderoso hedor que salía de su boca,de hecho,desde que el tipo inclinó su rostro,no capto una sola palabra ,solo veia con asco contenido la manera en que hablaba el sujeto.-"...seremos buenos contigo y no te dolera tanto si no te resist..".-"Que a-s-c-o".-penso Levi,su mano se dirigio velozmente al cuchillo que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón,lo empuño con fuerza y sin perder tiempo lo deslizó certeramente por la yugular del tipo,que cayó muerto al instante esparciendo su sangre en el asfalto,acto seguido volteó en direccion a los otros dos y retrocedio dos pasos ...no vaya a mancharse la suela del zapato con la sangre,los tipos vieron lo que sucedió y sin pensarlo se abalanzaron con los palos en mano,Levi repartio golpes con sus poderosos puños y piernas,enterró su cuchillo en la piel de sus victimas y en menos de un minuto los dos tipejos restantes cayeron muertos a sus pies.

Sacó su pañuelo y limpió cuidadosamente el filo de su cuchillo,lo guardo y fijo su atencion en el muchacho que yacia en el suelo,su expresión lucia como si descansara tranquilamente ,si no fuera por el hilo de sangre en la boca del muchacho.

Repentinamente empezaron a caer gruesas gotas del cielo,estaba lloviendo.

-Tsk...-Suspiro levemente Levi,desde pequeño siempre estuvo solo,valiendose por si mismo,su instinto y sus finos sentidos le daban ventaja,lograba salir airoso de cualquier problema por si solo,cuando veia algun animal abandonado o alguna persona necesitada,no penso dos veces en pasar de largo e ignorar la desgracia ajena;Por qué molestarse en darles una mano? nadie sintio compasion por el todos los años que enfrentó el hambre y frio ,sintiendose solo y vacio cada noche,nadie le dirigio la mirada,asi que el no brindaría beneficios a otros,prefería dejar que el destino decidiera la suerte de los necesitados,si,asi era su manera de hacer las cosas,no involucrarse en la vida de otros,solo ver su propio provecho,asegurar su propia existencia.

Se coloco bien la capucha y giró sobre sus pies,iva a dar un paso cuando un leve gemido llego a sus oidos,el muchacho estaba despertando,Levi dirigio su mirada hacia el cuerpo por el rabillo del ojo,el muchacho temblaba en el suelo,ya se encontraba empapado por las gruesas gotas de lluvia e intentaba abrir los ojos,visiblemente se encontraba aletargado,otro lamento adolorido llego a sus oidos."No es mi problema" se dijo Levi a si mismo,pero aún con los los ojos fijos en el muchacho,quien confundido se sentaba en el suelo.

-Qu-Que me pasó?.-se pregunto Eren,miró alrededor y se vió rodeado de tres cuerpos ensangrentados.-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-un potente chillido se escapó de sus labios,y sintió deseos de vomitar,se dobló sobre si mismo haciendo arcadas."que paso ? quien los asesino?"...rapidamente se le vino a la mente el hombre bajito que lo golpeó...cierto,ese hombre le pateo la cara y entonces todo se volvio oscuro,entonces ese hombre hizo esto?,levanto la vista y aterrado vislumbró la baja figura del mismo hombre que lo dejó inconsciente,dandole la espalda,como si estuviera por caminar...pero no se movía,de hecho,le dirigía la mirada por la esquina de uno de sus ojos,fijamente,ensombrecidamente...El miedo volvió con fuerza en Eren ,comenzo a temblar balbuceando incoherencias,sin moverse un milímetro ,como expectante al siguiente movimiento del aterrador hombrecillo.

-Que mierda me vez mocoso,no tuviste suficiente con lo anterior?.-le dijo irritado Levi,la manera aterrorizada en que esos brillantes ojos le observaban y la estupida expresion en el armonioso rostro del mocoso le provocaban un irracional fastidio ,el cual aumentaba de manera alarmante,era su culpa,por no largarse antes de que el mocoso abriera los ojos.

-L-l-lo sient-to s-señor,y-yo no ...-No,era en vano tratar de hablar o intentar pensar algo coherente rodeado de tres cadaveres y el asesino de estos justo delante de el,simplemente estaba cagadísimo del miedo. El hombre lentamente terminó de voltearse y camino hacia el,frunciendo mas el ceño a cada paso que daba.

Era ahora o nunca,debía escapar ,ese hombre le iva a asesinar para no dejar testigos,era un asesino despues de todo, los sentidos de Eren volvieron con fuerza,se levantó de un salto y con el corazón en la boca emprendio una carrera para salir de esa calle, no importa a donde vaya,tan solo queria alejarse lo mas que podía de ese temible asesino.

Al ver al muchacho despertar y balbucear estupideces,Levi habia decidido muy a su pesar , enseñarle como salir del apestoso suburbio donde se encontraban, y es que ver al mocoso al borde del llanto y con ojos de cachorro perdido ,despertaron en el un desagradable sentimiento o sensación que creía no poseer, o que al menos nadie le inspiró antes:era una mezcla de pena o lástima ajena y furia contenida a causa del hecho de que el mocoso se encontraba perdido y por sobre todo,le jodia a mil que el puto crío le viera como si de elefante alado con tentaculos sobresaliendo de su cuerpo se tratara,agregando una expresión de estupido que pocas veces habia visto en otra persona en toda su vida,solo iva a llevarlo fuera joder y que el mocoso se ubicara solo,nada mas.

Se acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca,el muchacho parecio salir de su letargo,dando un brinco y corriendo como si le llevara el diablo,al ver como el muchacho saltaba agilmente y corria unos pasos,se detuvo ,observandolo y esperando que desaparezca de vista, asi el podria irse de una vez a dormir,tal vez darse un baño con mucho jabón y espuma y desinfectante,estar bien consigo mismo y su conciencia,se encontraba deseando su añorado ritual de baño cuando con una punzada de exasperación vio como el niñato imbecil se enredaba con sus propias piernas y dando una voltareta bien marica en el aire,caia de cara al suelo.

-Joder ,mocoso de mierda,quien es tan estúpido de tropezarse con sus propios pies,es que no tienes cerebro?.-Habia perdido la paciencia, Levi se acerco a pasos agigantados,los mas agigantados que su corto tamaño le permitian,y percibiendo como el mocoso chillaba del miedo en el suelo viendolo acercarse (agregandole el hecho que temblaba como gelatina),le agarro del cuello del polo y lo levantó tratando de colocarlo en su espalda. Eren sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte en su boca,que se quedó sin habla,a la vez que sentia como el hombre lo levantaba violentamente ,incrustando sus penetrantes ojos cargados de furia en los suyos,trató de soltarse chillando y pataleando,pero sus intentos se detuvieron al instante que un puño se estampaba en la boca de su estomago,dejándolo sin aire y sin fuerzas.

Levi aprovecho que el mocoso dejaba de moverse para terminar de cargarlo en su espalda como un costal,podia sentir contra su piel y sobre la ropa los latidos del corazon de niño,parecia al borde de un paro cardiaco,"seguro esta cagadisimo del miedo" pensó en Levi en su fuero interno,incluso le dió algo de gracia la exagerada reacción del niño,bufó de risa por lo bajo mientras caminaba por una estrecha calle,cuando de pronto sintió una humedad calida mojando su pantalón y parte de su capucha,era tan cálida y agradable como si ...como si el mocoso se hubiera orinado del miedo encima de el.

-POR LA PUTA MIERDA!.-Levi aventó al mocoso al suelo casi inmediatamente,un olor a orina le llegó a la nariz,volteó hecho una furia dispuesto a matar a golpes al muchacho,con razón se había puesto muy silencioso y no captaba ningún chillido,le íva a dar una lección...pero se encontro con que estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

Como se supone que iva a sacarlo de ese basurero?...si lo llevaba fuera,podia pasarle lo mismo,tal vez ser acosado por algun ladron,no es que le importe ,le iva y venía la suerte del mocoso...QUE CARAJOS LE PODRIA IMPORTAR?NO LE IMPORTARIA MUCHO MENOS SI LO RAPTABAN O VIOLABAN O DESCUARTIZABAN,despues de todo,no solo se le avento encima si no que le orinó ,nadie orinaba a Levi, nadie que quisiera vivir hasta la ancianidad,pero una sensacion incomoda le impedía dejarlo tirado en el suelo,con el intenso frío que hacia,lloviendo y con sus meados aumentando las posibilidades de pescar un resfrío.

-Que me jodan...-Mecánicamente y sin dejar de cuestionarse el porqué,se agachó y lo levanto de nuevo para caminar apresuradamente hacia su casa, necesitaba un baño y lo quería YA. Sin dejar de acelerar el ritmo,comenzó a sentir una creciente inquietud respecto al hecho de hacerse cargo de un sujeto del cual no tenía la mas mínima idea de quién o de donde era,tal vez solo seguía sus instintos,como era comun en él.- Que sea lo que el hijo de puta destino quiera...


	2. Chapter 2 - Impresion

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes pertenece a Hajime Isayama,yo solo me baso en estos para recrear mi historia

Y aqui estoy de nuevo

Cap II:

Cuando Eren recuperó la consciencia se encontró en una suave y acogedora cama,cubierto por sabanas que desprendían un delicioso aroma a lavanda..."Que buen sueño me he hechado" pensó Eren para sus adentros,abrió peresosamente sus sorprendentes ojos verde-turquesas y pudo vislumbrar que las sabanas poseían un inmaculado color blanco,también se percató que su cabeza descansaba sobre una acolchada almohada enfundada y que la habitación donde estaba era de mediano tamaño,con un piso de parket perfectamente lustrado (reflejaba perfectamente los pocos muebles de la habitacion) ,solo habia una mesa de noche al lado de la cama ,un enorme estante de libros y un moderno armario de ropa en toda la habitación, bostezó suavemente mientras se tensaba y estiraba su cuerpo bajo las sabanas despreocupadamente, se dispuso a bajar, se destapó lentamente y...se quedo helado de la sorpresa: Su cuerpo desnudo solo se hallaba cubierto por un pequeño short negro con bolitas amarillas que le apretaba incómodamente entre las nalgas, de pronto comenzó a recordar lo sucedido el dia anterior, al amenazante hombre que asesinó a tres sujetos y que lo levanto en vilo contra su voluntad para llevarlo sabrá Dios donde,el salvaje golpe en la boca del estomago que le propinó,el cual le hizo perder el aire mandando al diablo todos sus inhumanos esfuerzos por contener la orina en su vejiga, por último recordaba estar colgando inanimadamente en la espalda del pequeño hombre.

Todo tenía sentido ahora,ese hombre había vendido a Eren,tal vez a algún pervertido rico de esa ciudad,para brindarle placeres sexuales,asi como los videos porno de infantes con los que se autocomplacia Jean antes de declararse a Armin,su mejor amigo,lo habían vendido y ahora estaba encerrado en esa habitación...a la disposicion de algun asqueroso retorcido...Quién podia asegurar que no lo habian ultrajado ya?...debia asegurarse,con el corazón en la mano se puso en cuatro y metio su mano derecha dentro del apretado short hurgando entre sus nalgas,se toco bien y aliviado comprobo que nadie le habia reventado los musculos del ano con ningun pene.

-...Sucio mocoso...-Una grave y profunda voz llegó a sus odídos,saltó de sorpresa en su sitio a la vez que que volteaba velozmente su bronceado rostro, aún con la mano entre sus nalgas,buscando al dueño de aquella espeluznante voz con la mirada,ahora cargada de verguenza y terror. Sintió un sudor frío brotar de su frente al distinguir un hombre con profundos ojos negros y cabellera azabache mirandolo con el ceño sumamente fruncido,sus finos y palidos labios se apretaban cubriendo sus dientes,como si estuviera conteniendo una explosion de rabia.

El hombre estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitacion sosteniendo una bandeja con comida,vestia un pantalon negro y un polo manga larga color gris,se veía sumamente pálido y aunque su ropa era ligeramente suelta,se podía vislumbrar a la perfeccion sus trabajados musculos abdominales,tambien sus endurecidos pectorales y resistentes brazos,sus piernas bien formadas se ajustaban perfectamente al pantalon de lana y aunque Eren se encontraba a varios metros de distancia,pudo notar (a pesar del temible semblante)los finos rasgos que delineaban su rostro. Al parecer el hombre había entrado silenciosamente,ya que en ningun momento escucho las bisagras de la puerta abrirse o tal vez Eren se encontraba tan concentrado imaginando las posibles desgracias que le pudieron haber pasado cuando se encontraba inconsciente que simplemente no se percato cuando Levi abrio la puerta bruscamente maldiciendo en voz alta el hecho de tener que llevar el desayuno a su dormitorio, porque el mocoso de mierda no despertaba con nada,ni aunque le reventara a patadas el trasero (cosa que si hizo ),justo en el momento exacto en que intentaba verificar si aun era virgen de culo.

"La vida me odia" Eren se enderezó rapidamente y se enrollo las sabanas lo mas que podía para cubrir su esbelto cuerpo y se sento al borde de la cama mirando con ojos desorbitados al hombre en la puerta, toda la verguenza le cosquilleaba en el estomago y un potente sonrojo se arremolino en sus mejillas,haciendo resaltar el contraste de su bronceada piel y sus brillantes ojos. Sentía mucha confusión respecto a la situación en sí, la curiosidad pudo mas que sus nervios,por lo que aun con la verguenza de ser descubierto engorrosamente, pregunto:

-Donde estoy?..Quien es usted?.-El sudor de su frente también empezo a brotar por todo su cuerpo. El hombre en la puerta solto un suspiro de molestia y desvió la mirada de sus profundos y rasgados ojos hacia un lado, con el entrecejo fruncido y evidente fastidio camino con paciencia hacia la mesa de noche,donde deposito la bandeja con comida,acto seguido y sin responder la pregunta de Eren,se dirigio al armario de ropa buscando lo que al parecer era una toalla blanca y una muda de ropa .Eren al ver al hombre buscando en el armario muy cerca de el, se encogió en su sitio esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, cosa que dudaba bastante, ya que el hombre seguía en lo suyo como si Eren fuera aire circulando en la habitación. Debido al silencio, la inquietud de Eren aumento, queria preguntar de nuevo pero le daba la impresion de que si insistia el hombre iva a descargar en el todo su fastidio. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Yo...Ayer me perdi...queria perder de vista a mi hermana y b-

-No me interesan las razones ni las circunstancias que te trajeron hasta este muladar mocoso,te vas a ir de mi casa cuanto antes,te dare una toalla y una muda,hazlo lo mas rapido que puedas, despues lavarás y desinfectaras mis sabanas ,no pienso cubrirme con sabanas llenas de tu semen y sudor pedazo de mierda,TE QUEDO CLARO?.-Eren fue interrumpido bruscamente por Levi,quien le miraba con furia contenida. Quien mierda se creia ese mocoso? No solo se dio la molestia de cargarlo hasta su casa bajo la lluvia, sino que le cambio la ropa llena de orines...y hasta le había prestado su cama y su short favorito! Todo para que? para que al apiadarse por el muchacho y decidiera invitarle un breve desayuno, al abrir la puerta se encontrara con el mocoso pervertido dandole una sorprendete vista de sus redondas y bronceadas nalgas, tocandose lascivamente en lo que parecia un acto de masturbacion sobre SU cama y envuelto en SUS incamculadas sabanas,definitivamente ya tenía suficiente con el mocoso del mal,la estupefaccion de ver tan sinverguenza escena al entrar le duro un segundo,por lo que recompuso lo mas rapido que pudo su expresion de eterna molestia y retuvo todo el aire que podian contener sus pulmones para no perder los estribos y romperle los huesos al muy hijo de puta. Finalmente encontró lo que buscada y se lo aventó en la cara a Eren,el cual seguia enrollado en sus sabanas y mirandole nerviosamente."pedazo de imbecil,las sabanas son casi transparentes, que tanto intentas cubrirte,tsk".

-N-No es lo que p-parece, yo no me estaba masturb-t-tocando...-trato vanamente de excusarse Eren,el frío tono de voz que solto Levi le había calado los huesos, excelente, ahora estaba segurisimo que la habitacion no pertenecia a ningun viejo pederasta y pervertido, sino en la del asesino de sus ex-persecusores, ser consciente de donde se encontraba y con quien, fue suficiente para que perdiera toda la esperanza de vivir...su vida fue corta y aburrida, no tenia nada de que arrepentirse, salvo de decirles a sus padres lo que algun dia pensaba afirmar ante todos: que le gustaban los hombres (porque si, era virgen de todo, hasta de labios y la primera vez que tuvo una ereccion fue cuando sin querer encontro un video que Mikasa descargo en su laptop sobre dos tipos teniendo sexo gay)...solo se lamentaría de no decirselo a las personas que mas ama,sus padres y su hermana adoptiva...ESPERA, espera un segundo..."el hombre me dijo que me LARGARA,es decir,no solo no penso en asesinarme,sino que...me acogió en su casa?".

Una diminuta punzada de alivio se formo en el pecho de Eren mientras sostenia las prendas que Levi le avento,el ruido del hombre caminar hacia la puerta le distrajeron de su monologo interno, levanto la vista y lo vio parado fuera de la habitacion mirandole con hastío.

-Solo porque te largaras pronto y no te vere la cara otra vez, dejare pasar el que te hayas manoseado en mi cama. Te vas a bañar ahora,el baño esta en la puerta que ves a la izquierda, te dare cinco minutos y antes de salir colocaras todo en su mismo lugar.-Solto cortantemente Levi,se disponia a cerrar la puerta cuando escucho un murmullo:

-G-Gracias,supong...-

-Cierra la boca, si no he decidido despellejarte vivo y arrancarte los organos para comerlos cocidos,es porque hoy ponen los mas bajos descuentos en artefactos de limpieza,tienes suerte de encontrarme de buen humor mocoso.-El timido tono con el que agradecia Eren le ponia furioso sin razon alguna,su voz era tan suave que le provocaba ganas de golpear algo.-si vas a agradecer entonces hazlo con tu suerte.-sin mas cerro la puerta de la habitacion y se dirigió a su cocina,donde se dispuso a lavar los trastes con los que preparo el desayuno de Eren.

Las ultimas palabras de Levi fueron como un baldazo de agua fria, el alivio desaparecio tan rapido como vino y los latidos de su corazon se dispararon inmediatamente, sin perder tiempo y con ganas largarse de alli lo mas pronto posible se deshizo de las sabanas y el short,se dirigio desnudo y descalzo a la puerta señalada por Levi,entro y cerro,dentro todo estaba impecable,el vidrio corredizo de la ducha se veia bastante elegante y reluciente,el aroma atrapado dentro era sumamente exquisito mezclado tambien con un aroma varonil y sutil, Eren lo percibio y reconocio al instante el aroma particular que sintio impregnado a las sabanas de la cama de Levi, definitivamente era el olor de ese hombre. A Eren le encanto ese aroma,tambien le resulto sumamente extraño el hecho de que ese hombre aparentemente desalmado y peligroso tuviera un fetiche tan enfermizo por la limpieza,realmente le habria causado gracia si estuviera en otra situació mas corrio el vidrio y se metio dentro,abrio la llave y las gotas calidas de agua le provocaron un agradable estremecimiento,enjabono su bronceado y esbelto cuerpo,sus brazos,sus piernas,su cuello,sus nalgas,aseo sus cortos y alborotados cabellos,se baño lo mas rapido que pudo ya que el hombre le dio cinco minutos de tiempo,no queria ni figurarse que podria pasar si le colmaba la paciencia al dueño de la casa y se asomo fuera del vidrio buscando alguna sayonara y las vio a un costado del tocamanos, se las coloco, se seco y vistio con las prendas, se dio cuenta que era mas alto que el hombre por diez centimetros: el pantalon gris de algodon le quedaba corto en las piernas al igual que el ligero polo con mangas largas,salio del baño y vio la habitacion vacia, abrio la puerta para salir de esta y justo cuando giro el pomo de la cerradura, por el otro lado alguien intento al mismo tiempo abrirla para entrar.

Cuando Levi termino de lavar los trastos,recordo que el mocoso se encontraba en su ducha y que aunque se tomo la molestia de hacerle el desayuno,no se lo ofrecio."Pinche mocoso"..pensar en el mocoso era recordar inconscientemente que la noche anterior,despues de ponerle a Eren su short favorito (era la unica prenda que estaba a la mano y con la que dormia cuando las noches se ponian calurosas) tuvo que mandar directamente a la basura las ropas que tanto el como el muchacho llevaban puestas ,ya que preferiría que lo aventaran desnudo a un mar lleno de tiburones hambrientos antes de usar por segunda vez prendas que contuvieron orines de otra persona,aunque las lavara y desinfectara,estaba seguro que seria imposible remover todos los germenes y fluidos.

Si se detenia a pensar bien sus acciones,el unico que le provoco todas las molestias ocurridas no fue nadie mas que el mismo,el con sus manos y por su voluntad decidio llevarlo consigo, no se consideraba una persona compasiva, siempre consciente de su propio mal humor,se limitaba a hacer algo solo si le daba la ragalada gana...y debido a su eleccion de no dejar morir de hipotermia al mocoso ahora lo tenia en su casa, en su ducha e incluso le iva a alimentar. EL,que no se tomo la molestia con nadie todos estos años, ahora se la toma con un completo desconocido por compasion, porque eso provoco el adolescente en el mostrandose nervioso y desorientado todo el tiempo...tal vez fue un poco duro con el,despues de todo le parecio escuchar anteriormente entre balbuceos,que el mocoso estaba siendo perseguido y que estaba perdido...

Nuevamente se encontro a si mismo remeditando sobre el mocoso y su situacion cuando el eco del sonido de la puerta del baño le saco de sus cavilaciones, de seguro ya se baño.."Hare que se trague el desayuno y que lave mis sabanas, es lo minimo de gratitud que pido de su parte" penso Levi, se apresuro hacia su habitacion y cuando abrio la puerta,se topo con el muchacho ya bañado y goteando imperceptibles gotas de agua desde sus alborotados cabellos castaños,levanto la vista al ser interrumpido y al instante noto lo alto que era, como tambien noto el infantil y agraciado rostro que poseia, sus mejillas levemente redondas, sus labios sonrosados y carnosos, sus formadas y perfectas cejas sobre sus sorprendentes ojos, los cuales le miraban con sorpresa,una sorpresa que aumentaba el efecto de verse enormes,resaltando sus largas y risadas pestañas,Levi logro olfatear algo de su propio aroma en el mocoso, lo desprendia desde sus cabellos,su piel,su ropa...todo el olía a Levi...sintio que su garganta se seco repentinamente, de pronto su saliva le era mas espesa, mientras un hormigueo en sus manos le incitaba a acariciar el rostro que tenia justo delante de el...

-Señor ya termine, tal como me indico, me bañe lo mas rapido que pude.-la suave voz de Eren le saco abruptamente del repentino letargo.-He pensado un poco respecto a donde me encuentro y despues de recaer en la cuenta de que estoy siendo acogido en su hogar, realmente siento la necesidad de manifestar lo agradecido que estoy y también le pido que por favor acepte mis disculpas por provocarle tantas molestias...-Eren habia mentalizado rápidamente una manera de aligerar el tenso ambiente entre el y su anfitrion, cuando se bañaba habia recaído en la cuenta de que el mismo hombre que asesino a los tres tipos que le acosaban habia sido el mismo que no le habia abandonado en aquel peligroso callejon...entonces el hecho que recuerde como aquel hombre lo cargaba y lo llevaba hacia algun lugar desconocido,solo podia significar que le llevaba hacia su casa,al mismo lugar donde se encontraba,debido a eso penso que lo minimo que podia hacer era agradecerle ese hecho,aunque corriera el riesgo de ser callado de un golpe asi como paso cuando intento resistirse

Ya que se habia chocado con él en la puerta de la habitacion, no dudo en expresar sus pensamientos, sin embargo a la vez que se manifestaba noto sorprendido como el usual ceño fruncido en el palido rostro habia desaparecido por completo, haciendo resaltar lo joven y bien parecido que era aquel hombre, su piel no tenia una sola imperfeccion,lucia palida y lozana, sus rasgados y profundos ojos negros se clavaban en los de Eren carentes de fastidio, por primera vez.

Por otro lado,Levi a duras penas logro asimilar y comprender lo que Eren le estaba diciendo, sin saber como se había perdido entre la forma del rostro de Eren y el embriagador y dulce aliento que desprendian sus labios. Parpadeo dos veces e inmediatamente recobro la postura, su ceño fruncido se enmarco de nuevo y la expresión de eterno estreñimiento surcó su rostro nuevamente.

-Déjate de mierdas mocoso.-La voz de Levi sonó mas rasposa y ronca de lo habitual, su garganta aun se sentia reseca,pero continuo hablando mientras hacia a un lado a Eren de un empujón y se acercaba a la bandeja con comida que se hallaba olvidada en la mesa de noche.- Como te dije antes, no hay nada que agradecer,si tanto pesar sientes, entonces puedes empezar a desinfectar mis sabanas de tus fluidos corporales.-La cara de Eren perdio todo su color,no importa que dijera, ese hombre mandaba a la chingada sus intentos de amenizar el ambiente.-Espero que las dejes como nuevas y tambien vas a hacer lo mismo con el short que tenias puesto cuando hacias tus indecencias, pero antes que todo vas a comerte todo el desayuno.-Levi cruzo la habitacion llevándose consigo la bandeja.

-Sígueme.-Levi camino hacia el comedor mientras Eren enmudecido le seguia, era en vano intentar convencer al hombre que en realidad no se masturbaba, solo se tocaba el ano para verificar que no le hayan inaugurado por el culo,ingresaron y lo primero que noto Eren, al igual que todas las cosas en ese lugar, fue que la mesa y las sillas estaban relucientes ,el piso ni que decir, los muebles completamente desempolvados se hallaban en el living room y frente de estos, una LCD enorme, también noto que el repostero tenia los platos y vasos ordenados por orden de tamaño, ese y otros detalles que a Eren le resultaron ,mas que enfermizos, bastante extraños, nada comparado con el, que odiaba mover un dedo si es que de limpieza se trataba y solo ordenaba su inmundo dormitorio una vez a la semana, si es que no se olvidaba y lo hacia cada tres . El sonido de la bandeja siendo depositada en la mesa llamo su atención y volteo la mirada hacia su anfitrion, el cual colocaba frente a una silla una taza con cafe cargado y varios sandwichs con pollo y papas fritas, el estomago de Eren rugió sonoramente con la sola imagen de la comida frente a la silla donde se iva a sentar. Levi escucho claramente las tripas del muchacho clamando por comida y fingiendo desinterés le llamo prontamente:

-Siéntate y come mocoso, no voy a darte todo el valioso tiempo de mi mañana.-Eren avergonzado y sonrojado hasta las orejas se apresuro en declinar el ofrecimiento.

-Agradezco el detalle señor,pero realmente no es necesar...- La impaciencia de Levi rápidamente salio a flote, estaba clarísimo (tanto como su piso bien encerado)que el mocoso se moría de hambre, le jodia que intente parecer educado y mande al carajo los épicos esfuerzos que puso Levi en hacer los sandwichs, el mismo los había probado 3 veces para volverlos a hacer y asegurarse de que no intoxicara ni le aflojara el estomago a nadie .

-En primer lugar detesto a las personas que inutilmente tratan de negar lo indiscutible, siempre termino matándolas lenta y tortuosamente por querer tomarme por estúpido.-Eren trago duramente ,no tenia ni idea de como, pero la había cagado.

-No era esa mi intenc-

-En segundo lugar,si no comes no tendrás energías para la ardua labor que será desinfectar mis sabanas, no te creas que vas a sobarlas con detergente y ya, hare que sudes hasta por la planta de los pies dejándolas como yo decida que es la manera correcta.

-P-Por supuesto que pondre todo de mi part-

-Y en tercer lugar: NO ES UNA MALDITA PREGUNTA,SI TE DIGO QUE COMAS ,ENTONCES TE TRAGARAS HASTA LA ULTIMA MIGAJA DE COMIDA QUE PREPARE PARA TI MOCOSO DE MIERDA,ENTENDISTE?.-Escupio venenosamente Levi.

Eren era un manojo de nervios latiendo nuevamente.

-S-SI SEÑOR,ME LO COMERE TODO,NO DEJARE NADA,LO JURO POR MI V-

-Y YA CIERRA LA BOCA PEDAZO DE CACA!.-Eren giro sobre sus talones y con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, se lanzo sobre su asiento y aplasto su trasero sobre la silla ,agarro el primer pan a la mano y se lo engullo entero hasta la faringe, casi ahogándose en el apuro por terminarlo todo. Levi sin querer había desfigurado su rostro de impaciencia, le ponía a mil la expresión cargada de miedo en el infantil rostro del mocoso, innumerables veces le habian mirado con terror, sobre todo los desgraciados que había matado con sus propias manos, pero en especial, el hecho de que ese muchacho le mirara con espanto desbordando de sus brillantes ojos, le jodia por las remilputas. Y como siempre, se sentía furioso de la nada, con el mocoso por enojarlo y con el mismo por espantarlo nuevamente.

-Algo mas: si vas a dirigirte a mi, llámame Levi, odio que me digan "señor", no soy un jodido Capitán de milicia.-Levi trató de que su tono de voz sonara neutro y calmado,lo cual conseguia darle a todo el un aura gélida y tétrica en la esquina de la mesa desde donde observaba a Eren comer.

Eren aun con la boca repleta de comida, levanto la mirada vacilantemente y asintio con la cabeza, ahora ya sabia como se llamaba su anfitrión, aun concentrado en terminar los sandwichs, pensó vagamente en su mente que ese nombre le iva bien a Levi..."Si no arrugara su entrecejo de esa manera, probablemente seria mi tipo" pensaba Eren para sus adentros, mientras masticaba su quinto bocado, entonces recordo a la perfeccion el rostro con el que se topo cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Levi, recordó que aunque fue repentino, no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por la expresión ligeramente sorprendida de Levi...por hombres así de apuestos era que Eren cada dia se sentia mas gay, esa imagen se le había quedado grabada a fuego en sus verde-turquezas retinas, mientras sorbía su cafe, se encontro deseando fervientemente volver a ver esa expresión en el rostro de Levi, también tenia curiosidad sobre su cuerpo...Como sería su cuerpo desnudo? Tendrá alguna mujer especial en su vida? Claramente vivía solo, pero...eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que tenga alguna pareja...o era de los que buscaban una puta de turno? "PERO QUE CHINGADOS ESTOY PENSANDO".

-Cof-cOF-Jumfdxpc-...-Eren casi se atora al percatarse del desvio que tomaban sus pensamientos, eso estaba mal, ese hombre era peligroso y hasta parecía bipolar ,quien sabe tenia algun trastorno, lo unico que debia hacer ahora era salir de alli lo mas pronto posible, de seguro Mikasa debe estar preocupada buscandolo, conociéndola bien Eren ya se figuraba que habia llamado minimo a sus padres para informar su ausencia, ella era capaz de crear un lio inmenso solo por Eren, si no se apresuraba, pronto iva a estar en graves problemas..."Que me den..."

-Come con calma mocoso inutil,te estas atorando.- Levi observaba aburrido e impaciente el momento en que Eren acabara la comida para explicarle con lujo de detalle la manera exacta de como desinfectar sus sabanas."No debí hacer tantos emparedados...cuantos son?...ocho?..ni los conté".

La verdad es que Eren sentía deliciosos los sandwishs hechos por Levi o tal vez los sentia asi porque no habia cenado y estaba desayunando bastante tarde, trago fuerte su bocado para decir con una sonrisa tímida en los labios:

-Señor Levi,recien caigo en la cuenta de que no le he dado mi nombre aunque usted si me dio el suyo, puede llamarme Eren.

-Acaso eres un jodido sordo? Solo llámame Levi. Y si no te pregunte tu nombre es porque no me interesa mocoso. No le veo el sentido a interesarme en esos detalles si te iras de aqui ni bien termines de lavar .-Soltó Levi monótonamente a la vez que observaba como la tímida sonrisa y el suave sonrojo que habían comenzado a aflorar en el rostro de Eren, desaparecian completamente, siendo reemplazadas estas expresiones por una tensa rectitud en el rostro mientras volvía a meter comida en su boca. Al observar el cambio,un sabor amargo se asentó en la boca de Levi, quien desvio el rostro hacia la ventana donde se vislumbraba un radiante sol a punto de asomarse tras las nubes.

Mikasa estaba al borde de la histeria,desde que perdio de vista a Eren en el mercado donde realizaba las compras, habia surgido en ella un mal presentimiento...casi parecido a una mala corazonada mientras veia la espalda de Eren perderse por el callejón. Aunque ella le siguió por la misma calle por donde el desaparecio no pudo ver ni rastro de el a lo lejos, rendida regreso a casa de los abuelos, donde juntos prepararon una deliciosa cena, mas niguno queria empezar a degustar a menos que llegue Eren, asi se sentiria un ambiente mas familiar, con todos reunidos. Ya eran las 9 de la noche y no habia rastro de el, Mikasa se asomaba cada diez minutos, hasta que dieron las 11:00 pm .Preocupada, salio a caminar por las calles, sus abuelos ya habían cenado sin ella, alegando que Eren ya era todo un adolescente a sus 16 años y que de seguro estaba morreandose con alguna nueva conocida o recorriendo algun centro comercial. Sin embargo Mikasa ya habia descartado esas posibilidades, no solo por la hora ,sino que por sentido comun, era imposible que su pequeño hermano haya hecho amigos nuevos tan rapido ,el era en cierta medida tímido y callado, debia estar perdido tal vez...la inquietud se acentuó en su pecho, no quería imaginar alguna otra posibilidad porque a duras penas podia contener el llanto, lo penso detenidamente y decidio llamar a sus padres e informar lo sucedido, despues llamaria a la policia y pondría anuncios con la foto de Eren como desaparecido, si, eso era los mas efectivo.

Primero llamaría a sus padres, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y cogió el celular.

*Hasta aqui el capitulo dos,la verdad no tengo idea de como lo estoy haciendo,solo escribo lo primero que me viene a la mente y espero no este tan desastroso como creo que lo hago,si pudieran comentar,asi sea para insultar estare infinitamente agradecida,asi vere que puedo despido un saludo...


	3. Chapter 3- Ansiedad

**-Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenece,pertenece a Hajime Isayama,yo solo me baso en estos para crear mi historia**

 **CAP II:**

Mikasa marco innumerables veces el numero telefonico de sus padres, ya ivan casi las 2:00 am de la madrugada y la certeza de que Eren estaba perdido le aterraba sobremanera.

-Vamos….contesten...-No obtuvo respuesta, decidida se levanto y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, cogió el largo saco del perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta y camino en dirección a la estación policial, afortunadamente estaba solo a dos calles y los oficiales operaban las 24 horas, ingreso por la recepción y una joven mujer castaña con enormes ojos castaños la recepcionó, parecía ser la asistenta, Mikasa notó los ojos un poco rojos debido al sueño. Esta le sonrió y afablemente le recibió.

-Buenos Días, le saluda Petra, en que podemos ayudarle?.-Petra miró con preocupación a la joven delante, se veía sumamente preocupada.

-Buenos Dias, me llamo Mikasa, vine hace un día de visita a Shinganshina con mi hermano y creo que ahora mismo se encuentra perdido ,en la tarde hace ya varias horas el salio para conocer la ciudad y aunque he tratado de ubicarlo por todos los medios, no hay manera de contactarlo, no se que deberia hacer, la ultima vez que lo vi,se internaba por unos callejones a espaldas del mercado donde compraba viveres,trate de seguirlo pero lo perdi de vista. Necesito ayuda, quisiera encontrarlo cuanto antes, tan solo tiene 16 años….podria estar en serios problemas ahora mismo...-la voz de Mikasa se quebró.-El es tan tímido ,de seguro esta sufriendo...

-No se preocupe, ahora mismo vamos a movilizarnos para empezar su busqueda, por favor llene este formulario con sus datos personales y también describiendo la manera exacta en la que vestia su hermano antes de desaparecer.-Petra se hallaba sumamente conmovida por la joven mientras le extendia la hoja con preguntas.- Espere un minuto por favor, voy a informar su caso al Líder de Oficiales.- Petra salió apresuradamente en dirección al despacho de Erwin Smith.

Mientras tanto Mikasa recibió la hoja y rellenó todos los datos, también agrego una descripción física de Eren.

Erwin se encontraba delante del escritorio sellando unos documentos, acostumbrado a dormir unas cuantas horas, se sentia lleno de energía, era un hombre robusto, su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un costado, tenia unos impresionantes ojos azules y en su mentón sobresalían unos imperceptibles brotes de bigote rubio. Llevaba sellando informes desde hace ya varias horas y aunque se veía sereno, en su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad posibles maneras de solucionar los casos de asesinato, homicidio, desaparición y violación que presentaban ante el cada dia en Shinganshina siempre fue una ciudad movida, pero en especial, la zona baja de los suburbios era la mas peligrosa, tanto que incluso algunos de sus mejores detectives habian muerto a manos de asesinos por esos lares, uno de ellos fue su viejo amigo Frank, el cual fue encomendado para seguir los pasos y sacar información al popular y temido bándalo: Revaille, también conocido como Levi, a los tres días de seguimiento le llego la noticia de que el cuerpo de Frank fue hallado descuartizado dentro de una bolsa de basura ubicada en un callejón inmundo, dentro de la bolsa habia una nota escrita con una fina y delgada calígrafia: "Con este ya van cinco veces que me veo obligado a deshacerme de tus espias, no importa cuantos mandes, jamas obtendrás de mi algo de tu provecho. La proxima vez íre directamente a por tu cuello, mas vale que no colmes mi limitada paciencia Erwin. Revaille".

Habian pasado ya 5 años desde la muerte de Frank y a pesar de que envió mas detectives a por Revaille ninguno volvió,debido a estos hechos, no le quedo mas opción que ser el mismo quien vaya a por el no quería sacrificar mas vida utiles, sin embargo todo el trabajo y casos por resolver le quitaban tiempo. Al igual que Revaille era conocido por ser peligroso, Erwin era conocido en los suburbios como el mas fuerte e inteligente detective que haya habido antes, el que menos sabia quien enviaba detectives y lideraba persecuciones.

Ya estaba por terminar cuando unos suaves golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante

La puerta se abrió para permitirle el paso a Petra, quien se dirigió al asiento frente a su escritorio

-Dime Petra,alguna novedad?

-Si Jefe, acabo de recibir una petición de busqueda, un muchacho llego de visita a Shinganshina con su hermana el dia de ayer y desapareció hace unas horas después de internarse en los suburbios,su hermana indico a la espalda del mercadillo…lo que significa que ingreso por los callejones. Al parecer se encuentra perdido...si es que no esta muerto ya...- La expresion de Petra decayó, no había tenido el valor de decirle a la joven que su hermano desaparecio en la zona mas peligrosa de la ciudad. Erwin la miro serenamente unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Entonces le desaparición sucedió hace solo unas horas? Bien, tengo tres escuadrones de cinco agentes disponibles ahora mismo, hazles saber la información necesaria.- Erwin se levantó de su silla y camino hacia la salida.- Las posibilidades de encontrar el cuerpo vivo o muerto aun son altas, voy a pedirle mas informacion a la joven para comenzar la busqueda, te encargo lo otro Petra.

-Si Jefe!.-Petra asintió y salió del despacho apresuradamente.

Mikasa vio a un hombre alto y rubio acercarse por el pasillo, ella ya había terminado de escribir con lujo de detalles todo respecto a Eren y su desaparicion. El hombre le sonrió afablemente mientras le estrechaba la mano, se presento y a la vez que Mikasa le explicaba la situacion, leyó detalladamente la informació madrugada íva a ser un poco tediosa.

Eren había terminado su café y engullido todos los sandwichs que Levi preparó para el, cuando terminó fue Levi quien levanto los platos y los llevo al lavadero. Al ver aquella acción, Eren se ofreció para lavarlos y limpiar la mesa, se sentía un poco incomodo por no hacer nada, sin embargo Levi lo cayo con un gruñido gutural de molestia , provocando que Eren cerrara la boca.

Después de lavar los trastos bajo la curiosa mirada de Eren, Levi le indicó que le siguiera y lo guio por un pasillo que daba a la lavanderia, Eren ingreso tras Levi en silencio y vislumbro sorprendido que el lugar estaba repleto de desinfectantes para todo tipo de uso ,también habian plumeros de todos los tamaños, paquetes con detergentes, suavizantes de ropa de todas marcas y aspiradoras, paños de limpieza, escobillas, etc. Levi sacó debajo de un estante una tina mediana y la lleno de agua .

-Bien mocoso, irás a la habitación y traerás las sabanas y la prenda que te preste.- Eren se paro al lado de Levi, mirando curioso como este abría un paquete que contenía desinfectante y vaciaba un poco del contenido sobre el agua mientras le hablaba. Levi volteo su mirada hacia Eren, captando su atención .-De seguro pensarás que no es tan importante la desinfección al momento de lavar, asi que te dejo en claro que aunque no te guste, lo vas a hacer tal y como yo lo indique.

-P-por supuesto que me parece importante, confíe en mi.- Se apresuró a afirmar Eren, ya que Levi había ensombrecido su rostro y fruncido el ceño cuando supuso por su cuenta que a Eren no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Mucho mejor entonces,remojaras las prendas en est...-Eren escucho atentamente todas las indicaciones de Levi (las cuales fueron muy detalladas) y asintió.- Entendiste?No quiero que tome mucho tiempo, así te largaras cuanto antes , así que muévete de una vez.-Levi le apuro.

-Si! Entendí absolutamente todo señ-Levi.- Eren le dedico una sonrisa radiante y salió en busca de las prendas, cuando regreso a la lavandería no vio a Levi, por lo que se concentro en su misión y las sumergio, aun se le hacía incomodo llamar por su nombre a Levi, no le desagradaba, de hecho le gustaba llamarlo asi, pero la actitud recta y seria que tenia este para con Eren le tensaba y le hacia vacilar en sus intentos por intentar amenizar el ambiente.

Levi vió como Eren salía de por la puerta de la lavandería y aunque no se lo propuso, su mirada recorrió grácilmente la figura de este antes de desaparecer, la leve cintura y el esbelto torso que poseía el muchacho se acentuaba mas al llevar puesto el polo de Levi, el traslucido pantalón que llevaba le quedaba requete apretado en el trasero y no llevaba ropa interior, ya que Levi no quiso ni formularse la idea de compartir su ropa interior con el niñato, al menos no le quedaban ganas después de ver al mocoso tocándose con su short puesto. "Tiene tremendo culo para ser un mocoso...con razón esos tipos intentaron jugar con el". Levi odiaba a los niños, no comprendía como un pedófilo podía excitarse y sentir deseos hacia un menor de edad…Si los niños eran insoportables! Siempre haciendo lo que no deben,llenándose de mugre por diversión, Levi entorno lo ojos, en los suburbios había toda calaña de gente, todos retorcidos en cierto sentido, pero el no se consideraba asi, a pesar de que asesinaba con parsimonia ,nunca sintió inclinación sexual alguna con sus victimas. Todos los detectives que le seguían los pasos y que asesino con sus propias manos le causaban adversion, era famoso por asesinar a sangre fria, pero no estaba loco,no era un asesino compulsivo ni un psicopata. Simplemente se deshacía de sus contrincantes de la manera mas segura que conocía.

Recordar que la policía le pisaba los talones y que intentaban capturarlo incansablemente fue suficiente para que vuelva en el la irritacion y maldiga para sus adentros hasta a su propia sombra, necesitaba relajarse un poco,…un baño estaría bien, después de todo para Levi bañarse era como un ritual sagrado, sentía que al igual que la mugre (casi su cuerpo no almacenaba ácaros pero el apostaba a que siempre estaba sucio),el cansancio y mal humor se le iban después de un baño.

Camino hacia su habitación por el otro pasillo, en el camino se cruzo con Eren que salía rápidamente de allí y obedientemente sostenía las prendas que Levi le había indicado, Eren se perdió de vista sin percatarse de él y Levi aprovecho el momento para ingresar a su habitación y meterse a la ducha, se quito la ropa y abrió la regadera de agua tibia para que la ducha se llene de agua y pueda sumergir su cuerpo, se sentó y apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás, relajando su cuerpo y esperando a que el agua se desbordara..."Que relajante..." sintió los músculos y hombros destensarse, cerro lo ojos...dejándose llevar por la calidez del agua, de la cual se asomaban brubujas blancas. Se levanto para cerrar el grifo y se sumergió de nuevo, enjabono su trabajado cuerpo, sus piernas, brazos, abdomen, su espalda, sus nalgas...mientras se frotaba, le vino como un flash la imagen del redondo trasero del mocoso cuando se tocó. Debía admitirlo para consigo mismo,aunque fuera un detalle sin importancia para el: el mocoso le había dado una espectacular vista. Admitirselo a sí mismo,provoco que un calorcillo acrecentara en sus genitales...estaba queriendo ponerse duro.

Levi resoplo furioso: Que estaba mal con el? Había visto mujeres desnudas, generalmente las putas con las que desfogaba su fustracion sexual, en los encuentros después de venirse incontables veces, se vestia y se largaba del lugar para no volver de nuevo (le desagradaba la idea de pisar dos veces el mismo lugar donde alguna prostituta maravillada esperaba ansiosamente volverlo a ver), a veces se enfurecía consigo mismo por dejar que sus instintos puedan más con el que su fuerza de voluntad, pero a fin de cuentas era todo un adulto y había necesidades que no podía satisfacer por si solo. "Joder"...el recordar detalladamente la escena del mocoso realmente le estaba poniendo, ahora que se encontraba solo y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, podía escudriñar en su mente los detalles que, desde que vió, se obligaba a ignorar…las piernas bronceadas y esbeltas que nacían de las redondas nalgas, la pervertida pose sumada a la expresión de vergüenza en el sonrosado y hermoso rostro del mocoso hacían perfecta convinación. Levi bajo su mano hasta su falo y entre una mezcla de furia y confusión descubrió lo endurecido que estaba, le latía insoportablemente y todo provocado por el recuerdo del mocoso. UN MOCOSO!EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO? El niñato tenia un pene al igual que el, se habia excitado con un niño y para rematar menor que el, de seguro le redoblaba la edad, una alarma dentro de Levi se encendió, algo estaba tomando un torcido camino dentro de toda la situación y el aun no podía vislumbrar a donde desembocaría este desvío. No podía aguantar más, con su mano comenzó a masajear su enorme falo , estaba muy endurecido y rojo, necesitaba darse placer para aplacar sus instintos, su engañosa mente no ayudaba para nada, cerro los ojos y presiono con mas fuerza su pene erecto mientras gruñia por lo bajo.

Una escena sacada de quien carajos sabrá donde se recreo claramente en su cabeza...en vez una mano, un cálido conducto aplastando exquisitamente su pene, un apretado trasero comiendose ansiosamente su falo, un bronceado y redondo trasero revotando entusiasmadamente sobre el.

-"grh..." La imagen de la esbelta espalda quebrándose ligeramente de placer sobre el lograron que se endureciera mucho mas, su traicionera imaginación le hizo imaginar gemidos de placer y exitación, tímidos y dulces pero sin perder su tono infantil...apretó aun mas su falo y aceleró el movimiento, lejos de aliviar la excitacion esta crecia desmezuradamentre. Cerro los ojos a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atras, bajo sus oscuros parpados,los cuales cerraba con fuerza,pudo ver claramente el rostro bronceado y sonrosado del mocoso, gesticulando incoherencias de placer,sus cabellos castaños pegados a su frente sudorosa, un imperceptible hilo de saliva desbordándose de esos carnosos labios...quiso morderlos y sorber toda esa humedad..."joder..."Levi podía sentir el final, estaba cerca a culminar, apresuro con vehemencia el movimiento de su mano a la vez que se dejaba arrastrar por el deseo de ser él quien ,con su endurecido falo, embistiera sin piedad ese contorneado trasero...

-Señ-Levi?

-"Si..Joder...mocoso...".- Levi estaba completamente excitado, tan concentrado en su labor por alcanzar el orgasmo que no escucho los pequeños toques al otro lado de la puerta...ya estaba apunto, casi rozando el placer definitivo...cuando en su mente escucho esa dulce y tierna voz llamar su nombre por segunda vez, lo cual provocó que la sangre en sus venas bombeara con mas fuerza dentro de sus genitales."Me estoy volviendo loco.." Levi juraba que el mocoso de su imaginación le llamaba suavemente por su nombre mientras era penetrado sin compasion, le gustaba la manera como sonaba. Aunque algo no encajaba del todo, sin desacelerar el ritmo de su masturbación y respirando agitadamente, abrió los ojos lentamente, sus oídos se agudizaron ante el eco del suave llamado.

-L-Levi?...

"MIERDA" Como un baldazo de agua fría , la consciencia volvió en él, había sido muy repentino y por el tono de voz,el mocoso estaba muy cerca, probablemente al otro lado de la puerta, se quedo estático en su sitio, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Dos golpes lejanos sonaron nuevamente.

-L-Levi, se encuentra dentro?.-El pene de Levi se desinflo repentinamente entre sus manos, toda la excitación se fue al carajo, entonces no fue su imaginación, en verdad el mocoso le estaba llamando al otro lado de la puerta. Se había dejado llevar por su pervertida imaginación olvidando completamente la situación en la que se encontraba, se supone que el mocoso estaba en la lavandería y el dándose una baño...Como es que termino jalándose la tripa? Y para hacer añicos su hombría,imaginando que su mano era un estrecho ano?. Se levantó repentinamente y abrió la regadera, modifico el agua para que salga fría y le ayude a bajar la calentura, lo cual sucedió poco a poco. Agudizó el oído pero no escucho nada, a poco y el mocoso había desistido y le estaba esperando fuera. "Mas le vale haber hecho todo como le indique" A Levi le parecía sospechoso que haya culminado tan pronto, cerro el grifo y se coloco la toalla alrededor de la cadera junto con las sandalias. Salió de la ducha y se vistio.

Levi le había dejado solo y Eren captando todas las indicaciones para realizar el lavado correctamente y evitar enfurecer a Levi,se había esforzado bastante ,miro satisfecho el empañante color blanco de las telas mojadas, aunque detestaba hacer los quehaceres de la casa, el y Mikasa se turnaban para cumplir con lo basico. Supuso que ya habia salido el sol por el sudor que goteaba de su frente, colgo las sabanas y el short correctamente para dirigirse a la habitación de Levi e informarle que habia culminado su tarea. Toco la puerta de la habitacion levemente y espero unos segundos...no obtubo respuesta, volvio a tocar pero nada, abrio despacio la puerta y hallo la habitacion vacía. Se adentro despacio y cuando estuvo a dos metros de distancia de la cama,el sonido del agua cayendo dentro de la ducha atravesó el silencio. Eren figuro en su mente que Levi se estaba bañando, asi que lo mas prudente seria esperar a que salga, se sentó unos momentos en la cama de Levi y con satisfacción respiro hondo el aroma varonil de este..."Acaso esto es a lo que llaman fetiche?" Eren estrello su cara contra el colchón de la cama para respirar hondamente, un calorcillo invadió su estomago causándole satisfacción …aun embargo,en su cabeza no podia reprimir la sensación de que hacia algo malo...y si salia de la ducha y lo encontraba de nuevo en una comprometedora situación?...No quizo arriesgarse, se separo del colchón muy a su pesar y al tiempo que se levantaba percibió el sonido de un ronco gruñido filtrándose desde la ducha. "Que fue eso?"Eren sintió curiosidad, sabia que Levi se estaba bañando pero...le parecía extraño escuchar una secuencia de bajos gruñidos proviniendo de la ducha…no podía estarse masturbando o si? "Cuando yo me masturbo grito como una gata en celo" reflexionó Eren,no creía que Levi se masturbara gimiendo sonoramente, pero tampoco se hacia la idea de soltar hondos gruñidos…..mejor será ignorarlo ,en su sitio volteo completamente para salir cuando…

-mocoso...

Eren se detuvo abruptamente, acababa de escuchar una ronca voz llamándolo necesitadamente. "Es la voz de L-Levi?" Un hormigueo atravesó su columna ,una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurraba constantemente que saliera de la habitación de inmediato y evitara problemas, Levi de ninguna manera podía saber que Eren se encontraba en su habitación, entonces el llamado fue parte de su imaginación…."No entiendo nada pero mejor salgo de aquí pronto" Se dijo Eren al mismo tiempo que sus pies cobraban voluntad propia y lo conducían a la puerta de la ducha, no podía consigo mismo, apoyo su oreja por la ranura de la puerta pero no le llego sonido alguno. Toco la puerta levemente para cerciorarse pero no obtuvo respuesta, tal vez si le llamaba obtendría respuesta, lo llamó un par de veces y aun así no sucedió nada."Que extraño, podría asegurar que escuche su voz" Eren pegó su rostro a la ranura de la puerta, buscando con la mirada dentro y asi saber a ciencia cierta que sucedía dentro. Todo lo que vió fue los vidrios de la ducha cerrados y atrapando vapor dentro. Algo decepcionado, se separo de la ranura y salió silenciosamente de la habitación cerrando tras el la puerta. No estaba "algo" decepcionado, estaba MUY desilusionado, esperaba ver el fibroso cuerpo de Levi desnudo y húmedo pero hasta para cumplir sus pervertidas fantasías la vida le odiaba. Se apoyo en el pasillo y espero pacientemente.

Al cabo de dos minutos ,la misma puerta de la ducha donde se apoyo Eren se abria para dejar salir a un Levi consternado, había sido interrumpido en la mejor parte, pero eso no era lo que le caldeaba, sino la posibilidad de que posiblemente haya sido escuchado por el mocoso…Con que cara podría mirarle ahora? Lo buen bueno del asunto es que no habia ningún motivo para ver su cara mas tiempo en lo que le resta de vida ahora que le había lavado las sabanas.

Salio de la habitación completamente vestido y dando un sonoro primero que vio fue al mocoso parado en el pasillo como esperándolo.

Eren estaba tranquilamente apoyado cuando el ruido le hizo brincar del susto,miró a Levi a su costado y sintiéndose un poco abochornado consigo mismo por haberse atrevido a intentar espiar a Levi bañándose, bajo la mirada al suelo mientras timidamente decia:

-L-Levi, le estaba esperando para informarle que he culminado con la tarea que me encomendó.-Eren levanto la mirada para ver al hombre recién bañado delante de el,mala eleccion. Levi tenia los cabellos húmedos y despeinados colgando reveldemente sobre su frente, leves gotas de agua surcaban su cuello y se perdian bajo la camisa negra que le formaba perfectamente el torso, la expresión fria y seria de sus ojos negros sumado a su ceño fruncido,le provocaban a Eren un insoportable hormigueo justo en la boca del estomago, no solo en el estomago, de hecho sentia un calorcillo extenderse por todo su cuerpo al observar lo atractivo que era: Levi lo ponía nervioso y a la vez le cautivaba tanto, hasta el punto de afirmarse a si mismo que le gustaba . "Es totalmente mi tipo". Eren despejó su mente al mismo tiempo que Levi asentía monótonamente la cabeza y atraveándole con la mirada.

-Me parece bien, espera un momento.-Levi se dirigió a la lavandería y se acerco a las prendas que estaban tendidas en el cordel, las olio y las toco, comprobando sorprendido que estaban tan limpias como a el le gustaba dejarlas, lo habia hecho perfecto. Se giro sobre sus pasos y camino hacia el mocoso, quien distraídamente miraba fuera de la ventana.

Hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de perder la compostura, al salir al pasillo y encontrar al mocoso esperandolo, por poco se delataba desviando la mirada cuando Eren le hablo tímidamente, de inmediato asocio su dulce voz el Eren de su retorcida imaginación, no le quedo otra que hacer un gran esfuerzo por transmitir frialdad y seriedad, manteniendo la miradad e inyectándo profundamente sus ojos en los de Eren, quien reaccionó mostrando un potente sonrojo arremolinándose en sus mejillas, un sonrojo que le recalco a Levi lo inocente que era el muchacho parado frente a el.

-Hey mocoso.- Levi se acerco a Eren, quien le miró espectante y mostro unos radiantes dientes blancos mientras le sonreía timidamente..."Saliva chorreando desde la comisura de sus labios...engullendo con su culo su endurecido pene.- MIERDA!

Eren salto sobre su sitio asustado, había hecho algo mal?Recordaba haber seguido todas las indicaciones,entonces: Porque Levi le miraba con los ojos chispeando furiosamente mientras apretaba los labios y palidecía aun mas de lo que ya era?. Le empezaron a sudar las manos cuando Levi se giró y camino hacia la puerta que daba a la calle insultando por lo bajo, dándole a Eren la impresion de hablar en alguna lengua muerta ya que no captaba una sola palabra. Eren seguia parado en el pasillo mirando aterrado el repentino cambio de humor en Levi quien ya estaba con un pie fuera.

-Vas a quedarte mirando mi cara eternamente o vas a seguirme ?.-Levi le miro con el ceño fruncido desde fuera.

-Si! Ya voy.- Eren se apresuro y salio fuera tambien, vio como Levi cerraba la puerta y caminaba apresuradamente por la estrecha calle, Eren no reconocia absolutamente nada y se limitaba a seguir a Levi reprimiendo algunas preguntas para no exaltarlo mas. Por su parte Levi caminaba apresuradamente, le jodia unas punzadas de excitación latiendole en la entrepierna. El mocoso solo le habia sonreído y fue suficiente para despertar a la bestia. Mientras mas rápido se deshaga de el, mejor. Doblo una esquina que daba al mercadillo, el cual Eren reconoció ya que era el mismo donde perdió de vista a Mikasa. Levi se detuvo abruptamente mientras le dirigía la palabra.

-Supongo que aqui te puedes ubicar

-Disculpe?.-Eren se detuvo a su lado y le miro desconcertado

-Que es lo que no entiendes? .- Levi le miro exasperado .-Dijiste que estabas perdido por eso te traje hasta aqui, no es mi problema si te ubicas bien o no y menos lo que hagas a partir de ahora.

-Oh.- Eren comprendió que Levi lo había guiado fuera de los estrechos callejones para que volviera a casa, despues de todo no le hizo nada malo, incluso le presto ropa y le alimento. La gratitud en el carazon de Eren se expandió calidamente mientras una radiante sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.- Entiendo, entonces aqui me despido.-Se inclino levemente en forma de saludo deltante de Levi, quien un poco extrañado por lo silencioso que se encontraba el lugar ,no le prestaba la mas mínima atencion, no dejaba de mirar por los alrededores cuando por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro la sombra de tres siluetas acercándose por una calle,aun se encontraban lejos pero Levi reconoció la sombra mas alta de todas: Con su inconfundible peinado al costado, Erwin se encontraba caminando entre lo que parecían ser una joven con el pelo profundamente azabache y lacio y acompañado por un hombre con el cabello ondeado,con un bigote sobre los labios y muy fornido.

"Puta madre" Levi retrocedio varios pasos y dando media vuelta echo a correr a una increíble velocidad,se adentro por la primera entrada lateral que encontró.Levi se movió tan rápido que Eren recién se estaba enderezando, cuando desconcertado vio que Levi se había esfumado con el aire.

-Levi?

-EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!.- La desesperada voz de Mikasa atravesó el aire sorprendiendo a Eren. Volteo y observo con una sonrisa en los labios, que su hermana corria a su encuentro, acompañada de dos hombres vestidos como oficiales, se veian bastante confiables y miraban con alivio desde lejos como Mikasa se lanzaba a los brazos de Eren y lo estrujaba con fuerza.

Erwin respiro aliviado, desde que el y su escuadron habian comenzado con la búsqueda en la madrugada, no habian conseguido una sola pista de Eren,el hermano de Mikasa, con lo unico que se toparon en todas esas horas fueron los cadaveres de tres enormes hombres, estaban desangrados y parecían pertenecer a los suburbios. Rondaron por todos los callejones pero tampoco obtuvieron ninguna noticia alentadora, la joven a su lado cada vez se veia mas compungida y era la mas energetica de todos , incluso el ya estaba por rendirse, sobre todo porque habia salido el sol y comenzaba a hacer un calor de los mil demonios, doblaron por unas calles y a lo lejos vislumbraron dos siluetas. Por fin alguien que pudiera darles alguna pista .,se ívan acercando cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo, como los ojos de la muchacha se abrian desmesuradamente y brillaban de alegria, entonces supuso que una de las dos personas era Eren,aunque no podía distinguir muy bien debido a la distancia. Uno era esbelto y alto y el otro era mas bajo, como por diez centimetros. Erwin apuro el paso al lado de Mikasa y Mike, pero cuando ya se estaban acercando una de las dos personas se perdio de vista con agiles movimientos.

-Mike Pudiste distinguir quién era la persona que acompañaba a Eren?.-Erwin se dirigio a Mike, su mano derecha, quien miraba enternecido el conmovedor encuentro.

-No, pero senti un olor a Lavanda muy fuerte.-Mike le miro significativamente.

-Algo mas? Ese detalle no ayuda mucho, supongo que no nos queda otra opción mas que conversar con Eren y que nos detalle exactamente que sucedió, es extraño que regrese sano y salvo de ese lugar tan peligroso.- La duda crecia dentro de Erwin, definitivamente la persona con la que estuvo Eren era alguien inusual.

-Eren! Dime,estas bien? No estas lastimado? alguien te hizo daño? .- Mikasa asfixiaba a Eren en un cálido abrazo mientras le atiborraba de pregunas, de pronto se ensombreció su semblante.- Si alguien te hizo algo y te esta amenazando para que no nos lo digas, no tengas miedo Eren, yo misma me asegurare de mantener a salvo y seguro.

-Me encuentro bien Mikasa,no te preocupes.-Eren le respondió calmado,la imagen de Levi se le vino a la mente, sin embargo ,no estaba seguro de querer contarle la verdad a Mikasa,si le decia que paso todo ese tiempo con un asesino y comió su comida sin asegurarse que era veneno o algo parecido, lo mas probable era que metiera en problemas a Levi, aunque no sabia nada de el y le tenia cierto temor, a la vez la agradaba…por no decir que le gustaba mucho y el no recibir una sola palabra de despedida de su parte le hacia sentir un pequeño vacio en su pecho...no, no podía decirle a ella ni nadie, después de lo que ese hombre hizo por el, delatarlo no le parecía la mejor manera de devolverle el favor.

-Pero Eren, antes de llegar de llegar te vimos con un hombre.-Mikasa le miro interrogante.- Quien era?

-Q-que hombre?...-Eren aun no tenia lista ninguna mentira.-Mikasa, me siento muy cansado, podemos hablar de eso luego? Realmente estoy bien y no me paso nada. Creeme si?

Mikasa lo miro tensa unos segundos para luego asentir y sonriendo levemente le abrazó de nuevo, ahora podía respirar tranquila. Aunque el hombre que vio con Eren no le daba una buena impresión y la inquietud no le dejaba tanquila...y si era alguien peligroso? Donde estuvo todo el tiempo?...debía saberlo todo, no íva a permitir que le hicieran daño a Eren.

-Jovenes.-La voz de Erwin les llamo suavemente.-Tendremos una reunión para poder esclarecer las circunstancias de lo sucedido respecto a la desaparición de Eren,serían tan amables de acompañarnos?

Eren se tenso, íva a decir algo cuando Mikasa hablo primero:

-Señor Erwin, estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda que me brindo y estaremos a gusto de colaborar con ustedes, sin embargo podría considerar darnos la tarde para volver a casa? Podríamos realizar la reunión después, Eren se siente cansado y la verdad yo también me siento exhausta.

-No hay problema, en el formulario tenemos sus datos personales, nos contactaremos nuevamente, permítanos llevarlos a su hogar para asegurarnos de su bienestar.

Mikasa y Eren asintieron y juntos guiaron a los oficiales al hogar de sus abuelos, donde los escoltaron y una vez ahí se despidieron.

Levi dio varios rodeos por los callejones alejándose del lugar donde dejó para a Eren , y así asegurarse que nadie le estaba siguiendo, todo los años que vivío en los suburbios nadie a excepción de un detective llamado Frank (el cual descuartizo) habia logrado ubicarlo, siempre tenia mucho cuidado. Ya mas seguro doblo una esquina e inserto su llave en la puerta de su casa, entro y camino directamente a su habitación donde se lanzo sobre la cama y cerro los ojos.

Suspiro por lo bajo a la vez que se masajeaba la cien, ahora todo estaba en orden y nadie arruinaba su tranquilidad, se levanto y salió a caminar , dio varias vueltas deambulando un poco inquieto, algo había desequilibrado su tranquilidad interna y no sabía exactamente que era, una sensación extraña no lo dejaba en paz, se adentro por una amplia calle y se detuvo, era el mismo lugar donde el mocoso estuvo parado despidiéndose de el, aunque le dejo hablando solo. Metio las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y dio media vuelta, necesitaba deshacerse de esa ansiedad en su pecho, debía desfogarse con algo, un lugar se le vino inmediatamente a la mente y camino alejándose de allí mientras respiraba con fuerza, como queriendo sofocar la sensación que amenazaba con asfixiarlo pronto.

Lo acabé, pensé que no se me ocurriría nada…aunque creo que este capitulo esta un poco aburrido, espero mejorar con la continuación.


	4. Chapter 4-Polillas en el estomago

**Hola a todos,aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia,pensé que se me acabarían las ganas de seguir,pero lo he continuado. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer** :Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece,pertenece a Hajime Isayama al igual que todos sus personajes.

Yo solo me limito a basar mi historia en ellos.

CAP IIII:

Levi caminaba por una concurrida calle llena de bares de mala muerte , era un lugar donde atendían a todas horas,los locales eran viejos y destartalados, la mayoría de ellos tenían prostíbulos clandestinos en los pisos superiores, especiales para aquellos que no podían arrastrarse de regreso a casa y optaban por enredarse con alguna lujuriosa mujer. Las cantinas en deplorable estado estaban llenas de hombres alcohólicos quienes reían en voz alta, apostaban sus armas y dinero mientras escupían cerveza de la boca al momento de estallar en sonoras carcajadas: Ese lugar era un completo muladar, era un lugar al que Levi únicamente recurría si necesitaba extinguir sus deseos sexuales y también si ocasionalmente sentía la necesidad de conversar con alguien, específicamente con una mujer: Hanji.

Ella llevaba siempre una coleta de caballo y lentes de medida, también sonreía todo el tiempo, dando la impresión de que nada en el mundo le fastidiara. Para Levi esa mujer era una cabra completamente loca y a la vez muy suspicaz , mucha veces sintió deseos de asesinarla (acto que intento innumerables veces pero al parecer Hanji le habia desarrolado una inhumana resistencia al maltrato, especialmente si provenia de Levi) y le provocó dolores de cabeza. A Levi le fastidiaba que ella le considerara su amigo...aunque solo a veces admitía para si mismo que tal vez, muy en el fondo, no la quería muerta.

Levi la consideraba como una conocida, porque de ninguna manera podría calificarla como amiga, ya que jamás le brindo confianza como para que ella le palmeara la espalda o se colgara de su cuello y gritara estridentemente (cosa que ella hacía cada vez que lo veía),por supuesto que no, el iva a la cantina donde ella atendía muy de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando buscaba información sobre la policía o cuando quería menguar su mal humor, tomandose una copa de esas amargas que te hacen lagrimear por el ardor en la garganta.

Cada vez que ella le hablaba, mientras el apresuraba su trago para librarse de ella lo mas pronto posible,le daba la impresión de no enfocar su atención en ningún lado en particular, sin embargo se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando repentinamente Hanji le clavaba los ojos y detenia abruptamente su perorata (con las gafas brillando en exceso) para soltar comentarios como: "ENANIIIIIIIN! Te has percatado de lo tenso y recto que está hoy tu ceño fruncido? La semana pasada se torcía mas para la izquierda, cosa que significa indudablemente que el pene se te torcía de costado al orinar, sin embargo hoy...MIRATE! ESTA DERECHO! Acaso haz tenido sexo salvaje ayer o antes de ayer? ERES UN PILLIN!" y estallaba en risas mientras le chorreaba saliva por la boca. No es que el tuviera escrito en toda su cara que había tenido sexo salvaje la noche anterior joder! Como mierda podía darse cuenta solo con mirar su arrugada frente?...esos detalles le colmaban profundamente...era tan perceptiva que incluso se daba cuenta cuando Levi se sentía melancolico o realmente furioso (veces en las que se contenía para no empeorarle el humor a su querido amigo),hasta una vez se le antojó ir con una mascarilla en la cara y asi Hanji de ninguna forma se enterara que había tenido el estomago flojo todo el día por que comió descuidadamente lo que el mismo se preparó,de seguro se íva a enterar por sus marcadas ojeras. Muchas veces se vio obligado también a si mismo a escucharla, dandole consejos para relajarse y liberar el estrés , cosa que definitivamente no necesitaba, para eso estaba su baño y sus desinfectantes,los que lograban hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre del placer que le provocaba limpiar concienzudamente cada rincón de su casa . Eran esas veces cuando ella le hablaba sin parar y Levi respondía gruñidos de fastidio o monosílabos. Era todo un dolor de cabeza...pero no tan insoportable como el pésimo mal humor que se cargaba ahora mismo y sin razón de ser,ni la intranquilidad que crecía en su interior desde la noche anterior, desde que hizo su buen acto de caridad.

Levi distinguió la sucia cantina abarrotada de borrachos donde Hanji trabajaba e ingreso, camino directamente hasta la barra donde se sentó y espero a que apareciera la loca y le atendiera. Un chillido de alegría y sonoras carcajadas casi le reventaron el tímpano, miro en dirección donde provenían y diviso a Hanji en medio de ocho alcohólicos riéndose y gesticulando el rostro exageradamente, de pronto se abrazaron todos y rondaron alrededor de una mesa ,cantando y dando brincos completamente tomados. Al cabo de un breve momento, Hanji le divisó a lo lejos y cantando ruidosamente se acerco a el esquivando mesas.

-ENANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! QUE ALEGRIA VERTE!.- Hanji se lanzo para colgarse del cuello de un Levi enfurruñado en su silla, pero un puñetazo en la cara la mando al suelo, para evitar estrellarse contra una botella hecha añicos ,Hanji dio una ágil voltereta en el aire y cayó parada.

-Tsk...fallé.- Levi miro ceñudo como Hanji se libraba de una segura desfiguración en el rostro y sonreía de felicidad, acto seguido Hanji se metía a la barra a través de una pequeña entrada pegada a la pared.

-JUJUJUJU! ESTAS MUY ENERGETICO HOY DIA! Te sirvo lo de siempre? .-Hanji vio a Levi asentir levemente mientras miraba desganado a su alrededor, preparo su trago mientras observaba en él su típico semblante de todo-huele-a-mierda, aunque la expresión de gato amargado seguía siendo la misma de siempre, notó algo dándole vida a la desganada mirada, parecía un leve brillo en lo profundo de sus negras pupilas, causando la ligera impresión (por primera vez desde que lo conoció) de sentir una leve inquietud. Puso en frente de Levi la copa mientras con naturalidad le preguntaba.-TE SIENTES BIEN ENANO?

-Cierra la boca gafas de mierda.-Levi arrugó el entrecejo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, era justamente eso lo que le jodia de ella, inmediatamente se llevo la copa a los labios y dio un fingido y largo sorbo manteniendo su boca ocupada, no quería darle ninguna pista y menos el gusto de saber que hace poco había roto esquemas consigo mismo, llegando al punto de excitarse con un niño de su mismo sexo. No quería ni imaginar lo excitada que se pondría, era toda una enferma, de seguro le atiborraría de preguntas y lo que menos quería era hablar del mocoso y todo lo relacionado con el.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaamos enanin! no seas tímido y dime que pasó! COMO TU AMIGA ESTARE FELIZ DE LA VIDA POR AYUDARTE A CUMPLIR TUS DEPRAVADAS FANTASIAS!.-Soltó Hanjien voz alta. Ensanchó su sonrisa al confirmar que Levi hoy estaba diferente a todas las veces anteriores, no solo estaba silencioso y reflejando en sus rasgados ojos mas rabia contenida de lo habitual,sinó que parecia no querer decir una sola LE GRUÑO!...QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO? DEBÍA SABERLO YA!

Hanji dio un salto atravesando la barra para caer al lado de Levi y colgarse de su hombro, empujándolo repentinamente y provocando que el vaso de Levi se resbalara de sus manos y se hiciera añicos en el suelo, mojandole todo el pecho. De pronto soltó un estridente grito en su oreja.- NO TE HAGAS EL DURO LEVICIENTOOOOO! YO SE QUE QUIERES CONTARME LO QUE PASO!ACASO HAZ ENCONTRADO AL FIN A LA INDICAD-

Un intenso golpe se estrello en su mandíbula lanzándola por los aires y haciéndola caer sobre una mesa llena de borrachos desparramados unos sobre otros, aun riendo alegremente y con diez dientes menos, Hanji volteo su rostro hacia la enana silueta de Levi, el cual se había levantado y desprendía una densa aura oscura. "Upps..creo que di en el clavo" Pensó fugazmente Hanji divertida. Se llevo la mano a las gafas y no pudo sentir el vidrio, ese había sido un peligroso golpe. Era hora de escapar.

Levi habia presionado con fuerza la copa que ocupaba sus labios para no decir una sola palabra, es mas, puso todo su esfuerzo por poner un rostro inexpresivo y se dispuso a ignorarla, era escalofriante la manera en que ella se percataba de todo, la dejaría hablando sola. Mantuvo la compostura a pesar de la última frase que soltó Hanji (la cual desató su rabia internamente) y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, con suerte no íva a tener que abrir la boca en toda la noche...cuando de pronto sintió como la alcohólica mujer se colgaba de su cuello haciendolo tambalear, presionándole hostigosamente y haciéndole saber mediante un penetrante olor a axila y alcohol, que la hija de puta llevaba días sin bañarse y no solo eso, le hizo soltar la copa que presionaba con fuerza contra su boca, esta al caer le raspo la encilla y se vació sobre el.

SUFICIENTE!NO TENIA PORQUE AGUANTAR TANTA MIERDA EN UN SOLO DÍA...Hecho una furia estampó con fuerza su poderoso puño en la cara de Hanji, rompiendo las lunas de sus lentes en el proceso. La vió salir volando por los aires manteniendo su insoportable sonrisa, esa que encendía en Levi el interruptor de sus instintos asesinos, le valía una mierda si había mucha gente mirando o no, la iva a despellejar viva, con ella tenia la excusa perfecta para asesinar sanguinariamente. Entorno los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia Hanji (en su mente ya era un cadáver destripado),pero Hanji sintió el peligro antes y rápidamente se levanto, retrocediendo varios pasos, le miro con un rostro cargado de emoción y sorpresa.

-NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRR!MI QUERIDO LEVICIENTO ESTA ENAMORADO!AUN NO PUEDO CREERLO!PENSE LLEGARIAS A LA ANCIANIDAD SOLO Y ARRUGADITO,PERO EL AMOR LLEGO A TU AMARGADA VIDA!.-Hanji fingió secar dos inexistentes lagrimas chorreando de sus ojos bajo los lentes rotos, conociendo bien al peligroso hombre, el mutismo y la reacción violenta de Levi acababa de esclarecer todo el misterio, al menos para Hanji era evidente que el corazoncito frio de Levi ahora latia cálidamente en su pecho a causa de alguien...quien será ese alguien?.No importa, lo iva a saber tarde o temprano, pero ahora mismo era le momento de desaparecer. Mientras el rostro de Levi se oscurecía y sus rasgados ojos se encendían sadicamente, Hanji se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo alocadamente del lugar y gritando cosas como :"EL ENANIN ESTA ENAMORADO" se perdió de vista.

Levi, al ver como escapaba su víctima, no se dió la molestia de seguirla, podía asesinar cuando quiera...tal vez hoy o mañana o pasado o cualquier otro día, tenía cosas mas provechosas por hacer. Bufó con molestia y camino hacia la salida del local, miro de reojo a su alrededor y la mirada estupefacta de todos los borrachos se enfocaron en el. Acaso había hecho tanto alboroto?Y por que la loca había afirmado semejante burrada? En que parte de su ceñudo rostro se reflejaba algún indicio de estar enamorado?..."Que gran estupidez" Pensó Levi, de hecho lo mas probable es que Hanji le haya jodido la paciencia a propósito solo para divertirse un rato, después de todo esa mujer estaba como una cabra."Imposible"...

-Que mierda me ven cabrones?.-Aunque ya estaba por la puerta de lugar, le estaba cargando los testículos la manera en que le miraban y por sobre todo, el pesado silencio que reinaba, recompuso su estreñida expresión y salió del muladar, decidió ignorar la molesta humedad en su ropa, mientras sus pies le llevaron por los estrechos callejones llenos de prostíbulos y tiendas de todo tipo, siguió de largo deseando salir pronto, cuando unas voces sensuales le llamaron desde la puerta de un colorido local que brindaba servicios sexuales, el cual había visitado hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Hola galán...no deseas pasar un buen rato conmigo?.-Paradas en la entrada habían varias mujeres con ropa sumamente escotada y colorida llamando a cualquiera que pase. Levi solo había volteado a mirar porque el sonido lo saco de sus enfurruñados pensamientos, las miro rápidamente y las descartó a todas, no porque carecieran de atributos, a decir verdad todas ellas tenían un exuberante cuerpo y el llamativo maquillaje les hacia resaltar sus encantos, sinó porque en esos momentos no sintió la necesidad de satisfacer sus instintos sexuales. Siguió caminando de largo cuando sintió un brazo retenerlo suavemente, giró el rostro y se vio sujetado por una mujer con piel bronceada y cabellos castaños, era bastante agraciada..."pero algo le falta" Pensó Levi con disgusto. Inmediatamente se safó del brazo y siguió caminando, dobló una esquina y por fin se vio libre de aquel asqueroso ambiente. Se estaba dirigiendo a su casa cuando paso cerca al mercadillo en el cual dejó al mocoso parado hace varias horas y recordó con sobresalto que ese día estaban de oferta en todos los centros comerciales su marca favorita de suavizante de ropa y otros artículos de limpieza...No moriría por llevar puesta la camisa con olor alcohol un tiempo mas, pero le daría un ataque de taquicardia si perdía la oportunidad de comprar al precio mas bajo sus artículos favoritos

El cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro cuando, a paso rápido, se dirigió al centro comercial mas popular en Shinganshina, a pesar que quedaba a solo tres calles de la estación policial, a el le encantaba comprar allí, tenía la mas variedad de artículos para asear su casa y cada cierto tiempo ponían buenas ofertas. Todo el tiempo el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, aunque definitivamente no debido al nombre:"Lleva todo por un peso". Levi ingreso y directamente se acercó a los estantes con paquetes de lavanda, donde ponía: "oferta limitada hasta hoy, paga el precio de uno y lleva tres". A quién se le ocurrió un nombre tan pendejo como para ponerlo en un centro comercial donde todo estaba por sobre los 80 pesos?:Pensó Levi mientras metía en una canasta todos los paquetes de suavizante que podían caber ,el pasillo estrecho se llenaba de voces y personas mirando y eligiendo lo que ívan a comprar. Su canasta estaba casi reventando."Entren maldición" Furioso presionaba los paquetes para hacer mas espacio.

-Ahora no Mikasa...ya llevo cinco bolsas...-Una dulce e infantil voz cargada de fastidio llamó la atención de Levi, se le hacía terriblemente familiar.-No ves que se me van a partir los brazos?

Termino de encajar un enorme paquete de Lavanda en su ya repleta canasta y volteó la mirada tras el por donde provenía la voz. Dándole la espalda y mirando el estante contrario a Levi, se encontraban dos jóvenes: una muchacha pálida y de cabello profundamente azabache, tanto como el suyo, y a su lado un esbelto muchacho con cabellos alborotados y castaños. Levi reconoció inmediatamente al mocoso ,pero solo para asegurarse que era él y no otro chiquillo, bajo la mirada al redondo trasero que se delineaba bajo el pantalón del muchacho comprobando que efectivamente era el pervertido mocoso. Sin despegar la mirada vio por el rabillo del ojo que la muchacha metía en dos cestas varios artículos para el baño, mientras que Eren sostenía en cada brazo tres bolsas repletas de lo que pudo identificar como comida y otras compras.

-Silencio Eren, aun no me decido por este plumero, parece que no es un buen material...que piensas de este?.-Levi aun dándoles la espalda e inmóvil vio de reojo como la muchacha ponía frente de la cara de Eren un plumero en oferta, el muchacho suspiro cansado.

-Es igual cualquiera,no? Lo importante es que cumpla con la función básica de desempolvar...-El comentario de Eren hizo bullir el interior de Levi y Mikasa con furia.

-Eso no es verdad Eren! Si elijes cualquiera entonces es probable que deje de servir pronto, además...-Levi, entrecerró los ojos con enojo al ver como Eren escuchaba a la muchacha y desviaba la mirada rendido. Como se atrevía a decir que todos los plumeros son iguales? El mocoso de mierda de seguro mantenía su casa hecha una pocilga...Levi no tenía idea de quién era la joven que hablaba con familiaridad a Eren y aunque coincidía con ella, no le agradó la manera severa de su voz.

\- Entiendo, entonces elige el que mas te guste.

-Me gusta el de color negro con bolas amarillas, lo llevaré.-Levi miro irritado como la muchacha se le adelantaba y cogía el ultimo plumero con la combinación que a él le gustaba y se alejaba unos pasos mientras decía .-Eren, quédate aquí un rato hasta que vuelva, voy a cancelarlos y regreso, no te muevas de aquí, entendido?

A quién mierda crees que le hablas? A un niño de cinco años?..."De inocente no tiene ni la sombra, el mocoso es tan retorcido como para tocarse sin pudor en casa ajena" Se mofó Levi mentalmente.

-No te preocupes Mikasa.- Levi escucho el tono confiable con el que el mocoso le respondió a la muchacha (la cual se perdía de vista) y aun parado en su mismo sitio miro a Eren depositar las bolsas en el suelo dificultosamente, cuando una bolsa se resbalo de sus manos y cayó al suelo desparramando todo alrededor y mandando en todas direcciones el contenido.

-Maldición!.-Escucho que soltó Eren por lo bajo.

Levi enderezó la cabeza rápidamente hacia su estante cuando anticipó que el mocoso se inclinaba dando la cara en su dirección y recogía todo, miró el suelo y se percató que una parte del contenido había rodado hasta sus pies. Inconscientemente y por acto reflejo, fingió mirar atentamente uno de los paquetes delante de el, como decidiendo cual escoger.

-Disculpe señor...

"No otra vez"...Levi se sentía bastante estúpido donde estaba, parado de espaldas y fingiendo sin motivo alguno...Que diablos estaba haciendo? Se debería haber largado ni bien reconoció al mocoso! Y por qué chingados fingía ? Acaso no podía seguir con lo suyo?.Levi no tenia respuesta a sus propias preguntas, se había concentrado tanto en fingir que elegía un paquete de un estante donde todos los productos eran exactamente iguales y costaban lo mismo, que a duras penas sintió como se retorcían sus tripas nerviosamente. Un momento...el no estaba nervioso, el no se ponía nervioso con nada, era un asesino y tenía una calculadora mente fría con la que emboscaba fácilmente a sus víctimas, el no se pondría nervioso ni aunque le estiraran los parpados y le obligaran a ver El Exorcista en un cuarto oscuro y completamente solo, así que mucho menos se pondría nervioso solo porque un mocoso que le causó muchas molestias hasta en la inconsciencia le estaba hablando.

Apretó sus finos labios con molestia cuando le tocaron en el hombro dos tímidos toques y giró bruscamente la cabeza ante el llamado de atención, entornando los ojos y clavándolos en el muchacho que llamaba su atención. Sus ojos captaron con detalle , cómo en cámara lenta , el poco color en el bronceado rostro que lo miraba desaparecía por completo y regresaba con fuerza ,arremolinándose rápidamente en las mejillas de Eren pero de un profundo color rojo.

Después de ser escoltados hasta la casa de sus abuelos por Erwin y sus oficiales, Eren y Mikasa se despidieron de ellos a la vez que aseguraban contactarse nuevamente y se internaban en cada. Eren sintió tranquilidad y alegría de encontrarse en el hogar nuevamente. Subió las escaleras al lado de Mikasa y mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se excuso con su hermana diciéndole que estaba cansado e iba a dormir, necesitaba pensar en qué decirle sobre lo que le sucedió todas esas horas. Mikasa no insistió mas y se despidió entrando a su propia habitación. Aunque Eren no lo dijera en voz alta, el abrazo de su hermana adoptiva le había reconfortado y devuelto la calma….bueno, casi toda la calma. Porque aunque sabía que debía reprimri la sensación, no podía evitar sentir un pequeño vacío expandiéndose en su pecho, esa sensación había surgido en su pecho desde el momento en que Levi desapareció y se encontró parado solo...

Era una gran tontería, el hecho de haberse prendado de un hombre como Levi, lo mas probable era que no lo volviera a ver jamás, a esa desazón se le sumaba la certeza de que Levi jamás miraría un mocoso como él de la manera en que el lo hacía, de seguro el saber que Eren sentía deseo por un hombre le causaría asco...así como a la mayoría de las personas despreciaban abiertamente a alguien homosexual...Todo el asunto en sí era una completa estupidez."Pero mas estúpido soy yo por sentirme de esta manera" Pensó Eren, aunque se había excitado con videos porno gay, nunca le había gustado algún chico en especial, podía afirmar lo guapo que era otro hombre, pero eso era todo. Sin embargo lo que sentía por Levi, no era simple admiración ,desde el momento en que lo detallo físicamente le gustó, e incluso deseó morbosamente ver su cuerpo desnudo y ser observado por esa fría y penetrante mirada eternamente. Los ánimos de Eren decayeron lentamente, mientras echado sobre la cama de la habitación que le habían brindado sus abuelos, miraba el techo.

-Eren.-La voz de Mikasa le sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos, la miro y la encontró parada observándolo desde la puerta.

-Dime.- Eren dibujo una fingida sonrisa en su rostro, no quería que Mikasa sospechara nada, Mikasa entro y se sentó en la cama .

-Acaba de llamar el Oficial Erwin, solicita que en unos minutos nos presentemos para informar todo sobre tu desaparición.-Mikasa le miró de manera interrogante con sus oscuros ojos negros, se parecían mucho a los de Levi..."Ya olvídate de el" Eren parpadeó y supuso por la expresión, que era hora de contarle todo.- Y le confirmé que iremos en unos momentos, pero antes...quisiera que me cuentes lo que realmente pasó ayer...yo, estuve tan preocupada por ti.-La expresión de Mikasa entristeció.

Eren se sintió culpable por haberle causado tales sensaciones a su hermana, pero se sentía mas culpable porque en algún rincón de su mente pensó que si Mikasa y los oficiales no hubieran interrumpido su despedida, probablemente Levi no habría desaparecido repentinamente y tal vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de entablar alguna conexión con él...era el peor hermano, no había dudas.

-Esta bien Mikasa, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada, me perdí en unos callejones y alguien me golpeó por la espalda, me desmayé y todo se volvió oscuro.-Eren se sorprendió de si mismo por el cinismo con el que era capaz de mentirle a Mikasa.-cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en la casa de un hombre que me acogio, le pedi que me llevara al mercadillo para volver a casa y accedió. Cuando me estaba despidiendo escuche tu voz y te vi acercándote con el señor Erwin y su compañero.

-Te acogió? .-Mikasa sentía que algo se le escapaba, no podía ser demasiado buena la suerte de Eren, en especial si se perdió en los suburbios donde hallaron los cadáveres...Era imposible que Eren le mintiera, no había motivos para hacerlo, o si? Mikasa miró a Eren a los ojos, pero no pudo ver vacilación en su mirada.-Eren...como se llamaba esa persona? Donde es su casa? Ese lugar es le mas peligroso de esta ciudad, no es posible que te haya ayudado un hombre que viva allí.

-N-no recuerdo.-Eren hacía esfuerzos enormes por mostrarse firme, cuando Mikasa lo miró pudo percibir duda en sus oscuros ojos…creo que no fui convincente.-Yo no le pregunte su nombre, estaba tan ansioso por volver que solo seguí sus pasos, además aun me sentía un poco mareado...por qué lo preguntas? Crees que estoy mintiendo?.-Eren entorno sus enormes ojos verde-turquezas y su infantil rostro mostró indignación mientras miraba a Mikasa.

-Por supuesto que no Eren!.-Mikasa se apresuró a negar, adoraba la sonrisas de Eren , pero sentía una punzada de dolor en le corazón cuando este se molestaba con ella y le negaba el brillo de alegría que alumbraba sus brillantes orbes.-Yo confío en ti, solo me sentía un poco insegura, pero creo todo lo que me haz dicho.-Mikasa se abalanzo sobre Eren estrujándolo entre sus brazos. Por otro lado Eren, se sentía aliviado y a la vez como la mierda, nunca antes se había portado tan cínicamente con Mikasa, no tenía perdón. Le correspondió el abrazo y cuando la soltó ,esta se levanto y camino sonriendo hacia la salida.

-Eren alístate, después de la reunión vamos a ir de compras, hoy pase por el centro comercial y vi los anuncios de ofertas en comidas y artefactos para el hogar.-Los ojos de Mikasa brillaban cálidamente.- Podemos aprovechar, desde que llegamos no hemos pasado tiempo juntos, no crees?

-Claro! Suena genial!.- Cuando Eren escucho el ofrecimiento de Mikasa ,maldijo internamente, odiaba limpiar, ir de compras y por sobre todo ,cargar las bolsas. Si es que Mikasa le invitaba a ir de compras, solo podía significar una cosa: Yo pago todo, tu cargas. Sin embargo, despues de mentirle desalmadamente, no se sentía con el derecho a negarse, darle el gusto era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Te espero abajo entonces.-Mikasa salió de la habitación y Eren aprovecho para bañarse y ponerse su propia ropa. Cuando se desvistió puso las prendas que Levi le prestó en una cesta, no quería deshacerse de ellas...después de todo, tenían un suave olor a Levi. Se baño y vistió apresuradamente con un coómodo pantalón y un polo manga larga. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Mikasa esperándole en la puerta. Se preparó mentalmente para contarle todo a Erwin.

Eren y Mikasa fueron a la estación Policial y les recibió una bonita mujer llamada Petra, era la primera vez que Eren veía una mujer tan encantadora."Si no me gustaran los enormes penes, probablemente ella sería mi tipo" Pensó Eren cuando Petra les sonrió adorablemente .Ella les guió hacia el despacho de Erwin Smith, el hombre rubio que acompañó a Mikasa. A Eren le inspiraba confianza aquel rostro afable. Erwin los invitó a sentarse alrededor de una enorme mesa ,algunos oficiales mas incluyendo a Petra se unieron, Eren comenzó su relato esforzándose por sonar sincero ,sin embargo la intensa mirada de Erwin le erizaba los pelos de la nuca, era una mirada neutra que no vaciló un solo instante, sin embargo brilló sospechosamente cuando Eren afirmó que no conocía nada del hombre que le ayudo. Le realizaron algunas preguntas mas, sin embargo Eren se mantuvo firme en su versión. El interrogatorio duró aproximadamente dos horas mas hasta que Erwin les agradeció la colaboración y les guió fuera de la estación.

Eren respiro aliviado cuando por fin se vieron fuera del lugar, miró el cielo y sorprendido vió que ya era completamente de noche, de un momento a otro Mikasa se aferró a su brazo y caminando juntos avanzaron tres calles mas, entrando a un enorme centro comercial repleto de gente. Eren leyó fugazmente antes de ingresar, el curioso nombre del lugar y una vez dentro, sus enormes ojos brillaron de curiosidad, había de todo a la venta. Se soltó de Mikasa y se acerco al estante de DVDs y Cds, había colecciones completas y de todos los géneros, miró alrededor y vislumbro a Mikasa escogiendo prendas de ropa muy cerca de el, dieron varias vueltas comprando mas cosas, todas las bolsas las llevaba Eren, quién ya acostumbrado a cargar con las compras caminaba resignado y siguiendo a Mikasa de cerca.

Después de media hora, Eren ya se encontraba enfurruñando por lo bajo y algo cansado, le estaban pesando las bolsas y no veía el momento que Mikasa se dirigiera a la salida. Siguió los pasos de esta a la vez que distinguía un pasillo que ponía al venta increíbles ofertas en materiales de limpieza para la casa, sin comprender muy bien el porque, Eren sintío una repentina excitación, ver aquella sección le hizo recordar la lavandería de Levi, surtida de toda variedad de desinfectantes y más. Con sorpresa siguió a Mikasa hasta esa sección, entraron a un pasillo casi desierto , a excepción de una mujer con sus dos hijos y un hombre de espalda a ellos,repletaba su canasta con paquetes de lavanda. Eren no pudo prestar mucha atención ya que inmediatamente Mikasa le jaloneó del brazo y le pidió que le ayudara a elegir un plumero, mostrándole uno en especial, a lo que Eren protestó.

-Ahora no Mikasa...ya llevo cinco bolsas...-Ya tenía suficiente con tener que cargar las compras como para escudriñar plumeros-No ves que se me van a partir los brazos?.-Eren incrustó la mirada desganadamente en el dichoso plumero que sostenía Mikasa y con horror se percató que tenía exactamente la misma decoración del short de Levi, ese que se puso y que se le incrustaba en la raya, el mismo con el que Levi le descubrió tocándose las...Los latidos de Eren bombardearon con fuerza al recordar el incomodo momento, las pocas ganas para hacer las compras que aún le quedaban, se desvanecieron al segundo siguiente, quería salir de allí lo mas pronto posible. Completamente ignorante,Mikasa agitaba el condenado plumero frente a su cara, hastiado respondió:

-Es igual cualquiera, no? Lo importante es que cumpla con la función básica de desempolvar...-"Que coja cualquiera y ya" Pensó Eren queriendo dar finalizada la conversación.

-Eso no es verdad Eren! Si elijes cualquiera entonces es probable que deje de servir pronto, además...-Joder, Que no podía coger cualquiera? A fin de cuentas Eren no utilizaba materiales de limpieza, siempre era Mikasa la que sacudía el polvo y Eren el encargado de lavar la ropa.

\- Entiendo, entonces elige el que mas te guste.-Eren desvió rendido hacia ningún lado en especial.

-Me gusta el de color negro con bolas amarillas, lo llevaré.-"Perfecto por mi" Pensó atormentadamente Eren, ni lo íva a tocar, si antes le desagradaba el negro por ser un color opaco y sin vida, ahora lo odiaba completamente, en especial si lo que sea que fuera negro contenía bolitas amarillas .- Eren, quedate aquí un rato hasta que vuelva, voy a cancelarlos y regresare lo mas pronto,no te muevas de aquí, entendido?

-No te preocupes Mikasa.-Eren observo a su hermana alejarse con el odioso plumero y se sintió mas tranquilo, mientras la esperaba podría curosear los otros estantes cerca de el, pareciéndole una buena idea, bajo las bolsas que colgaban de sus brazos, eran muy abultadas y estaban enredadas."Genial" Eren lucho un poco deshaciéndose de ellas, pero una se le esbaló repentinamente, una que contenía bolsas con interior para el y Mikasa, se regaron por todos lados e incluso rodaron por su espalda.

-Maldición!.-Exclamó Eren abochornado, intentó recogerlas velozmente, se volteó para recoger las que rodaron a su espalda, menos mal que no había mucha gente rodeándolo, solo el hombre que había visto rellenar su canasta cuando ingresó por el pasillo. Estaba dándole la espalda y desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol. Eren aun agachado arrugó un poco la nariz, el olor le provocaba ganas de toser, pero se contuvo por respeto, no quería que se hiciera notorio la manera en le embriaga el olor. Fastidiado vio que las bolsas hechas ovillo que llevaban dentro sus calzoncillos nuevos, estaban entre los pies del hombre. Eren se levanto y extendió su mano para pasarle la voz y pedirle amablemente que se moviera, mientras la extendía hacia el hombro del sujeto, extrañado enfocó su atención en el corte de cabello que llevaba...era tan parecido al de Levi, no solo su cabello y el color de este, la formada espalda bajo la camisa negra que ceñía su torso y el tamaño de su estatura también era casi igual...El pecho de Eren se retorció dolorosamente en su pecho y sus manos se humedecieron nerviosamente...No podía ser posible, no podía ser Levi.

Aún con temor de encarar a la persona que le daba la espalda y que observaba fijamente el estante repleto con paquetes de lavanda, todos del mismo color y tamaño, Eren toco suavemente su hombro. Una parte de el quería verle el rostro y la otra parte quería salir corriendo del lugar.

-Disculpe señor...

Sintió el fornido hombro tensarse bajo sus dedos y al segundo siguiente la cabeza con un cabello profundamente azabache y de corte peculiar volteaba repentinamente en su direcció sintió como de un tirón la sangre de su rostro desaparecía, en su estomago la sensación de algo parecido a polillas debatiéndose furiosamente dentro de sus tripas se hizo presente. La boca de Eren se entreabrió ligeramente de sorpresa y ansiedad al devolverle la mirada a unos negros y rasgados ojos mirándole ceñudamente, se perdió unos segundos en la penetrante miraba, la cual contenía un leve brillo en lo profundo de sus pozos ensombrecidos...o al menos esa impresión le daba.

Era Levi, tenerlo delante suyo le provoco un júbilo inmenso, sintió como la sangre regresaba a su rostro con fuerza y acaloradamente, parpadeó dos veces observando el pálido rostro de Levi, quien apretaba sus delgados labios y ceñía mas su entrecejo, se veía tan amargado como la ultima vez que le vió.

Una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro de Eren casi dejó ciego a un ceñudo Levi que aun no terminaba de voltear su cuerpo completamente.

No se como pero logre una continuacion,agradezco profundamente sus comentarios y me esforzare por darles algo mas decente a medida que avance la historia.

Las amo 3


	5. Chapter 5 - Arranque de Locura

Hola de nuevo, hoy dejare la continuación antes de ver thor II. Amo a Loki .- Lo tenía listo de hace dos días pero me aumentaron las horas extra en el trabajo y cuando llegue a casa caí rendida mas les dejo el capitulo:

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece,pertenece a Hajime Isayama,yo solo me baso en su creación para inspirar mi historia.**

 **CAP IIIII:**

Levi terminó de voltearse para encarar a Eren, ser enfocado por esos impresionantes ojos desbordando brillo y entusiasmo le estaba incomodando demasiado, como también su carente reacción ya que parecía habérsele estancado la voz en la garganta, el rostro del mocoso mostraba un fuerte rubor dándole a Levi una imagen sumamente tierna y dulce. Levi casi sintió una bilis subírsele por la garganta, se sentía extrañamente cautivado por el aspecto que mostraba el muchacho y ese hecho le ponía furioso consigo mismo e incluso con el ingenuo Eren, que no se enteraba de nada.

"De donde desprende tantas feromonas todo el tiempo?" Para colmo de males tiene una cara de niña impresionante...El ceño de Levi se estrecho tanto que daba la impresión de tener justo delante de su nariz un pedazo de excremento maloliente.

-Otra vez tu?.- La mortificada voz de Levi le causó a Eren un estremecimiento, era la segunda vez que se encontraban y en el fondo hubiera deseado que le saludara o mínimo le llamara por su nombre, ya que el muchacho disfrutaba secretamente llamar a Levi sin formalidades, tenía la esperanza de que ese hecho le acercara de alguna manera a aquel hombre.

-Hola Levi- La tímida voz de Eren intensificó el hormigueo que se extendía desde el estomago de Levi por todo su cuerpo, le jodía y al mismo no comprendía las sensaciones que le invadían por dentro. El mocoso lo descolocaba y al ser consciente de eso , Levi decidió que lo mas conveniente sería alejarse de el lo mas que pueda, después de todo no tenía motivos para tomarse confianza con el crío solo porque se apiadó de el. Le cortó rápidamente antes que continúe.

-No es necesario saludar.- Las frías palabras de Levi provocaron una punzada en el pecho a Eren, quién vio como Levi dejaba a un lado su repleta canasta y se agachaba para recoger una bolsa entre sus pies, la sostuvo con las manos..."Mi ropa interior!" exclamó Eren mentalmente, se congeló en su sitio y le chorreó mares de sudor desde la cien observando a Levi detallar a través de la traslúcida bolsa la marca y forma de sus calzoncillos .Un brilló burlón iluminó los oscuros y rasgados ojos del bajo hombre.

-Parece ser que siempre provocas torpezas. Querías tus calzoncillos licrados no? Tómalos y desaparece de mi vista niñato.-La grave voz siseó monótonamente.

Levi estaba estupefacto a pesar de no cambiar un ápice su expresión, descubrir que al mocoso le gustaba los calzoncillos verde chillón con relleno para pompis y aro interior en el pene y testículos , de esos que escucho hablar a Hanji (la mujer tenía un inexplicable gusto por hablarle sobre fetiches pederastas), casi le hace convulsionar...con que gustos le resultó el mocoso de mierda...para que eran los aros? Ah cierto, para que se le realce el asunto adelante.

Por otro lado, el bronceado rostro de Eren se volvía de un color tan blanco que competía con el de Levi, bajo la mirada nerviosamente y extendió su temblorosa mano hacia el hombre frente a el, balbuceando sin sentido. Quería morirse ahí mismo, que la tierra se abra y le arrastre a lo profundo donde nunca más escuche el grueso y grave tono cargado de burla de Levi, quién reprimió un imperceptible bufido...Que había hecho para merecer el trauma? Era un pecado querer realzar el encanto de su trasero?...Eren los usaba desde que, yendo al instituto en el colectivo, un tío buenísimo como el mango le miró lascivamente, se sintió deseado y sus latidos retumbaron gaymente por lo que se convenció de que , con suerte, algún día podría ligar con algún tipo bien pingón , haciéndole caer en sus homosexuales encantos.

-N-No es lo que parece...No es mío...-Levi miró a Eren recibir su bolsita y estrujarla entre sus manos, mientras se excusaba vanamente.- Son de mi hermana y yo...- "A quién quieres engañar pedazo de idiota". Ver a un Eren avergonzado le provocaron ganas de hundir mas el mocoso, esa expresión de quiero-morir-ahora-mismo le divertía sádicamente. No contuvo la monótona frase que escapo de sus labios.

-Si lo tienes como un maní no hay necesidad de disimular mocoso pervertido...- Los nervios de Eren se dispararon, de ninguna manera quería quedar de esa forma ante Levi.

-N-NO QUERÍA COMPRARLOS PERO MIKASA ME OBLIGÓ! AUNQUE NO SON MÍOS …SON PARA UN FAMILIAR!

-Y supongo que tu alma caritativa no pudo negarse a comprarle esta porquería.

-NO! .- Eren parpadeó ...SI!

-Si o no?.- Levi inconscientemente torció los labios hacia arriba, dos gotas de sudor resbalaban desde la frente del mocoso, parecía al borde del llanto. Deshizo la mueca de su rostro y soltó un bufido.- No respondas, no te importa lo que piense y no es asunto mío.

-Si me importa! .- Soltó Eren .- No quisiera que usted se haga una idea equivocada! Yo de ninguna manera usaría est-

-Ya cierra la boca, tu molesta voz me está dando jaqueca .- Levi giró sobre sus talones dejando a un Eren balbuceando en su dirección, sin más se inclinó y recogió su canasta, cogió otra inmensa bolsa y batalló por encajarla dentro...creo que no iba a ser suficiente, necesitaba otra cesta. Eren respiró hondo mientras regulaba su respiración, aprovecho que Levi le daba la espalda y metió la bolsa en su lugar, siguió recogiendo todo y cuando se levantó miró con ojos como platos el como Levi llenaba otra cesta pero con el mismo producto..."No tiene ya suficientes?". Ya con las bolsas acomodadas a sus pies, Eren se acercó curioso al lado del hombrecito que miraba satisfecho la manera en como rebalsaban sus cestas.

-Por qué compra tantos?

-Que te importa.- Eren soltó una risa nerviosa ante la seca respuesta, entablar una conversación en Levi no iba a ser sencillo, pero no quería rendirse, el ansia por saber más de él era insoportable.

-B-bueno, solo pensé que ya que son todos iguales, entonc-

-No son todos iguales! .- farfulló Levi dirigiéndole una mirada irritante, quería dar por zanjada la conversación con el muchacho ,pero su comentario le jodió sobremanera. El que sabía sobre suavizantes? Levi conocía una vasta variedad sobre artículos de limpieza así como Eren sobre ropa interior para gays : Inconmensurable.

"Creo que no le gusto mi comentario" Eren sonrió nervioso y se apresuró en darle la razón.

-Usted tiene toda la razón! Yo no se sobre esas cosas porque solo me encargo de lavar casualmente la ropa y demás...

-mhp...-Levi desvió la vista y se entretuvo en lo suyo. Eren se sintió ignorado.

-Levi...- La frente del hombre se arrugó mas, Eren espero unos momentos en silencio y al cabo de un rato se atrevió a preguntarle lo que le rondaba la cabeza.

-A usted le gusta tomar alcohol?...

-Ah?.-Levi desconcertado clavó sus ojos en las cautivantes pupilas de Eren llenas de curiosidad, no, no le gustaba el alcohol, prefería el café negro y sumamente cargado.- Me ves cara de alcohólico acaso?

-No! Usted luce como una persona con buenas costumbres, jamás pensaría que tiene vicios como ese.- Y en cierto modo era verdad, a simple vista , Levi lucía como una reservada y conservadora persona, muy enfurruñada, pero sobre todo pulcra. Si Eren no hubiera comprobado con sus propios ojos que Levi era un asesino y que vivía en los suburbios, habría jurado que ese hombre era mínimo un ocupado empresario ,de esos que llevan el terno ceñido al cuerpo y con filas de asistentas babeando a sus pies...destilando su varonil y embriagante aroma por donde camine...Eren sintió un cálido latigazo en sus partes bajas al imaginar fugazmente a Levi, el cual supuso que el olor en su camisa destilaba notoriamente..."Esa loca tiene la culpa"...Mierda, odiaba sentirse sucio.

-Pues si es así, entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

-Lo siento...solo que su camisa huele a alcohol.- Comentó Eren casualmente.

-Pues entonces que esperas para largarte de mi vista mocoso.- Recordar que el aventón de Hanji no le permitió hacer más que fingir dar un sorbo a su copa hizo salir a flote su irritación.

-N-no lo dije porque me molestara el olor! Usted siempre huele bien!...- Solto Eren, quién no pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo, dejando intrigando a Levi. El hombre se quedó inmóvil procesando las palabras. Aunque a Eren le escocía la fosa nasal por el olor, no quería irse sin mas, había deseado ansiosamente ver a Levi de nuevo...y ahora le botando, debía hacer algo por evitarlo. Por otro lado Levi no comprendía a ciencia cierta qué exactamente quería dar a entender Eren, sin percatarse había volteado y le prestaba mucha atención, esperando inmóvil.

Consciente de lo intimidado que se sentía Eren ante su mirada, le presionó mas entornando los ojos, el mocoso se veía tembloroso e indeciso, como tratando de expresar algo pero no tuviera el valor suficiente...como si obligara a las palabras salir de su boca...como si…"Parece una colegiala a punto de declararse" Pensó con sorna Levi.

-Ohh...Entonces te agrado mocoso?.- "Esto se pone divertido".

-SS-I MUCHO! Aunque le he provocado muchas molestias, yo estoy profundamente agradecido con usted...s-si pudiera retribuir sus buenas acciones de alguna m-manera...yo me preguntaba si...-La absoluta atención de Levi hizo a Eren arrepentirse de inmediato, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando.-si usted quisiera tal ve-

-Escúpelo todo mocoso..-La voz de Levi sonó amenazante , por lo que Eren respiró hondo y enfocó su rostro en el de Levi dispuesto a soltar el enredo de palabras que se negaban a abandonar sus cuerdas vocales, casi atorándose con el nudo en su garganta soltó:

-U-USTED ME GUSTA MUCHO!.-La frase sonó como un chillido.

-...

Un incómodo silencio mantuvo flotando sus palabras en el aire . Perfecto, se lo había dicho, no perdía nada con decírselo al amargado hombre que, parado frente a él , ni se inmutó con su declaración, es más , la burla encendió las pupilas dentro de sus ojos negros. Eren no había planeado nada de eso, solo que en su desesperado intento por no ser corrido por Levi, se enredó con sus propias palabras y sin querer se obligó a decir lo que jamás, ni aunque le amenazaran a muerte, se atrevería a decir a Levi y menos a la cara.

Los sentimientos que sentía por él eran algo que pensaba llevarse a la tumba. Ahora la había cagado, de seguro las esquinas de los pálidos labios de Levi que se torcían lentamente en una mueca extraña , significaba que le causaba asco y repulsión. Eren había enterrado sus llorosos ojos en el suelo y en vez de cabeza parecía tener un enorme y enrojecido tomate unido al cuello después de soltar semejante declaración, la adrenalina y el pánico a ser insultado hicieron acto de presencia, haciéndole sentir las piernas como una gelatina, la sensación le embargo de tal manera que de desconectó por completo del mundo a excepción de la presencia del hombre que tenía delante.

Levi esperó que el pervertido mocoso soltara cualquier cosa, tal vez una niñería propia de adolescentes hormonales, pero no eso. Debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Así que le gusta jugar con fuego y provocar a extraños."Terminaste teniendo un pésimo sentido del humor ,mocoso de mierda". Levi en ningún momento tomó como posibilidad que la ahora retraída actitud de Eren significara que tal vez decía la verdad. Que desvergonzadas mujeres se le insinuaran continuamente era una cosa, pero que un adolescente con toda la pinta de no tener pelos en la pelvis y menos la certeza de con Quién exactamente estaba hablando era otra.

Se sentía menospreciado. Daba la impresión de ser tan idiota como para caer en un juego infantil? Nadie se burlaba de él, ese mocoso iba a saber muy bien quién era exactamente Levi Revaille. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron de manera extraña a la vez que el semblante de Levi se ensombrecía, incrustó su mirada en los ojos de Eren, quién fugazmente había levantado la vista del suelo, y con dos cortos pasos eliminó la distancia que los separaba.

El breve silencio pudo con los nervios de Eren, quién armándose de valor levanto la mirada que tenía enterrada en el suelo y lo siguiente que sintió fue cómo Levi , destilando un aura espesa por todo su cuerpo y con el semblante ensombrecido sádicamente , le estampaba contra el estante donde antes Mikasa había estado parada eligiendo el horroroso plumero y le hacía sentir todo su peso contra él, Eren quiso gritar de la impresión o vociferar a voz en cuello, pero le fue imposible porque unas finas, pálidas y delgadas manos se cerraron poderosamente alrededor de su cuello cortándole el aire casi completamente, a la vez que presionaban con una fuerza sobre humana evitando que salga un solo gemido. El cálido aliento de Levi se filtraba entre los labios de Eren, quién entre una mezcla de completo terror y excitación por sentir el compacto cuerpo del hombre presionado contra si, descubrió sus rostros separados por menos de un milímetro.

Unas pupilas negras inyectadas en furia sondaban sin compasión en sus orbes verde-turquesas, mientras una mueca parecida a una deformada sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Levi, el hombre se veía terrorífico y amenazante haciendo total mella en él. Eren sujeto las manos de Levi tratando de zafarse y así pedir ayuda, pero sus debiluchos intentos carecían de efectividad, completamente patéticos a vista de Levi, quien sintió un inexplicable gozo al sentir lo vulnerable que se sentía el mocoso para con el, sentía un sabroso placer al sentirse completamente dominante de ese delgado cuerpo, el miedo que transmitía la mirada aterrorizada del mocoso ya no le provocaba irritación, al contrario, encendieron una minúscula llama de excitación dentro de él.

-Si que tienes agalla mocoso .- Levi aplastó con más fuerza a Eren ,haciéndole incrustar dolorosamente las sobresalientes esquinas del estante en su espalda.-Te daré una lección para que no te queden ganas de tomarme el pelo.

Ahora si que se iba a orinar, completamente consciente y a punto de morir asfixiado. Eren se estaba quedando sin aire, se removió violentamente pero no obtuvo mayor resultado que hacerle fruncir mas el seño a Levi y que le ladeara el rostro, mientras el hombre acercaba su boca a la oreja de Eren provocándole un repentino cosquilleo, escucho grave y roncamente.

-Que pasa? No tienes otra innovadora bromita en mente para mí?

-ghrhd-...-Levi había perdido el control, primero se sintió furioso con el hijo de puta mocoso por venirle con mierdas de ese calibre y le quiso romper los huesos a patadas, pero al momento de sentir al cuerpo bajo de el completamente vulnerable y fuera de sí, un gozo nació irracionalmente dentro de él, terminando por convertirse en una fuerte excitación, que solo podía ser calmada si continuaba dominando a su antojo el manojo de nervios que era Eren bajo el. Aun con la boca pegada a la roja oreja del mocoso y estrellando su aliento en ella, pudo sentir como al contacto de su aliento con la piel sonrosada, este se sacudía repentinamente bajo el.

Le encantaba sobremanera la sumisión y desventaja que destilaba Eren, la satisfacción que ondeaba por su cuerpo y nacía con los desesperados movimientos de su presa era una que jamás había experimentado antes en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando se dio el gusto de destripar a los hombres de Erwin con sus manos, Los latidos de Eren fuera de sí , parecían salírsele del pecho pegado en contra de su voluntad al de Levi , expresaba mudamente el alterado estado en el que se encontraba.

-L-evfhhhhyt...- Eren intentó articular palabra mientras era sometido con fuerza, buscó con la mirada alrededor a alguna persona cercana, pero el pasillo estaba tan desierto como las dunas de Egipto ,"Voy a morir..así?" Porque definitivamente la excitación de tener el marcado cuerpo de Levi contra él se había esfumado como el viento y ahora lo único que sentía era un irracional pánico galopar por todo su cuerpo, también sentía punzadas de decepción calándole hondamente el alma al entender que Levi había tomado sus palabras como una mofa de mal gusto...y eso que nunca tuvo la intención de decirlo. Por no saber cuando callarse iba a terminar muerto siendo estrangulado por el hombre que lo tenía poderosamente cautivado...muy romántico. Aún con todo el dolor de la espalda, Eren no podía comprender por qué su cuerpo respondía estremeciéndose cada vez que el aliento de Levi (ahora también agitado ) le chocaba la piel. "Parece que muy en el fondo soy un masoquista" Un último pensamiento se desvaneció junto con la consciencia de Eren , su vista se fué opacando lentamente y lo último que pudo enfocar fue el rostro de Levi mirándole completamente fuera de sí y exaltadamente , reflejando el macabro intento de sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

El cuerpo debajo de él dejo de moverse. Levi desconcertado parpadeó y al segundo siguiente volvió en sí...Que estaba haciendo? Muy lentamente y como en trance, fue soltando la suave piel del cuello de Eren ,el muchacho estaba inconsciente y con el rostro casi morado, la piel de su cuello se encontraba ahora enrojecido y con unas manos enmarcadas . "La he jodido" Levi estaba de piedra, en ningún momento se percató de que el muchacho perdía la consciencia, estaba perdido en el exquisito placer que le causaba sentir a Eren bajo él que estuvo a punto de mandarlo al otro mundo en el pasillo de un abarrotado centro comercial. Aún en la inconsciencia el rostro del muchacho lucía apacible y relajado, Levi se separo y vió resbalar el cuerpo en el suelo. "Que mierda hago ahora?" De pronto recordó que el mocoso no estaba solo, había venido con una muchacha, aquella tal Mikasa, también recordó con algo de mortificación que estaba allí para provechar las ofertas, pero lo había estropeado toda al perder el control.

Se giró sobre sus pies dispuesto a abandonar el lugar y levantó en sus brazos las dos cestas de Lavanda, iba a desaparecer de allí mismo lo más pronto posible.

-Mami! Aquí están vendiendo suavizante para ropa, tu favorito mira!.- Por el pasillo donde Levi estaba a punto de fugar ingresaron una mama con sus tres pequeños críos, quienes se quedaron de piedra al ver el escenario : Un adolescente inconsciente en el suelo y a pocos pasos un único hombre luciendo bastante sospecho cargando dos cestas con una innecesaria cantidad de suavizante para ropa y luciendo como a punto de escapar de alguna escena de crimen.

-OIGA USTED! DETENGASE AHI MISMO!.- La madre se acerco a Levi apresuradamente y con una expresión decidida. Levi maldijo con toda su alma su suerte, la vida misma y al odioso crío que le miraba con ojos desorbitados y moco chorreando de sus fosas nasales escondido detrás de sus otros dos hermanos mayores, el niño tenía cara de tener voz chillona y gastar travesuras . "De seguro ese puto crío tiene la culpa". A Levi no le costaba nada desmayar a todos los presentes y escapar, pero una advertencia en su mente le indicaba que debía ser cauteloso, ya que no solo había cámaras y seguridad en el lugar, sinó que en caso avisaran a los oficiales, no duraría mucho antes de ser atrapado por Erwin quien estaba a tres escasas calles de allí, debía zafarse de todo el problema y pronto.

-Ah? .-Levi trato de poner una expresión neutra en su rostro al momento de encarar a la mujer que ya estaba parada frente a el y le miraba escandalizadamente. Con una voz cargada de fastidio respondió.-Cual es su problema señora?

-COMO QUE CUAL ES MI PROBLEMA! COMO SE ATREVE AGREDIR A ESTE JOVENCITO! VOY A LLAMAR A SEGURIDAD AHORA MISMO,NO SE MUEVA!

-Disculpe? .- Levi inyecto a su voz toda la indignación fingida que pudo reunir .-Esta insinuando sin pruebas que yo he atentado contra el mocoso en el suelo? Pudo haberse atorado con su propia saliva y ahogarse por su propia cuenta y su estupidez, no tengo nada que ver en esto.

-COMO TE ATREVES A NEGARLO! ERES LA UNICA PERSONA EN EL PASILLO Y ADEMAS HUELES A ALCOHOL, ES EVIDENTE QUE ERES UNA PERSONA DE MAL VIVIR! NO ME TOMARAS POR TONTA SUCIO DELINCUENTE!.-Le cara de Levi se desfiguró de rabia, podían decirle cualquier cosa, que era un asesino malparido, pero no que estaba sucio (aunque si lo estaba y bañado de alcohol),no lo iba a tolerar.

-Señora tiene idea de las acusaciones que está levantando contra mi?.- Levi perdió la compostura mostrando un aura oscura y luciendo amenazante.- ME BAÑO CADA QUE MIS POROS DESPRENDEN SUDOR , DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESTOY SUCIO! EL UNICO SUCIO ES EL ENGENDRO QUE SE SORBE LOS MOCOSOS ATRAS DE USTED!

-COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A MI HIJO! AHORA VERÁS,VOY A LLAMAR AL OFICIAL ERWIN PARA QUE LO APRESE INMEDIATAMENTE!

-Mami! ese hombre es el asesino del cadáver!.- El niño sorbió sus mocos sonoramente y señalo a Levi , quién dirigió su mirada rabiosa al diminuto pedazo de carne que osaba acusarlo .-Tiene cara de asesino mami! tengo miedo!.-La mujer marcó su celular frente a Levi , quién perdiendo la cordura y el sentido común , reaccionó involuntariamente y se acerco al cuerpo de Eren que estaba desparramado en el suelo y con movimientos de fingido cuidado, trato de levantarlo en vilo.

-No se cual es su problema señora, pero...ahora que recuerdo este mocoso es mi sobrino y por insistencia suya decidí traerlo conmigo a hacer las compras.- Levi se estaba insultando a si mismo internamente de la estúpida excusa que se le ocurrió al ver con desesperación como la señora marcaba el número de la estación policial en su celular. La señora se detuvo unos minutos a punto de marcar el botón verde para iniciar la llamada y lo miró sospechosamente.

-Que esta tratando de decir? SI ES UNA EXCUSA PARA QUE NO LO DEMANDE ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADO DE CREERSE CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARME! CUANDO VINE ESTABAS TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR!

-Mhp….Acaso esta ciega? no ve que iba a llevar mis cestas al estante lateral?.-Levi cargo como a una princesa a Eren mientras soltaba las palabras.- Aunque no tengo ningún motivo para excusarme con usted , ya que no le he causado ningún daño al moc-mi sobrino.

Levi aspiró con fuerza y continuó:

-Si tanto le interesa saber, sufre de asma y se desmayó por falta de aire. Pero si gusta puede llamar a los oficiales y armar todo su escándalo, de hecho sería un favor para mí, ya que cuando vengan seré yo el que la demande por difamación, mujer entrometida...-Levi se dio la vuelta con el cuerpo de Eren en brazos y camino alejándose de lugar.

-NO SE ATREVA A LLAMARME ENTROMETIDA! ES SU CULPA POR APARENTAR LO CONTRARIO Y NO TRAER LAS MEDICINAS DEL MUCHACHO! Y SI SE MORIA! PODRÍA HABERSE MUERTO DE FALTA DE AIRE! ES USTED UN MAL TIO!

-YA CIERRE LA BOCA Y VAYASE AL CARAJO.- Rugió Levi deteniéndose al final del pasillo y mirándole sobre su hombro venenosamente.

-ES USTED UN MALEDUCADO!.- El grito de Levi sobresalto a la madre y a sus tres crios , haciendo llorar al mas pequeño.- Tranquilo mi amor, ya nos vamos de aqui, no llores si? Te comprare tu dulce favorito...

Levi se apresuro a salir del pasillo con el liviano cuerpo de Eren colgando de sus brazos y se perdió por los corredizos acercándose a la salida."Que se supone que estoy haciendo?" Acaso había perdido completamente la cabeza? "Ni siquiera esta solo, seguro la muchacha se volverá loca por encontrarlo" Debía dejarlo en algún lugar, pero el mismo hecho de tener un cuerpo inconsciente en sus brazos se veía bastante inusual, causando que las personas cuchichearan y lo miren con sorpresa al verlo pasar. No, no podía dejarlo en cualquier lugar del centro comercial , se vería mucho mas sospechoso si lo veían deshaciéndose de un cuerpo inanimado y salir dejándolo atras, como deshaciéndose de la huella de un crimen. "Exactamente es eso lo que intento hacer, mierda". Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a unos metros de la salida. Parados habían dos guardias de seguridad, que al verlo acercarse con un cuerpo en brazos se acercaron a cuestionarlo.

-Señor, por favor deténgase un momento.

-Que quieren? Llevo prisa.-Levi por milésima vez al día maldijo internamente, le estaba cansando que todo lo que hiciera salga cuadrado, sobre todo si el mocoso tenía algo que ver con el asunto.

-Podría explicarnos porque sostiene un cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos? Acompáñenos a la estación de oficiales por fav-

-YA DEJENSE DE TANTA MIERDA! MI SOBRINO NECESITA MEDICINA Y NO PIENSO PERDER MAS TIEMPO CON USTEDES!.- Levi estallo furioso y odiándose a si mismo se dió cuenta que sonó exactamente igual a una madre desesperada por salvar a su hijo enfermo en brazos.

-L-lo lamentamos señor, solo quer-

-YA DEJENME PASAR HIJOS DE PUTA.- Levi apresuro su paso y casi arrollando a los guardias, salió al fin por las puertas del centro comercial. Con una seña detuvo un taxi que pasaba, subió a Eren y después entró el.

-A los suburbios, ahora.

-Q-q-que..Cómo dice señor?.-El conductor lo miró por el retrovisor y palideció varios tonos de su color natural, nunca le habían solicitado una carrera hasta ese lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios.

-Acaso esta sordo? MUEVASE AHORA QUE LLEVO PRISA!.- Levi resopló furioso. Qué? Ahora todos conspiraban por darle la contra? Le estaba poniendo enfermo.

-No es eso señor, solo que no voy a esas zonas. Si gusta puede elegir otro taxi que lo lleve.

-Joder...Cuánto quieres? Te pagare lo que quieras pero arranca de una vez.

-B-bueno, ya que estamos, pido trescientos pesos por llevarlo y cien mas por darme la molestia de acceder a su petición.

-Me parece perfecto.

Sin más el taxista arrancó y Levi le guió por las calles dirigiéndose a su hogar. No le cabía mas dudas, había perdido completamente la cordura. Levi vió como se acercaban a una estrecha calle y antes de pedir al taxista que se detenga, dirigió su mano al cuello de Eren tratando de sentir el ritmo de su pulso donde las rojizas marcas de sus manos habían desaparecido completamente."Asi que solo esta inconsciente" Levi dejo escapar el aire con un gesto parecido a un suspiro antes de cargar a Eren y bajar del vehículo. Cogió el dinero en su bolsillo que antes había estado destinado a pagar sus adorados paquetes de lavanda para dárselo al conductor ,quien satisfecho se fue por otro rumbo, la situación se había torcido de manera estúpida , al final no pudo aprovechar el impresionante descuento y eso le jodía hondamente."Necesito limpiar algo" Levi sintió que si no encontraba una mancha lo suficientemente sucia y pedorriente impregnada en algún lugar de su casa, iba a enloquecer.

Insertó la llave en la cerradura cuando en el preciso instante en el que se disponía a ingresar con Eren en brazos, los cabellos de su nuca se crisparon levemente...Que es esta sensación? De pronto todas las emociones de fastidio y furia habían quedado en segundo plano, se detuvo abruptamente y giró la cabeza a su espalda. Siempre que alguien le perseguía o se sentía observado, sus finos sentidos cobraban vida y le advertían de alguna forma que no estaba seguro o que algo no estaba del todo bien, y en ese mismo instante acababa de tener una sensación como de estar siendo observado. Cuando velozmente dirigió su mirada al final de la estrecha calle , vió a tiempo como la cabeza de una mujer con cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color se escabullía unos instantes por donde se abría una curva a otro callejón."Perfecto" Acababan de pillarle y aunque no tenía certeza de quién era exactamente, tuvo el presentimiento de que Erwin tenía algo que ver en eso..."Que me pasa?" Levi usualmente hubiera tomado mas precauciones de las necesarias al movilizarse sin ser descubierto, sin embargo ,la manera atropellada con la que casi escapó del centro comercial fue la mas escandalosa que haya realizado hasta ahora, rayando en el hecho que no tenía ni un poco del estilo de Levi al ser discreto y fugaz. No tenía tiempo en ese mismo instante para perseguir a esa persona." Si van a venir a por mi, que vengan y me encuentren, me voy a deshacer de cada uno de ellos con mis propias manos" Sin mas, Levi dio un sonoro portazo y se interno en su hogar llevando consigo a Eren.

Mikasa caminaba apresuradamente de regreso después de cancelar el plumero. Haberse dado un gran susto con la desaparición de su hermano le incitaba a ser mas cuidadosa con el y no perderlo de vista mucho tiempo a partir de ahora. Aunque no tenía nada que temer estando en un centro comercial abarrotado de gente, sentía una profunda inquietud agitando su corazón. Había habido una cola larguísima para poder pagar los productos y aún se las arregló para colarse y cancelar rapidamente, le demoró un poco el gran barullo de inconformidad que formaron las personas tras ella al ver que no respetaba su turno, no le importaba jalarse de los pelos con todas las mamas y papas que estaban a la espera, mas importante era no hacer esperar a Eren.

Apresuró sus pasos y doblo en el pasillo donde lo dejó parado, entornó los ojos extrañada al no ver a Eren ,pero si desparramadas las bolsas que colgaban en sus bazos al esperarla, estaba segura de decirle que le esperara en ese lugar.

-Eren?.- Dio la vuelta al pasillo que estaba a la espalda y al otro detrás del otro, después volvió a doblar y dar vueltas algo alterada. No podía haber pasado de nuevo, Eren podía ser algo terco pero no cometía el error de causarle molestias dos veces, era bastante complaciente con ella y por eso lo adoraba. Asustada por no encontrarlo a pesar de pasearse por todos lados, se aceco a algunas personas y preguntó si vieron a un muchacho con cabello castaños y alto, detallo lo mas que pudo a Eren pero nadie le dió razon.

Asustada grito a voz en cuello.

-EREN! EREN DONDE ESTAS!.- Sintió como si una mano invisible aplastara su corazón al no verlo por ningún lado."Que puedo hacer?" Eren no pudo dejarle sola. La posibilidad de que haya salido del lugar sin avisar retumbó en su cabeza, ahora que recordaba, dos guardias estaban parados en la entrada al momento que ingresaron, en caso de que Eren la haya dejado atrás ,cabía la posibilidad de que alguno recuerde a su hermano. Mikasa caminó hacia la salida a toda prisa y a lo lejos divisó a dos hombres corpulentos.

-Buenas noches jovencita, se le ofrece algo?

-Buenas noches, quería consultar si por sea el caso, han visto salir de aqui a mi hermano, es un adolescente como de 16 años.- Mikasa especificó a Eren y al terminar vio que en el rostro de los guardias se dibujaba una expresión de asombro y culpabilidad. Aquello le caló los huesos.

-B-bueno señorita, hace unos diez minutos hemos visto a un joven exactamente igual a como nos describe...p-pero...se encontraba inconsciente.- El hombre alto tragó con fuerza.-Estaba siendo cargado por un hombre que afirmaba ser su familiar, para ser mas específicos, su tío...se veía algo apresurado y creímos en sus palabras dejándolo salir...

El rostro de Mikasa perdió el poco color que normalmente le daba vida. Acaso Eren había sido secuestrado?..Dió unos pasos hacia atrás y se tambaleó, era injusto...era tan injusto, no había pasado ni un solo día a su lado y ya había desaparecido de vista, otra vez, pero en esta ocasión se sintió completamente culpable. "Lo dejé solo y se lo levaron" Mikasa tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y consternada no sentía las gruesas lágrimas caer por sus pálidas mejillas, se sentía tan aterrada y culpable que no lo podía soportar.

-S-Señorita, tranquilícese por favor!.- El segundo hombre robusto la sostuvo por los brazos y la guió afuera.- Vayamos a la estación ,yo le acompañare, es una manera de compensar mi ineptitud.

Mikasa estaba en trance, descolocada y perdida se dejó guiar hasta la estación de Erwin, la cual no podía distinguir a la distancia debido a las incesantes lagrimas que caían de sus oscuros y rasgados ojos.

Todas las horas que le siguieron al encuentro que tuvo con Eren y Mikasa en su despacho , Erwin las había utilizado para buscar entre sus registros e informes alguna pista de la persona que posiblemente tuvo contacto con Eren, no por nada era conocido por ser un hombre sumamente suspicaz y tuvo muy en claro el hecho de que Eren sabía muy bien con quién paso todas las horas desaparecido e incluso percibió la fuerte decisión y empeño del muchacho por no decir una sola palabra sobre esa persona, al escuchar el tono forzosamente firme con el que les respondía las preguntas. Aunque el muchacho tratara por todos los medios sonar sincero, sus increíblemente expresivos ojos le transmitían mudamente a Erwin que tenía un gran asunto escondido entre líneas, evidentemente trataba de encubrir al hombre con el que tuvo contacto y ese era el detalle que a Erwin le causaba una infinita curiosidad. Busco informes pero no pista alguna.

El hecho de que de lo único que estaba seguro sobre ese hombre era que tenía una baja estatura, no le alentaban en lo absoluto. Se encontraba con la nariz enterrada en una pila de informes cuando los toques de Petra en la puerta le volvieron a la realidad.

-Jefe, Le he traído la cena .

-Pasa Petra.- Erwin miró sin mucho interés la apetitosa comida que depositaba Petra delante suyo y regreso su atención a su informe.-Muchas gracias.

-De nada Jefe.-Petra se quedó unos momentos en silencio, como tratanto de ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar, lo cual notó Erwin a pesar de tener la mirada sobre un larguísimo informe.

-Sucede algo? Puedes decírmelo.

-Si Jefe,la verdad es que...he estado un poco pensativa respecto a los conversado con el joven Eren, se que no es mi asunto pero, siento muchas dudas respecto a la respuesta que nos brindó.

-Ya veo, eres mas perceptiva de lo que demuestras usualmente Petra.- Erwin le sonrió afablemente ."Dios mío porqué lo hiciste tan atractivo, le queda genial ese chaleco de oficial" Petra se ruborizó ante la sonrisa de Erwin, había veces que fantaseaba con su jefe por lo apuesto y correcto que era, le tenía una inmensa admiración.-Pues yo también noté la mentira en su voz, por lo que he pensado un poco en el asunto y he llegado a la conclusión de que es hora de poner en práctica una vez mas tus increíbles habilidades para rastrear.

-C-cual es en sí su proposición? Estaré dispuesta a poner en práctica mis habilidades si usted lo ordena señor.

-Seré directo entonces: Sigue a Eren constantemente, el motivo es por que tengo la corazonada de que se contactará con esa persona en algún momento. Debe tener una estrecha relación con esa persona debido a la reacia actitud por no hablar de ella, dando la impresión de no querer poner en un aprieto al susodicho.

-Concuerdo con usted señor. Que es lo que propone?

-Quiero que empieces ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder .- Erwin estaba por terminar de leer un detallado informe de su difunto amigo Frank, cuando una línea hizo brillar sus ojos con suspicacia. Petra le miró desconcertada y acto seguido pregunto:

-Jefe se encuentra bien?

-Perfectamente Petra, si me disculpas voy a revisar otros documentos, asi que agradecería que procedas con la operación lo mas pronto posible.

-Si Señor!.-Petra hizo un formal saludo y desapareció por la puerta, asi que no pudo admirar la sonrisa de triunfo que adornaba los labios de Erwin. Lo había encontrado, en las últimas líneas del informe de Frank, el cual detallaba físicamente incontables personas por capturar, se podía leer la descripción de Revaille, de entre cincuenta personas en la lista ,Revaille era el único con una estatura fuera de lo normal, la mayoría eran hombres pasando el metro y ochenta centímetros, sin embargo noto que curiosamente la estatura detallada (un metro y sesenta centímetros) y la borrosa foto adjuntada al final del informe, coincidían vagamente con la figura lejana que vislumbro aquella vez al lado de Eren. Su instinto y una fuerte corazonada le gritaban que era él, el hombre que ayudo a Eren y al fin después de tantos intentos por capturarlo, íban a

tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, el muchacho era el anzuelo perfecto y quien tenía mas posibilidades para guiarlos a él. Aún con toda la euforia que sintió Erwin en aquel moemnto, no pudo evitar preguntarse: Por que? En todo el tiempo que dedicó en mandar a perseguirlo, ni una sola vez había sido enterado de que aquel peligroso hombre dejara con vida a alguna persona que haya atrevido acercársele mas de lo prudente, entonces...Que relación había establecido el muchacho con el?

El sonido de la radio sonó en su bolsillo, la acerco a su oído y escucho la voz de Petra al otro lado.

-Señor, me reporto para informar el inicio de la operación, por el momento me encuentro fuera del centro comercial, al parecer Eren y Mikasa han ingresado para realizar unas compras, voy a esperarlos afuera para evitar hacerme notar.

-Perfecto Petra, mantenme informado.

Satisfecho se estiró sobre su cómodo sillón y acto seguido dirigió con parsimonia la comida a su boca. No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó desde que terminó su comida y releía nuevamente antiguos informes para recopilar información hasta que el sonido de la radio sonó insistentemente dentro de su bolsillo, algo concentrado respondió y al instante el susurro de la voz de Petra algo excitado le llegó a los oídos.

-Señor! Acabo de ver salir a Eren, pero esta inconsciente en los brazos de un hombre...no veo a Mikasa por nigún lado, pero definitivamente esta persona es ajena a los muchachos. Estoy visualizando al hombre detener un taxi y meterlo dentro.

-Síguelos.- Erwin había perdido todo el interés en su informe.- Petra, quiero que me describas a esa persona y que hagas unas capturas de su apariencia para mí, sé lo mas cautelosa posible.

-Si señor! Es un hombre bajo y es sumamente pálido...por favor doble a la izquierda, detrás del taxi amarillo.-Petra había subido a un taxi para perseguir a distancia al hombre que salió del lugar con un Eren inconsciente. A pesar de que el hombre daba una temible estampa, lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo buen parecido que era, su firme cuerpo y la firme expresión de su semblante malhumorado le daban una apariencia magnética y misteriosa. Desde el instante que lo vió salir cargando a Eren en brazos y casi abrirse paso a golpes de entre los guardias, sintió su corazón acelerarse y bombardear con fuerza.

-Sera más rápido si le tomas una captura Petra.

-Entendido señor!.- Petra no podía enfocar bien la cámara de su celular debido a la luna posterior del carro donde se encontraba Levi.."Cuando se baje del carro será el momento perfecto".

Petra vió al carro delante suyo zigzaguear por diferentes callejones y a cada que avanzaba disminuía velocidad...hasta que se detuvo en una estrecha calle. Petra se bajó del vehículo, pago al taxi y le pidió que se perdiera de vista lo mas pronto posible, vió al apuesto y malhumorado hombrecillo cargar en brazos el cuerpo de Eren y meterlo por la puerta de la casa, siempre refunfuñando por lo bajo, como renegando consigo mismo...acto que a Petra le pareció sumamente encantador, siempre leía mangas románticos donde el galán de la historia se manejaba el peor de los humores pero al final demostraba su excesiva sensibilidad en algún acto de bondad mal escondido tras una acción. Ese tipo de hombres aparentemente fríos e indiferentes eran los que la volvían loca. Asomada tas una esquina , figuró inconscientemente que aquel hombrecito podría ser como aquellos galanes salidos de sus mangas favoritos, el hombre de sus sueños...sumándole el hecho de ser atractivo.

Se encontraba fantaseando distraídamente mientras perdía la mirada de sus castaños ojos hasta las piernas musculosas y el firme trasero del bajo hombre que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando en una fracción de segundo el hombre detenía abruptamente sus acciones, se erguía por completo y volteando rápidamente la cabeza, enfocaba su penetrante mirada en su dirección, como adivinando el lugar donde ella se encontraba escondida observándolo. Petra demoró unos segundos en reaccionar y con un sobresalto se apresuró por esconderse detrás del muro.

El despacho de Erwin sonó con dos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante

-Jefe!.-Mike asomo por la puerta.- La señorita Mikasa se encuentra afuera esperándolo, se ve bastante decaída, segun un oficial que la acompaña, hace poco han secuestrado a su hermano y pide nuestra ayuda.

-Dile que ya voy.- Erwin se levantó de su asiento y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta del espacho , el sonido de la radio demandó su atención.

-Dime Petra, tienes la captura?

-N-no pude tomar la captura señor pero...he seguido al hombre hasta el lugar donde llevó a Eren, parece ser una casa .Ahora mismo estoy escondida y no he intentado aun ingresar. Solicito alguna orden para proceder.

-Bien, no hay problema Petra, solo para confirmar...el hombre que acompaña a Eren...Tiene el cabello de color negro y con un peculiar corte?

-A-asi es señor, iba a tomar la captura pero repentinamente volteó en mi dirección...creo que me descubrió pero solo ingreso al lugar y cerro puerta.

-Bien, si ya te descubrió entonces no tiene sentido que intentes ingresar por sorpresa, te estará esperando. Quédate por algún lugar cercano, pronto vamos a tu encuentro.

-Entendido señor.- Petra colgó y se apoyo en el muro...levantó la mirad ala cielo y al segundo siguiente se encontró empapándose con livianas gotas de lluvia.

Uf hasta aquí el capitulo, agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios ,tuve un poco de trabajo extra y por eso no pude actualizar ayer, escribire por las tarde y trataré de colgar los caps en la beso.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cayendo

Hola a todos, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste:

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama,yo solo me baso en su creación para elaborar mi historia**.

CAP IIIIII:

Una vez dentro de su impecable hogar, Levi colocó seguro y llave a la puerta, dejo de cargar como una princesa a Eren y sosteniéndolo del cuello de su polo, lo arrastró hasta el mueble de su sala , donde casi lo aventó de mala manera y lo abandonó, dejando a Eren torcido boca abajo en una incómoda posición (sin antes no lo mató asfixiándolo, era probable que el muchacho se encuentre frío ahora que su cuello quedaba torcido de costado y soportando todo su peso), se dirigió hasta su habitación a pasos apresurados, desabotonándose en el camino la antes empapada camisa con los dedos crispados y quedó con el firme, pálido y bien formado torso desnudo, se apoyo con ambas manos en la dura pared de su habitación donde estrelló su cabeza con fuerza, apretando los dientes y gruñendo con voz ronca : Estaba furioso, no de la manera usual, se sentía enardecido consigo mismo ya que cada una de sus acciones habían atraído su propia desgracia, actuando como si tuviera fallada cada una de sus neuronas.

Que jodida estupidez acababa de hacer? "He traído al mocoso de nuevo y acaban de rastrear mi dirección"...Aquellos hechos alimentaban su furia, como las lavas a un furioso volcán, sin agregar el hecho que podía dar por perdida la oportunidad de aprovechar la oferta con la que soñó húmedamente cada noche antes de ese día.

A pesar de que Levi logró visualizar claramente el rostro de la mujer que lo espiaba y el lugar desde donde lo hacia, la había dejado ir, la razón : No tenía puta idea. No es que le importase poco que lo hayan pillado, al contrario, era el detalle que mas se esforzó por cuidar todos esos años y que evitó que suceda indefinidas veces, era que la idea de dejar al muchacho inconsciente en su casa y salir a perseguir a la mujer dejándolo solo, le pareció una muy mala decisión... y no sabía por qué, la acción de cerrar la puerta tras el e ingresar con el mocoso a su casa sabiendo que acababan de descubrirlo, fue una acción repentina y no premeditada...casi urgida...incluso llegó a pensar que podían venir a por el y se encargaría de todos con gusto.

Hace tan sólo un día se podía decir que todo andaba perfecto, a pesar de ser perseguido y verse envuelto en asesinatos constantemente, jamás sintió que la suerte le diera la espalda: Se salía con la suya, hacía lo que quería , disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que le brindaba su pulcra casa cuando le daba la pereza moverse fuera e incluso dormía cómodamente por las noches y soñaba con comerse sin problemas su propia comida, notando asombrado al despertar, tener unas lagrimillas de felicidad chorreando de su rasgados y amargados ojos...pero ahora...ahora ni siquiera sentía la paz y sosiego dentro de su propia mente (todo el tiempo se sentía furioso y amargado pero era una sensación a la que ya se había acostumbrado) , al principio, la inquietud de que el firme control que tenía sobre si mismo y dentro de su consciencia se escurría entre sus manos (lo notó aquella vez que se masturbo imaginando a Eren) no le preocupó tanto, pensó que lo recuperaría en breve y que sus salvajes instintos le jugaban una mala pasada. Pero ahora estaba claro que , desde que tuvo la fatal y maldita hija de puta suerte de tener contacto con el causante de su ahora desgracia, había perdido el control de su propia mente, voluntad y acciones en menos de dos días, portándose como un completo desquiciado y sin razonar sobre las posibles consecuencias.

Que podría ser aquello que le estaba trastornando?..."La estupidez del mocoso es contagiosa". Los negros y penetrantes ojos de Levi brillaron levemente con comprensión al dar con la respuesta...aunque no le convencía tanto. La urgencia que sentía en ese mismo instante era: Que haría con el mocoso inconsciente que se trajo a rastras a su casa? No podía estarse quieto, también estaba el hecho de que su hogar ahora no era seguro, debía a mudarse y desaparecer por un tiempo para despistar a quien sea que acababa de dar con el. Se desharía del mocoso y buscaría a Hanji, ella podía serle de ayuda, le brindaría el lugar perfecto para reubicarse, la mujer tenía buenos contactos.

Listo, pero antes de largarse necesitaba solucionar el inconveniente que tenía con el puto crío. El condenado tuvo la culpa por joder su limitada paciencia, si no le hubiera provocado con semejante estupidez probablemente no hubiera pasado nada grave, si no hubiera reaccionado con aquella timidez y nervios a flor de piel que hacían burbujear la bilis dentro de Levi, tal vez le hubiera molido a patadas y se habría largado dejándole en claro que nadie se burla de el , pero algo que Levi no podría definir con exactitud , provoco que una chispa lo incendiara por dentro y devorara su cordura por breves momentos...ese algo estaba en la manera que Eren soltó la chillona declaración dando la impresión de que las palabras estuvieron encadenadas a su garganta y hubieran emprendido un desesperado intento por liberarse, estaba también en las orbes del mocoso que parecieron gritarle una verdad muda y que le habían clavado en su sitio robando toda su atención, una verdad que no le interesaba descubrir en lo mas mínimo, le valía madres lo que esos ojos verde-turquesas y brillantes ansiaron hacerle saber, para nada le interesaba.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos y respirando pausadamente parar calma su intensa furia e instintos asesinos , se separó de la pared y camino hasta la ducha de su habitación, el mocoso era un problema andante y ya, no necesitaba saber más para convencerse que lo mejor sería deshacerse de el en ese mismo instante, aunque ese instante sería después de darse una rapidísima ducha y deshacerse del asqueroso olor a alcohol que desprendía.

Levi se desvistió completamente y abrió la regadera, esta vez tenía un asunto mas demandante que atender por lo que no podría darse el acostumbrado lujo de asear su cuerpo por horas. El sentir el agua chocar con su piel y la espuma acariciar su cuerpo, menguó considerablemente el torbellino de confusión y rabia en la que se había envuelto hace breves momentos , su mente poco a poco se enfrío...se estaba relajando lentamente, ahora mismo podría decirse que se sentía el de siempre.

Tomar el baño no le demoró más de unos minutos e inmediatamente se vistió con las primeras ropas que encontró en su ropero, Levi jamás se detenía a escoger las prendas que iba a ponerse, casi todas eran negras y otras de algún otro color oscuro, siempre le hacían sentir cómodo y fresco, no está de mas mencionar que entallaban perfectamente su firme y bien formado cuerpo.

Ya vestido, Levi se dirigió al sillón donde había dejado al mocoso inerte, se acercó unos pasos y aun a la distancia que se encontraba, la cual eran aproximadamente tres metros, pudo distinguir que no había nadie sobre el lugar.

-Que carajos...?.- Levi parpadeó confundido en el sitio distante donde se encontraba, recordó haber puesto seguro y llave cuando entró a su casa , así que era imposible que el muchacho haya despertado y escapado por la puerta, sumando el hecho de que no prendió las luces y el lugar se encontraba en penumbra: una huída en el corto lapso de tiempo que le demoró el bañarse ,era completamente imposible.

Levi camino silenciosamente hacia la ventana del comedor, pero esta se mantenía bien cerrada y no tenía huella de manos o dedos en los vidrios, menos signos de haber sido manipulada. Algo extrañado dio vueltas alrededor de los pasillos pero no se topo con nada , siguió de largo su camino y cuando casualmente paso por la puerta de la lavandería, la cual estaba cerrada, escuchó un aterrado llamado desde dentro:

-A-Ayuda...!...- Levi se detuvo en el acto sobre sus pies al escuchar el tímido y tembloroso llamado, en menos de un segundo, abrió la puerta violentamente y a tientas , accionó con otra mano el interruptor que estaba a un lado del marco de la puerta para prender la luz, lo que vio ,no le puso furioso o sorprendido, le dejó la mente en blanco por unos segundos y sumamente desconcertado, tanto que su ceño arrugado se desvaneció involuntariamente: Como diablos se las arreglo el hijo de puta mocoso para quedar colgando desde lo alto del techo de su lavandería?

Mas exactamente, sostenido a un grueso alambre que sobresalía del techo y que conectaba con la casa contigua, no solo balanceándose peligrosamente sobre el lejano suelo, sino que tenía semi jaloneadas las ropas, remarcándole a Levi con lujo de detalle , cada pedazo de la bronceada piel al aire y mostrando el contorneado cuerpo del mocoso agitarse torpemente en sus intentos por no sortearse del pedazo de fierro.

Levi aún cuestionándose las posibles maneras en las que el mocoso pudo haber terminado en tan peligrosa situación, trato de recuperar sus sentidos al mismo tiempo que el asustado y abochornado rostro de Eren le miraba desde arriba , lucía sumamente aterrado, Levi parpadeo brevemente y por el rabillo del ojo , pudo captar un detalle que llamó su atención y a la vez le devolvió de su estupor : Sobre su lavadora estaban empiladas casi todas sus bolsas con suavizantes, desinfectantes y demás, armando un montículo lo suficientemente alto como para que una persona con el tamaño de Eren se parara encima manchando con la suela de su zapato todo bajo el, incluyendo la tapa de la lavadora, diera un salto e intentara sostenerse justamente desde donde colgaba ahora el mocoso. Todo tenía sentido.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES MOCOSO DE MIERDA!.- Levi rugió repentinamente desde la puerta, sus ojos centelleaban peligrosamente , su expresión se encontraba deformada por la furia, sus cabellos negros, húmedos y alborotados cubriendo imparcialmente su frente, le daban a su hermoso rostro un aspecto salvaje y completamente tocado de los huevos, estaba cabreadísimo.

-Y-Yo…no q-querí-a...-Eren le miraba desde arriba y con la voz temblorosa trataba de articular palabra..."No debí gritar, debí caerme desde el techo y morir instantáneamente para que Levi no me encuentre vivo y me mate con sus propias manos" Lloró internamente Eren, con todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora ,saltaba a la vista que su suerte adoraba patearle el culo y con saña, de pronto, una imagen en su mente donde Levi acababa violentamente con su miserable vida hizo que le picara las zonas del cuello donde antes el hombre le ahorcó y le hizo perder la consciencia. Eren ya no resistía más el peso de su cuerpo el cual sostenía con sus delgados brazos, el aire también se le agotaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerse arriba.

-QUE NO QUERIAS...QUE? MAS TE VALE QUE BAJES AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER NACIDO PUTO MOCOSO!.-La voz de Levi llegó a Eren como cuchillas atravesándole el tímpano.

-Y-YO NO PUEDO...-Eren elevó la voz hasta un agudo chillido a causa de los nervios.-YO NO P-PUEDO BAJAR! SS-S-I ME SUELTO ME VOY A CAER!.-No quería soltarse, el miedo y el vértigo eran tales que inutilizaban sus sentidos, lo mas seguro era que se estrellara como un huevo crudo en el suelo y esparciera su interior por todos lados.

-NO ES ASUNTO MIO Y NO ME INTERESA! TE VAS A BAJAR AHORA MISMO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!.-Levi enfurecido por la terquedad del muchacho se quito el zapato que tenía puesto y lo aventó con certera puntería hacía Eren, dándole en el brazo, el cual perdió fuerza y en cuestión de segundos, se encontró chillando agudamente y cayendo sin control hacia el suelo. Eren cerró los ojos y espero el impacto.

Uhgg...-Un levísimo gemido se escapó de los labios de Eren al recuperar la consciencia, respiró dificultosamente y poco a poco , trató de enfocar la vista sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado adormecido y también un fuerte dolor en el cuello. Eren con dificultad se enderezó en el sillón del desconocido lugar donde se encontraba y miro a su alrededor, un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al no poder vislumbrar con detalle donde estaba debido a la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Subió una mano hasta su adolorido cuello y lentamente trató de recordar lo ocurrido antes de perder la consciencia…estaba en el centro comercial esperando por Mikasa, se encontró con Levi y le soltó directamente lo que sentía provocando que este se le abalanzara cabreadísimo y dispuesto a matarlo por osar tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su persona. Al recordar con detalle lo sucedido, una cálida y resbalosa lágrima se escapo de la esquina de uno de los brillantes, enormes e inocentes ojos de Eren, no la pudo retener, simplemente se desbordo de su ojo al instante..."Me han rechazado..." Era la primera vez en toda su corta y aburrida vida que florecían ese tipo de sentimientos en su apagado corazoncito, y también la primera vez que se sentía tan lastimado por dentro, una punzada en su pecho le hizo lagrimear en silencio allí en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

"Soy un estúpido"...Eren no tenía idea de donde estaba pero eso era lo que menos le pesaba, mas fuerte que la desorientación y la inseguridad, era la verguenza que sentía por haberse atrevido a decirle sus sentimientos a Levi y el dolor en su ingenuo corazón ante la reacción de aquel hombre. Nunca mas podría verle a la cara y tal vez, era lo mejor...olvidarse de toda esa tontería, deshacerse de ese insoportable ardor que eran sus sentimientos, ahora lastimados, hacia aquel peligroso ser. Lo viera por donde lo viera, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza la posibilidad de formar una estrecha relación con Levi.

Eren aún se sentía torpe y adolorido, pero aún así, lentamente se levantó del sillón y puso los pies en el suelo, al instante que se paraba en su sitio ,bajo sus zapatos sintió el suelo muy suave y resbaladizo , como si estuviera encerado concienzudamente. Parpadeó continuamente y entornando sus brillantes ojos , miró confundido que aun en el oscuro ambiente donde se encontraba, podía ver su opaco reflejo en el piso encerado…Un piso que al captar con mas detalle, le confirmó mediante su brillantez aun en la penumbra, que pertenecía a nadie mas ni nadie menos que Levi, era el suelo de su living room, el lo recordaba claramente ya que curioseó con la mirada su casa aquella vez que Levi le acogió.

Saber que se encontraba en la casa de Levi y suponer que probablemente después de intentar matarle y fallar lo había traído a su casa para lograr sin testigos su objetivo ,lejos de causarle algún alivio o punzada de felicidad por encontrarse aun vivo, le hizo sentir aterrado y con una profunda incomodidad.

Ahora que sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz aquel hombre tan peligroso, no podía ser tan ingenuo como antes y confiar en que lo iba a dejar vivir, no importa si desconocía el camino a casa, saldría de ese lugar cuanto antes , prefería correr el riesgo de perderse en las calles de aquel peligroso suburbio a esperar sentado a que el dueño del lugar se presentara, y eso podía suceder en cualquier momento: "Debo escapar!"...Eren camino caminó cautelosamente hacia la puerta para salir, tanteo en la oscuridad la cerradura y espantado se percato que tenia puesta todos los seguros y la llave, estaba encerrado.

-N-no puede ser.-Un murmullo escapo de sus carnosos labios, debía mantenerse firme y no dejarse nublar por el pánico. El sudor en sus manos comenzó a brotar. "Debe haber otra puerta, no puede ser la única salida". Eren caminó silenciosamente hacia el pasillo continuo que daba paso al comedor y busco una salida: nada . Doblo al siguiente y pasó cerca de la habitación de Levi, aquel cuarto donde pasó momentos incómodos era el último lugar que quería ver en vida.

Siguió caminado silencioso pegado al pasillo , cuando el sonido del agua cayendo le paralizó. No estaba solo, Levi se estaba bañando y probablemente a punto de acabar.

Eren no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero supuso que Levi ya llevaba rato bañándose cuando se despertó. "NO POR FAVOR, NECESITO MAS TIEMPO". Eren se apresuro en buscar alguna puerta para salir, paseo dos veces por su alrededor, pero no hallo ninguna. Visualizó a unos metros una puerta que ,si mal no recordaba era la puerta de la lavandería , cuando el sonido de la regadera en otra habitación al cerrarse le tocó los nervios, con una punzada de felicidad, recordó que la lavandería tenía un tragaluz en lo alto y también una zona sin techo que brindaba aire libre para que la ropa secara mas rápido. Sin pensarlo dos veces giró el pomo y entró cerrando silenciosamente tras el, dio una rápida mirada al lugar buscando alguna cosa que le ayudara a alcanzar el techo en el cual se vislumbraba un grueso fierro y así escalar hasta lo alto y saltar al otro lado, ya sea a la calle o a la casa del costado, debía intentarlo. Encontró una lavadora pegada a la pared, era el artefacto mas alto en el que Eren se podía apoyar, pero aún así ,la altura era demasiado baja, necesitaba algún otro apoyo para poder lograr su objetivo.

-Pum!.- El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Levi resonó a través de las paredes hasta donde se encontraba."Santa María madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros lo pecadores…" Eren comenzó a rezar aterrado por la posibilidad de encontrarse con Levi y que para peor de males, le encuentre husmeando en su lavandería, imaginarse la violenta reacción del hombre fue suficiente estímulo para que camine disparado hasta un estante y coja lo primero que encuentre a la mano, apilándolo desesperadamente sobre la lavadora y así hacer una montículo sobre el cual pueda intentar saltar hasta el techo. Todo lo que tenía cerca eran abundantes paquetes de lavanda, los cuales fué apilando apresuradamente.

-Bien!.- Dejo escapar Eren con júbilo al tener un gran montículo delante suyo, se subió encima de la lavadora y sin querer dejó la mugre de las huellas de sus zapatos impregnada en la tapa "Que importa, pronto saldré de aquí...no creo que lo note en la oscuridad" Pensó Eren y subiendo ágilmente sobre el montículo, se impulsó para alcanzar el alambre grueso que sobresalía del techo de la pared contigua, esta pertenecía a la casa del costado…."Pronto seré libre"…aquel pensamiento le devolvió el entusiasmo a Eren, que trato de trepar e impulsarse con su cuerpo y livianas piernas, se sujetó con fuerza, al instante y con una punzada de dolor, sintió un alambrillo sobresaliente incrustarse bajo la palma de su mano. Sobresaltado por el punzante pinchón, Eren suspiró asustado a la vez que soltaba la mano provocando que su cuerpo colgara ladeado de costado, aquello le hizo perder el balance y aflojar la fuerza con la que se adhería al fierro grueso, Eren alzó la mano adolorida inmediatamente para volver a sostenerse, pero la palma le escocía dolorosamente impidiéndole sujetarse con fuerza, desesperado se apegó al fierro, pero la resistencia de sus brazos estaba cediendo, no iba a conseguirlo...

Los pasos silenciosos en el pasillo fuera de la lavandería provocaron que los latidos de Eren se alteraran al borde de un paro cardiaco."Es Levi"...Eren ya tenía los brazos cansados, pero de ninguna forma se soltaría del fierro, aunque agotara todas sus fuerzas, intentaría escapar. En un último esfuerzo, Eren levanto tercamente su mano lastimada y soportando el escozor se apego al fierro, también levantó las piernas tratando de enroscarlas alrededor del metal.

Aquello se llevo todo su aliento y de un tirón sintió como se adormecía por el esfuerzo su brazo derecho, el que tenía la mano adolorida."No puede pasarme esto...no a mí". Sin sentir su brazo y teniendo únicamente el otro útil, Eren se sintió resbalar del fierro peligrosamente, si no hacía nada iba terminar en el suelo y por la altura en la que se encontraba, esa caída por lo menos, le iba a reventar el cerebro y algunos huesos. La única mano útil con la que se sostenía Eren tembló levemente y empezó a adormecerse, al percatarse de su situación, la posibilidad de morir le caló de miedo y en un inconsciente acto-reflejo gritó levemente con el poco aliento que le quedaba:

-A-Ayuda...!.-No fue muy potente su exclamación , por lo que dudaba fuera a ser de mucha ayuda, los ojos de Eren se rellenaron de lagrimillas a punto de desbordarse, cuando al instante siguiente la puerta de la lavandería se abrió sonora y violentamente ,mostrándole a Eren un Levi recién bañado y goteando humedad del azabache cabello que caía libremente sobre su pálido rostro, vestía oscuras prendas que le daban una apariencia magnética y varonil.

Eren odiaba el negro, pero en Levi aquel color encajaba perfectamente haciendo una exquisita y perfecta combinación...el muchacho aún sintiéndose a punto de caer, enfocó sus desorbitados ojos en el rostro del hombre, que al mirarlo desde abajo se había quedado petrificado y con el semblante completamente inexpresivo, no había ninguna emoción ,ni siquiera la típica expresión de amargado que mostraba a menudo, salvo por el tamaño de sus rasgados ojos que le miraban levemente mas grandes de lo normal, delatando su desconcierto.

Aquel desconcierto duró apenas unos momentos antes que Levi parpadeara dos veces y bajara la mirada hacia su antes impecable lavadora, que ahora tenía huellas mugrosas de los zapatos de Eren y montones de sus paquetes de suavizante y demas, tambien con huellas sucias y colocados apresuradamente. El inexpresivo rostro se contorsionó de rabia ante la escena.

\- QUE CREES QUE HACES MOCOSO DE MIERDA!.- Eren estaba jodidísimo.

-Y-Yo..no q-querí-a...-La voz de Eren temblaba demasiado sin permitirle articular palabras coherentes del terror que le invadía aquella imagen de un atractivo y salvaje Levi fuera de sí.

-QUE NO QUERIAS…QUE? MAS TE VALE QUE BAJES AHORA MISMO O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER NACIDO PUTO MOCOSO!

-Y-YO NO PUEDO...YO NO P-PUEDO BAJAR!SS-S-I ME SUELTO ME VOY A CAER!.-Le respondió Eren al borde del llanto y sin poder evitar el tono chillón de su voz.

-NO ES ASUNTO MIO Y NO ME INTERESA! TE VAS A BAJAR AHORA MISMO PEDAZO DE MIERDA!.- Eren vio como en cámara lenta, a Levi se quitarse el zapato y aventárselo con endemoniada puntería , fue demasiado rápido y aunque Eren no hubiera estado colgando, estaba seguro que no hubiera podido evitar el impacto debido a la rapidez y fuerza con que fue aventado el objeto.

Adolorido y cansado, Eren sintió sus brazos ceder a la vez que el vértigo le envolvía cayendo aceleradamente, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo gritando aterrorizado.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó, lo siguiente que sintió después de soltarse, fue ser envuelto por unos firmes brazos y su cuerpo estamparse encima del cuerpo de Levi, quien no lo soltó mientras caía hacia atrás, provocando que rodaran enredados por el suelo a unos a metros de distancia, donde finalmente se detuvieron.

Eren no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, aturdido, se percató que dos brazos le habían envuelto con fuerza mientras rodaban, enterrando su rostro en la hendidura del cuello de la persona debajo. Asustado respiró con fuerza y aspiró involuntariamente el aroma de esa pálida piel ,casi pegada a sus fosas nasales….aquel olor embriagante y masculino que le transportaba a otro mundo, que le hacia cosquillear todo el cuerpo…

-Jodido mocoso...vas a pagar muy caro .- La escalofriante y profunda voz del hombre se adentró en las orejas de Eren, quién levantó el rostro de la hendidura y respirando entrecortadamente trato de enfocar a Levi debajo de el. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de un malhumorado Levi, quién le miraba frunciendo su ceño exageradamente y destilando furia por cada poro de su pálida piel, sus labios estaban apretándose como sucedía usualmente que trataba de contener sus violentos impulsos y su semblante amenazador se ensombrecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Eren nunca en su vida se había dado un susto tan inmenso como aquel, por lo que preso del pánico y aun aterrado del hombre debajo de él que le miraba ceñudo y a punto de descargar toda su ira , rompió a llorar silenciosamente , acongojado y sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo, formando sin querer un infantil puchero en las suaves mejillas de su infantil rostro, estaba temblando enterito y aun apresado por Levi, quién se empapaba mas a cada segundo por las gruesas y cálidas lagrimas de Eren. Un Eren completamente indefenso.

-Q-que te pasa mocoso?.-Levi estaba desconcertado."Ahora que mierda le pasa?...Por que llora?...EL QUE DEBERÍA QUEJARSE SOY YO MALDICIÓN"

.Lo único que había hecho era aventar su zapato para que el mocoso dejara de auto lastimarse al verlo sujeto del fierro oxidado y lleno de alambres sobresalientes, el mocoso había sido tan terco que no le quedó opción que aventarle algo y hacerle aflojar el tortuoso agarre que lo sostenía. Eso había sido todo lo que planeó, mas sin embargo, lo que no se propuso a hacer en ningún momento, fue aventarse debajo del muchacho para que no se estrellara contra el suelo, ni siquiera Levi había sido consciente de su propio cuerpo que se movió solo y sin pedirle permiso.

De un segundo al otro se encontró a si mismo sujetando con fuerza el liviano cuerpo que caía desde arriba y rodando por el suelo. Casi ni sintió el impacto al caer con Eren encima en su momento, pero cuando se detuvieron, pudo sentir una punzada de dolor en su espalda.

El mocoso era un montón de carne temblorosa sobre él, aún molesto por el dolor que sentía, Levi vio como Eren levantaba su bronceado e infantil rostro a centímetros del suyo y enfocándole con sus enormes y brillantes orbes, al instante estallaba en lágrimas. Aquella reacción hizo que a Levi se le atorara en la garganta la enfurecida reprimenda que le iba a soltar, solo enfocó su penetrante mirada en el agraciado rostro del mocoso que no dejaba de chorrearle lagrimas bañándole la cara . Estaba desconcertado.

-Oi!.-Levi levanto la voz aún debajo de Eren, que parecía haber perdido la voluntad de moverse y solo se dedicaba a lloriquear haciendo pucheros y enrojeciendo a cada segundo.-Oye mocoso, te estoy hablado.- Levi levanto su voz tratando de llamar su atención, como resultado, Eren solo sorbió algunos mocos que casi se le colgaban de las fosas nasales.

-Acaso estas sordo?...TE ESTOY HABLANDO!.-Levi deshizo el abrazo con el que tenía sujeto a Eren y se sentó, obligando al muchacho a enderezarse encima de el y levantar el rostro. Eren parpadeo con sus enrojecidas orbes verde-turquesas al ser removido por Levi y levanto tembloroso la mirada, abrió la boca y la pregunta que salió de sus labios, le cayeron a Levi como una patada en la boca del estómago haciéndole palidecer levemente.

-V-vas...a matarme verdad?.- Levi devolvió la mirada a Eren, que había dejado de llorar y se limitaba a mirar inanimadamente el rostro de Levi, como resignado..."Ya veo" Levi recordó el pánico en las sorprendentes orbes del mocoso cuando perdió el control asfixiándolo en el centro comercial, de seguro Eren pensó que quería asesinarlo...bueno, tal vez si quería pero no estaba tan loco como para asesinarlo en un lugar público.

-Crees que voy a asesinarte?.-Levi soltó la pregunta grave y monótonamente, el mocoso era la persona mas transparente que había conocido jamás. Eren seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la camisa de Levi, como con la mente en alguna parte lejana, sin embargo al parecer le escuchó, por lo que respondió.

-T-tu...trataste de matarme.-Los ojos de Eren se iluminaron con un brillo lleno de miedo, como siendo consciente de en donde y con quién se encontraba, se levanto de un salto y se alejo respirando agitadamente de Levi, quién recostado en el suelo y con el peso de Eren desaparecer sobre el, sintió como se congelaba inmediatamente el lugar donde antes estuvo apoyado el muchacho. El conocido sabor amargo de la bilis subiéndole por la garganta se hizo presente, le daba una asquerosa sensación de asfixiarlo.-T-tu vas a matarme ahora...Y Y-YO NO QUIERO MORIR AÚN! VOY A SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR!

-Oi mocoso.- Levi se levantó y dio un paso hacia Eren mirándole lo más neutro posible, su expresión lejos de mostrarse seria, le daba al muchacho la impresión de que el hombre en frente o bien tenía un palo incrustado en el culo o padecía de un serio estreñimiento. Eren retrocedió respirando agitadamente y con ojos abiertos como platos enfocó su mirada en la puerta e inmediatamente se abalanzó para salir de la habitación, iba a escapar. Levi adivinó sus intentos ,por lo que rápidamente lo apreso antes que llegue a su destino.-Será mejor que te estés quie-

-NOOOOOOOO! SUELTAME! NO QUIERO MORIR,NO ME TOQUES!.-Eren pataleaba furiosamente contra el firme agarre.

-Que diablos tienes maldito mocoso! QUEDATE QUIETO!.- Levi trataba de retenerlo, su cuerpo nuevamente le obligaba a actuar por su cuenta, se supone que debía deshacerse del mocoso después de bañarse y acto seguido buscar a Hanji para encontrar un nuevo lugar donde instalarse, nada de eso iba a ser posible si no salía del engorroso problema que fue llevarse consigo al muchacho, sin embargo, el que Eren mirara lleno de terror a Levi, como si fuera el diablo mismo, hizo que la bilis que a duras penas podía estancar en su garganta, le escociera insoportablemente.

-AYUDAAAAA! AYUDAAA!.-Eren pataleaba inútilmente contra Levi, quien haciendo tambalear al muchacho, lo condujo contra el muro y le aprisiono con su cuerpo, Eren intento gritar desesperado, pero la fina y pálida mano de Levi le sello los labios, impidiendo salir sonido alguno. Era visiblemente mas fuerte que el muchacho, ya que comprobó con un inexplicable alivio ,como los desesperados intentos no le hacían ni vacilar en su cometido por retenerlo.

-MMMmmg...mmhp!.-Eren expulsaba mocos por la nariz en sus intentos por pujar con fuerza para zafarse de Levi

-Ya deja de hacer tanto alboroto mocoso .-La profunda voz de Levi cortaron sus gemidos.-De seguro te acojonaste del miedo cuando te asfixié.-La manera tan natural de decirlo le puso la piel de gallina de Eren, haciéndole debatirse nuevamente.-Pero ahora mismo te dejo en claro que no voy a matarte, si es lo que piensas.

Levi trato de calmar al muchacho con sus comentarios, sin ser consciente del queso mohoso que Eren tenía por cerebro, quién interpreto su "ahora mismo" como : Lo hare después. "No importa si es tarde o temprano, esta decidido a quitarme la vida" Eren ya casi había perdido las fuerzas para debatirse, pero seguía intentándolo débilmente, sin obtener resultados. Lo único que conseguía era sentir casi a carne viva a través de la ropa, los bien marcados abdominales de Levi y sus firmes piernas enredando las suyas para evitar que se mueva. Debería sentirse un poco emocionado ante ese hecho, pero lamentablemente ya no se sentía tan ingenuo...no lo suficiente como para hacerse ilusiones vanas.

-Y deja de una maldita vez de moverte, voy a soltarte.-Eren escucho levemente confundido la severa advertencia, y queriendo ser libre se quedo inmóvil a la espera. Lentamente Levi alejo su mano y se aparto unos centímetros del tembloroso cuerpo de Eren, quién otra vez libre, dejó escapar su voz solo para asegurarse.

.E-entonces...no va a matarme..ahora?.-Levi hizo un gesto de molestia, no le gustaba repetir varias veces lo mismo, al parecer el mocoso tenía serios problemas para asimilar las palabras.

-Que NO…joder.-Eren suspiro aliviado y se apego a la pared, haciendo espacio. Levi frunció el ceño. "Acaso tengo la peste? Puto mocoso".

-E-e-entonces...puedo irme verdad? Déjeme salir...por favor.-La mirada de Eren brillo esperanzada ante la idea de alejarse lo mas pronto posible, reacción que le provoco un incómodo pinchazo de fastidio a Levi, odió ese brillo en sus ojos sin razón aparente, pero mucho mas le reventó los huevos de rabia la felicidad contenida en su bronceado rostro ante la idea de largarse de su casa, de él...aunque eso no le importaba, ni le remotamente le interesaba…que lo quiera tener fuera de vista lo mas pronto posible.

Levi bufó mientras fruncía el ceño y arrugaba su frente , esta vez fueron sus palabras las que salieron disparadas de su boca.

-Si tanto te quieres largar, pues VETE. Será un alivio para mi deshacerme de la molestia con patas que eres, estúpido mocoso.-Levi no se dio cuenta cuando sus puños se apretaron enterrando sus filosas uñas en su piel con fuerza y un aura oscura se materializó rodeándolo completamente.-Pero solo para que lo sepas, fuera de aquí un destino mas cruel que morir asfixiado te espera con gusto. No tienes idea de cómo salir de este muladar.

La última frase abandonó los labios de Levi con un pequeño e imperceptible tono de triunfo. Eren no lo notó, sin embargo, veía la verdad en las palabras del hombre delante de el, si antes morir aplastado contra el suelo le causaba miedo, la idea de internarse solo por esas calles donde anteriormente casi fue víctima de tres enormes tipos era , en demasía , mucho peor y mas aterradora. Eren tragó con fuerza y mostró duda en su mirada...Levi le dijo que se podía ir, pero...realmente podría salir con vida del enredo de callejones que era ese lugar?...Debía decidir pronto.

-Y-Yo..voy a correr el riesg-

BAM!

Eren no pudo culminar la frase , porque al instante se escucho el sonido de la puerta que daba a la calle siendo tumbada violentamente y pasos apresurados ingresando por la misma, eran muchos pasos…tanto Levi como Eren se petrificaron en su sitio por unos breves momentos, los cuales fueron suficientes para que las personas que entraban apresuradamente por la puerta de salida, llegaran hasta la lavandería y tumbaran la puerta en fracción de segundos.

."Lo sabía, esa mujer ha llamado a los hombres de Erwin, mierda" Levi desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la lavandería cuando esta salió de sus goznes y se estrello en el suelo, al instante fue consciente de su apremiante situación, debía salir ahora mismo de donde estaba o de lo contrario lo iban a apresar. Levi miró por el rabillo del ojo la luz de linternas alumbrándolo, acto seguido giró el rostro hacia donde estaba parado Eren , quién ya no estaba en la habitación.

El muchacho, al ver varias personas alumbrándolos desde el lugar donde antes estuvo la puerta, salió disparado en su dirección para pedir ayuda, fue tan veloz en su escape que Levi no noto su ausencia hasta lo busco con la mirada, hallándose completamente solo de la habitación.

El mocoso había salido disparado ante la primera oportunidad que tuvo, sin decir algo o mirarle siquiera, simplemente se perdió de vista en el acto...Levi solo reaccionó cuando una persona alta y fornida puso un pie dentro, regresando en si y haciendo gala de su impresionante rapidez y agilidad, de un salto se encontró sobre la lavadora y trepando el montículo que Eren había preparado para escapar, con un enorme impulso se agarro del mismo fierro del que Eren se sujeto momentos antes y dando una ágil voltereta , se aventó al otro lado del muro, cayendo sobre el techo de la casa continua a la suya. Se levanto sobre sus pies y rápidamente se perdió entre las calles, en dirección a la casa de Hanji.

Erwin se sentía bastante fresco e incluso casi contento por la asombrosa confirmación de sus suposiciones: Levi era la persona con la que tuvo contacto Eren y ese hecho se debió también gracias a la innegable dedicación de Petra, les había seguido el rastro y extrañamente había dado a la primera con la casa de Revaille , pero le extraño lo poco precavido que se comportó el peligroso hombre al salir de un lugar público con su víctima en brazos y en plena calle, no se parecía en nada a la actitud del hombre que intentó atrapar por muchos años.

Erwin tenía una intriga y esa era: En que situación exactamente se vieron envueltos Eren y Revaille?

El hombre que constantemente despistaba a Erwin ,huyendo sigilosamente y sin dejar pistas , de pronto osó secuestrar al muchacho casi en su nariz y dejando testigos de sus acciones regados por todos lados , pero por sobre todo, sin percatarse de ser observado de cerca, de seguro tenían un asunto bastante gordo esos dos. Esperaba poder satisfacer esas dudas pronto, ya que ahora mismo iba en camino a darle encuentro a Petra sus oficiales mas confiables y él.

Después de ser avisado por Petra de haber hallado la casa donde Levi llevó a Eren, Erwin se había apresurado en darle encuentro a Mikasa y explicarle la situación, quién le estaba esperando con dos guardias de seguridad. La joven se encontraba en un estado deplorable y aún con todo el rostro compungido y bañado en lágrimas, se seguía viendo muy hermosa.

Erwin no quería perder ni un segundo ahora que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar a Levi, explicó fugazmente la situación y también el hecho de que sabía con exactitud dónde y con quién se encontraba Eren a una Mikasa muerta en vida, para después ordenar a un grupo selecto para acompañarlo a los suburbios. Tras recibir la confirmación de cinco de sus mejores hombres, incluyendo a Mike, se encaminó hacia su vehículo ,sin embargo un agarre le presionó el hombro cuando se disponía a continuar, volteó y se topo con el semblante ensombrecido de Mikasa.

-Señor Erwin, ahora que se dirige directamente hacia donde se encuentra Eren, le pido que por favor me deje acompañarlo, necesito verlo y saber quien es la persona que se lo llevó .- De pronto, una llama amenazante brillo en la mirada de Mikasa, cargándola de un profundo y repulsivo odio.- NO IMPORTA...NO IMPORTA QUIEN SE ATREVIO A LLEVARSE A EREN, YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE QUE LO PAGUE MUY CARO! .-Erwin le miró acojonadamente, la muchacha tenía una expresión psicópata en su juvenil rostro, a tal punto que si en sus manos tuviera un cuchillo, asi sea para cortar pan, habría dado la impresión de ser una homicida compulsiva a punto de destripar cualquier ser vivo que se tope en su camino.-YO ME VENGARE POR LO QUE LE HA HECHO A EREN!

Erwin la observó unos minutos, tratando de comprender sus sentimientos y poniéndose en su lugar, era completamente justificada la actitud de la muchacha, sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que si la llevaba ,la muchacha no premeditaría sus actos y podría estropear todo...no, no podía llevarla consigo. Erwin respondió prontamente:

-Entiendo tu preocupación, sin embargo espero que comprendas que esta situación no es una que una joven de tu edad pueda manejar, por lo que te pido que confíes en mi y en las habilidades de mis hombres, te doy mi palabra de que tendrás entre tus brazos a tu hermano en unas horas.-La mirada llena de confianza y tranquilizadora de Erwin alcanzaron a Mikasa, quién aflojó rendida el agarre de su mano, para luego soltarlo.

-Entiendo...-Mikasa bajo la mirada y respiró hondo .- Entonces estaré esperando...

-No será necesario, yo mismo informaré en cuanto tengamos de vuelta a Eren.-Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron llenos de esperanza, ese hombre le inspiraba una inmensa confianza, tranquilizando un poco su inquietud.- Te recomiendo que descanses un poco, me comunicaré en breve.

-Gracias por todo...

Erwin hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dirigió a su vehículo, cogió la radio en su bolsillo y alertó a Petra, no obtuvo respuesta...volvió a alertarla, al parecer al otro lado de la línea Petra no se encontraba en condiciones de contestar. Erwin se extraño unos segundos antes de activar el GPS del aparato con el que se comunicaba Petra, inmediatamente verificó el lugar donde se encontraba, era en el corazón mismo del enredo de callejones que eran los suburbios, levemente preocupado por la posible situación en la que se podía encontrar , encendió el motor y cinco vehículos mas, cada uno con su conductor dentro, le siguieron el ritmo acelerado.

Petra termino la llamada que le había hecho a Erwin luego de esconderse detrás del muro al ser descubierta por Levi, levantó la cabeza al cielo y comenzó a llover delgadas gotas de cielo, se recostó contra la pared y espero pacientemente sin moverse de su sitio, llevaba años realizando seguimientos, por lo que la paciencia era una de las virtudes que mas desarrollada tenía, cerro los ojos y se distrajo en sus pensamientos, que inevitablemente evocaron al hombre atractivo y misterioso que había secuestrado a Eren….Muchas veces fantaseo con Erwin y su atractivo, pero el hombre pálido, compacto y enfurruñado era de otra índole, le cautivaba poderosamente.

Suspiró sonoramente y se levanto de su cómoda posición, a la distancia podía distinguir el sonido de pesados pasos, reconoció que mas de una persona se acercaba por la calle lateral, no era posible que sea Erwin y sus hombres, ya que de ser así le habrían advertido la llegada . Cautelosa espero paciente a que se muestren las personas que se dirigían a su encuentro.

De la esquina ingresaron caminando cuatro tipos completamente tomados y visiblemente maltrechos, parecían pordioseros y reían escandalosamente. Petra se quedo estática en su lugar viéndolos acercarse, pasaron por su lado y uno de los tipos desvió la mirada hacia ella deteniendo el paso, los ojos del hombre centellearon repentinamente y una libidinosa mirada recorrió el menudo cuerpo de Petra, quien algo asqueada, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el final del estrecho callejón. Ya se estaba alejando, cuando de pronto un fuerte agarre sobre su cintura la atrapo por la espalda, era un peludo brazo fornido perteneciente a uno de los cuatro tipos, quienes al verla alejarse se abalanzaron como lobos hambrientos sobre ella.

-Su-sueltame!.-Petra metió la mano dentro del bolsillo y saco un cuchillo, con agilidad lo incrusto en el brazo del fornido hombre, que furioso por ser lastimado, levanto el puño en dirección a ella para estampárselo, Petra se movió repentinamente hacia un costado esquivándolo, se levanto y se dispuso a correr, pero los tres hombres que lo acompañaban la sujetaron a ambos lados y la aventaron al suelo.

Adolorida y comenzando a aterrarse, Petra saco del otro bolsillo la radio para marcar a Erwin, pero la patada de uno de los salvajes, mandaron a volar el aparato a unos metros de distancia. Petra forcejeó incansablemente contra lo cuatro tipejos que le arrancaban la ropa y babeaban asquerosamente: Iva a ser violada en ese sucio callejón.

Aun sujeta, no pudo prevenir el poderoso golpe de un puño a punto de estrellarse en su rostro para noquearla , rendida arrugo la cara esperando ser desfigurada por el potente golpe, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de estamparse contra ella, el hombre grito con dolor ante el aparente ataque que estaba recibiendo de parte de alguien a su espalda, Petra retrocedió arrastrándose en el suelo al ver que de la nada, aparecía una mujer que llevaba cuadrados lentes y una coleta de caballo, partiéndoles energéticamente la madre a los tipejos .

Aquella mujer tenía una sonrisa extremadamente ancha en el rostro y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas mientras que con un filoso cuchillo rebanaba a los borrachos a su antojo, dejándolos heridos. Petra se quedó sin habla ante tal escena:

-AAAAAAAAAH! QUE MAL ,QUE MAL MUCHACHOS! PARA ESO TOMAN TANTO? PENSABA SERVIRLES MI NUEVO TRAGO,PERO AHORA QUE SE HAN PORTADO MUY MAL, NO LOS VOLVERE A ATENDER!.-La mujer sonreía enfermizamente y terminando de cortar al último tipo, se levanta ,metía las manos en sus bolsillo y se alejaba dando brinquitos.

-E-espere un momento…espere!.-Petra se levantó del suelo con la ropa hecha jirones, había sido milagrosamente salvada por aquella mujer y no había podido darle las gracias.

La mujer ya se había perdido de vista por la esquina saltando entusiasmadamente, fue bastante ágil. Al cabo de unos momentos Petra se encontraba sola nuevamente. Definitivamente ese lugar era el mas peligroso…Adolorida se recostó sobre una pared cercana, se disponía a tomar la radio del suelo, cuando doblando por la estrecha calle, pudo distinguir el carro de Erwin acelerando en su dirección a toda velocidad, seguido de cuatro vehículos. Petra suspiro con alivio al ver a Erwin llegar a su encuentro.

Erwin bajo del vehículo y se acercó a Petra con un semblante sumamente preocupado, hizo bien en no perder tiempo, la pobre de Petra estaba magullada y tenía la ropa desacomodada.

-Petra!.-Erwin se inclino, la ayudo a levantarse y la llevó hasta su auto.-Estas bien! Que sucedio? Quién te atacó?

-Jefe Erwin!.-Petra se dejó conducir al vehículo siendo depositada en el asiento por Erwin, luego le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.-No te preocupes, solo tuve un percance con unos intrusos.- Erwin dirigió la mirada a los cuerpos en el suelo y le creyó, aunque sintió un escalofrío atravesar su musculosa espalda al imaginar a Petra desarmando tan violentamente a los hombres llenos de cortes a sus pies…"Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser terroríficas".

-Petra ,agradezco tu colaboración, pero a partir de ahora te quedaras al margen y en el auto. Entendido?

-Si Jefe!.-Petra se recostó mirando a los oficiales y a Erwin reunirse juntos delante de ella.

-Petra, por favor especifícanos donde se encuentra la casa donde aquel hombre tiene cautivo a Eren.

-Esta doblando la esquina del callejón, hay una casa de un piso y color crema. A simple vista luce abandonada, pero puedo afirmar con certeza que el hombre que se llevo a Eren vive ahi.

-Excelente Petra, no te sobre esfuerces y descansa por favor, nos dirigiremos allí ahora mismo, espéranos aquí.

-A la orden Jefe!

Erwin dejo recostada en el auto a Petra y seguido por sus cinco oficiales ,se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado. Doblaron la esquina e inmediatamente vislumbraron la casa crema, era la única que tenía ventanas y estas centelleaban radiantemente, como si le hubieran sacado brillo a la fuerza, se acercaron y por fuera notaron las luces apagadas, Erwin hizo una seña a Mike para que colocara la pólvora en la entrada, Mike la colocó y al cabo de unos momentos, esta explotó permitiéndoles la entrada al interior. Ingresaron enfocando con las linternas por todos lados, sin embargo el lugar se veía vacio, avanzaron y forzaron cada puerta a su paso. Le dieron a la puerta que estaba al final de pasillo y al instante siguiente de hacerla explotar, de la habitación salió disparada la silueta esbelta y alta de un muchacho.

-Eren!.-Erwin lo reconoció en el acto al verlo salir de la habitación, Eren se dirigía a su encuentro con un profundo alivio manifestándose en su armonioso rostro, al parecer había estado asustado. Erwin le hizo una seña a Mike para que ingrese a la habitación y volteó a ver a Eren -Te encuentras bien?

Le toco el hombro suavemente al muchacho y prestando mayor atención, noto sus ojos levemente enrojecidos, parecía que había llorado. Erwin espero que Eren explotara en explicaciones ahora que había sido liberado de las garras de su secuestrador, sin embargo ante la pregunta de Erwin, Eren asintió con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me encuentro bien, yo...-Eren pareció vacilar al momento de continuar, Erwin lo notó y le miró expectante.-Nadie me hizo dañ-

-Erwin!.-Le voz de Mike interrumpió a Eren, llamando la atención de Erwin , quién le vió salir de la habitación con una expresión derrotada.-Acaba de escapar por el techo, Levi Revaille.

Eren se estremeció intensamente al escuchar la noticia."Ivan a atrapar a Levi!"…No debería importarle, había decidido olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia esa peligrosa persona, eso se decía asi mismo para convencerse y hacerse las cosas mas fáciles, sin embargo, una profunda punzada de alivio le calmo los latidos al escuchar que Levi había escapado de las garras de los oficiales….no importa cuánto trate de cambiar, seguía siendo terco como una mula.

-Eren, podemos hablar de lo que sucedió después, ahora mismo mis hombres están registrando todo el lugar para encontrar pistas.- Erwin habló calmadamente a Eren después de reprimir un frustrado suspiro….habían estado tan cerca.- Vamos, te llevare al auto.

-E-esta bien.-Eren se dejó llevar y al darse la vuelta escucho a un oficial decirle en voz alta a Erwin:

-Jefe, acabamos de encontrar el compartimiento privado de este asesino, deducimos que puede ser información útil la cual nos conducirá a nuestro objetivo.

El rostro de Eren se crispó…la idea de que puedan encontrar a Levi hizo que en su pecho algo se estrujara punzándole dolorosamente, no quería ni hacerse la idea de que le fueran a hacer daño, a pesar de su mal humor y lo terrorífico que era ese hombre, los pedazos dispersos de su sentimientos aún latían por Levi…no quería ni imaginar semejante posibilidad.

-Revisen todo cuanto antes, los espero afuera.- Erwin avanzó tras Eren.

Los hombres de Erwin revisaron al revés y derecho la casa de Levi, esperanzados por hallar alguna información útil que les pueda ayudar a encontrarlo, guiados por Mike, forzaron el sospechoso compartimiento que hallaron al fondo del pasillo, estaba celosamente cerrado y tuvieron que hacerlo volar….Al fin con la puerta fuera de sus goznes , se adentraron al interior esperando encontrar algún archivero con datos de importancia o pistas de otra índole.

La alerta del celular de Erwin sonó en su bolsillo repentinamente, ya estando en el auto con Eren y Petra acompañándolo, sin apartar la vista de la pista mientras conducía respondió el celular.

-Dime Mike, forzaron la puerta del compartimiento?.-Erwin cambió su semblante a uno expectante

-Si Erwin, hemos ingresado.

-Que hallaron dentro?.-Eren sentado en el asiento de atrás, vio a través del espejo retrovisor el rostro de Erwin perder la concentración que tenía sobre la carretera donde estaba conduciendo y brillar sus azules ojos con ansias bien contenidas.

-Pues son…..varias cajas con pañuelitos blancos y cubre bocas….también hay diez bolsas rellenas de cupones para canjear en el centro comercial….aquí pone…Oferta limitada hasta el día de hoy, paga uno y lleva tres, por las tres primeras facturas canceladas lleva tu plumer-

Mike escucho el sonido de la llamada descolgar al otro lado de la línea, desconcertado se rasco el bigote :

-Erwin?...

Disculpen la demora, se me fue el wifi y no tenia internet para colgarlo.

Me alegro que les guste y continuare mientras la inspiración me siga llegando. He leído sus comentarios y les aseguro que no pienso dejar ninguna duda que les haga sentir inconcformes, en caso tengan alguna duda o critica o lo que sea,estare gustosa de leerles.g ,Un beso,las amo


	7. Chapter 7- Cambio inesperado

Hola de nuevo, aquí dejo la continuación.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pretenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Solo me baso en su creación para recrear mi historia.

CAP VII:

Levi corría por unas callejuelas, zigzagueando ágilmente y con una rapidez increíble. Saltar desde el techo de su lavandería le resulto bastante fácil...El inútil mocoso de seguro tenía gelatina en vez de piernas como para no poder realizar tan simple acción: Aún en movimiento y a toda velocidad, Levi reprimió un bufido de exasperación y arrugó la frente inconscientemente al recordar a Eren colgando patéticamente.

Casi atropellando en su camino pordioseros y todo lo que le obstruyera el paso, con movimientos ágiles , dobló en un estrecho callejón y se vio de nuevo en la conocida calle abarrotada de bares y prostíbulos, todos a los mas bajos precios y visiblemente deteriorados.

Una vez en la conocida callejuela, Levi desaceleró el paso y calmadamente caminó hasta el enorme y destartalado bar, pero no menos lleno , de Hanji. Abrió la puertecilla de entrada y ni bien dio un paso dentro, tuvo que agacharse a toda velocidad, casi lanzándose al suelo para evitar el enorme y fornido cuerpo de un pordiosero salir volando por los aires y caer exactamente donde antes estaba parado Levi.

El hombre aullando de dolor, atravesó con fuerza la puerta de salida y terminó estrellándose al otro lado de la calle. "Por la puta y jodida mierda..." Levi se enderezó furioso y volteo el rostro hacía el lugar desde donde había sido despedido el hombre, encontrándose con una Hanji sonriente y divertida enfocando en su dirección:

-AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!.-La ensordecedora risa de Hanji resonó por todo el local, los borrachos le hacían barra y aplaudían entusiasmados con frases como: "Bien hecho!"Dale mas fuerte!"En las tetillas Hanji, las tetillas!".-VES BANDIDILLO? POR ESO TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO TE SERVIRÍA SI NO ME PAGAS PRIMERO.

Los ojos de Hanji se abrieron con fuerza y emoción al ver a su queridísimo enano amigo parado en la entrada de su local y mirándole furiosamente..."El pequeñín ha vuelto!". Acto seguido se dirigió a el casi brincando de alegría, volcando sillas y pisando cuerpos desplomados. Levi, quién al ver lo entusiasmada de su expresión y que tenía la misma ropa aromatizada de su potente olor de axilas y sudor, arrugó la nariz con asco y entrecerró los ojos con enojo, dispuesto a asesinarla sin piedad si se atrevía a tocarle con sus piel llena de bacterias.

-ENANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! HAS VUELTO! ACASO HAZ VENIDO PARA DECIRME AL FIN QUIÉN HACE LATIR TU CARDIACO CORAZONC….—Hanji había CASI alcanzado a Levi, que estaba parado en la entrada arrugando su rostro con asco haciendo ver sus ojos mas rasgados de lo habitual, pero cuando estuvo a dos pasos del malhumorado hombrecillo, este previno que se lanzaría a él , se hizo a un lado esquivándola ágilmente y esta fue a estamparse con su ayudante de turno, quien llevaba encima una bandeja con botellas de cerveza, whisky y más.-ASFAGR...BGVHH!

Levi no pudo contener una leve mueca de burla que se asomó en su rostro al verla chocar, había estado guardándose la venganza por lo que le provocó la torpe mujer en su último encuentro , que el escenario de una Hanji tirada y completamente empapada le provocó una corriente de satisfacción, que no le duró mucho , ya que con desagrado y decepción , miró a la mujer reírse incontrolablemente y abrazar a su ayudante aplastado bajo ella, el cual se ponía morado del apretón y se asfixiaba por aguantar la respiración y no aspirar las peligrosas y poderosas toxinas que desprendía la mujer de su cuerpo.

-AHAHAHAHAHA! LEVICIENTO! ACASO SIGUES RESENTIDITO POR LO DE ANTES? SI SIGUES ASI DE AMARGADO SE CERRARÁN TUS MUSCULOS ANALES!.-Hanji hipaba de risa desde el suelo, donde vio a Levi fruncir de rabia sus labios al escuchar tremenda estupidez.

-Eso te pasa por joderme la paciencia y hablar porquerías sin sentido loca de mierda.-escupió Levi mortificadamente, acto seguido se adentró al lugar pasando de largo de aquellos cuerpos desplomados y se dirigió a su asiento de siempre, en la barra.

Hanji se levantó de un salto y se encaminó tras Levi sonriendo, caminó sobre el cuerpo de su ayudante sin darse cuenta (el muchacho tenía burbujeante espuma sobresaliendo de su boca y los ojos volteados, así que no sintió dolor), jaló una silla que estaba libre al costado de Levi y se sentó expectante: Cuando hace unos momentos intentó colgarse del pequeño hombre que le miraba ceñudo, le pareció vislumbrar fugazmente en su semblante, una mirada cargada de urgencia escondida muy bien bajo su expresión de asco."El enanín está en problemas?..Jujuju eso es inusual".

-Y BIEN ENANÍN! VAS A DECIRME EN QUE PROBLEMAS TE HAZ METIDO AHORA?.-Hanji vio con desbordante triunfo, el semblante rígido y amargado de Levi, tensarse levemente y volver a recomponerse casi al instante, el hombre estaba mirando directamente a la pared como dándole la espalda, si la loca mujer no tuviera una habilidad extraordinaria para leer a Levi sin que este abra siquiera la boca, pudo haber pasado ese gesto como una idea suya.

-De que carajos hablas pedazo de idiota.-"Ya lo sabía, maldición" Levi ni se sorprendió al escuchar la directa pregunta de Hanji, esa cabra desquiciada siempre le daba al clavo por mucho que le jodiera, y ahora que por primera vez se encontraba en pos de pedirle ayuda, se supone que debería sentirse agradecido por tener a la mujer siempre tan presta por darle una mano , sin embargo no lo estaba del todo, sentía como si estuviera siendo bondadoso y estuviera a punto de cumplir uno de los mas añorados deseos de Hanji si le pedía algo.-En ningún momento dije que estuviera en problemas.

-AHHHH?.-Hanji estaba excitadísima por dentro, estaba segurísima que Levi tenía un rollo grande escondido y era probable que el motivo de su visita fuera pedirle algo, "LEVICIENTO VA A PEDIRME UN FAVOR!HA LLEGADO EL DÍA ELEGIDO!".-PERO PEQUEÑIN! EN TODA TU CARA SE VE QUE ESTAS EN APUROS!ACASO QUIERES OCULTARMELO?

-Ghr...-Levi gruño fastidiado, estaba mosqueadísimo como un pedazo de excremento sobre el asfalto...esa mujer era realmente molesta. Por qué no la mató cuando pudo? Por qué no la descuartizo cuando aún no tenía nada que pedirle?. Hanji se enterneció al ver a Levi ponerse pálido ante su certera afirmación.

-AWWWWWWWWWWWW! MI QUERIDO ENANO ESTA AVERGONZADO! NO SEAS TIMIDO, VAMOS! DIME, QUE NECESITAS? ACASO TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON ESA PERSONA DE LA QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO? AH?.-Hanji moduló un tierno y comprensivo tono en su estridente voz, como si tratara de animar a un abochornado niño a soltar palabra, como si tratara de convencer a una persona con baja autoestima, de que tenía gran valía.

Otra vez con lo mismo, Levi enfureció al escuchar por segunda vez tremendo sin sentido dicho en un enfermante tono de voz. Pensó que anteriormente lo dijo solo para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero por el semblante excitado y completamente seguro de Hanji, parecía que lo decía muy en serio.

-YA DEJA DE SOLTAR TANTA MIERDA JUNTA MALDITA SUBNORMAL! VOY A SACARTE A TIRAS LA PIEL SI VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESA IDIOTEZ.-Bramó Levi, no tenía puta idea de por qué le jodía sobremanera que Hanji repitiera esa afirmación, no tenía sentido para nada, el no sentía esas mierdas de aleteos en las tripas o cursilerías por el estilo, para nada. Hanji por su parte ensancho su sonrisa al ver reaccionar a Levi..."ES TODO UN TERCO ESTE PEQUEÑIN!", mostrando sus brillantes dientes y enrojeciendo las mejillas como si hubiera recibido un halagador cumplido e ignorando completamente las palabras del hombre, continuó:

-ASI QUE ES CIERTO!? DIME QUIEN ES! QUIEN EEEEEEEEEEEEEES! DEBO SABERLO!...AH NO ESPERA! AUN NO ME DIGAS! DEJAME ADIVINAR!.-Hanji daba brinquitos sobre su asiento y casi se lanzaba sobre Levi de la expectación que sentía, quién sea que había penetrado el endurecido y podrido corazón de su amigo, no debía ser alguien normal. El hombre ceñudo y completamente tocado de las pelotas, se hecho hacia atrás y reprimió aire en sus pulmones para contener los deseos de impactar sus finos dedos a travez de los lentes, romperle las lunas incrustándolos a Hanji en los ojos y dejarla ciega...

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que adivinar...ACASO NO ENTIENDES MUJER ESTUPIDA?.-Levi estaba llegando a su límite, se sentía refutar a la pared inanimada, ya que Hanji delante de el tenía toda la pinta de estar adivinando la respuesta a su propia conjetura con alguno de su enfermizos pensamientos."A maldita hora fui a conocer a este puto engendro, esta totalmente loca joder!". Levi se lamentaba inútilmente.

Hanji comenzó a salivar mientras se imaginaba a la posible afortunada o, en caso de que su amigo tuviera reprimidas inclinaciones pederastas, el afortunado. No iba a descartar ninguna opción, para la mujer Levi era toda una caja de sorpresas.

-COMO QUE NO?!YA DEJA DE FINGIR!.-Los lentes de Hanji se iluminaron repentinamente, reflejando en las lunas el rostro estreñido de Levi, ya casi en su límite, de pronto la mujer abrió los ojos al extremo e hizo una mueca pervertida, parecía estar disfrutando de un tremendo orgasmo.-YA SE PILLINO!ACASO ES ALGUNA DE LAS PROSTITUTAS CON LAS QUE SACUDISTE TU PEQUEÑA NUTRIA?.-En una fracción de segundo, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza a Levi, quién estrechó los ojos al extremo, apretó el puño y ensombreció su semblante delante de una ajena Hanji.-O TAL VEZ AL FIN HA SLIDO A FLOTE TU RETORCIDO FETICHISMO POR ALGÚN TIERNO,DULCE E INOCENTE NIÑ-

La última palabra se le atoro a Hanji en la garganta, quién no pudo continuar porque unas asombrosamente fuertes y pálidas manos se cerraron en su cuello dolorosamente, dispuestas a estrangularla. La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa al tener a un Levi endemoniadamente fuera de sí sobre ella y dispuesto a acabar con su vida, acto seguido dirigió sus manos a su cuello, tratando de liberarse, pero aún mostrando en su rostro una emocionada y excitada sonrisa, no importa que le hiciera Levi, era tan inmune a sus ataques como una cucaracha lo es con los cambios de clima."HUHUHUHU NO QUIERE DECIRLO! QUE TÍMIDO ES LEVICIENTO CUANDO SE TRATA DEL AMOR!"

-E-ENA-N-

-SUFICIENTE! MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA!.-Levi estaba fuera de sí, lo último que soltó Hanji provocó que la familiar y odiosa sensación de la bilis subiendo por su garganta regresara repentinamente, como sintió cuando el mocoso le miró esperanzado ante la idea de largarse lejos...como sintió cuando ingresaron los hombres de Erwin y se encontró solo en su...-NO TENGO NINGUN JODIDO FETICHE Y YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON TUS MIERDAS!

Hanji sintió la muerte muy cerca al ser ahorcada con fuerza, vio por unos segundos un lago con una barca y dentro una ancianita bonachona invitándole a subir diciéndole que era su abuelita, pero Hanji aun tenía mucha vida por delante y toditas las ganas de joder a su querido amigo hasta el fin de sus amargados días, por lo que, dejó su humor juguetón de lado a la vez que se las ingeniaba para liberarse, una idea fugaz para salir del aprieto se le vino a la mente. Bajo la mano con la que forcejeaba y velozmente la dirigió a la entrepierna de Levi, aplastando su pene con fuerza.

Sabía que aquel acto podía costarla la vida, pero podía intentarlo, Hanji conocía muy bien a Levi, el siempre odiaba que lo toquen, a excepción de cuando buscaba desfogue sexual con alguna urgida prostituta, donde era inevitable que lo tocaran mas de debido.

Levi estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo de asesinar cruelmente a Hanji, hasta que, estupefacto y con sus rasgados ojos abriéndose como platos de la impresión, vio a Hanji sonreír ahogadamente y dirigir fugazmente una mano llena de gérmenes a su entrepierna, apretándola con fuerza. Inmediatamente y por acto reflejo, mas que por voluntad propia, de un salto se aparto asqueado y echando humo por las orejas.

Hanji sonriente aprovecho que Levi se apartaba repentinamente, se levantó en un dos por tres y riéndose escandalosamente se metió dentro de la barra cerrando con seguro la entradita de esta.

-ESO ESTUVO CERCA PEQUEÑIN! PERO NO VAS A LOGRARLO TAN FACILMENTE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!.-Todos los borrachos del local habían dejado de beber y en completo silencio miraban la escena de esas dos personas, una completamente loca y descolocada y la otra sumamente furiosa, soltando una terrible aura que parecía capaz de llevarse el alma de quien sea que tuviera contacto. Ninguno movía un musculo y hasta habían repartido palomitas de maíz bajo las mesas para disfrutar con detalle el espectáculo de esos dos, sudando frio y cogiéndose gay mente de las manos para no ceder ante el miedo.

-POR LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ ,VAS A PAGAR CARO PEDAZO DE EXCREMENTO ANDANTE!.-Rugió Levi, ya no estaba cabreadísimo, estaba completamente fuera de sí y echaba llamas por la boca. La asquerosa malparida le había tocado las bolas y había aprovechado en asegurar su vida , que ni se haga ilusiones en vivir un momento mas, esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar, iba a cumplir cada uno de sus asesinas fantasías con su cadáver lleno de bacterias.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PERO PEQUEÑIN,NO TE MOLESTES POR COSAS COMO ESA!.-Hanji encogió sus hombros despreocupadamente desde su seguro lugar atrás de la barra.-HE COGIDO PENES MAS GRANDES,ASI QUE PUEDO ASEGURARTE QUE NO ME EMOCIONE CONTIGO! ESO TE DEJA MAS TRANQUILO?.-Hanji intentó calmar a Levi con las palabras equivocadas.

-COMO SI ME IMPORTARA SABER SI ALGUN POBRE HOMBRE SE VIO EN LA DESGRACIA DE COMPARTIR LA CAMA CONTIGO! VEN ACA AHORA MISMO PUTA DE MIERDA.-Levi esta destilando rabia por todo su cuerpo y estaba a puntito de saltar a través de la mugrosa barra para coger el futuro cadáver de Hanji y ensañarse, sin embargo el mismo hecho de que la barra estuviera completa e infernalmente asquerosa le impedía lograr su objetivo de alcanzarla, no pensaba tocar esa porquería.

-CALMA PEQUEÑIN! DE TODAS FORMAS NO ESTAS AQUI HOY PARA HABLAR SOBRE LOS AFORTUNADOS HOMBRES CON LOS QUE COGI COMO LOCA,VERDAD?.-Hanji se apoyo en la lejana pared del mostrador para mirarle con curiosidad. Hasta ahora Levi no había soltado palabra respecto al asunto que le traía ante ella, y estaba a segura que era un grueso asunto. Levi recordó inmediatamente que no tenía casa, en ese mismo instante se podría decir que estaba en la calle, ya que Erwin logró dar con él.

"Maldición...creo que su muerte tendrá que esperar..." Algo mas calmado al escuchar la pregunta de Hanji, Levi chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se aplasto contra su voluntad sobre su silla de nuevo, debía conversar sobre ese asunto con la mujer. La idea de no poder matarla pronto hizo que se desanimara un poco.

-Por supuesto que no he venido hasta aquí para hablar de esos vomitivos temas, gafas de sintió la excitación emerger nuevamente.-"EL ENANIN VA A SOLTARLO".

-Oh! Entonces dime mi querido enano. Que te trae por aquí?.-Todos los alcohólicos espectadores, que ya habían sacado la cámara para colgar el enfrentamiento de aquellos dos personajes en el facebook, chasquearon la lengua decepcionados y regresaron a lo suyo. La voz de Hanji bajo varios tonos y sonó locuaz.-Sabes que voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-Que no estoy metido en ningún lío , maldita sea.-Levi se sintió levemente incómodo ante el sincero ofrecimiento de ayuda por parte de su futura víctima, se dio cuenta que aunque ni mencionó una palabra del asunto, Hanji ya hablaba dando por hecho que en realidad estaba en apuros, haciéndole presente una vez mas, que aquella habilidad para leerle era jodidamente aterradora. Eran exactamente situaciones como esa en las que Hanji le demostraba el alta estima que le tenía, que Levi fugazmente pensaba que, solo tal vez, la dejaría vivir un poco mas. Se dejó de rodeos y soltó con firmeza.-Necesito un nuevo lugar donde asentarme.

-Ya veo! Entonces han dado contigo los hombres de Erwin? Han dado con tu casa mi pequeñín?.-Hanji se sorprendió por la petición de su viejo amigo, era algo que realmente no se esperaba. Levi logró escapar cautelosamente de los detectives por muchos años y por lo precavido que era, daba la impresión de que eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Levi se irritó mas al escuchar la pregunta." Para que me doy la molestia de abrir la boca? Esta cabra sabe bien sobre todo el asunto con solo ver mi jodida cara".

-Si.-Soltó Levi en un seco monosílabo.

-Pero enanín! Como fue eso posible? al verlo mas calmo y dispuesto a no soltar mas palabra, cogió una copa vacía y la lleno del trago favorito de Levi, poniéndoselo frente al hombre con semblante fastidiado.-CUENTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El emocionado grito de Hanji casi le rompe los tímpanos a Levi, quién cabreado se llevó la copa a los labios y la ignoró olímpicamente. No iba a comentar una sola palabra respecto a Eren, de seguro si le decía que un mocoso al que ni se le paraba el pito tenía todo que ver con que lo hayan cogido, la tipa no se iba a contener en soltar afirmaciones y comentarios sobre pedofilia, instintos pederastas, retorcida personalidad y estupideces completamente salidas que definitivamente no coincidirían en nada con él, Levi odiaba los críos, de pedófilo no tenía nada.

La mujer observó la expresión del hombre mientras sorbía..."JUJUJU! QUE TIERNO! LEVICIENTO NO ME QUIERE CONTAR SOBRE ESA PERSONA PORQUE SE SIENTE AVERGONZADO!"

-AYYY ENANINNN! ERES UN TIMIDO!.-La frente de Levi se arrugó al extremo, dando la impresión de tener papel crepé en vez de frente, a Hanji le enterneció.-AHAHAHAHA ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! VOY A CONTACTARME CON FARLAN PARA QUE ME BRINDE INFORMACIÓN Y FACILIDADES AHORA MISMO!

Hanji cogió un mugroso mantel que estaba abandonado a un lado de la barra y se "limpio" las manos con él bajo la escudriñadora y vomitiva mirada de Levi, quien sentía arcadas subiéndole desde los intestinos al ver la escena desde su silla, luego se dio la vuelta dispuesta a internarse al piso superior donde tenía las habitaciones para huéspedes, incluyendo la suya, cuando repentinamente se detuvo un momento como pensando fugazmente y volteó para mirar a Levi por sobre el hombro con una ensanchada sonrisa.

-POR CIERTO PEQUEÑIN!TIENES DONDE QUEDARTE ESTA NOCHE?.

-Hmphhh...-Levi entrecerró los ojos algo fastidiado."Excelente, ahora no me queda otra que pasar la noche en esta asquerosa pocilga" La idea de ser acogido por Hanji, lejos de hacerle sentir aliviado, le provocaba escalofríos erizándole todos los bellos de la piel al imaginar la habitación infernal en la que se vería obligado a pasar la noche: Esa mujer era tan cerda que, si a duras penas se acordaba de darse un baño , de seguro sus habitaciones tendrían capas y capas de polvo y bacterias que podrían provocarle hongos o rasca rasca .

Hanji al ver los ojos de Levi achinarse tanto hasta el punto de desaparecer, tuvo la completa certeza que su queridísimo amigo no tenía donde caerse muerto, lo cual la lleno de entusiasmo, siempre el hombre era esquivo con ella pero esta vez estaba obligado a darle el gusto de darle una mano.

-EXCELENTE MI LEVICIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-Hanji tomo como una afirmación el gutural gruñido de fastidio que salió de la garganta de Levi y le aventó la llave que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, Levi movió la mano desganadamente y la atrapó al acto sin dejar de sorber.- PUEDES TOMAR ESA HABITACIÓN! TE VA A ENCANTAR! ES LA MAS ESPECIAL DE TODAS! YA VERAS!

-hmp...-Levi desvió la mirada con hastío y la enfoco en una mancha que adornaba el suelo, parecía vómito reseco y justo debajo su silla.

-YA SABES POR DONDE SUBIR ENANIN! NOS VEMOS!.-Hanji salió en dirección a las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores para contactar con Farlan, un viejo amigo suyo que brindaba documentos falsos de toda índole, incluyendo falsificación de propiedad y pasaportes ilegales. Estaba que ese hombre le daría exactamente lo que Levi necesitaba y casi sin costo, sobre todo si era ella la que se lo pedía.

Dejó enfurruñado a Levi, quién con toda la calma de mundo, se dispuso a terminar su trago.

Farlan era un joven con corto cabello rubio y ojos azules, siempre vestía elegante y su aspecto lucía bastante apuesto, vivía en Rose Wall , una ciudad para gente con dinero y bien acomodada, tenía todo tipo de contactos y mucho poder, también tenía la virtud de ser sumamente inteligente, pero carecía de un defecto : era un enamoradizo total, característica que le llevó a enamorarse de Hanji, no importa cuántos días no se bañe la mujer o que harapos vista, era un ángel hermoso caído del cielo a sus ingenuos ojos. Este joven le tenía una tirria a Levi, le detestaba a morir y aquel odio que le tenía no era infundado, estaba totalmente justificado, ya que hace tiempo, Levi bailó conga sobre su orgullo de hombre, dejándolo en vergüenza delante de la mujer de sus ojos: Una vez llegó al local de Hanji para darle un hermoso clavel con intenciones de cautivarla y ser correspondido , pero se encontró la escena de su adorada musa siendo arrastrada por el suelo de su local y sujeta por los cabellos de la mano de Revaille, a pesar de que Hanji reía divertida y entusiasmadamente , aquel acto le pareció una aberración imperdonable y haciendo gala de sus impresionantes técnicas de karate, judo y tae kon do, se dispuso a defenderla enfrentándose a Levi, quién le partió casi todos los huesos internos, rompió la nariz y le fracturó la mandíbula a patadas, mandándolo directamente al hospital y por varias semanas.

Desde esa vez, Farlan solía llamar por teléfono a Hanji antes de ir a visitarla en plan de conquista, preguntando si estaba Revaille y en caso de que se hallara, se excusaba para no pasarse por ahí (cosa que a Hanji ni le iba o venía, la mujer no tenía idea de porque el hombre la visitaba tan seguido, era una despistada total) , acto seguido solía meterse dentro del ropero de su habitación enrollado por gruesas frazadas, temblaba del miedo en la oscuridad delirando y esperaba a que se le pase el shock de recordar la paliza de su vida, hasta sentía que se le arrugaba como pasa el pene del miedo: Estaba traumadísimo.

Ya hacia varias horas que había desaparecido Hanji y Levi no había contado el tiempo que se quedó sentado frente a la barra, simplemente dejaba pasar el tiempo para postergar el momento de subir las escaleras y ocupar la posible pocilga que Hanji le brindó como habitación." Que querrá decir con que es la mas especial?"Levi no tenía idea , sin embargo ya era momento de averiguarlo.

Se levantó de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta negra que dirigía a las habitaciones escaleras arriba, caminó desganadamente , subió los escalones y se encontró en un iluminado pasillo con habitaciones enumeradas, todas con puerta de madera y con una placa indicando su numeración , Levi sacó la llave plateada de su bolsillo y verificó un numero fundido en el metal : 234.

Levantó la vista y vislumbró al extremo, casi final del pasillo , su habitación designada. Esta tenía una puerta diferente, era de metal y color negro, caminó directamente e insertó la llave, esta abrió facilitándole el paso. Una vez dentro Levi miró a su alrededor.

-No está tan mal...-Sonó para si mismo la monótona voz de Levi. La habitación tenía una enorme y pulcra cama en el medio, como una de matrimonio, al costado había una puerta que daba a los servicios, la cual lucía chirriante, a un costado del compartimiento había una mesilla de vidrio baja con dos asientos alrededor, parecía una habitación destinada para una cena romántica.

Levi se adentró e inmediatamente se dirigió a los servicios, dentro había una amplia ducha con jacuzzi , también había una salida de baño y todo lo necesario para tomarse una agradable baño . Satisfecho por la agradable vista, Levi se desvistió lentamente, ya una vez completamente desnudo , corrió los vidrios de la ducha y metió su cuerpo dentro, con una mano abrió la regadera e inmediatamente comenzó a llenarse todo con una agradable y burbujeante agua jabonosa. Sin querer, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción ante la sensación, Levi cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en el cómodo momento, su semblante se relajó por completo haciendo que su pálida frente se viera libre del usual ceño fruncido, sus parpados ocultaron sus penetrantes ojos negros de una manera tal, que parecía sumergido en un profundo sueño sin perder ese toque rasgado, sus finos labios cobraron un leve color sonrosado por el calor. Ahora mismo se podía reflejar claramente el motivo por el cual las prostitutas con las que se tuvo sexo salvaje morían y rogaban para que regresara dos veces al mismo lugar, el porque de tener una horda de mujeres y gays reprimidos rendidos a sus pies : Su apuesto y fino rostro sumado a su firme cuerpo le hacían un hombre sumamente irresistible.

Levi se encontraba perdido en la cálida sensación del agua lamiendo su cuerpo, hasta que de pronto y con extrañeza escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse suavemente y volver a cerrar.

-Uhh..?.-Levi abrió sus penetrantes ojos y se mantuvo atento a los sonidos de pasos acercándose a la ducha, se supone que el tenía la llave. Los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada de la ducha, Levi levantó la profunda voz que tenía con irritación al ser interrumpido.-Quien anda allí ? Si no te muestras ahora terminare con tu vida.

Como respuesta la ducha se abrió y Levi pudo vislumbrar a través de los vidrios, la figura de un cuerpo desnudo acercándose lentamente hasta el lugar donde el disfrutaba de su baño, los vidrios corredizos se abrieron ante un mortificado Levi, dejándole ver una mujer sumamente voluptuosa y maquillada, tenía el cabello largo y ondeado de un color chocolate , su piel era levemente bronceada y sus ojos de un color caramelo...completamente sin ropa , la cual sonreía coquetamente y hacía un ademán por unirse a él en su mini piscina de agua burbujeante.

"ESA LOCA DE MIERDA! LA MATARE!" Levi comprendió de inmediato y en una fracción de segundo, lo que Hanji quiso decir con "especial" , al parecer era la habitación donde se prestaba el servicio sexual y así el huésped tuviera una noche de aventura muy entretenida. Pero no, el no quería una puta , el quería sentir el orgasmeante placer de un largo y efectivo baño. No estaba para esas mierdas y el ser interrumpido por una asquerosa puta en su momento de mayor placer le causó a Levi una furia incontenible. La iba a largar a patadas.

Al instante de correr los vidrios la mujer detalló a Levi, sintiendo júbilo y emoción al descubrir que el cliente de esa noche era un completo adonis de carne y hueso, completamente diferente a los pordioseros que acostumbraba satisfacer , solo para ella . De pronto sintió un urgido deseo por ser poseída por ese apuesto y atrayente hombre, que la miraba mortificado y apretando los labios desde su lugar.

La mirada la excito en demasía "Quiero que me de durísimo toda la noche", pensamientos como ese surcaron su mente antes de abrir la boca:

\- Hol-La mujer fue interrumpida bruscamente por el furioso y exaltado alarido que escapó de los labios de Levi, quién casi mostraba una vena de rabia palpitándole en la cien de la rabia. La mujer tragó la saliva con miedo ante la temible mirada del hombre. Si antes estaba mojadita de ganas, ahora mismo se sentía seca y arrugada como perdida en el desierto.

-TE LARGARAS AHORA MISMO PUTA DE MIERDA!

-P-pero mujer trato de explicarle a Levi que tenía terminantemente prohibido abandonar la habitación del cliente hasta terminar su turno, sin embargo fue interrumpida nuevamente por Levi, quién se levantó de su sitió chorreando agua, cabreadísimo y dispuesto a patearla si no desaparecía de su vista pronto. La mujer se sintió disminuida y aterrada pero a la vez acojonada por el miembro del hombre delante de ella, ya que al verlo levantarse no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al sexo del adonis que parecía la borde de la histeria , descubriendo un pene que le invitaba a metérselo a la boca.

En una fracción de segundo se vio empujada violentamente de la ducha por el Levi, quién al ver el deseo en los ojos de la mujer, se apresuró en despacharla del lugar ,la sujetó del brazo con un fuerte agarre y la arrastró a la puerta de salida en un dos por tres.

-Señor no puedo irme aún ! mujer se vio completamente desnuda en el pasillo y trató de convencer a Levi de adquirir sus servicios. Pero al voltear hacia la puerta, esta ya estaba cerrada y pudo escuchar por dentro el sonido de los seguros y llave siendo colocados.

-ME INTERESA UN CARAJO Y NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER JODIDA PUTA!.-La profunda, penetrante y furiosa voz de Levi bramó desde dentro sonando amenazante.

-Per-

-QUE TE LARGUES PEDAZO DE MIERDA!.-La mujer no tuvo mas remedio que desistir e ir donde su superior para informar lo sucedido, adivinando que cuando el susodicho escuche su relato , le cambiaría por otro cliente , que con seguridad no iba a ser ni por asomo, el hombre de infarto que acababa de correrla a la fuerza. Suspiró decepcionada mientras se alejaba por el pasillo y sin vergüenza "Pensé que al fin tendría un poco de suerte".

Levi estaba súper furioso y hasta le iba a dar un ataque de jaqueca ante la desagradable sorpresa que se acababa de dar. "Esta cabra loca tiene la culpa, haré que pague caro por su estupidez" Levi refunfuñaba con los dientes apretados y nuevamente poniendo cara de estreñido mientras se daba la tarea de sumergir su cuerpo en la cálida agua , se acomodó nuevamente y cerró los ojos buscando tranquilidad.

Era sabido por Hanji que de vez en cuando el solía buscar placer carnal para calmar sus instintos, pero no era algo que le gustara hacer, simplemente lo hacía por necesidad y desaparecía lo mas pronto posible. Por que diablos le mandaba una puta? Acaso lo hizo con buenas intenciones para con el? Acaso daba la idea de estar algo necesitado? "Mujer estúpida, haré picadillo con su carne" Levi abrió los ojos levemente irritado y aún manteniéndose echado cómodamente en el agua..."Por que le gusta hacer estas mierdas? Puedo satisfacer mis propios deseos cuando lo necesito, maldita sea" .Incluso las veces que le daba flojera salir a buscar esos podridos antros llenos de putas , prefería masturbarse y aplacar su propia necesidad. Para colmo ni siquiera la mujer que le mando era de su gusto, aunque el no tenía un gusto especial por alguna, simplemente no le gustó para nada su repulsiva voz, detestó el tono lascivo y meloso con el que le habló, no era para nada dulce o infantil, su cuerpo bronceado tenía un tono asqueroso, como si le hubiera quedado mugre seca por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos no eran verdes y bril-

Levi se petrificó en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos y estremeciéndose por un hormigueo que le atravesó fugazmente todo el cuerpo. Trato de pasar la saliva pero su garganta de había secado por completo y repentinamente, cediéndole el paso a un amargo sabor...esa familiar sensación que tanto odiaba. Repudiaba sentir esos extraños efecto en su cuerpo y en contra de su voluntad.

Que chingados acababa de pensar? De seguro la calentura del agua le estaba afectando el cerebro fundiendo sus neuronas y causando que no tengan ningún sentido los pensamientos que surcaban su mente...debía estar completamente cagado del cerebro como para haber deseado por unos instantes que el color y ojos de esa mujer se parecieran remotamente a los de ese mocoso hijo de puta con el cual se masturbo imaginándoselo rebotando sobre su pene y el dándole por culo, a el no le gustaban esas cosas….estaba claro que el no podía estar cuerdo del todo como para haber deseado casualmente encontrar una similitud entre Eren y la puta. "La locura de esa gafas se me esta pegando"...Por el amor de todos los dioses, el mocoso solo era un hormonal y pervertido puberto! De seguro sin bello púbico y virgen! El no podía imaginar a un niñato en ese sentido, de ninguna manera , el no podría desear reventarle a estocadas el moreno y redondo culo de ese morboso mocoso y morderle los labios hasta dejarlos hinchados y sonrosados...haciéndole salivar, reflejándose a si mismo en esos impresionantes y brillantes ojos...o verse enfocado por esas pupilas llenas de deseo, jamás...jamás de los jamases. Porque ese mocoso le causaba una insoportable furia y exasperación , era un completo estúpido y muy torpe, le sacaba de sus casillas con sus acciones completamente fuera de lugar y salidas.

-Mocoso de mierda.- Levi bufó por lo bajo mientras se le escapaba el comentario, sintiendo lentamente desvanecerse de sueño en la tina cálida que le arroyaba, cerró los ojos rendido y vio en sus oscuros parpados, la clara imagen de un rostro graciosamente infantil y sonrosado, con una ancha sonrisa enfocada en su dirección, con unos impresionantes ojos verde-turquesas mirándole tímidamente y dando la impresión de no poder sostenerle la mirada, pero reflejando el deseo de no desistir en el intento de mantener el contacto con sus penetrantes, oscuros y rasgados ojos negros...aún siendo arrastrado por el sueño, Levi sintió una inquietud remover lo profundo de sus entrañas y algo parecido a rinocerontes zapateándole furiosamente dentro de sus intestinos...

Levi se quedó profundamente dormido y flotando en la tina llena de agua tibia. A la mañana siguiente se íba a despertar con el cuerpo hecho una pasa si se quedaba toda la noche en el agua a menos que alguien le saque de allí. Cosa que no sucedió hasta el amanecer.

-QUE NO QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-El chillido infantil, furioso, inconforme y casi al borde la locura de Eren resonó por las cuatro paredes de la habitación que le fue designada por sus abuelos, casi dejando sorda a una Mikasa que trataba de poner su expresión mas severa con su hermano adoptivo menor, sin lograrlo con mucho éxito, ya que el infantil rostro de Eren sonrosado por la rabia, inflando sus redondos cachetes y a punto de hacer un berrinche total, hacían derretirse de ternura por dentro a la muchacha, pero no, debía ser firme con Eren, era por su propio bien a fin de cuentas. Esa misma mañana la muchacha había ingresado a la habitación de Eren para conversar y reconciliarse con el.

-Pero Eren, ya tuviste suficiente con todo lo ocurrido, es en vano que trates de negarte porque mamá amenazó con venir ella misma hasta aquí y darte una paliza antes de llevarte a rastras si no cedes por tu cuenta.-Mikasa le mintió a Eren respecto a la amenaza de su mama, ya que la mujer adoraba a su tierno engreído y era incapaz de negarle sus caprichos, a menos que su lado sobre protector pudiera mas con la mujer. La muchacha necesitaba disuadirle, así que le habló con un tono firme y severo.

-ESO ES POR TU CULPA!NO HABRÍA DICHO ESO SI NO LA HUBIERAS LLAMADO! NO DEBISTE DECIRLES NADA!.-Eren estaba a punto de rasgar su garganta por dentro de los agudos chillidos que soltaba, estaba furioso.

almohada fue aventada por Eren en dirección a Mikasa, quién estaba a un escaso metro de distancia de el, sentada en su cama. La almohada dio una curva en el aire y con asquerosa puntería fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

-NO ME HABLES! NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! VETE! DEJAME SOLO!.-Eren estaba fuera de sí mientras hacía su berrinche sobre la cama a sus manganzones dieciséis años, chillaba como conejillo siendo torturado mientras lanzaba sin descanso las almohadas de la cama a una Mikasa sorprendida y algo contrariada, haciendo que los objetos cayeran por todos lados menos a su objetivo.

Mikasa se levanto de la cama suspirando resignada y salió de la habitación, esperaría a que se le pasara el berrinche y volvería mas tarde, ya que no disponían mucho tiempo para empacar y Eren debía tener todo listo para cuando regrese quiera o no: Regresarían a Wall Rose esa misma noche.

La noche anterior Mikasa se despidió del oficial Erwin quien le prometió regresar con su hermano y se dirigió compungida y preocupada a la casa de sus abuelos , confiaba en las palabras de Erwin y tenía la corazonada de que volvería a ver a Eren muy pronto, sin embargo en su interior la terrible culpa de no cuidar bien a Eren le carcomía por dentro. Ya iban dos veces que su hermano menor desaparecía y ella no podía hacer nada mas que esperar al borde de la histeria...la sensación de impotencia y tristeza que la embargaban era algo tortuoso e insoportable. Debía evitar que suceda nuevamente, no se perdonaría a si misma si otra vez sucedía lo mismo en el futuro...Y si al final el oficial no conseguía traer de regreso a Eren? Y si cuando lo encuentren, en vez de Eren encontraban un pedazo de carne molida y ensangrentada tirada en el suelo de algún callejón?. Esa ciudad era muy peligrosa, no era necesario pasar mas tiempo allí y exponer a peligros a su adorado hermanito. Lo mejor sería volver.

-Debo llamar a mamá y contarle lo que ha pasado...que han secuestrado a Eren...-Mikasa sabía las exageradas reacciones que podría provocar en la mamá de Eren (en este caso sería la madre adoptiva de Mikasa) si le contaba lo sucedido, pero debía hacerlo, era por el propio bien de Eren.

Después de llegar a la conclusión, Mikasa entro a la enorme casa y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación , por el silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar supuso que los ancianos estaban durmiendo profundamente , y una vez dentro , descolgó el teléfono para marcar a la casa.

-Hola?.-La voz de la bonachona madre de Eren y Mikasa se escucho al otro lado de la línea al descolgar el teléfono.

-Hola, mamá soy yo, Mikasa.-La muchacha trató de componer el tono mas casual y animado que fue capaz.

-Mikasa! Hola mi amor, como estas? Que tal la están pasando? Se están divirtiendo? Donde está Eren? .-Mikasa sintió desaparecer la sangre que circulaba por su rostro y una punzada en el pecho le hizo perder la respiración por un instante, todos en la casa siempre se preocupaban excesivamente por el muchacho ya que era el menor y mas mimado. Se recompuso pronto para responder.

-Pues...verás mamá .-La voz de Mikasa disminuyó el volumen y se convirtió en casi un susurro tembloroso, aquel cambió fue notado por la mama de Eren, quién algo confundida y temiendo una mala noticia contuvo el aliento al otro lado.-...l-la verdad es que...hace unas horas...

-Mikasa?...Dime la verdad.. Ha pasado algo malo? Han tenido algún problema?.-El tono de voz de la mujer sonó cargado de preocupación.-Si les ha ocurrido una desgracia debes decírmelo sin dudar, ahora mismo puedo conversar con Grisha para que les envíen ayuda o lo que sea necesario para traerlos de vuelta. Ustedes son mis hijos y lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida, no me ocultes las cosas por favor.-La ultima frase sonó casi como una súplica, una que quebró a Mikasa y le hizo ceder algunas lagrimas.

La familia de Eren era muy acomodada, si les daba la urgencia, eran capaces de movilizar la policía distrital entera para buscar a su hijo o sacarlo de un apuro sin problema alguno.

-Lo sé mama, es solo que...-Mikasa respiró fuerte y con voz firme soltó.-Han secuestrado a Eren hace unas horas, ahora mismo los oficiales de seguridad de Shinganshina están en su búsqueda...

-QUE!?.-La voz resonó con fuerza.-HAN SECUESTRADO A MI EREN! MI PEQUEÑO Y TIERNO BEBE? COMO HA PODIDO SUCEDER!.-Las estruendosas exclamaciones se detuvieron un momento y al otro lado de la línea se escucho como si la mujer hubiera alejado un momento el auricular para dirigirse a otra persona.-GRISHAAAAAA!LLAMA A LA POLICIA! HAN SECUESTRADO A TU NUESTRO PEQUEÑO TERRON DE AZUCAR! YA SABÍA YO QUE ESA ASQUEROSO LUGAR ERA MUY PELIGROSO!

Mikasa aún con el auricular en la oreja escucho inmediata y lejana respuesta que salió de Grisha, el papá de Eren, su voz sonó calma y casi aburrida ante el preocupado grito:

-AH?...Han secuestrado a Eren? Mujer no hagas tanto escándalo...lo mas seguro es que lo regresen entero y con algo de dinero para nosotros, tal vez alguna nota donde nos rueguen no volver a poner a nuestro hijo en sus caminos...no tienes idea de lo torpe y problemático que puede ser cuando quiere...

-TU! PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE MI ADORABLE BEBE!DE SEGURO ESTA ASUSTADO Y SUFRIENDO! SABES QUE? HOY COMERAS EN LA CALLE ! YO MISMA LLAMARE A LA POLICIA Y PEDIRE QUE TRAIGAN A EREN EN HELICOPTERO HASTA LA CASA!

-Mi amor..no te enfades conmigo, solo comentaba...adem-

-NO! NO ME TOQUES PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! HOY NO TE DARÉ SEXO!-Mikasa sintió arcadas naciendo desde la boca del estómago Y se apresuró a cortar a la mujer, sin embargo el sonido del celular en su pantalón resonó con fuerza. La muchacha miró la pantalla y pudo ver el nombre registrado de la llamada entrante :"Oficial Erwin"

-Espera! espera mamá!.-La mujer volvió a colocarse el teléfono a la oreja para escuchar a Mikasa.-Mamá estoy recibiendo una llamada de parte del oficial, no vayas a colgar por favor, voy a contestar!

-UH? TE ESTA LLAMANDO EL OFICIAL? CONTESTA MI AMOR! DE SEGURO ES SOBRE MI BEBE!.-La voz esperanzada de la mamá de Eren respondió al otro lado.

Mikasa apretó el botón verde y la voz de Petra le habló de inmediato:

-Buenas noches. Me comunico con la señorita Mikasa?

-Si! soy yo!..Quién habla?.-La dulce voz se le hizo familiar a Mikasa, quién sin saber por qué, sintió un alivio en su corazón, desanudando el apretón que le punzaba el pecho.

-Como estas? Te saluda Petra, llamo para confirmar que acabamos de recuperar a Eren, ahora mismo esta sentado a mi lado en el auto, estamos regresando a la estación.-Mikasa sintió una calidez envolver su cuerpo completamente, la felicidad le embargaba casi desbordándose de su ser. Una lagrimas de alivio y felicidad se arremolinaron en los ojos de la muchacha.-Vamos a realizar unas breves preguntas a tu hermano antes de enviarlo escoltado a su casa. Entendido?

-E-Esta bien! Muchas gracias! Realmente no se como...agradecerles su ayuda...-Mikasa se secaba las lagrimas con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que el oficial Erwin era un hombre confiable.

-No es necesario.-La suave voz de Petra le respondió al otro lado, casi enternecida por el entrecortado tono de Mikasa, estaba segura que la muchacha estaba llorando de felicidad al otro lado de la línea .-Sería demasiado riesgoso si se aventura a salir a estas horas a darnos encuentro, por lo que le pido que por favor espere con calma.

-N-no hay problema, estaré esperándolos…

-Bien, entonces me despido. Adiós.-La línea se cortó al otro lado, dejando a una Mikasa llena de felicidad.

-HOLA!? MIKASA? MI AMOR ME ESCUCHAS?!.-La ansiosa voz de la mamá de Eren resonó al otro lado de la línea, sacando a la muchacha de su letargo.-DIME CORAZÓN, ES ALGUNA NOTICIA SOBRE MI BEBE?

-Mama! Acaban de comunicarme que están trayendo de regreso a Eren!.-Mikasa exclamo contenta la buena noticia, al segundo siguiente pudo escuchar la calmada y casi aburrida voz de Grisha diciendo algo lejanamente , como :"Te lo dije mujer...apuesto todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo a que esta de regreso con algún cheque de pago...aunque no necesito esos reales, mas útiles me resultarían si me limpio el trasero con ellos"…

-OHHH! DIOS MIO! QUE BUENA NOTICIA! ESTABA A PUNTO DE ENVIAR OFICIALES CONFIABLES PARA QUE ME REGRESEN A MI BEBE!.-La mama de Eren ignoro olímpicamente el comentario de su esposo y cambió su voz a un tono sumamente cargado de amor y dulce.-Corazón , será mejor que regresen pronto, ese lugar es muy peligroso! Ya sabía que no era buena idea dejarlos ir...mañana mismo los quiero de vuelta, a primera hora de la mañana les enviaré un boleto de avión así que empaquen sus cosas lo antes posible para tenerlos conmigo a salvo en la noche.

-Esta bien mamá, empacaré mis cosas ahora mismo.

-Esta bien mi amor, los amo mucho.-Un sonoro beso virtual sonó al otro lado de la línea.-Cuando los oficiales traigan de vuelta a Eren, dile que me llame al a casa, quiero escuchar la voz de mi terroncito de azúcar lo antes posible...

-Nosotros también los amamos mucho, ni bien regrese Eren le diré que llame a la casa, voy a colgar.

-Esta bien corazón, adiós!.-Mikasa colgó el teléfono y llena de entusiasmo se dirigió al armario de la habitación que había llenado el primer día que llegó, empezaría por empacar la ropa.

Desde que llegaron tuvo una mala impresión de ese lugar, la idea de irse lo mas pronto le ponía de muy buen humor. Tenía la sensación de que todo iba para mejor a partir de ahora.

Eren se mantenía callado en el asiento trasero del auto de Erwin, de rato en rato miraba de reojo el espejo retrovisor para ver le semblante de hombre que manejaba. Después de recibir una llamada, al parecer de Mike ,la cual cortó a mitad de la conversación, el hombrese empeño por concentrarse en la carretera delante de el y acelerar la velocidad, ya estaban a una escasa calle de la estación policial.

Eren suspiró internamente, después de lo ocurrido la primera vez que desapareció , fue sometido a varias preguntas en las cuales le instigaron a decir la verdad de lo sucedido, en todas las respuestas mintió asquerosamente para cubrir a Levi, el hombre que le cobijó aquella noche y que había vuelto a llevarlo a su casa en esta ocasión...el hombre que sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó bajo Eren para evitar que se lastimara...Levi...

Eren sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, tratando de ahuyentar los pensamiento que llenaban su cabeza y calmar su corazón que latía desbocado al recordar al temible hombre que lo tenía cautivado..."NO NO NO NO NO! NO DEBO DEJARME LLEVAR SOLO PORQUE ME SALVO DE MORIR APLASTADO COMO UN HUEVO CRUDO EN EL SUELO!"...Eren se debatía entre el sentido común y sus sentimientos. En esta ocasión, cuando cayó sobre Levi y este le miró furiosamente como si estuviera a punto de desfogar su rabia con el, sintió tanto miedo que rompió a llorar patéticamente y completamente rendido, esperando a que el peligroso hombre acabara con su miserable vida de una vez por todas, sin embargo , ahora que estaba mas calmado y los nervios le habían abandonado...se dio cuenta que Levi nunca tuvo esa intención e incluso se lo dijo mortificadamente, el hombre no hizo mas que hablarle severamente e incluso siendo casi ignorado por Eren...

"Me deje llevar por el miedo que sentía y me porté como un idiota, no me di cuenta que en realidad...Levi no quería hacerme daño..." Eren se sentía patético, cobarde y hasta levemente traicionero para con el hombre que hace poco, se había dado la molestia de salvarlo de una muerte segura exponiendo su propia integridad física...otra vez...

No es que Eren aún alimentara la esperanza de estrechar su relación con aquella persona, sin embargo no estaba en su naturaleza ser mal agradecido y sin vergüenza con los que le ayudaban, por eso se sentía terrible consigo mismo por su comportamiento cobarde...Después de ser protegido por Levi...Como le agradeció Eren? No dudó un segundo en ir a con los oficiales abandonando el lugar...permitiéndoles a los oficiales la posibilidad de atrapar a Levi y, con suerte de no meterlo preso , le lastimaran...No importa que tan amargada sea la personalidad de Levi, no merecía aquella actitud de Eren para con él...

Eren suspiró desanimado al momento que el auto se detenía frente a la estación, abrió la puerta y bajó de la auto, vio a Erwin bajar también y ayudar a Petra a salir del vehículo. Eren se disponía a ingresar a la estación detrás de todos los oficiales que ingresaban, caminando unos pasos atrás de Erwin, cuando este de pronto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, de pronto se dio cuenta que todos ya habían entrado y ellos dos quedaban fuera. Eren levanto el rostro y enfocó a Erwin con semblante confundido.

Erwin le miraba serio y con sus impresionantes ojos azules sondándole suspicazmente.

-S-señor Erwin? Sucede algo?

-Eren.-El casual tono de voz de Erwin, daba la impresión de estar a punto de hacerle una pregunta incómoda.-Que relación tienes con Levi Revaille?

-U-Uh...?.-Eren sintió palidecer su rostro y unas minúsculas gotas de sudor frío brotar de su cien.- C-omo...a que se refiere?...y-yo no recuerdo a la persona que me llev-

-No es necesario que te esfuerces por mentir Eren.- Erwin suspiró algo resignado ante al negativa del chico, se veía a leguas que no tenía intención alguna de soltar palabra...ante los últimos hechos ocurridos, pensó que el muchacho cedería y respondería sus preguntas con sinceridad.-Sé que no tienes intenciones de brindarnos información acerca de Levi, aunque albergaba la esperanza de que cambiaras de idea y nos digas todo lo que sabes sobre el, es mejor si nos cuentas todo, ese hombre es pelig-

-NO ES PELIGROSO!.-Eren sintió un pinchón de rabia al escuchar a Erwin decir aquello, no se pudo contener.-EL NO ME HA HECHO DAÑO! NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS DE EL!

-Mmmh...-Los ojos de Erwin brillaron suspicaces al escuchar el chillido de Eren y ver la expresión del infantil muchacho tornarse roja de cólera, despertó mas su curiosidad...tal vez si provocaba a Eren, soltaría sin querer algún dato provechoso.- Puedes decir que no te hizo daño...al haber estado inconsciente cuando el te llevó fuera del centro comercial?...Realmente me sorprendió que hiciera eso en frente de todas las personas, no es algo...típico en el.

-Q-Que..?.-Le habían visto inconsciente en los brazos de Levi? En SUS brazos? Cuando sucedió eso? Después de desmayarlo?...Eren no tenía idea de cual fue el método que utilizó Levi para llevarlo a su casa, escuchar aquello casi le deja mudo de la impresión...aún asi, no podía decirle a Erwin que Levi casi acababa con su vida ahorcándolo...si lo hacía le iba a dar la razón respecto a su afirmación.-Y-yo no recuerdo n-

-No vas a decirnos nada...verdad?.-Erwin le cortó, no necesitaba perder mas tiempo con el muchacho si este estaba entercado en negarse...ya vería otra manera de obtener la información necesaria.

Ante la repentina pregunta, Eren se sonrojó levemente y meneó la cabeza en afirmación, enterrando la mirada en sus zapatos. Erwin suspiró resignado.

-Entiendo, entonces no hay motivos para retenerte mas tiempo.- Eren levantó la mirada al escuchar los pasos de Erwin alejarse, vio al oficial darle una rápida orden a dos oficiales ,quienes asintieron y se dirigieron a Eren, acto seguido se interno en el edificio.

-Muchacho, vamos a escoltarte de regreso a casa.-Uno de los hombre que se aproximó le hablo mientras con una mano le incitaba a avanzar hacia un vehículo estacionado.

-Gracias...-Eren dirigió una última mirada a la estación donde se interno Erwin y les siguió en dirección al vehículo. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento trasero , mientras que los dos hombres subían adelante y arrancaban el auto.

Eren se sintió mas relajado siendo conducido a casa, por alguna razón no se sentía culpable por no colaborar con Erwin, se sentía calmado y aliviado, no importa como lo piense, se sentía incapaz de soltar una sola palabra sobre Levi al oficial.

"Donde estará ahora?...Lo volveré a ver?" Eren sentía un hueco ahondando en el, le daba una sensación como de sentir el suelo desaparecer bajo sus pies con la sola idea de no volver a ver a Levi...Lo mas seguro es que se vaya muy lejos para escapar de los oficiales...tal vez hasta no volvería a su casa nunca mas. Otra vez la conocida sensación de una estocada en la boca del estómago incomodó a Eren...la idea de no volverlo a ver jamás le producía desagradables sensaciones...aquella idea...

"Es insoportable"...

-Hemos llegado muchacho.-El aviso sacó Eren de sus pensamientos, quien sin decir palabra y sumido en sí, abrió la puerta del auto y bajo.-Tengas cuidado a partir de ahora , nos despedimos.

El auto arrancó dejando a Eren parado en la acera, quién al no sentir la llave dentro de sus bolsillos, apretó el timbre y esperó a que abran la puerta. Unos ruidosos y apresurados pasos bajando las escaleras resonaron al otro lado, haciéndole saber que Mikasa se dirigía a su encuentro.

La puerta se abrió al momento dejando ver a una Mikasa radiante de felicidad e impulsándose para abalanzarse sobre Eren. Verla de nuevo hizo que el ánimo de Eren se levantara de nuevo y sonriera sinceramente, estaba de vuelta.

-EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!.-Mikasa le abrazo dolorosamente, casi rompiéndole unos huesos en el proceso.-QUE BIEN QUE ESTAS DE VUELTA! ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA! SABÍA QUE EL OFICIAL ERWIN TE ATRAERÍA DE REGRESO!

-M-mikasa.-Eren estaba morado y chorreando baba por al boca del apretón que sentía.-E-est-toy bien...ya suelt-ame...estoy bien...

-DE VERDAD? NO TE HIZO NADA AQUEL HORRIBLE HOMBRE? NO TE LASTIMO? LO CAPTURARON?.-Mikasa preguntaba preocupada a Eren, quién al escuchar sus preguntas se deshizo del abrazo sumamente fastidiado..."Por que siempre Mikasa pensaba mal de todas las personas con las que se relacionaba?"...es verdad que aquel hombre le asfixió y se lo llevó por su cuenta, pero...no era cualquier simple delincuente, era Levi, el mas peligroso vándalo de aquel apestoso lugar abandonado por Dios y que traía loco a Eren, haciéndole retumbar homosexualmente los latidos de su corazón...si no frunciera el ceño y le mirara como un pedazo de mierda apestosa, dejaría con ganas que lo secuestre y haga lo que quiera con el. "Que exagerada!" exclamo para su interior Eren, ajeno al hecho de que la muchacha tenía todas las razones para pensar lo peor de su captor.

-Mikasa, estoy bien, deja de exagerar las cosas...me siento cansado, dejame subir para dormir si?...si quieres mañana te acompaño a donde quieras pasear, pero por ahora dame un momento de tranquilidad.-Eren soltó cansadamente , antes de escuchar las siguientes palabras de su hermana adoptiva.

-Sobre eso Eren...tengo buenas noticias!.-Mikasa le obstruía el paso y le sonreía radiantemente, aquella sonrisa desbordando felicidad intrigó a Eren, quién tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Buena noticias..? A que te refieres Mikasa?...

-Si! Mañana mismo volveremos a casa! Mama nos enviará los boletos a primera hora de la mañana! Así que ni bien despiertes será conveniente que empaques tus cosas Eren, nos iremos de esta peligrosa ciudad al fin! No es esa una buena noticia?.-Las palabras de Mikasa quedaron suspendidas unos segundos en el aire ante el rostro descolocado y desorbitadamente asombrado de Eren, que lentamente mostraba en su infantil rostro indicios de formar un arrugado puchero de cólera y a cada segundo se ponía mas y mas rojísimo de rabia al asimilar el mensaje de su hermana, haciendo que en vez de lucir furioso y enojado, le provocara unas terribles ganas a Mikasa de estrujarle las mejillas y comerlo a besos.

-Q-Que ..QUE? QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MIKASA?! VOLVER A CASA?! POR QUE MAMA PEDIRÍA ALGO ASI!?.-Los chillidos de Eren, aun parado en la entrada y completamente furioso, no se hicieron esperar. "No puede ser...no pudo haberle dicho a mamá lo ocurrido, maldición...por que?. Eren sintió a la par de la cólera, unas intensas ganas de llorar anudándose en su garganta, si no iba a por un pedazo de papel higiénico , iba a terminar bañado de sus propias lágrimas de impotencia y sus mocos delante de Mikasa..."No...Si me voy...con toda seguridad nunca..nunca mas podré ver Levi...Levi"...

-Pero Eren, no deberías molestarte, es una furioso chillido de Eren la cortó

-NO ES UNA BUENA NOTICIA! ACASO LLAMASTE A MAMA!? POR QUE LA LLAMASTE!

-Ere-Mikasa fue bruscamente empujada a un lado de la puerta por un furioso y lloroso Eren..-Eren...

Mikasa entristecida por la actitud de su hermano, cerró la puerta que daba a la calle y subió las escaleras rumbo a su propia habitación, de seguro su hermano no querría hablar con ella ahora que había casi azotado con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Eren se interno en la casa, subió las escaleras y cerró la habitación, acto seguido se tiró boca abajo sobre el colchón de su cama y soltó el llanto de rabia contenida que se había aguantado momentos antes, no tardó en chorrearle mocos verdes a sus sábanas y salivar por la boca, pero eso no le importó..estaba rabioso y fuera de sí, por primera vez en su corta vida sintió incontenibles deseos de golpear a Mikasa. Como pudo hacerle eso? Empacar por la mañana? "Imposible, Injusto.."

Eren se sentía desfallecer, es cierto que la última vez que tuvo delante a Levi, se portó como un cobarde y salió huyendo, pero esos nervios y miedos infundados habían quedado en el olvido ahora que se sentía mas calmado. Cuando anteriormente la tranquilidad regresó a el sentado en el asiento posterior del vehiculo de Erwin, se había dado cuenta que seguía teniendo toditas las ganas de volver a ver a Levi...mucho mas ahora que sabía que irremediablemente se iba a alejar de allí, conociendo a su madre, tal vez para siempre...

Moqueando y con la cara empapada, Eren se quedo dormido y en la misma posición toda la corta noche que quedaba antes del amanecer.

Nhgh...-Levi se removió incómodo sobre la cama, un rayo potente de luz acababa de joderle el sueño. Desganado abrió los ojos y parpadeó, acto seguido se levanto de su sitio en la cama, dándose la sorpresa de estar completamente desnudo y envuelto por las cálidas sabanas de la enorme cama matrimonial en la habitación que le brindó Hanji.-Que diablos...?

Levi se destapó y puso los pies descalzos en el suelo, levemente confundido."Que no me había quedado dormido en la ducha?". Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cama y sobre el borde del colchón, sus oscuros ojos se toparon con un cambio de muda limpia , muy parecida a la que tenía antes de meterse a la ducha. Al parecer alguien le había sacado de la ducha dormido para meterlo a la cama y le había dejado ropa para cambiarse.

"Da igual" Levi se dirigió al baño para darse una rápida ducha y bajar donde Hanji. Cuando hizo el ademán de moverse, la puerta se abrió repentinamente mostrando a una sonriente Hanji mirándole burlonamente desde la entrada. "Pensando en el diablo..." Al verse desnudo delante de la loca, sintió la rabia burbujear en su interior y arrugó profundamente el ceño con desagrado antes de soltar:

-Que carajos miras cabra estúpida, no sabes tocar la puerta?.-Hanji soltó una risilla enfermiza desde su sitio antes de soltar excitada y con entusiasmo, su estruendosa voz.

-ENANIIIIIIIIIIIIN! PERO QUE DESAGRADECIDO ERES!.-Hanji formó en su sonriente rostro un fingido y nada creíble gesto de indignación ante un cabreado y ceñudo Levi, que trataba de ignorarla y abría la puerta de la ducha para entrar.-Y TODAVIA QUE ME DI LA MOLESTIA DE SACARTE DEL AGUA TODO MORADO Y AL BORDE UNA BRONQUIO-PULMONIA! HASTA SE TE HABÍA ENCOGIDO EL PENE!QUE MAL MI LEVICIENTO! SI VUELVES A HACER ESO PUED-

-Cierra la puta boca maldita enferma!.-Levi le interrumpió aventándole una sayonara del suelo, la cual había recogido velozmente de sus pies y aprovecho para aventársela a Hanji ,quien hacía sus fingidos ademanes.-En ningún momento te pedí que me sacaras! Ahora tengo tus asquerosos gérmenes en la piel...maldición, mejor habría sido morir morado y ...-Levi enfurruñaba consigo mismo mientras ignoraba a Hanji en la entrada y se metía a la ducha cerrando con seguro la puerta.

-AAHAHAHHA PERO QUE TIMIDO ERES PARA DAR LAS GRACIAS MI PEQUEÑIN! BUENO, NO TE INTERRRUMPO MAS! APRESURATE EN BAJAR QUE TENGO TODO LO NECESARIO PARA QUE TE ASIENTES DE NUEVO! ESE FARLAN ES UN AMOR! NO SE NEGO EN DARME HASTA LA INFORMACIÓN MAS METICULOSA QUE LE PEDÍ! LE INVIT...-Hanji gritaba desde la entrada a Levi, que solo le prestó atención a las primeras frases y se volvió completamente ajeno a la perorata de Hanji , mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo con saña y algo inseguro ante la posible idea de estar contagiado por los gérmenes de la para nada aseada mujer.-ME DIJO QUE ERA UNA HERMOSA E IMPECABLE CASA! JUSTO COMO TE GUSTA MI LEVICIENTO! DICE LOS SEÑORES JAEGER SON UN AMOR D...

-Ya cierra la boca pedazo de mierda!.- Levi farfulló desde adentro, jodido por la bullosa de Hanji que seguía vociferándole y enterándole a todo el mundo el asunto a tratar entre los dos.-Bajaré después asi que deja de joder mi paciencia y lárgate de una vez...maldición..

-AHAHAHAAH ESTA BIEN PEQUEÑIN!TE ESPERO ABAJO!.-Hanji desapareció del marco de la puerta y se perdió en el piso inferior, el bar estaba repleto de pordioseros esperando ser atendidos." Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea decirle a Farlan que el pedido era para mi enano amigo...A veces parecen llevarse de maravilla esos dos!"

Hanji reprimió unas enfermizas risillas mientras servía los tragos...De seguro a Levi le iba a encantar su nuevo lugar, ya tenía su nuevo mini departamento separado y esperando por usarse, esa misma noche se lo había asegurado, solo faltaba brindarle el pasaporte falso y los documentos necesarios para presentarse.

La manera en que Hanji consiguió para Revaille un mini departamento de lujo y en una de las ciudades mas acomodadas, no fue demasiado tediosa: Tan solo comentó que tenía un pedido muy especial por teléfono a Farlan, quién casi al borde de un paro cardiaco y lleno de ilusión le prometió darle lo que quisiera…si tan solo le daba la oportunidad de invitarle a una lujosa cena en Wall Rose uno de estos días, a lo que Hanji respondió que tenía muchos alcohólicos demandando en el local, por lo que no tendría tiempo de ir por esos lares, pero si quería podían cenar en su bar y de paso le presentaba todos sus borrachos amiguines para pasarla bien. Farlan sin querer perder la oportunidad de verla, aceptó la sugerencia…Hanji colgó al hombre, dejándolo pisando nubes esponjosas de felicidad y dudando sobre cual de todos sus ternos de gala se pondría para la ocasión, y asi disfrutar de una romántica cena con su añorado amor en el bar de mala muerte.

Al cabo de diez minutos de servir pedidos y patinar entre las mesas, Hanji vio a Levi bajar las escaleras y sentarse delante de la barra, completamente vestido con las nuevas mudas que le dejó la noche anterior y goteando de sus húmedos y azabaches cabellos, seguía con la típica cara de amargado y su ceño arrugado, dando la impresión de querer cagar sentado sobre su asiento. Entrego el pedido a una lejana mesa y se acerco dando salto de entusiasmo hasta donde Levi la esperaba.

Levi la vio acercarse volcando sillas y empujando a los alcohólicos en el camino para ir a su encuentro, la mujer se paró al costado y antes que abriera la boca, Levi la atajó:

-Bien pedazo de loca, dijiste que tenían mi pedido, no pienso perder mas tiempo en este muladar así que suéltalo todo.-Levi la miro con sus rasgados y amargados ojos esperando a que le brinde la información.

-AHAHAHAHA TAN IMPACIENTE COMO SIEMPRE! ESPERA UN MOMENTO... se volteó mirando en otra dirección y al captar la atención del muchacho que le ayudaba con los pedidos, le hizo una seña.-CHIQUITIN! PASAME EL SOBRE CREMA! SI ESE!

Al cabo de un momento Levi vio al joven acercarse con un sobre entre las manos, Hanji lo recibió y como agradecimiento se le colgó del cuello en un semi-abrazo , intoxicando al pobre muchacho en el proceso, el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente al momento de ser soltado por la mujer, quién ajena al posible cadáver a sus pies, le entregaba en la mano a Levi ,un sobre con documentos. Levi lo recibió y abrió el sobre sacando varios papeles.

-AHÍ LO TIENES MI LEVICIENTO! FARLAN SE ENCARGÓ DE TODO!TU NUEVO PASAPORTE PARA EL VUELO DE ESTA TARDE, EL CONTRATO DE TRABAJO PARA QUE LABORES EN WALL ROSE Y EL LEGALIZADO DE PROPIEDAD DE TU NUEVO DEPARTAMENTO! TE VA A ENCANTAR! TENGO ALGUNAS FOT...-Levi ignoraba los entusiasmados gritos de Hanji mientras revisaba uno a uno los papeles y les daba una rápida leída, en el sobre lo único que quedaba era un pasaporte nuevo y legalizado donde faltaba insertar la foto. Levi debía admitir que la loca de su amiga, se había lucido. Leyó el boleto impreso de su vuelo y algo sorprendido confirmó que el nuevo lugar donde iba a asentarse era nada mas y nada menos que una ciudad muy acomodada y que el vuelo salía en escasas cinco horas, probablemente alrededor de la hora de almuerzo o poco mas tarde.

Hanji vio a Levi concentrarse en la información y documentos entre sus manos, acto seguido el hombre levantó la cabeza en su dirección y enfoco sus orbes negras en ella, las cuales brillando opacamente, antes de hablar.

-Supongo que es suficiente o mas de lo que necesito, lo has hecho bien gafas de mierda.-Soltó Levi con voz monótona y deshaciendo el ceño de su frente.

-NO HAY DE QUE ENANO!.-Hanji le dio una palmada amistosa a Levi, quién reflejaba en la opaca mirada algo que se podría definir como gratitud, cosa que Hanji captó e interpretó inmediatamente de parte del hombre delante de ella. "WAAAA EL ENANIN ESTA AGRADECIDO! HASTA PARA ESO SE PONE TAN ESTREÑIDO!". Pero después de recibir el golpecito en el hombro, Levi frunció nuevamente el ceño con asco, el cuerpo de esa mujer era un nido de gérmenes y bacterias.-YA QUE TIENES TIEMPO DE SOBRA TÓMATE UN TRAGO! AHORA MISMO TE SIRVO!

"Supongo que solo me queda esperar"... Levi se resignó a tomarse una copa en aquel muladar, esperando el momento de partir de una jodida vez.

Nunca había viajado en avión antes y leer en su boleto que su asiento iba en clase alta le sorprendió levemente, solo esperaba que los asientos estén lo suficientemente impecables como para disfrutar del vuelo tranquilo.

Eren había votado con almohadones a Mikasa de su habitación y acto seguido se dispuso a guardar lenta y enfurruñadamente todas las cosas desempacadas contra su voluntad, nuevamente en su maleta.

Se había propuesto a no dirigirle la palabra a su hermana en todo el día. Se pasó toda la tarde en su labor, tan concentrado en renegar por dentro, que cuando sintió los toques en la puerta de su habitación , pudo distinguir al otro lado de la ventana, que ya era completamente de noche...el momento había llegado...y el ya tenía todo listo.

-Eren...-La voz de Mikasa le llamó suavemente al otro lado, al no recibir respuesta alguna, prosiguió.-Ya es hora de salir, despídete de los abuelos, si?

-...

-Te espero con mis maletas abajo...el vuelo sale en media hora, no tenemos mucho tiempo...-Mikasa escucho algo entristecida, el sonido de los pasos de Eren acercarse a la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a un Eren muy serio y con la mirada perdida, tenía sus dos maletas colgando de sus brazos. Mikasa abrió la boca en un ademán de hablarle , pero el muchacho pasó de largo bajando las escaleras y saliendo a la calle sin inmutarse. "No se va a despedir de los abuelos...?"

Mikasa supuso que su hermano realmente estaba de mal humor como para no abrazar a sus queridos parientes antes de partir, sin embargo creyó prudente no insistirle a un Eren berrinchudo, ya después hablarían. Apresuradamente bajó las escaleras y ya cerrando la puerta de la calle tras ella, caminó hacía la pista al lado de un Eren completamente mudo , paró un taxi y subieron dentro, en dirección al aeropuerto.

El trayecto duró solo tres horas en avión, el asiento de Mikasa estuvo designado al costado del asiento de Eren y en repetidas ocasiones intento entablar una conversación con su hermano, pero este se negó a dirigirle palabra , mostrando en sus brillantes ojos una frialdad poco común en el, cosa que le partió el alma a Mikasa: Era la típica actitud de Eren cuando se molestaba con ella, causándole una depresión a la muchacha. Ni bien llegaron a su destino, se encontraron caminando en la zona de arribo donde varias personas con carteles esperaban a algún familiar, amigo o conocido que regresaban de otras ciudades.

No avanzaron mucho juntos, uno al lado del otro pero sin hablar , hasta que de entre la multitud, una mujer alta y con cabellos castaños , piel blanca y brillantes ojos verdes que destilaban bondad, se abrió paso directamente hasta el encuentro de los dos.

Eren vio a su madre dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el, miró su rostro bonachón lleno de felicidad y destilando ganas de estrujarlo entre sus brazos y comérselo a besos, lo cual le hizo sentir mas animado y un poco alegre. Pero antes de dejar que la sonrisa se expandiera en su bronceado e infantil rostro, se esforzó por fingir un puchero de inconformidad acordándose que estaba molesto al momento de ser estrechado cálidamente por su madre.

-MI BEBE! MI CORAZONCITO DE AZUCAR! COMO ESTAS? ESTAS BIEN?.-La mama de Eren humedecía las mejillas de su hijo con salivosos besos y le apachurraba con amor.-MIKASA ME DIJO QUE TE SECUESTRARON! NO TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTUVE POR TI MI AMOR!

-E-estoy bien mamá...-Eren soltó el tono mas frió e indiferente que fue capaz, fallando desastrosamente, la calidez de su madre le ponía de muy buen humor ….muy a su pesar.-No pasó nada...

-DE VERDAD MI CIELO? DESPUES DE ENTERARME NO PERDI TIEMPO PARA TRAERTE DE VUELTA A LOS BRAZOS DE MAMI! HOY TE PREPARE TU COMIDA FAVORITA! TE VA A ENCANTAR!.- La mama de Eren apachurraba efusivamente al muchacho ,quien entre sus brazos deshizo el extraño gesto que era un intento de puchero y le correspondió el abrazo rendido. Una inmensa sonrisa se expandió en el rostro de Eren. Mikasa veía la escena con una gran felicidad brotando en su interior.

-Si mama, estoy bien...-Eren se soltó y siendo sujetado de la mano de su madre como un niño de cinco años, le siguió el paso al lado de Mikasa, salieron del lugar y subieron al vehículo que les esperaba afuera, era el carro de su mamá, de un chillón color rojo. Eren detestaba ir en auto a todas partes, prefería ir en colectivo como todas las personas normales, como su mejor amigo Armin.

Subieron los tres y la mama de Eren se sentó delante del timón, hablando sin cesar y contándoles entusiasmada la nueva noticia: La buena nueva era un nuevo vecino recién trasladado esa misma tarde en el departamento del costado, Eren escuchaba algo ido las palabra de su madre sentado en el asiento de atrás...no tenía ganas de nada.

-...Y PARECÍA SER UN HOMBRE DE NEGOCIOS! VESTÍA TAN IMPECABLE Y FORMAL! ME CAYÓ MUY BIEN! SI TAN SOLO NO TUVIERA ESA EXPRESIÓN DE AMARGADO APOSTARIA A QUE ES MIEMBRO DE UN HOST CLUB! TU PADRE Y YO LE SALUDAMOS NI BIÉN SE INSTALÓ! SE VEÍA TAN SOLITARIO QUE NOS ENTRÓ LA GANAS DE INVITARLE AL DESAYUNO DE MAÑANA! LES VA A ENCANTAR!.-La mamá de Eren no paraba de hablarle a un aburrido Eren y una silenciosa Mikasa, hasta que se detuvieron en el frontis de la inmensa semi-mansion donde vivían, bajaron todos y sujetaron las maletas para ingresarlas.

Mientras Eren cargaba sus bultos y esperaba a que su madre abriera la puerta. Vio extrañado las luces prendidas del departamento continuo a su casa, era lujoso y de estreno , fue construido varios meses atrás y estuvo un tiempo en venta, pero por su precio exorbitante nadie lo adquiría.

Ahora el lugar estaba ocupado...ese debía el nuevo vecino del que hablaba su madre sin parar y que hasta había invitado a desayunar para mañana..."No tiene nada que ver conmigo" Eren se habría sentido entusiasmado ante la idea de conocer a aquel apuesto y agradable hombre de negocios del que hablaba su madre , si su corazón no latiera ya por aquel hombre que, de seguro, no volvería a ver jamás...

-EREN MI CIELO! QUE HACES ALLÍ PARADO! APRESURATE EN ENTRAR!

-Ya voy mama...-Eren se obligó a apartar la vista de las ventanas prendidas de aquella lujosa propiedad que ahora tenía un nuevo huésped, la apartó lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa…si su vista no lo engañó, podría jurar que hace unos segundos una silueta se traslució al otro lado de las oscuras cortinas….

.—

Acabé, detesto la idea de tener a un Eren separado de Levi,asi que me encargare de que pasen mucho tiempo juntos :v .Me disculpo de antemano si a alguien le parezco muy descriptiva , pero no puedo evitar detallar lo mas que pueda a los personajes o lo que sea que escribo, también me gusta ir lento pero seguro, por lo que si es que les parece algo lenta la historia , no voy a cambiar eso de antemano.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran mucho mas. Me despido


	8. Chapter 8-Dulce sabor

Hola de nuevo, dejo la conti:

 **CAP VIII:**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo me baso en su creación para inventar mi historia.**

Eran las seis y treinta de la mañana y Levi se encontraba relajadamente sentado en la sala de su nuevo y lujoso mini departamento, vestía una pijama de seda suave que entallaba exquisitamente todo su cuerpo, sostenía con una mano una taza de café negro y caliente y con la otra mano tenía sujetos frente a su pálido y rígido rostro, los papeles del sobre que le entrego Hanji y que detallaban su contrato con la empresa que solicitaba sus servicios.

Ya había leído en el avión todas las hojas respecto a las funciones a realizar en su nuevo puesto de trabajo, no era nada del otro mundo, le iban a dar una fuerte paga por su dedicación, cosa que le iba de maravilla a pesar de saber que su horario iba a ser rotativo y por días iban a solicitar de horas extras de su parte, detalle con el cual no tenía inconveniente alguno: Se sentía conforme con las condiciones y reglamente interno de la empresa.

También se sentía conforme con su nuevo lujoso departamento, el cual comprobó con satisfacción que estaba completamente amoblado e impecable cuando llegó, no tenía problemas con las zonas alrededor al nuevo lugar donde iba a vivir, habían calles seguras por todos lados, se sentía perfectamente capaz de acostumbrarse al hermoso parque frente a su ventana, al corredor para hacer ejercicio a una escasa calle de allí, también al cuidado jardín que unía su departamento con la casa del costado...La casa del costado...

El ceño de Levi se remarcó con irritación al venírsele a la mente la imagen de sus nuevos vecinos. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro no ser capaz de acostumbrarse, ese era el hecho de vivir al costado de sus nuevos vecinos: una pareja de esposos confianzudos que ignoraban completamente los esquivos intentos de Levi por no relacionarse con ellos.

La postura que mantenía Levi a primera vista, haría que cualquiera piense que el hombre leía los documentos sumamente concentrado, pero no, los ojos de Levi estaban detenidos en el cuarto párrafo del texto impreso y los enfocaba de una manera que parecía querer taladrar la hoja y hacerle un hueco con la mirada...

Levi apretó el asa de su tasa al recordar con suma irritación la tarde anterior, cuando llegó del aeropuerto y se dispuso a instalarse en su nuevo hogar...acto seguido se llevó la tasa a los labios para sorber mas...pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que en ese mismo instante el sonido del timbre resonó con fuerza, haciéndole maldecir por lo bajo y levantarse desganadamente de su cómodo lugar. Tenía la vaga idea de quién sería la persona al otro lado de la puerta y estaba dispuesto a mandarla a la mierda, ya había tenido suficiente hasta ahora, no pensaba soportar más estupideces...

Aquella tarde que llegó de Shinganshina, un taxi le llevó a Levi directamente hasta la dirección que le brindó Hanji: su nuevo hogar designado. Levi se bajó del vehículo y con seguridad y firmeza se dirigió a la puerta automática de su nueva casa, la cual reconoció al instante: Un lujoso departamento con ventanas a la calle que estaba al costado de una hermosa mansión unida a su vivienda por un bien cuidado jardín.

Levi caminó de largo sin querer prestar mayor atención a su alrededor a excepción de la alejada puerta por donde iba a ingresar, especialmente para ignorar a un par de personas que antes de bajar del vehículo pudo enfocar fugazmente: parecían ser una pareja de esposos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirar a las personas pasar desde la puerta de su hermosa mansión.

Sin mayor contratiempos, Levi se dispuso a avanzar a su destino y al acercase mas, las dos personas dejaron de distraerse y enfocaron su atención en el, haciéndole sentir todo el peso de sus miradas. Levi arrugó el entrecejo cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de la entrada de su departamento y percibió por el rabillo del ojo que la mujer le señalaba sin pudor a la vez que le hablaba a su esposo en voz alta. "Que mierda tiene esa tipa, es tan insoportable ser señalado por otras personas, que no tiene modales?..joder..." . Como siempre que hacía cuando quería evitar presencias indeseables, Levi apuró el paso e ignoró olímpicamente la mirada de esos dos que parecían querer comérselo con los ojos, se veían sumamente curiosos y parecían dos viejitas chismosas cotorreando en gritos y susurros.

Cuando al fin Levi alcanzó la entrada y se dispuso a adentrase al lugar, los dos personajes se apresuraron por llamar su atención a voz en cuello.

-HEY! OIGA SEÑOR!.-La voz bonachona de la señora le cargo los testículos a Levi, su voz le resonó con fuerza, no iba a ser fácil ignorar a esa mujer. Hizo un inhumano esfuerzo por fingirse sordo, cuando de pronto escucho los pasos apresurados de esos dos en su dirección, abandonando la puerta de su vivienda que daba a la calle. Sin otra opción que ceder ante las odiosas presencias, Levi se detuvo mordiendo furiosamente su labio inferior y ahogando improperios en la garganta, volteó el rostro ante la pareja de esposos que se detuvieron a su lado y le sonreían insoportablemente. "Tienen toda la cara de ser unos chismosos, lo que me faltaba...tener que aguantar a esta gente de mierda". Muy a su pesar, Levi les enfocó con la mirada.

-SEÑOR! COMO ESTA? ES USTED EL VECINO NUEVO DEL QUE OÍMOS HABLAR? HE ESCUCHADO QUE VA A OCUPAR ESE HERMOSO DEPARTAMENTO DEL COSTADO!.-La bonachona señora sonreía y hablaba efusivamente a Levi, quién parecía contener ganas de cagar ahí mismo parado sobre sus pies y les miraba ceñudamente.-REALMENTE NO PENSE QUE FUERAMOS A TENER A UN IMPORTANTE HOMBRE DE NEGOCIOS COMO VECINO! ME DA UNA ALEGRÍA QUE SEAMOS NOSOTROS QUIÉN LE DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A SU NUEVO HOGAR!.

-...Hmp...gracias.- Levi soltó la seca palabra mientras rezaba por dentro para que no le exploten los pulmones de la gran cantidad de aire que contenía, aquellas personas le recontra tocaban los huevos, debía contenerse, no debía causar revuelo tan pronto. La señora al recibir el seco agradecimiento ensanchó mas su sonrisa y acto seguido, ante la mirada estupefacta de Levi y su marido, se aferro al brazo del primero con cariño y entusiasmo.

-UYYY!PERO QUE APUESTO HOMBRE TENEMOS AQUI! PARECES SALIDO DE UNA REVISTA DE MODELOS!.-La mama de Eren ignorante de la revolución de furia que estaba haciendo bullir dentro del hombre, no se contuvo y con una mano le apretó cálidamente y confianzudamente el brazo a Levi, el cual se desconectó de la realidad dándose por muerto para no terminar descuartizando a tajos a la conchuda mujer que no le soltaba, si alguien que no fueran los dos esposos, le mirara con detalle, diría que su alma se había ido de paseo dejándole petrificado.-NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSO CON NOSOTROS! ESTOY SEGURA QUE NOS LLEVAREMOS MUY BIEN! NO SABES LOS DELICIOSOS DESAYUNOS QUE PREPARO PARA MIS INVITADOS! SIEMPRE HAGO REUNIONES EN CASA PARA AMENIZAR CON LOS VECINOS! POR SUPUESTO TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS INVITADO!

Carla dirigió su otra mano desocupada al torso de Levi , el cual estaba ceñido por su liviana y oscura ropa, y lo masajeó leve y mañosamente. Las manos de Levi se apretaron en un compacto puño enterrando furiosamente sus uñas en la pálida piel de sus blancas manos ."Aguanta un poco mas...aun sigues muerto...estas bien muerto".

-AYAYAYAYYY! CARAY PERO QUE BUENOS MUSCULOS TIENES PRIMOR!.- Grisha miró completamente ahuevonado a su esposa, la cual parecía prostituta de cabaret intentando persuadir a su próximo cliente, era un hombre calmado por lo que en vez de sentir celos ante la escena de evidente coqueteo, se sintió desconcertado.-ACASO HACES EJERCICIO? CON ESTE CUERPO PARECIERA QUE USTED PRACTICA ALGUN DEPORTE! PERO QUE BUENAS COSTUMBRES! NI SE TU NOMBRE Y YA ME CAES TAN BIEN!

-...- Levi parecía una estatua de piedra y fruncía los labios tanto, que se veían sumamente delgados casi al punto de desaparecer. A Carla aquello le pareció un gesto cargado de timidez, por lo que sintiéndose curiosa con aquel hombre, se animó a conversarle con mas intimidad.

-OHH CIERTO! ME OLVIDE PRESENTARME! JEJE QUE DESPISTADA! ME LLAMO CARLA, MUCHO GUSTO!.-La mama de Eren soltó las palabras sin desocupar sus manos del firme cuerpo de Levi, quién ponía todas sus fuerzas por engañarse a si mismo de que era un cadáver.-AQUÍ MI ESPOSO A MI LADO SE LLAMA GRISHA!

Grisha abrió la boca para soltar un saludo, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-...Y EL TAMBIEN ESTA ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE QUERIDO!

-...-Carla se detuvo unos segundos para enfocar el rostro de Levi, quién no había movido un músculo en todo el rato y tenía una sorprendente expresión como de estar estreñido. Aquella imagen hizo que Carla abriera mas los ojos con comprensión..."Oh! parece que este apuesto hombre tiene ganas de ir al baño!...que mal educada y desconsiderada soy!...de seguro le estoy reteniendo y se siente muy tímido como para excusarse y hacer sus asuntos"

-BIEN MI PRIMOR!.-La mama de Eren soltó al fin a Levi, quién viéndose libre, retrocedió mecánicamente un paso, aun sin cambiar la expresión.-PARECE QUE TE ESTAMOS ROBANDO EL TIEMPO! DE SEGURO DEBES ESTAR CANSADO POR EL VIAJE Y CON GANAS DE ACOMODAR TU DEPARTAMENTO...O QUIEN SABE...NO SE, TAL VEZ IR AL BAÑO TAMBIEN!...HAY TANTAS COSAS POR HACER!

-Supongo...-Levi soltó palabra al fin ante semejante comentario, estaba al límite.

Levi estaba fuera de sí, aunque aparentara lo contrario, comenzaba a desprender inconscientemente una espesa y oscura aura a su alrededor. Para canalizar su rabia, mordió con saña su labio inferior , provocando que una gota de sangre resbalara por la comisura. "Te voy a matar hija de puta..." .

Grisha y Carla miraban sonriente al parco hombre que al fin se animaba a soltar palabra, cuando de pronto una fría brisa que parecía emanar del hombre frente a ellos, les caló los huesos y provocó escalofríos.

-BUENO MI PRIMOR! NOSOTROS YA NOS VAMOS, DEBEMOS PREPARAR LA CENA Y ALISTAR LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CHICOS! ESTA MISMA NOCHE LLEGAN MIS DOS HIJOS Y TENGO TANTAS COSAS POR HACER!.-Carla se acercó y con toda la confianza del mundo depositó en la mejilla pálida de Levi, un cálido beso.- ME DESPIDO! ES UNA PENA QUE NO PODRAMOS CONVERSAR MAS, PERO MAÑANA EN LE DESAYUNO TENDREMOS TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO!NO HAY OPCIÓN A NEGARSE! TE ESPERAMOS!

-...Hmp...-Ese sonido fue toda la reacción que pudo manifestar Levi, quién aun tratando de no aventarse sobre la mujer y jalarle la piel a tiras, sentía la húmeda saliva de los labios de la hija de puta secándose en su mejía. Carla vió extrañada cómo el pálido rostro del apuesto hombre, se ponía levemente verde mientras se alejaba del lugar jalando del brazo a su desconcertado esposo.

Al verlos alejarse de él, Levi soltó todo el aire que había contenido en un sonoro bufido de rabia, sin perder tiempo y con endemoniadas ganas de darse un baño, ingresó a su nuevo hogar, dándose la satisfacción de encontrar una decoración de muy buen gusto.

Aquella noche expulso todo los deseos asesinos que le provocó la mujer con un buen baño, sumamente largo y relajante. Una vez terminado de bañarse y con solo una toalla envolviéndolo por la cintura, se encontró dirigiéndose hacia el closet para escoger su ropa, cuando escucho un leve ajetreo afuera de la ventana. Algo irritado por el inconfundible sonido de un auto estacionándose al frente, se asomó a través de las cortinas para echar una mirada a la calle, sin embargo todo lo que pudo vislumbrar fue la silueta de tres personas, una era la inconfundible silueta de la confianzuda mujer de la tarde, la otra era de una muchacha y la tercera, un poco mas rezagada y detenida en medio del asfalto, era la de un muchacho larguirucho.

Levi perdió el interés al instante y se alejo de la ventana en dirección a su closet. Luego de cambiarse se recostó en su cómoda cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño como un bebé...Aquel agradable sueño provocó que Levi suelte en mitad de la madrugada un grave ronroneo de satisfacción mientras dormía...Que clase sueño podría estar teniendo como para relajar por completo su amargado semblante y suspirar tranquilo? Es algo que nadie sabrá jamás, ni el propio Levi, ya que fue sacado de su reconfortante sueño por unos sonoros gritos al otro lado del muro, evidentemente provenientes de la casa del costado. Aún sintiéndose algo fundido en el sueño, Levi distinguió el molesto sonido...

-DI-DIOS MIO! SI! ...GRISH-SHA! AHH...!

"Ni aún en la madrugada pueden dejar de joder, maldición" Levi abrió los ojos y agudizó el oídos al captar los tremendos alaridos que se escuchaban al otro lado.

-S-SI! AHI! MAS FUERTE! M-MAS...!.-Los chirridos de una cama golpetear al otro lado de su casa, probablemente no habrían sido tan notorios, si no fueran las tres de la mañana y reinara un completo y sepulcral silencio en ese tranquilo barrio.

"Por la puta, asquerosa y jodida mierda"...Que carajos había hecho para merecer esto? No le respondan...Levi sabía muy bien que había hecho cosas malas en el pasado, ya que así se consideraban los actos como asesinar, torturar y amenazar...etc. Pero si tan solo el amargado hombre hubiese sabido que por tal atrocidad el destino le iba a castigar de esta manera, habría cambiado completamente y se habría esforzado por ser un tipo comprensivo y bondadoso, habría hecho lo que sea, cualquier jodida mierda, con tal de evitar estar ahí mismo, tirado en su cómoda cama pudriéndose de sueño y soportando los orgasmeantes alaridos de la conchuda mujer que se pasó de verga con el hace varias horas."Que su marido le amarre la boca con lo que sea, pero que se calle de una vez".

Levi volteó de lado sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir. Al cabo de un rato, se removió para el lado contrario ...al cabo de otro rato se arrimó mas al borde...luego de unos minutos mas, se arrastro bajo las sabanas para dormir al otro pie de la cama...Casi sin fuerza levantó su penetrante mirada dirigiéndola hacia el relojillo sobre la hermosa mesita de noche : cinco y treinta minutos. Los sonidos ya habían cesado, permitiéndole al fin conciliar su tan ansiado sueño. Levi cerró los ojos aliviado y al instante cayó rendido.

La alarma del reloj sonó exactamente a las seis en punto de la mañana. Sobresaltando a un adormilado y malhumorado Levi, quien no pudo dormir a gusto por los jodidos vecinos que se animaron a tener sexo salvaje en la habitación que estaba pegada a su departamento. Resopló con furia la vez que se levantaba y alistaba, cuando terminó su aseo personal, vio con enojo que ya eran las seis y treinta de la mañana, sin perder tiempo y recordando que debía presentarse a su nueva empresa esa misma tarde, se sirvió una taza de burbujeante y amargo café negro , el cual le iba a ayudar a quitarle el sueño.

Se sentó sobre el cómodo sofá de la sala y cogió los papeles con documentación respecto a su nuevo empleo. Estaba por dirigir la taza a su boca cuando sonó el timbre con fuerza. Con rabia contenida se dirigió a la puerta de la calle, puso la cara mas estreñida que fue capaz de formar en su fino rostro y la abrió sin rodeos.

-BUENOS DIAS PRIMOR!.-Levi fue recibido al otro lado por su nueva y conchuda vecina, la cual sonreía radiante y agarraba del brazo a su esposo, quién tenía una mirada amistosa y a la vez semi aburrida en el rostro.-HEMOS VENIDO A INVITARTE AL DESAYUNO DE ESTA MAÑANA!TE ACUERDAS DE NOSOTROS?!

"Hija de Puta...Cómo olvidar que posaste tus manos llenas de gérmenes sobre mí y que me enteraste en la madrugada que luego las usaste para coger el flácido pene de tu marido? No tienes nada mejor que hacer que joderme a las seis y treinta de la mañana? No tienes mas vecinos? Invita a cualquier pendejo y déjame en paz, mierda..."...Pensamientos como esos se formaban en una fracción de segundo y a gran velocidad en la cabeza del amargado hombre que miraba a la pareja, su rostro pálido y ceñudo tenía acentuada la usual expresión de absolutamente-todo-bajo-mi-nariz-apresta-a-mierda en el. Carla miró muerta de curiosidad la expresión rígida y amargada de Levi.."Debe sentirse tan solo en ese gran departamento...Que estará pensando ahora mismo? Es tan apuesto! De seguro se anima un poco si le presento a mi adorable Eren "...Pensamientos como esos surcaron la mente de la mujer mientras miraba expectante alguna reacción del hombre frente a ella.

-hmp...me temo que...voy a declinar la invitación.- Soltó Levi con voz grave y formal, sintiéndose irritado. Aquella irritación que no fue captada por sus vecinos.

-COMO? PERO POR QUE NO? LA PASAREMOS GENIAL, YA VERAS!HE PREPARADO DELICIOSA Y ABUNDANTE COMIDA PARA TODOS ESTA MISMA MAÑANA!.-Carla miró sorprendida a Levi, quién entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

"A que hora de la mañana preparaste tanta? La mañana te dio tiempo suficiente después de coger como conejo hasta las cinco y treinta? No me vengas con esas mierdas"...Levi tomó aire y decidió cortar de tajo las insistencias de la mujer, prefería pasar tiempo leyendo en la nueva biblioteca de su hogar, la cual aún no había tocado, que soportar a la mujer mas tiempo...no se sentía capaz de mantener la compostura .

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender...por lo que no podré acceder a tan encantadora propuesta.-La voz profunda y fastidiada voz de Levi sonó cargadísima de sarcasmo al pronunciar la segunda línea, no esperó respuesta y acto seguido se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.-Si me disculpa...

Carla no comprendió el tono grave y sarcástico de Levi, y creyendo que realmente el hombre lamentaba no poder darse el gusto de aceptar la invitación, sintió decaer su sonrisa un poco. Se sentía apenada al escuchar tan perfecta excusa, sin embargo no se rindió y antes que la puerta cerrara completamente, comentó casualmente:

\- COMPRENDO PERFECTAMENTE!...- Levi arrugó la frente y cerró la puerta completamente, se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y se dispuso a dar un paso...pero no sucedió, se había quedado petrificado en su sitio, con los pies pegados al suelo donde estaba parado...Acababa de escuchar a la mujer soltar claramente una corta y apenada frase...una frase que se mantuvo resonando por todo su cerebro, una frase que hizo sentir a Levi la sensación de que el suelo se tambaleaba bajo las planta de sus impecables zapatos, provocándole vértigo.- "Y YO QUE PENSÉ PRESENTARLE A MI ADORABLE EREN TAN AGRADABLE PERSONA QUE ES USTED..."

...

Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...Eren...

"Que carajos acaba de decir...? Es imposible que el estúpido mocoso sea su hijo..." A Levi se le secó la sangre que circulaba por su rostro, su cerebro trataba de asimilar las últimas palabras de la mujer, solo por sea el caso, no estaba meditando fugazmente en cambiar de opinión...En lo absoluto tenía que ver con el que el mocoso fuera o no fuera hijo de aquella impertinente chismosa, no le concernía remotamente el hecho de que posiblemente sea su nuevo vecino, que probablemente a partir de ahora se vea obligado a verlo seguido, a la torpeza con patas...para nada le interesaba...

Es decir, en todo el mundo pueden haber muchos mocosos llamados "Eren", con piel muy bronceada y brillantes ojos verdes como el de la insoportable mujer a la que acababa de estamparle la puerta...Su suerte no podía ser tan mala..o si?...Quien sabe y no es la misma persona, a poco y su nueva vecina solo soltó esa frase como para molestarlo o hacer mella en él, como adivinando que hace poco había secuestrado a un muchacho con el mismo nombre, le había ahorcado con saña el cuello dejándolo inconsciente y que se había masturbado a su nombre en su solitaria ducha...esa mujer debía tener reales ganas de hacerle mierda con sus insoportables comentarios..

La respiración de Levi de había detenido de golpe, de pronto el bajo hombre se dio cuenta tarde, que la sensación de la bilis abrazaba su garganta y le dificultaba la labor de pasar la saliva correctamente.

Como en un susurro, una vocecilla cobró vida dentro de su cerebro..."No estaría mal perder un poco de mi tiempo, tengo bastante...si voy a comprobarlo, solo para estar seguro, no estoy haciendo nada malo...solo un momento y nada mas".

Carla vio la puerta cerrarse ante las narices de ella y su esposo, quién con cara aburrida, pensó mentalmente :"Ya me imaginaba que no querría venir, no después de hacer gemir a mi esposa toda la noche".

Grisha lo había hecho a propósito, le cambió a Eren la habitación solo por esa noche, sabía que quedaba pegada a la pared del costado y eligió el cuarto de su pequeño y mimado retoño, el cual accedió luego rogarle unos diez minutos, quería que el estreñido enano de su nuevo vecino sepa que, aunque su esposa se revienta bien el ojo con el, prefería a su esposito.

La pareja de esposos se dieron la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su hermosa mansión, cuando el violento sonido de la puerta del departamento del costado les llamó la atención, voltearon y algo confundidos vieron que Levi les miraba mas pálido de lo habitual parado sobre el marco de su puerta.

Carla notó el cambio de expresión en el semblante de aquel hombre : Sus penetrantes ojos rasgados y de un profundo color negro, se veían levemente mas abiertos, su pálido y fino rostro carecía de expresión alguna, sus cabellos azabaches cubrían parcial y rebeldemente su frente..."Luce si acabara de ver un fantasma"...Pensó la mujer en las nubes.

La mamá de Eren vió con alegría emergiendo desde su pecho, al hombre dar un paso fuera y cerrar tras de si la puerta de su apartamento, casi mecánicamente, como sin ser él mismo quien ordenara moverse a su cuerpo. Muy contenta y suponiendo correctamente que su apuesto vecino había cambiado milagrosamente de opinión, le habló:

-ASI QUE VAS A ACEPTAR LA INVITACIÓN PRIMOR? QUE ALEGRÍA!.

-Supongo que puedo postergar mis asuntos para después.-Le respondió la monótona y grave voz de Levi, quién se acercó a la pareja caminando lentamente. No había pasado ni un minuto y ya le estaba irritando ver a la mujer sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

-EXCELENTE! VAMOS,NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER! ES POR AQUÍ!.-Levi caminó silenciosamente tras la pareja de esposos y acercándose a cada paso a la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

Ni bien Eren y Mikasa se adentraron tras su madre al interior de la casa, cada uno se dirigió con cansancio a su propio dormitorio para dejar las maletas, antes de subir los escalones escucharon la voz de Carla diciéndoles que bajen para cenar en diez minutos.

Eren subió con desgana los escalones que le llevaban a su inmensa, cómoda y completamente desordenada habitación luego de asentirle a su madre, desde que tomó el avión y se dirigieron a casa, en ningún momento había sentido desaparecer la insoportable sensación de caer en el vació sin control...incluso sentía mas lentos sus propios latidos, no se animaba con nada...se sentía con un pie en el otro mundo..."Esto es sentirse deprimido..verdad?"

Eren lo sabía bien, ya anteriormente se había sentido triste y furioso, con ganas de lloriquear eternamente y que nadie le consuele para sentirse mas dramático, aquella ocasión fue cuando le dijo a Armin que le gustaban los hombres, se lo había dicho en el baño cuando se cambiaban de ropa para la clase de deportes pensando que estaban solos, pero el idiota de Jean apareció saliendo de un cubículo, que ellos consideraban vacío, al escuchar su confesión y no tardeo en burlarse haciendo gran aspaviento...luego de descargar toda su furia con Jean por sentirse mofado, a Eren le vino la depresión...aquella sensación era similar a la que sentía ahora, pero a la vez completamente diferente, en esta ocasión sentía que le aplastaba los pulmones y le hacía respirar mas lento, no podía soportarla.

Eren entró y aventó por algún rincón las dos maletotas que cargaba, las cuales fueron a estrellarse sobre una infernal cantidad de ropa sucia y mugrosa tirada en el suelo, se dirigió a su ducha y se desvistió dentro, de pronto se sentía cansado...necesitaba dormir un poco. El esbelto y bronceado cuerpo de Eren estaba siendo enjabonado y frotado con aromático jabón y loción para piel, cuando los estruendosos gritos de su madre le llamaron por fuera de la habitación:

-CORAZONCITO! YA BAJAS A CENAR? HA PASADO UNA HORA Y TU COMIDITA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE FRIA! APRESURATE!.- Los brillantes ojos de Eren se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de su madre mientras se depilaba las axilas (el mocoso odiaba tener pelos en las exilas y la pelvis), se había demorado tanto? Es cierto que para bañarse solía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo con enfatizada desgana como para que su madre tenga que subir a llamarlo.-O PREFIERES QUE TE SUBA LA CENA?

-No es necesario mamá!.-Respondió la infantil y dulce voz de Eren, no sentía ni ganas de comer con lo deprimido que estaba, por lo que rechazó el ofrecimiento.-Yo..creo que no cenaré, no siento hambre!

-PERO BEBE! VAS A DESCUIDAR TU SALUD! ESTAS SEGURO QUE NO QUIERES QUE SUBA TU COMIDA?

-Gracias por le ofrecimiento mamá, pero realmente no tengo hambre! Mañana prometo servirme mucha comida!.- Eren dudaba que le entre hambre a la mañana siguiente pero quería que lo deje tranquilo.

-ESTA BIEN CORAZON! ENTONCES QUE TENGAS DULCES SUEÑOS!-Eren escuchó a su mamá dar un par dos pasos alejándose y suspiró tranquilo, pero al cabo de un momento distinguió los pasos de su madre regresar ,al parecer para decirle algo.- POR CIERTO MI AMOR! NO OLVIDES QUE MAÑANA VENDRÁ DE VISITA NUESTRO NUEVO VECINO PARA DESAYUNAR! ASI QUE PON TU ALARMA A PRIMERA HORA Y LEVANTATE POR TU CUENTA! QUIERO QUE TE PONGAS PRESENTABLE!

-Esta bién mamá...-Eren respondió desganado y con endemoniadas ganas de tumbarse a dormir pronto, de seguro dormiría hasta tarde, como siempre...

Eren terminó de bañarse al cabo de veinte minutos desde que su madre bajó las escaleras, había aseado ociosa y concienzudamente su cuerpo y se sentía fresquísimo, caminó hasta su cama donde se vistió con una delgada bata y se acomodó bajo sus sábanas, tratando de hacer espacio para su largo cuerpo en medio de calzoncillos, calcetines, revistas y DVDs regados sobre el colchón, cerró los ojos y lentamente se vio sumido en un profundo sueño...

...Sentía unas delgadas y frías manos escurriéndose bajo su delgada camisa, serpenteaban lenta y ágilmente sobre su piel, dándose todo el tiempo del mundo para acariciar su abdomen, su torso...el tacto de aquellas frías manos viajaron con destreza hasta su pecho y peñizcaron ligeramente sus pezones, causándole una corriente de placer y ansiedad que atravesó su cuerpo...de pronto la sensación de un duro falo presionando contra su trasero le hizo suspirar con fuerza, aquel falo daba pequeñas y tortuosas embestidas sobre él...unas piernas duras y firmes se enredaban entre las suyas para evitar movimiento alguno, inmovilizándole...dándole la embriagante sensación de ser dominado...una corriente cálida y suave de aire se estrelló con fuerza contra los poros de su suave y bronceada piel a la altura del cuello...un ronco y grave suspiro filtrándose en su oído, sintiendo casi pegado a su oreja el roce de unos delgados, calientes y suaves labios...que no demoraron en depositar pequeños besos sobre él, encendiendo el líbido y deseo desde lo profundo de sus entrañas...

-...ren.

-L...hmp...-Una lejana y masculina voz llamó su nombre y se filtró en su sueño húmedo.

-...Eren..

-...L..ev-

-Eren!.-Una mano sacudió con fuerza el hombro a Eren, haciéndole abrir al instante los ojos como platos.

Eren pestañeó confundido al ver delante de el a su padre, estaba vestido con ropa de dormir y semi inclinado sobre el. El muchacho volvió a la realidad aún sintiéndose somnoliento y enfocó con sus enormes orbes a la persona delante de el, no recordaba muy bien que había estado soñando, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba teniendo un buen sueño. En medio de su ensoñación le pareció escuchar la voz de su padre, ahora que estaba despierto supuso que le había estado llamando desde hace rato.

Eren se sentó en su sitio sintiéndose extrañado por tener a su padre en su habitación, volteó la mirada a su reloj de noche y comprobó que aún no eran ni las dos de la mañana.

-Papa? Que sucede?.-La infantil y somnolienta voz de Eren cuestiono al hombre delante de el, su padre nunca antes había entrado a su habitación, casi nunca le buscaba.

-Hijo, disculpa por despertarte tan tarde...quería pedirte un favor.

-Uh? Si es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, lo haré con gusto papá.- Eren le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a Grisha, quién al ver a su hijo de buen humor le sonrió de vuelta.

-Que bueno hijo, quería pedirte que me cambies de habitación, solo para dormir esta noche...es que..bueno.- Grisha dudó unos momentos. "Que chingados le digo?".- H-he sentido picazón en las sabanas de mi colchón y decidí cambiar de cama, me dio pena molestar a Mikasa, por lo que te pido que por favor me dejes dormir hoy aquí.

-P-picazón.-Eren escucho alarmado la petición de su padre mientras deshacía la brillante sonrisa de su rostro, por nada del mundo les dejaría pasar a su madre o padre toda la noche en su habitación, quien sabe y de casualidad encuentran sus revistas de porno gay que tenía regadas por debajo de la cama o distinguían en la oscuridad el modelo de sus calzoncillos sucios, los cuales estaban enredados en sus frazadas y tirados por doquier o peor aún, daban con el modelo de consolador que había conseguido por lo bajo y aún no se aventuraba a usar, lo había comprado de curiosidad..."NI LOCO".- B-bueno papá...yo...no c-creo que sea buena idea...la verdad es que...mis sabanas también me dan escozor, tal vez...Mika-

-No importa! Las mías pican más, estoy seguro. Además no creo que sea tan molesto pasar la noche aquí, podré soportarlo.

-Pero papá..y si mejor cambias tus sabanas? Te puedo prestar unas mías, las tengo limpias...creo que sería mej-.

-Menos mal que no te pedí tu opinón, sal de esta habitación, ES UNA ORDEN.- Grisha se impacientó por los peros de su hijo. Eren escucho el tono autoritario y se encogió de nervios sobre su rincón.

-P-pero...

-Nada de peros, solo será esta noche, así que mueve tu trasero de una vez o te sacaré yo mismo...AHORA.

Eren se levantó como un resorte y salió disparado de la habitación, si encontraban su consolador, ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa. Caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta del final del pasillo, sintiéndose derrotado y con los cabellos castaños completamente revueltos, alcanzó la habitación de su padre y entró cerrando la puerta tras él. Echó un vistazo extrañado al verificar que todo estaba completamente en orden...Ni siquiera habia colchon! solo un cobertor con una gruesa frazada doblada encima. Odiando su vida y maldiciendo por lo bajo, a Eren no le quedo otra que acomodarse para dormir, se tapó con la frazada y al cabo de unos diez minutos de esperar a que le atrape el sueño, captó lejanamente el sonido de la voz de su madre gimiendo.

"Siempre es lo mismo.." Casi todas las noches, desde que Eren tiene uso de razón, tenía que soportar escuchar el sonido de sus padres dándose amor, usualmente el ruido provenía del dormitorio de sus padres, sin embargo esta vez parecía provenir de la habitación de Eren,,,"Asi que para eso me botó...Por qué a mí?"...Eren suspiró resignado y se levantó de su sitio en dirección a la mesa de noche que se ubicaba al costado de la amplia ventana, en el primer cajón encontró un reproductor y audífonos, se apresuro en colocárselos y subir todo el volumen. Casi al instante de escuchar mantras a todo volumen, Eren se quedó dormido.-

Toc Toc"

Mikasa tocó dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Grisha, algo extrañada de que su madre le haya pedido a primera hora de la mañana que despierte y buscara a Eren en un cuarto que no le pertenecía. Al momento de escuchar la petición , Mikasa se prestó de buena gana y se dirigió escaleras arriba sin dudar, viendo con sorpresa salir a Carla y Grisha, la primera llena de entusiasmo, en dirección a la casa de su nuevo vecino. "Por que Eren esta durmiendo en el dormitorio de papá?" Tenía curiosidad, pero ya de después se enteraría, el hecho de que su madre le haya pedido que busque a Eren le daba la oportunidad perfecta para hacer las paces con su hermano.

Algo mas animada y al no recibir respuesta , Mikasa volvió a tocar mas fuerte, nada. Se dejó de delicadezas y aporreó la puerta con fuerza.

-Eren! EREN! DESPIERTA!.-Ya iva por el quinto golpe, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver a un desalineado, sonmoliento y recién levantado Eren, quién tenía su bronceado e infantil rostro levemente sonrosado por el calor de su pijama y los cabellos sumamente descolocados, una imagen que le enterneció el corazón a la muchacha. Mikasa sonrió ampliamente.-Eren! Que bien que despertaste! Mamá me pid-

-Ya lo sé, Mikasa.- La infantil y desganada voz le cortó. Eren miró con desagrado a su hermana, aún seguía resentido por su traicionera decisión de traerlo contra su voluntad. Un puchero de enojo se formó en el agraciado rostro del muchacho mientras decía con un frío e indiferente tono de voz.-Dile que bajare después.

-E-esta puerta se estampó con fuerza en la cara de Mikasa luego de escuchar las palabras de Eren. Suspiró desanimada, al parecer , el berrinche le iba a durar mas tiempo. Acto seguido se apresuró a bajar al primer piso del comedor, donde la enorme mesa había sido colocada con comida por su madre a primera hora, se dirigió a su asiento y espero calmadamente a que Eren bajara y sus padres volvieran.

"Que no crea voy a perdonarla fácilmente"...Eren esperó a que los pasos de Mikasa se alejaran para salir de la habitación de Grisha y dirigirse a su propia habitación. No tenía idea de Por qué su madre estaba tan entusiasmada, pero no se arriesgaría a enojarla y hacerla esperar. Ingresó a su propio dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras el, al ver su cama completamente revuelta y con el calzón de su madre colgando de la esquina de su colchón, sintió fuertes arcadas subiéndole desde la boca del estómago.

"Que no pueden dejar las cosas como estaban? Prefiero mi desorden a esta porquería" Sin ánimos de acomodar tal atrocidad. Eren se metió de frente a la ducha y se dió un rápido baño, salió chorreando agua e inmediatamente se dispuso a secar su torneado y liviano cuerpo, estaba escogiendo la ropa interior que usaría para la ocasión, cuando lejanamente llego a sus oídos, la inconfundible voz de su madre hablando entusiasmadamente en el primer piso , al parecer hablaba sola por que no recibía respuesta y se reía solita sin parar. "Mejor me apresuro" Si Eren tardaba , lo mas probable era que su madre misma lo bajara a rastras tal y como estaba. Se apresuró en abotonarse el pantalón blanco

y pasarse sobre la cabeza el liviano polo color verde, metió sus pies en una sandalias sueltas para casa y salió de la habitación.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, escuchando aumentar a cada paso que daba, la voz de su madre.

-...YO MISMA LOS HORNIÉ! ME ENCANTA HACER LA PASTA DEL QUEQUE! MI MARIDO ME PIDE UN SABOR DULZÓN CUANDO NO TIENE QUE SALIR A TRABAJAR, Y OBVI...-La voz de Carla resonaba con fuerza en todo el salón.

Eren ya había bajado las escaleras y estaba parado en la entrada del comedor, se detuvo en su sitio antes de acercarse y observó con curiosidad las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa. Mientras las reconocía, sintió un leve cosquilleo atravesarle de la cabeza a los pies, poniéndole inusualmente nervioso y sin razón alguna. Distinguió cuatro personas sentadas en el comedor: dos de ellas eran Carla y Grisha, los dos estaban sentados juntos y miraban en dirección hacia donde estaba Eren y al frente de ellos, estaban dándole la espalda, Mikasa (muy rígida en su silla) y un hombre que no pudo identificar. Ni Carla ni Grisha que miraban en dirección a Eren ,se dieron cuenta de su hijo parado mirándolos curioso.

-..Y DIME! PREFIERES LA COMIDA DULCE? O TAL VEZ ERES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE DISFRUTAN MAS UN AMARGO CAFE CARGADO?...-Eren vio a su mamá mirar con ojos brillantes al hombre frente a ella, por la postura en que estaba sentado: sin mover un músculo, parecía poco interesado en responder.

Eren se acercó a pasos lentos hacia la mesa, tratando de hacer funcionar sus piernas, las cuales se habían semi-adormecido repentinamente. Enfocó sus enormes y brillantes ojos en la espalda de la persona sentada relajadamente sobre su silla frente a su madre, acto seguido y como siendo conducido por una fuerza que desconocía y a la que no podía resistirse, Eren se acercó a la espalda de aquel hombre que demoraba en contestar la pregunta.

Cuando estuvo a su lado y a un paso de distancia, Eren se detuvo de golpe en el momento preciso que el hombre habló...creyéndose aun en sueños, dormido y alucinado escucho perfectamente las palabras que salieron expulsadas de su boca, dejando notar un tono desganado y evidentemente aburrido en la voz...una voz que le provocó una retorcijón en la boca del estómago haciéndole tambalear levemente, una voz que reconoció a la perfección, una profunda, grave y siniestra voz que remeció a Eren desde sus cimientos casi provocándole ganas de lagrimear...

-No es de su incumbencia señora.-Aquella irritada y fría voz le puso toda la piel de gallina a Eren, estancándolo en su sitio.

\- VAYA! PERO QUE HOMBRE TAN DISCRETO! PERO NO SEAS TAN TÍMIDO Y LLAMAME CARLA!.-Le respondió la mamá de Eren a Levi, ignorando completamente la manera cortante en que respondía, iba a continuar con la "amena" charla, hasta que topó su mirada con Eren, su pequeño retoño, quién estaba parado silenciosamente a espaldas de su apuesto nuevo vecino y miraba con su infantil rostro completamente ído, como en shock, la espalda del hombre. Detalle que Carla no notó.- ...OH! EREN! AL FIN APARECES MI AMOR! POR QUE DEMORASTE TANTO EN BAJAR?!

Eren pegó un pequeño brinco al ser llamado por su madre, quién le miraba desde su asiento sonriente, acto seguido parpadeó y al instante se vió siendo observado por todas las personas del comedor, sin excepción.

Con el cuerpo temblándole como gelatina, Eren desvió inconscientemente sus vidriosos ojos hacía el hombre a su lado, quién al percatarse de su presencia, volteó inmediatamente la cabeza y posó su cargada y profunda mirada en él. El corazón de Eren latió salvajemente dentro de su pecho, dando la sensación de querer romper su carne y salir disparado, al conectar con la mirada rasgada de Levi.

Por otro lado Levi taladró a Eren con los ojos mostrando indiferencia al descubrirlo a su costado, pero al instante de notar que el muchacho tenía una expresión completamente pasmada y al borde del colapso, cambió su mirada a una cargada de burla y brillando levemente con diversión: El mocoso mostraba a leguas que se sentía descolocado con su presencia.

Se veía tan transparente que incluso para la completa despistada de Carla, fue evidente que algo no andaba bien con su primor.

-MI AMOR? TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? SUCEDE ALGO?.-Eren aún miraba hipnotizado a Levi y sin mostrar signos de poder soltar palabra, era un pedazo de carne temblorosa y a punto de sudar, la mirada de Levi le intimidaba y a la vez le hacía sentir intensos aleteos dentro del estómago. La mamá de Eren miró extrañada a su hijo..."Parece que se conocen!".- MI CORAZONCITO, ACASO CONOCES A NUESTRO NUEVO VECINO?

-...Y-yo..L-Lev...- Eren abrió la boca tratando de articular palabra y sin poder desconectar aún la mirada de la de Levi, quién no dejaba de enfocarle fijamente y con sádica diversión a los ojos, los cuales brillaban levemente. Su rostro lucía serio y casi aburrido. "Respira un poco mocoso...".

-Eren.. sucede algo? Conoces a este Bajo hombre?.-Esta vez fue la voz de Mikasa la que habló, dirigiéndose a Eren, notándolo muy nervioso..."Ya sabía que este desagradable hombre solo causaría problemas". Levi captó la filosa frase de Mikasa, sentada a su lado , haciéndole sentir un fastidioso pinchón de rabia, aquella muchacha no le agradaba para nada, por no decir que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera la haría desaparecer misteriosamente.

Desde que había llegado solo abría la boca para empincharlo con saña.

Levi decidió dejar de intimidar, muy a su pesar, al tembloroso muchacho detrás de el, desviando la mirada y enfocándola en Carla para afirmar:

-No conozco a este mocoso de ningún lado.-Su frío y aparentemente aburrido tono de voz sacó a Eren de su estupefacción, quién con el corazón en la garganta, sintiéndose víctima de las avasalladoras sensaciones que le calaban por dentro y creyéndose en alguna especie de macabro sueño, se dispuso a escapar silenciosamente del salón y buscar una aguja para pincharse, haber si despertaba de una vez...nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía sentido...mucho menos le parecía gracioso...

-OH! YA VEO! PENSE QUE SE CONCOCÍAN! DEBE SER IDEA MIA JEJE-. Le respondió Carla, ignorando completamente que su vecino acababa de llamar "mocoso" a su adorado primor.

Eren sintió deseos de salir huyendo al presenciar con horror que su madre no se esteraba de nada, dio un paso tembloroso y tambaleante para darse la vuelta, dirigirse a su habitación e intentar encontrar el método para salir de esa pesadilla, cuando con un escalofrío latigueándole la espalda escucho a su madre decir:

-MI AMOR A DONDE VAS? NI CREAS QUE VAS A SALTARTE EL DESAYUNO! AYER NO CENASTE ASI QUE HOY COMERAS TODA TU COMIDA TAL Y COMO LO PROMETISTE!.-Levi sintió retorcida diversión al escuchar las mimadas palabras de la mujer hacia su manganzón hijito de dieciséis años, su pálido y fino rostro era un muro inexpresivo, pero por dentro no cabía en si de la burla que sentía al ver al muchacho tan descolocado...a causa de el.

Saberse el causante de tales reacciones en el transparente muchacho, le hacían sentir un placer y satisfacción que ni él mismo comprendía, hasta casi, casi le ponía de buen humor. Si se hubiera encontrado primero con Eren y completamente a solas, no estaba seguro de sentirse capaz de contenerse y no intimidar de diferentes maneras al muchacho.

-Y-yo..creo que no...tengo hambre...-Con la pesada mirada de Levi enfocando en otra dirección que no sea él, Eren logró sentirse un poco mas cuerdo para soltar palabra, sin embargo, no tenía ni un poquito de ganas de unirse a las personas en la mesa, no se sentía listo para asimilar y enfrentar la situación..."Que hacía Levi en el comedor de su mesa? Lo último que recordaba era a un Levi escapando de las garras de los oficiales...si esta era su realidad, estaba salidísima...

-NADA DE PEROS! TU MISMO ME LO PROMETISTE! DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y SIÉNTATE! VAMOS! AQUÍ AL LADO DE NUESTRO NUEVO VECINO...OH...QUE DESCUIDADA! ME OLVIDE DE PREGUNTARTE TU NOMBRE PRIMOR!.-Eren se sintió desfallecer al escuchar a su madre dirigirse de esa manera al peligroso hombre, el cual, en otra situación habría mandado a la mierda cortésmente a la señora, sin embargo, ahora mismo se sentía algo divertido con la situación en sí, por lo que dejó pasar la impertinencia y no demoró en seguirle la corriente a la entusiasmada mamá de Eren, todo sea por joder al crío parado detrás de él.

-Ciertamente...-El tonó monótono de Levi flotó unos momentos en el aire antes de continuar.- Me llamo Levi, Levi Revaille.

-OHH ! QUE NOMBRE TAN INUSUAL, TIENE TANTO ESTILO! NO MI AMOR?.-Carla se volteó a pedir la opinión de Grisha, quién sumamente mosqueado y casi disecándose de aburrimiento abrió la boca para responder.

-Ciert-

-PUES CLARO QUE SI!.-Le cortó Carla antes de que termine. Acto seguido miró a Eren quién no se movía de su sitio y parecía querer lloriquear.-VAMOS EREN! NO SEAS MALEDUCADO Y SIENTATE AL LADO DE LEVI! INCLUSO SE DIO LA MOLESTIA DE ACEPTAR NUESTRA INVITACION,NO PERMITIRE QUE NOS DEJES EN VERGUENZA!

Carla vio a Eren voltear a mirarla suplicante, y antes de escuchar sus réplicas , entorno la mirada amenazadoramente hacia su hijo, era la típica mirada de "Si no haces ahora lo que te digo, te fajo a golpes", delante de todos, provocando que Levi mordiera sus labios con fuerza para evitar soltar un pequeño bufido, aun con la expresión de indiferencia.

Eren al ver que no tenía escapatoria y prefiriendo sentarse y sudar frio a recibir una paliza delante de todos, se acerco tambaleante a la mesa, jaló torpe y ruidosamente la silla que estaba ubicada al costado de Levi y acto seguido sentó. Por todos los medios trató de enfocar la mirada al frente e ignorar el insoportable hormigueo que le recorría de pies a cabeza al tener sentado a su lado a Levi, quién al sentir al mocoso cerca, se apresuró en desviar por el rabillo del ojo, su filosa mirada hacia el.

Carla al ver que Levi le prestaba atención a su retoño, pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarlos.

-MUY BIEN MI AMOR! AHORA QUE ESTAMOS TODOS, DEJAME PRESENTARTE A LEVI! DESDE QUE LLEGO LE HABLE DE TI, TE VA A CAER TAN BIEN!.

Eren enterró los ojos en el plato vacío delante de el, que aun no habían llenado con comida y en su suave y tembloroso suspiro soltó.

-H-hol-a...- "Me hablas a mí o al plato mocoso?" Levi sabía que no necesitaban presentaciones, conocía perfectamente el color y la forma de sus nalgas, los vergonzosos calzoncillos que solía usar, lo chillona que podía ser su voz cuando se tocaba de nervios y el sabor de sus lágrimas. No se dignó en contestar el saludo y acto seguido se dirigió una cucharada del dulzón postre, servido delante de el, a la boca.

Mikasa dirigió su mirada con mortificación al aparentemente aburrido y fastidiado hombre a su costado, le fastidiaba que sea tan descortés con Eren, pero no solo eso le molestaba, detestaba el perfecto corte de su cabello, su filosa mirada, que sea mas bajo que ella, el aura espesa que desprendía de su cuerpo y por sobre todo, que por primera vez desde que llegó y casi ignoró olímpicamente a todos en la mesa, se había dignado a dirigir su mirada llena de disimulada atención solo a Eren, aquella innecesaria atención de su parte la ponía furiosa...Que intenciones tiene hacia Eren?...No, no le agradaba para nada y lo que menos quería era que Eren se acercara a tan fría persona. Al ver que un silencio le siguió al saludo de su hermano, se apresuró hablarle al muchacho y no dejarlo en desaire.

-Eren! Quieres que te de la carne de mi plato? Esta sabrosa.-Eren escuchó la voz de Mikasa dirigirse a el con un tono suave y cariñoso, aquello le hizo sentir una relajante corriente calmando sus latidos. Aliviado por su intervención, levantó la mirada en su dirección, pasando de Levi que estaba a su lado y enfocando su postre fijamente, y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-S-si me gustar-

-EREN! NO SEAS ANTI-HIGIÉNICO! SI QUIERES CARNE ,SÁCALA DE LA GRAN FUENTE !.-Carla miró desaprobatoriamente a Eren, quién asintió y acto seguido estiró el brazo para jalar el último trozo que quedaba. Pinchó con su tenedor el pedacito de carne y cuando intentó sacarlo, otro tenedor se insertó en la misma presa a toda velocidad impidiéndole tal acción.

-Esa es mi presa, mocoso.- Un brillo opaco de diversión se encendió en las pupilas negras de Levi, quién con satisfacción percibió la tensión apoderarse del muchacho. Eren volteó su rostro y con horror se vio siendo observado con un brillo malicioso en la mirada de Levi. "Esta dispuesto a molestarme...no hay duda..." Eren no era hábil leyendo a las personas, pero debido a sus anteriores experiencias con el hombre, identificó al instante las emociones que reflejabas: Burla y diversión.

A pesar de saber que era el blanco de Levi a joder para la ocasión, Eren no se resistió a detallar a toda velocidad, el rostro a escasos centímetros de el, su cabello lacio y azabache junto a su fino y varonil rostro le provocaba el gay deseo de querer ser su víctima por todo el tiempo que quiera, donde quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera...

Una punzada caliente en los genitales casi le hace remover el culo incómodo a Eren, quién no podía controlar sus pervertidos pensamientos aún viéndose en una incómoda situación.

-Pero usted esta comiendo el postre, señor.-La filosa voz de Mikasa interrumpió el breve contacto visual entre Levi y Eren. "Puta cría entrometida..." Levi aún sin apartar el tenedor de la fuente, se apresuró a responderle casi siseando de irritación.

-Eso no te incumbe mocosa entrometida...Por que no te llenas la boca en vez de soltar mierda innecesaria?.- Los ojos de Eren se abrieron estupefactos ante la maleducada y grosera respuesta, se notaba a leguas que a Levi no le entraba la regalada gana de fingir ser una persona correcta y agradable...no sé, tal vez podría fingir que en verdad es un hombre de negocios y hablar con propiedad delante de sus padres.- Si quiero comerme esa carne aún sin acabar mi postre no es tu asunto, a fin de cuentas tu madre me invitó para eso.

-Mi mama no te invitó para que le quitaras su ración a Eren!.-Mikasa no se contuvo y se levantó de su silla inmediatamente, sujetaba en una mano su cuchillo de rebanar pan y echaba chispas por los ojos. Levi desvió los ojos y miró con enojo a la muchacha, estaba a puntito de lanzase sobre ella para terminar con su fastidiosa existencia.

-N-no hay problema Mikasa! En serio! No me importaría dárselo a L-levi!.-Eren sintió repentinamente una fría brisa brotando de la persona a su costado, si sus brillantes ojos verdes no le fallaban, estaba seguro que el semblante oscurecido y el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Levi solo podía significar que si continuaban con lo suyo, se iba a armar una grande.

-OHH QUE ENCANTADOR! MI EREN ES TAN BONDADOSO! MIKASA, MI AMOR, NO TE MOLESTES CON NUESTRO QUERIDO LEVI! TIENE TAN EXQUISITO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR! ME ENCANTA!.-Carla había visto la escena algo sorprendida, y al ver la interacción de Mikasa con el hombre, le pareció que en el fondo se estaban cayendo muy bien.."Cuando conocí a Grisha le rechacé muchas veces, pero ahora es mi esposo, seguro es cuestión de tiempo para que se lleven de maravilla!".

-Pero mamá! La carne de Er..!.-Mikasa aún taladraba con su mirada llena de furia a Levi, quién socarronamente curvo sus labios hacia arriba. "Maldito enano..!"

-M-Mikasa! No es necesario, yo se la doy!.-Eren se apresuro en sacar su tenedor y apartarlo de la fuente, acto seguido Levi desvió la atención que ponía en la muchacha y , como si se le hubieran ido las ganas de hacerse con la presa, también sacó su cubierto y se llevó la taza de café cargado a los labios, no era necesario decir una palabra, a fin de cuentas lo había hecho para molestar un poco.

-Eren...-Mikasa cambió radicalmente su mirada y con ternura la enfocó en Eren, el cual le sonreía levemente.- Esta bien...

Mikasa se sentó suavemente en su silla y sin chistar se dispuso a comer. Eren aliviado de sentir tranquilidad de nuevo, se dispuso a meterse un pedazo de queque cubierto de miel a la boca, intentando lidiar de la mejor manera con la curiosa situación en la que se veía envuelto.

"Mocosa bipolar, eso te pasa por entrometida" Levi apartó la taza de los labios y sin ánimos de prestarle atención a la mama de Eren que devoraba con entusiasmo un pedazo de lechuga, o a su esposo, que estaba sentado con los ojos volteados y roncado suavemente, enfocó sus ojos en el muchacho del costado.

Eren no se percató de la "curiosa" mirada de Levi (podría llamarse curiosidad a la sensación de no tener nada mas digno en donde posar sus ojos...los cuales, inconscientemente se desviaron hacia él), seguía masticando lentamente su postre dulzón y paseando distraídamente sus ojos sobre su plato. "Mocoso sucio...sabe muy bien como toquetearse pero no puede meterse la cuchara correctamente a la boca.." Levi miraba levemente irritado, una diminuta gota de miel chorreando por la comisura de los rosados y carnosos labios de Eren. Sin darse cuenta, Levi masticaba con fuerza su suave trozo de postre a la vez que perforaba con los ojos la miel que adornaba el infantil rostro, no es que le importe lo que tenga en la cara, pero...joder, eran detalles como esos los que despertaban su enfermiza manía de tener todo bajo su nariz bien limpio, era tan simple mantener el orden y limpieza...

"Mierda..."La gotita comenzando a descender por la piel del muchacho, si no desaparecía pronto, Levi con sus propias manos la iba a hacer desaparecer. El hombre estaba tan concentrado en mantener sus pálidas manos ocupadas con algo y no dirigirlas a la cara de Eren con un pañuelo, que se olvidó de asquearse, como usualmente le ocurría. Por que, aunque Levi no había reparado en ello, la gotita no le causaba asco, solo quería que desaparezca de esa bronceada y lozana piel por donde descendía, le jodía...

Carla terminó con su ración y al instante soltó la voz con entusiasmo.

-Y BIEN! ALGUIEN QUIERE REPETIR! TENGO DE SOBRA!.-Carla miró con calidez a un Levi que refunfuñaba imperceptiblemente y miraba con odio la gotita de miel que le chorreaba a su hijo en la cara. Que su adorable Eren tuviera comida en la cara delante de la visita le pareció inadecuado.- EREN! MI AMOR!

-Uh..?.-Eren levantó al fin la vista de su plato y miró a su madre expectante, aún tenía comida en la boca.

\- MI CORAZON! TIENES COMIDA MANCHANDO TU ROSTRO, APRESURATE Y LIMPIATE!.-Al instante Eren se ruborizó y cogió un pañuelito que descansaba a su lado, se apresuró por pasarlo por su redondo rostro sin saber a ciencia cierta, donde exactamente tenía la mancha.

-Lo siento...-Eren aparto la tela y vació su plato, no había comenzado con los demás aperitivos y ya se sentía lleno. Levi entrecerró los ojos cuando vio al muchacho pasarse la tela por toda la cara, menos donde era necesario, y chasqueó la lengua irritado.

Levi había probado solamente el postre y terminado su café en todo lo que duró el desayuno, tenía su platito vacío al igual que Eren, cuando de un momento a otro el muchacho a su lado hizo ademanes de levantarse de la mesa.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo la había pasado con aquella gente, pero ya que el muchacho se levantaba de su sitio y el había terminado de confirmar que la torpeza con patas iba a ser su nuevo vecino, no necesitaba mas motivo para permanecer en el lugar y peor aún, con la compañía de la irritante muchacha y la hostigante mamá de Eren.

-Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso.- Soltó Eren suavemente y arrastró su silla hacia atrás al momento de levantarse.

-PERO EREN, NO HAZ COMIDO MUCHO! NO QUIERES MAS?.-Carla se apresuró en ofrecerle a su bebe mas comida, normalmente el muchacho devoraba ración tras ración.

-Gracias mamá, pero ya me siento lleno...- "Prefiero que mis tripas se coman las unas a las otras a permanecer mas tiempo aquí..."

Eren había dejado de temblar nerviosamente poco tiempo después de calmar a Mikasa, incluso se sintió emocionado al ser consciente de que por medio de desconocidas circunstancias su camino había vuelto a cruzarse con el de Levi, la idea de poder verlo mas seguido a pesar de no tener una buena interacción con el, le provocaba corrientes de una extraña sensación atravesar su cuerpo...sensación que trataba de disimular paseando sus brillantes orbes en el plato delante de el.

Tal vez la casi tranquilidad le hubiera durado mas, allí sentado al lado de Levi, si de un momento a otro este no hubiera posado irritada e insistentemente su penetrante mirada sobre él...Eren no había mirado su rostro, pero sentía perfectamente las vibras emanar de su firme cuerpo.

-ESTA BIEN MI PRIMOR! PUEDES IRTE!.-El sonido de la silla al lado de Eren moviéndose hacia atrás llamó la atención de todos, incluido el muchacho que estaba por abandonar le lugar.

-Me temo que es momento de retirarme.- La monótona voz de Levi resonó de un momento a otro en el salón mientras se levantaba lentamente. A diferencia de Eren a su lado, que lucía gotas de miel secas por toda su ropa y en la comisura de sus labios, el hombre lucía oscuras prendas de seda perfectamente impecables y pegándose a su bien formado cuerpo a causa de los movimientos.

-OH! YA TE VAS? TAN RAPIDO? ES UNA LASTIMA! TENER TAN APUESTO HOMBRE COMPARTIENDO LA MESA CONMIGO HA SIDO UNA MARAVILLOSA EXPERIENCIA QUE ME GUSTARIA REPETIR!.-Soltó Carla semi-hipnotizada con el hombre, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Mikasa, su marido en el séptimo sueño, y Eren, quién sintió un apretón estrujar sus tripas.-QUERIDO LEVI, CUANDO PODRÁS DARNOS EL GUSTO DE CONTAR CON TU PRESENCIA NUEVAMENTE?

-...-"Mamá no digas eso, no tienes idea de a quién le estás hablando!" Eren sintió el sudor frío adornar su frente al enfocar al hombre junto a el y comprobar que había fruncido irritadamente la boca y entrecerraba los ojos con fastidio hacia Carla sin responder, como mordiéndose la lengua.

-VAMOS! NO TENGAS PENA SI UNOS DE ESTOS DIAS SIENTES DESEOS DE PASAR TIEMPO CON NUESTRA FAMILIA!.-Carla le miró cálidamente. "No pienso volver a compartir la mesa contigo en lo que me queda de vida" Levi soltó un bufido y respondió con desgana.

-...Cuando disponga de tiempo...tal vez.- Eso fue todo. Girándose sobre su sitio y sin dirigir una última mirada a la mujer, Levi se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

-PEFECTO! ENTONCES ESPERO TENGAMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD MUY PRONTO!.- Carla vio al hombre alejarse y llamó la atención de Eren, quién estaba parado a la distancia.-MI AMOR! NO SEAS MALEDUCADO Y ACOMPAÑA A LA VISITA LA SALIDA!

-Uh...pero mamá...-Eren miró en dirección a Levi, quién al escuchar la última frase, se había detenido a unos pasos y dirigía por sobre su hombro la mirada cargada de malicia al muchacho. "Que pasa..no voy a morderte mocoso..."

-NADA DE PEROS!VAYA DE UNA VEZ!.- Acto seguido Carla dirigió su atención a su plato, frente a una ceñuda Mikasa, que no despegaba la vista del fastidioso hombre, el cual , al contrario de lo que pensaba, se había detenido a esperar a Eren...No importa que, seguía teniendo la sensación de que aquella persona tenía dudosas intenciones para con su hermano, ella no era tan ingenua como su madre, no pensaba pasar desapercibida aquella actitud.

-Esta bien...-Eren soltó un leve susurro, antes de caminar hacia Levi. A medida que se acercaba, el hombre entrecerraba mas los ojos.

Eren se paro al lado de Levi y le miró tímidamente unos momentos, no sabía que decir...había esperado fervientemente volver a verlo, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no podía hacer mas que mirar hipnotizado las penetrantes pupilas negras de aquel hombre.

Levi observó con burla contenida al mocoso mirarle a un paso de distancia de manera embobada, parecía anonadado y el leve rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas delataba lo turbado que se sentía. Las espontáneas y tímidas reacciones que provocaba en Eren le divertían insanamente, nunca tuvo interés en relacionarse con otras personas o involucrarse de alguna manera con alguien, nunca...pero Levi comprendió internamente mientras taladraba con la mirada a Eren, que le era exquisitamente placentero causar estragos en el muchacho, quería provocar todo tipo de vergonzosas reacciones en aquella persona tan vulnerable, no solamente lo deseaba porque le diera la gana, influía completamente el hecho de ser consciente de que era el único que lograba ahondar de esa manera en Eren...sus finos instintos le gritaban que era la única persona que podía hacerlo, y el no solía equivocarse. "Eres un libro abierto niñato"...

-Vas a quedarte mirando mi cara toda la mañana, mocoso?.- Soltó Levi en un monótono y grave tono divertido.

-..N-no! Por supuesto que no!.- Eren reaccionó sobresaltado y, terminando de ponerse completamente rojo, se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida. Notó que Levi no tardo en caminar a su ritmo muy cerca de él.

El penetrante y varonil aroma de Levi no tardo en filtrarse por la aguda nariz de Eren al tenerlo tan cerca. Unas poderosas patadas de unicornio golpetearon salvajemente en la boca de su estómago..."Que delicioso...podría oler eternamente este aroma..." Eren trataba de regular su respiración, la cual se había alterado ligeramente, al sentirse embriagado por el hombre a su lado. No tenía idea de como se lucía a simple vista...pero Levi si.

Levi notó la alteración que sufría le muchacho al tenerlo cerca mientras caminaba : Su infantil rostro había reemplazado su usual tono bronceado por una intenso sonrojo que le cubría las orejas, sus ojos vidriosos luchaban por no desviarse de su camino, como resistiéndose a enfocarlos en Levi, sus alborotados cabellos castaños no lograban cubrir del todo unas imperceptible gotas de sudor resbalar de su frente.

Un cosquilleo de satisfacción le recorrió la columna a Levi, era eso lo que le divertía, casi podría afirmar que era de su agrado ver el manojo de nervios y hormonas que avasallaban al muchacho. no sabía a ciencia cierta, pero intuía que aquellas reacciones tenían algo que ver con la salida confesión que le había soltado días atrás, volviéndolo loco.

-L-levi...-Eren sintió la curiosidad emerger en el, a la par de todas las sensaciones que atravesaban su hormonal cuerpo.

-Que quieres.-El seco y aburrido tono en la voz de Levi llegó a Eren. El hombre estaba levemente sorprendido, con lo nervioso que lucía el muchacho, parecía no ser capaz de iniciar una conversación, mucho menos con aquel tembloroso tono de voz.

-...pues...me preguntaba si...usted ahora q-que vive...cerca..-Eren no lograba conectar las palabras, hace unos momentos se había sentido capaz de preguntarle a Levi, Qué exactamente había sucedido luego de escapar de los oficiales de Erwin, pero el tono seco de la voz que le respondió le quitó toda la seguridad..."Y si es una pregunta incómoda para él? Y si en vez de responderme me agarra a golpes?"..Un escalofrío surcó el cuerpo del muchacho.-...t-tenia curiosidad...sobre...

-No sabes hacer otra cosa que balbucear? Mocoso inútil...-Levi sintió una punzada de irritación.-Si vas a preguntar algo solo hazlo y ya.

Levi volteó su rostro para enfocar mejor al muchacho, inconscientemente había fruncido las cejas y daba la impresión de tener ganas de patear algo. Eren se sintió observado por un amargado Levi y se arrepintió al acto por abrir la boca.

-N-no es nada! Olvídelo...-Eren le miró nerviosamente, pero al momento de darle a Levi una vista general de su ronceado rostro, al parecer algo provocó al hombre que entrecerrara los ojos furiosamente y se detuviera. Eren se detuvo también, estaban a un paso de la puerta de entrada.

-...siempre tan torpe, mocoso de mierda...-Eren sintió sudor cayéndole por la sien, a la vez que el rostro irritado de Levi le miraba minuciosamente cerca a la boca. Parecía odia especialmente un pedazo de piel cerca a esa zona. Esa puta mancha le encabronaba, no había dudas de que el hombre estaba sumamente desquiciado si de manchas se trataba.

-L-levi..? S-suce-d-de algo...?.-Eren soltó tembloroso la pregunta.

Al instante siguiente y con los ojos como platos, se vio siento bruscamente arrinconado a la puerta y sujetado con firmeza a la altura de la mandíbula por una pálida y firme mano. Eren se había quedado mudo de la impresión y sin mover un músculo.

Levi se pegó a el inmovilizándolo, haciendo presión con su endurecido cuerpo y acercando su irritado rostro al de Eren, le respiraba casi en la boca y fruncía los labios con desagrado. Eren, respirando agitadamente, levantó inconscientemente la temblorosa mano y hizo un ademan de apartar con esta el fuerte agarre con el que le tenía sujeto Levi.

Ante la acción, Levi reafirmó la presión y acercó su mano desocupada para posarla sobre la piel que bordeaba los carnosos labios de Eren. "Maldita mancha, odio las manchas amarillas..."

Levi podía sentir bajo la palma de sus manos, la acalorada y bronceada piel de Eren, era sorprendentemente suave al tacto y parecía vibrar, la respiración del muchacho se filtró por las fosas nasales de Levi, que en vez de hacer espacio, se acercó más al cálido aire que llenaba sus pulmones. Desvió la filosa mirada con la que enfocaba la gotita de miel seca y con lentitud tortuosa serpenteó con los ojos hasta las brillantes orbes , casi lagrimosas, de Eren...Aquello encendió la conocida chispita de insana satisfacción dentro de él: El mocoso aún tembloroso, no hacía mas que enfocarlo desorbitada y vidriosamente, las perfectas cejas que delineaban aquellas orbes le daban una tierna forma, provocando que el instinto sádico semi-despierto de Levi se convirtiera en asombro, asombro de lo risadas que eran sus pestañas y del increíblemente llamativo color de ojos que poseía el muchacho.

Que Eren no hiciera ademán de apartar la presión con que acorralaba Levi su cuerpo, le incitaba al hombre a hacerlo con mas fuerza, quería que el muchacho se retorciera y gimoteara, quería ver sus inútiles intentos por resistirse a él...

"La respiración de Levi...huele delicioso también" Eren no tenía intención de soltarse de tan brusco agarre, estaba completamente perdido en el aroma y la sensación del firme cuerpo sobre el, en la insoportable fijeza con la que le miraba Levi y su fino rostro a menos de un centímetro de distancia, que si al hombre de repente se le antojara meter su mano dentro del apretado pantalón y le apretujara las bolas, no chistaría ni un poco..."No me importa lo que quiera hacer conmigo...creo que...no me importa en lo absoluto"...

El hombre no tenía idea de en qué momento se había iniciado una guerra entre su sentido común y sus impulsos por dominar sádicamente aquel cuerpo. Aún así trató de no mostrar el conflicto que se desarrollaba dentro de el y parpadeó tratando de tomar el control de si mismo : Debía ocuparse de la hija de puta manchita sobre esa suave piel.

-No sabes limpiarte la cara...mocoso?.-En qué momento su aburrida y fría voz se convirtió en un tono ronco y grave? No tenía idea, pero a pesar de sus roncas palabras, lo que Levi menos enfocaba era la mancha amarrilla en el suave rostro delante de el, los suaves y carnosos labios del muchacho habían capturado totalmente su atención, haciéndole sentir un insoportable hormigueo en sus propios pálidos labios, como si necesitara estrellarlos con la suave piel delante y sorber con su propia lengua aquella saliva que empezaba a resbalar por la comisura de..."Al diablo"….

-L-lev..-

La salivosa y húmeda sensación de una lengua delinear su bronceada piel, hizo que los latidos de Eren latieran completamente desbocados de un momento a otro. Con lujo de detalle y completamente petrificado, Eren vio a Levi acercar su irritado rostro hasta casi rozar su temblorosa boca y entreabrir sus pálidos labios con tortuosa lentitud...como disfrutando el momento, acto seguido y como en cámara lenta, vio una rosada lengua asomarse de aquella abertura y posarse sobre la comisura de su propia boca, lamiendo pausada y lentamente aquel pedazo de piel expuesta...

Los latigazos de placer ante la cálida y endemoniadamente morbosa sensación cobraron fuerza, se llevaban bien lejos los sentidos del muchacho, hacían perder a Eren la poca cordura que le quedaba...

-Ugh...-Eren exhaló con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Levi lamer su piel, el hombre tenía los ojos fijamente enfocados en los de Eren, pero el muchacho no enfocaba a ningún lado en especial, se sentía desfallecer por los latigazos de deseo y placer que le azotaban a cada segundo, por el deseo de mover un centímetro su boca hacia el costado y encajar sus labios en los del hombre, por absolutamente todo.

Las piernas de Eren de pronto perdieron firmeza y se sintió resbalar al suelo...cosa que no sucedió, ya que Levi estrecho la presión con la que le tenía aprisionado y sin inmutarse, ladeó el rostro para tener mas acceso a aquel sabor dulzón que se deshacía en su boca...Si sus instintos no le fallaban, por que no tenía una buena vista del pedazo de piel que lamía, ya había desaparecido completamente la endemoniada manchita. Si, ya no había nada, pero aún así, el tener al muchacho hecho gelatina contra su cuerpo y temblando incontroladamente al borde del desmayo, le causaba a Levi deseos de no soltarlo tan pronto...la exquisita sensación de hacer y deshacer a su antojo con las hormonas del mocoso le encantaba, es mas, hasta se le había ocurrido aplastar la pelvis del niño debajo de el solo para torturarlo un poco, el pervertido muchacho tenía una dura erección incomodándole los pantalones y de seguro ni cuenta se había dado...pero Levi si.

Levi sintió un bulto palpitar debajo de el en algún momento..."Que mocoso tan pervertido..." Quería burlarse del poco dominio del mocoso sobre su propio cuerpo, no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-hngh...-No podía más, el corazón de Eren iba a explotar de los salvajes latidos que pegaba su corazón. Iba a cerrar los ojos rendido, cuando de un momento a otro, la lengua se separó de su piel y unos labios que habían ascendido hasta su oreja en algún momento, soltaron una ronca y grave frase llena de burla, estampando su aliento en la piel del muchacho, quién se retorció inconscientemente bajo él.

-Tenías una mancha, mocoso sucio...-Levi había luchado contra sus instintos y se había separado, aún sin recuperar completamente el control de si mismo y dio una rápida mirada al rostro del mocoso a menos de un centímetro de el, estaba completamente sonrosado y sus suaves labios estaban humedecidos, como listos para recibir un húmedo beso que se hiciera de ellos. Acto seguido pegó su boca a la oreja de Eren, con intenciones de descolocarlo mas y habló burlona y roncamente.-...es mi impresión no puedes mantenerte sobre tus pies...?

-...N-Nhgn...No...-Un débil susurro le respondió. Eren trataba de no perderse en la sensación de la boca que le hablaba al oído..."Por que hacía esas cosas?...Por que le torturaba de esa manera?"

-Es una lástima...-Soltó Levi en su oreja, luego de escuchar la negación del muchacho, que mas parecía una súplica. Al momento siguiente apartó las manos del rostro de Eren y se separó del manojo de hormonas que temblaba sin control, dejando que este resbalara lentamente apoyado en la pared y se asentara en el suelo. Con infinita satisfacción comprobó que el chico estaba tan fuera de sí que difícilmente podía enfocar la vidriosa mirada...la cual parecía perdida, sus torneadas piernas dobladas en el suelo temblaban impidiéndole cambiar de posición y el bulto de sus pantalones se alzaba dolorosamente. Levi parado delante de el, pensó que lo mas probable era que el chico no reaccionara ni aunque le aventara agua fría encima, así que sin más soltó con una divertida y oscura mirada enfocándole:

-...Tal vez sea mejor que te des un baño pronto, mocoso...la erección que esconden tus pantalones se ve dolorosa...-Aquel tono socarrón que soltó Levi en sus desvergonzadas palabras, provocaron que Eren palideciera de golpe y enterrara la mirada en el suelo... Que tan sinverguenza podía llegar a ser aquel hombre?...Eren no quería saberlo.

Por enfocar la avergonzada mirada en el piso, Eren no notó cuando Levi salió por la puerta y calmadamente se dirigió a su propio departamento.

Bueno, eso fue todo, no se porqué me salió eso pero ya esta hecho. Un beso y gracias por sus comentarios


	9. Chapter 9- Líbido

Hola de nuevo, el trabajo no me dejaba respirar , pero he vuelto.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama al igual que todos sus personajes, yo solo me baso en su creación para recrear mi historia.

CAP IX:

..."No estoy haciendo nada malo...no es mi culpa, es normal que sienta curiosidad... "

Eren se repetía el mismo pensamiento como un mantra en su hormonal y caliente cabeza. Cómo había llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba? No quería recordarlo, y aunque quisiera, no tenía cerebro para recapitular la situación que le había llevado a ese momento...

El muchacho se encontraba húmedo y semidesnudo, arrodillado en el suelo de su habitación, haciendo soporte en el piso con una mano y con la cabeza estampada contra la pared que se pegaba a la vivienda continua, haciendo presión contra el frío muro con su sonrosado rostro, tratando de no perder el enfoque de sus brillantes y vidriosos ojos en el hueco de la pared, la otra mano libre ocupaba la labor de masajear y frotar con fuerza su endurecido y palpitante pene, el cual estaba completamente hinchado, húmedo y a punto de descargar todo su contenido, trataba de retener suaves suspiros se escapaban de su boca y no dejarse llevar por las poderosas corrientes de placer y excitación que le envolvían, provocadas al contemplar la excitante y erótica escena que se desarrollaba delante de él: Un Levi recién salido de la ducha, que secaba con lentitud su pálido, endurecido, firme y musculoso cuerpo a punto de vestir.

"Que estoy haciendo? Hasta hace poco me humilló y se burlo de mí...esto está mal, y si se entera? "...

-A-hh...- Con un potente latigazo de lujuria, Eren abrió sobremanera sus ojos al observar a Levi cambiar de posición, dándole la cara sin saberlo, y sostener la impecable toalla entre sus manos para acto seguido acercarla a su entrepierna, quitando la humedad.- Levi...

Levi detuvo abruptamente la tarea de secar su sexo, para acto seguido levantar la penetrante mirada fugaz y certeramente hacia el huequito de la pared de su habitación, como adivinando que un hormonal muchacho se masturbaba a su nombre al otro lado de la pared.

Eren aún permanecía tirado en el suelo, sonrojado, tembloroso, caliente y alborotado, cuando Mikasa le encontró. La muchacha había visto salir a Eren al lado del insoportable enano hace ya varios minutos, le inquietaba demasiado que su hermano menor tuviera contacto con tan desagradable persona, por lo que sin querer perderlo de vista y menos con aquella compañía, se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor en busca de Eren, quien se estaba demorando demasiado en acompañar a la visita a la salida. "Ese hombre no necesita que lo guíen. Por qué no avanzo y dejó atrás a Eren? No me gusta..."

La muchacha caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida y lo que encontró en vez de Eren, fue un manojo de carne tembloroso desparramado en el suelo, Eren miraba desorbitadamente al aire circulando delante de él y su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente, como si se hubiera corrido toda una maratón. La muchacha sorprendida y asustada se acercó rápidamente a Eren.

-Eren!.- El muchacho se sobresalto y le miró con sus brillantes y sorprendentes ojos.- Que sucede!? Te sientes bien? Ese enano te hizo algo?

Mikasa frunció inmediatamente el ceño al imaginar la posible situación que dejó tan descolocado a su pequeño e inocente hermanito.

-M-Mikasa, no te preocupes...e..stoy bien...solo...-Eren salió de su letargo al tener a Mikasa obstruyendo su vista, pudo notar su semblante amenazador y preocupado a la vez. "De seguro piensa que Levi me ha hecho algo...aunque si que me...hizo algo..." El rostro de Eren se encendió con un potente rubor al revivir las placenteras y poderosas sensaciones que causaron la lengua de aquel hombre sobre su piel...a causa del shock, su mente trabajaba lento, pero hizo un esfuerzo por volver en sí y responder a su hermana desde su sitio en el suelo.-...de pronto sentí un mareo, creo que no dormí bien anoche...

-Un mareo? Pero Eren! Hace unos momentos te veías bien! Dime la verdad...ese pequeño hombre te lastimó?.- Mikasa apretó sus puños y afiló la mirada con odio.-..si es así, YO MISMA HARÉ QUE PAGUE MUY CARO POR TOCARTE!

-Mikasa! .-La terrible mirada en el rostro de su hermana le sacó toda la tontería de encima, Eren se levantó de un salto y sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su entrepierna desatendida, trato de actuar lo mas casual que le era posible.- De veras que no me pasa nada! Por qué relacionas a L-Levi en esto? EL NO HA HECHO NADA MALO!

Sin querer Eren había gritado la última frase, le aterraba el fino instinto de Mikasa, no tenía un pelo de tonta, pero por otro lado le ponía furioso que se expresara con odio cuando hablaba de Levi...eran ciertas sus palabras cuando afirmaba que aquel hombre no le había causado ningún daño literalmente hablando, es decir, no se podía considerar un acto de agresión el lamer erótica y sin verguenzamente su piel, verdad?. "Hubiera querido que me tocara de esa manera por más tiempo, estuvo tan cerca de mí..."

El muchacho se estaba poniendo caliente delante de una Mikasa que intentaba calmar su furia al escuchar el chillido inconforme de su hermano.

-N-No digo que haya hecho algo malo, solo estaba preocupada por ti...-"Pero si acabas de suponer que me golpeó!" Eren percibió el tono lleno de cariño y preocupación de Mikasa, por lo que decidió olvidar todo y hacer las paces con ella, no tenía más motivos para estar molesto, sin darse cuenta, también la había extrañado mucho.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, realmente estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco, confía en mi...si?.- Eren hablo calmada y conciliadoramente a la muchacha, quién sabiéndose perdonada, sintió una gran emoción y ganas de abrazarlo creciendo dentro de ella .

-Confío en ti Eren.-Mikasa le dedicó una brillante y enorme sonrisa antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano, quién le devolvió el abrazo de vuelta sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si realmente necesitas descansar, puedes ir ahora mismo, yo recogeré la mesa por ti.

-Gracias Mikasa .- Eren deshizo el abrazo y mas relajado por dentro, se dirigió a paso lento hacia su habitación. "Aguanta un poco, camina lento...auch!" Eren se alejaba paso a paso tratando de no presionar más de la cuenta su entrepierna. "Malditos calzoncillos" El elástico de su ropa interior le ajustaba a mil, lo único que el muchacho quería era meter su mano a su entrepierna y aliviar la incómoda sensación que le había dejado Levi.

Mikasa vió a su hermano alejarse lentamente y caminando como escaldado y, sintiéndose un poco tonta, recayó en la cuenta de que tal vez había exagerado demasiado. "Tal vez fué solo idea mía...aquel hombre tal vez no le hizo nada malo, aunque sigo queriendo que desaparezca pronto de vista". Sin más, se apresuró en dirección al comedor, donde el único que estaba sentado era Grisha, tenía la cabeza colgando sobre su propio hombro y roncaba levemente, Carla había terminado con su ración y se había dirigido a su propia habitación para ver en su enorme Tv la novela de esa tarde sin dignarse a despertar a su esposo.

Levi abandonó por la puerta principal de la mansión, a paso calmado y con toda la paciencia del mundo, alejándose del lugar donde había dejado al mocoso.

-Hmp...-Un retorcido gesto de satisfacción, parecido a un gesticulado intento de sonrisa, se formo en el usualmente estreñido rostro de Levi. Tenía grabado con lujo de detalle, todas las exageradas expresiones que mostró el muchacho al verse acorralado por el, aquella experiencia provocando e intimidando al crío de mierda, le resultó tan exquisita que incluso sentía como si hubiera descargado sin querer un poco de su irracional frustración, aquella que le cargaba las bolas día a día y sin razón de ser.

De ninguna manera el haberse aprovechado de las situación para con el niñato le convertía en un pervertido o retorcido pedófilo, así que estaba completamente tranquilo con su consciencia. "De seguro sigue tirado como un pedazo de mierda en el suelo...se lo merece, para que en otra oportunidad no me venga con bromas pendejas..." La reciente experiencia le hizo rememorar, sin intención, la vez que el mocoso le soltó casi chillando que gustaba de él y tan sonrojado como hace unos momentos.

"Nunca ha utilizado el flácido pedazo de carne que le cuelga y se cree con los cojones de afirmar que le gustan los penes"...Si realmente iba en serio el muchacho, entonces no tendría por qué reaccionar conmocionadamente al tener un hombre encima y a punto de fajarlo por culo.- Mocoso idiota...

Levi reprimió un repentino bufido y, ya en la puerta de su departamento, se dispuso a entrar y alistarse lo más pronto posible para su entrevista de trabajo. Ya todo estaba arreglado con aquella empresa gracias a los movimientos que realizó Hanji, sin embargo debía presentarse esa misma tarde y firmar algunas cláusulas en persona.

Sin perder tiempo, Levi caminó de largo hasta su ducha, antes de entrar y pasando cerca a su reloj, Levi observó la hora fugazmente: Una y quince minutos de la tarde.

La entrevista era a las tres en punto, no tenía tiempo que perder. Levi se quitó hábilmente las prendas que llevaba encima y se metió a la amplia ducha, la abrió y reguló para que el agua saliera tibia, al cabo de diez minutos estaba listo y buscando en su closet ropa para la ocasión, escudriñó dentro de su closet y con la piel levemente húmeda, la colección de ropa que disponía, estaría bien vestir un terno elegante. El no solía utilizar ese tipo de prendas, pero por esta vez era la ocasión ideal para hacerlo.

Se abotonó rápidamente la camisa de seda blanca, acto seguido se colocó el pantalón y saco negro, se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de su cama para comprobar su apariencia y, dándose una mental aprobación, se dispuso a peinar sus azabaches y lacios cabellos, los cuales le llegaban a la mitad de la nuca y dejaban algunos mechones rebeldes cubriendo una parte de su frente. Al cabo de cinco minutos más, estaba completamente listo.

Pagó un taxi que le llevó directamente a la dirección indicada, aquel lugar era un edificio enorme y sofisticado ya que la inmobiliaria que había adquirido sus servicios estaba ubicada en un barrio muy comercial. Levi caminó hasta el edificio y se adentró por la puerta corrediza que indicaba el documento, numero 2990.

-Bienvenido mi amor... me llamo Kiara.-La voz melosa de una recepcionista que no dejaba de pasear su mirada por todo el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella, resonó en Levi, que se había detenido en la recepción. La mujer vestía una falda que bordeaba a duras penas sus nalgas y una blusa con los botones superiores abiertos, logrando dar a quien sea que la mirara de frente, una perfecta vista de sus siliconados senos.-puedes pedirme lo que quieras...

El hombre fue recibido por una mujer que no se veía ni un poquito profesional y que se metía insinuadoramente el lapicero a la boca, salivándolo en su intento por provocarlo.

La pobre casi se había atragantado con su propia saliva al ver entrar al serio y atrayente hombre por la puerta, su entallada y formal ropa le quedaba de maravilla, provocando que con solo ver el firme cuerpo caminar firmemente hacia ella, se mojara todita y deseara arrancarle la ropa con los dientes. No importa qué, aquel hombre rígido e inexpresivo debía terminar en su cama y enredado desnudo con ella en una lujuriosa noche de pasión, a la mujer le encantaba el sexo sin ataduras y era muy liberal, se llevaba a quien sea a la cama con sus indecentes proposiciones. Si, se lo llevaría a la cama y quién sabe, con algo de suerte, el adonis frente a ella quedaba prendado de su sorprendente capacidad por engullir penes casi sin respirar y decidiera elegirla como su puta personal. A pesar de haberse acostado con casi todos los gerentes y agentes inmobiliarios de la empresa, la mujer sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo además de mamar penes debajo del escritorio: disponía perfectamente de la información y la entregaba puntualmente a sus superiores, así que tenía para rato en ese lugar.

El humor de mierda que había abandonado a Levi desde el "divertido" encuentro con el mocoso, le llegó de golpe y con fuerza...con solo una mirada a la persona delante de el, ya podía sentir la burbujeante repulsión hirviéndole por dentro. Apretó bien los labios ante semejante recibimiento y clavó fijamente sus rasgados ojos negros en ella, Levi reconoció al instante su tipo: Su aura se asemejaba mucho a la de las esperanzadas prostitutas que folló incontables veces para satisfacerse sin miramientos, podía afirmar que era una mujer con bajos instintos y casi sin dignidad o amor propio..."Incluso aquí me codearé con gente de mierda"...

Sin dejar de arrugar la frente, el entrecejo y la nariz con disgusto, el hombre puso todo su esfuerzo por no putear a la mujer y proceder con el asunto que le urgía.

-Vengo para una entrevista con Pixis.- La profunda y monótona voz de Levi excitó mas a la mujer, quién al ver el amargado y estreñido rostro del hombre, sonrió melosamente..."Haré que cambies esa amargada expresión en tu lindo rostro por una de placer".

-El señor Pixis? Si, efectivamente tengo una entrevista programada con el para hoy dia, dentro de cinco minutos.- La mujer ondeó su cabello para colocarlo fuera de su hombro y dejó casi al aire sus voluptuosos senos, entonces miró coquetamente a Levi .- Entonces usted es el señor...Levi Revaille?

-Si.-La respuesta sonó mas seca que el desierto de Sahara.

-Perfecto! Me preguntaba qué clase de hombre tendría un nombre tan inusual...veo que va perfectamente con usted, tan distinguido y apuesto .-Levi frunció mas los labios: la mujer acababa de pasarse la lengua por toda la comisura de su boca, manchando toda la piel con su labial.

Le estaba cargando tanta guarrada, tomó aire y con voz levemente mortificada le respondió.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder, comuníquele mi presencia lo antes posible.- La mujer intuyó que el hombre se había puesto nervioso con su coqueteo y trataba de zafarse lo más pronto del lugar para no sucumbir ante la irresistible insinuación. "Que tierno, así empiezan...pero después pierden la timidez".

-Está bien, ahora mismo le brindo el piso y número de despacho donde le espera.- Levi vio a la mujer coger una servilleta del cajón a su lado y con algo de asco pudo vislumbrar entre el contenido de este, varios condones abiertos y por usar, barras de labial, arrugadas facturas pendientes, órdenes de compra de propiedad y una envoltura de chocolate. La mujer escribió encima de la servilleta con el lapicero salivado momentos antes y acto seguido, le extendió el pedazo de papel higiénico a Levi.- Ten corazón.

-...- En silencio, Levi cogió con la punta de sus dedos el trocito de papel y respirando con fuerza, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al ascensor. Estaba por cerrar la puerta y apretar el botoncito para dirigirse el piso indicado, cuando enfocó sus rasgados y oscuros ojos en el papelito y acto seguido, con una corriente intensa de rabia atravesando su columna, leyó mentalmente : " #994557831 - Es mi personal mi amor, llámame cuando quieras y acordamos donde más te guste. Aunque tengo experiencia sigo bien apretadita, me gusta tragarlo completo y hasta el fondo. PD: Puedo ser la otra."

Con las puertas a punto de cerrarse en su nariz y adquiriendo un tono levemente verdoso en su pálida piel, Levi levantó robóticamente la cabeza en dirección donde lejanamente estaba sentada la mujer y dejó caer al suelo la notita, la hija de puta le sonreía con tres lapiceros enrollados con la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Y el numero de despacho? A que piso debo subir? Hija de las remilputas!".

La mujer vio al hombre mirarle como petrificado en su lejano sitio dentro del ascensor a punto de cerrarse, acto seguido y llenecita de emoción, observo que este alzaba la mano para detener las puertas y caminaba en su dirección con paso apresurado, se paró frente a ella y cuando separó los finos labios para abrir la boca, la mujer se apresuró en agregar:

-Mi dirección, verdad? Me olvide darte mi dirección guapo, aquí te la pong-

-YA ESTUVO BUENA TU MIERDA HIJA DE PUTA!.-El sonido de las manos de Levi golpear con fuerza el escritorio, provocó que el cajoncito al lado de la estupefacta mujer saltara para un costado y se estrellara en el suelo regando todo su interior. Un lubricante salió disparado también ante la mirada encabronada de Levi. "A que está jugando esta mal parida?"- DAME LO QUE TE ACABO DE PEDIR AHORA!

-..MMMff...me gustan los rudos, puedes hacérmelo con rudeza también cariño.-La mujer presenció la violenta reacción sorprendida y acto seguido se recostó en su asiento mientras le hablaba. El rostro fino y crispado de rabia del hombre la había puesto cachondísima, le encantaba. Ante la próxima explosión de rabia del adonis fuera de sí que cerraba con fuerza la mandíbula frente a ella, la mujer se apresuró en coger una papelito escrito con la letra de su superior, el cual siempre estuvo a la mano y se lo extendió a Levi sin inmutarse por la amenazante aura que desprendía .-Aquí tienes ternura...

Levi le arranchó la hoja de un tirón y pisando con fuerza se alejó en dirección al ascensor, entrecerró los ojos en el camino y trató de ignorar el asqueroso escudriño al que le sometía la mujer con su mirada, enfocándola fijamente en sus piernas y trasero.

Según la notita, el despacho del señor Pixis estaba en el tercer piso, por lo que Levi se dirigió a la puerta correspondiente y , al tocar levemente, fue recibido por el hombre. Aquella persona era un serio y a simple vista correcto ejecutivo, el cual le brindó un trato muy agradable y cordial, Levi no se vio atiborrado con preguntas sobre su vida personal o su pasado , dándole la idea de que el viejito estaba enterado de todo. Después de un breve saludo, Levi se dispuso a firmar los documentos que le extendió Pixis y al cabo de unos minutos ya había culminado. La reunión que mantuvieron duró todo el tiempo que restaba de la tarde, aquel encuentro no fue extenso debido a la información que debía brindarle Pixis respecto a sus obligaciones en su nuevo puesto : Organizar mucho papeleo sobre propiedades en venta y alquiler (las cuales salían como pan caliente) y concertar visitas a propiedades mediante correos, enviando información a una basta cantidad de clientes dentro de su propia oficina.

No, no fue por eso, fue por que el viejito bigotudo delante de el hablaba pausadamente y se daba su tiempo para sacar de su bolsillo su botellita con alcohol cada cinco minutos, acto seguido daba gustosos traguitos y se ponía muy rojo, también tenía graves problemas para conectar las palabras en una frase coherente: Estaba borracho.

A Levi ya lo tenía encabronado, sentía pasar las horas mil veces mas lentas de lo normal, todo el tiempo se mantuvo sentado muy rígido sobre su asiento y al borde de una explosión de rabia, y por que no agregar que sumamente aburrido. No se le ocurrió mejor forma de distraer la mente, que imaginar vívidamente diferentes maneras de matar tortuosa y desalmadamente al sonriente vejete sentado frente a el, ya estaba logrando perder la concentración, cuando de pronto, el viejito miró vidriosamente la pared detrás de Levi y acto seguido se levantó de golpe de su asiento exclamando :

-Que tarde se ha hecho hijo mío! Son las ocho! Las ocho! Cómo pude retenerte tanto tiempo?...Que mal! Que mal... qu-...Hmm...Que estaba diciendo hijito?.- "No tengo ni necesito padre viejo frígido, y si tuviera uno tan alcohólico como tu, ya lo habría destripado yo mismo a la primera oportunidad..." Levi soltó lentamente el aire que había acumulado dentro de sí por casi diez minutos intentando contenerse, y acto seguido, habló lo más seria y formalmente que pudo.

-Que sus nietos...son tan tiernos que le antoja tener más hijos...-El tono que utilizó Levi sonó inexpresivo y como leyendo en voz alta la línea de un texto que no entendía absolutamente para nada. No tenía idea de cómo había conseguido abstenerse de romperle los huesos al viejo chocho o cómo había modulado exitosamente su voz, era toda una nueva proeza para el, hace horas que el viejito había terminado de explicarle pausadamente su labor a cumplir, sin embargo no veía la hora de retirarse..."Necesito un baño..."

-Ah...si si, correcto hijo mío, así es, así es...así es...-El señor Pixis miró atentamente su mano arrugada y luego eructó sonoramente. Levi entrecerró los ojos con asco hasta casi hacerlos desaparecer, estaba al tope del nivel de irritación que podía tolerar, con ganas de salir disparado de la habitación para no respirar el mismo aire donde el viejo había soltado su eructo, Levi se apresuró en decir con un tono evidentemente cargado de bolas.

-Supongo que ese es todo el asunto que tenía pendiente tratar conmigo.

-Uhm? El asunto? Cual asu-? Oh! si, el asunto! Si por supuesto, eso es todo! Puedes retirarte y gracias por venir! Espero verte mañana a primera hora.- El viejito llevó por milésima vez la botellita a su boca y tragó con gusto el amargo sabor que le quemaba el interior de la garganta mientras observaba al hombre frente a el levantarse como un resorte y abrir la puerta de salida, soltándole una seca y última frase:

-Entonces me retiro...

Levi camino apresuradamente fuera del despacho y bajó los pisos usando el ascensor, terminó nuevamente frente al escritorio de la urgida secretaria que inevitablemente tendría que ver cada mañana, Levi le dirigió una mirada llena de asco y repulsión antes de salir por la puerta que daba a la calle en dirección a su lujoso hogar. La mujer estaba pintándose una uña tan distraídamente así que no lo notó.

¡Plaf!

Levi ingreso a su habitación azotando con intensa fuerza la puerta (casi la había aventado) provocando que el eco del golpe resonara intensamente por todo el lugar, haciendo temblar levemente las paredes, incluyendo la pared que se pegada a la casa del costado.

Levi no dejaba de refunfuñar por lo bajo y apretar su mandíbula con fuerza, había perdido todo el día inútilmente y se sentía capaz de reventar a golpes a la primera persona que osara mirarle siquiera..."Día de mierda...".

Desde que había salido lleno de diversión y buen humor de la casa del mocoso todo había caído en picada..."Por que?" Por la mañana había tenido un grato momento que le compensó el desagradable desayuno...incluso por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sintió que se había librado brevemente del insoportable mal humor que siempre cargaba consigo mismo...hasta que llegó el momento de asistir a su entrevista de trabajo...

Una punzada en la sien le caló el cerebro, había sobre excedido su capacidad de tolerancia esta ocasión y ya le iba a dar jaqueca...

Por la puta madre que parió a todos los culiados que trabajaban en ese infernal edificio...Esta era una venganza por haberse pasado de la mano con el mocoso? De seguro eso era, a poco este era un castigo divino por osar divertirse a costa del hormonal muchacho, aunque no se arrepentía ni un poco, la pasó en grande jodiéndole la existencia.

-Hmp...-Un bufido se le escapó a Levi de los labios al recordar a Eren, respiró pesadamente tratando de serenar cabeza y acto seguido pasó cerca a su reloj sobre la mesita al lado de la cama : Iban a ser las diez de la noche.

Al parecer solo habían dos cosas que lograban esfumar el humor del diablo que se cargaba: Torturar al mocoso y su adorado ritual de limpieza corporal.

Aun furioso pero intentando recuperar la cordura, Levi se arrancó la camisa bruscamente y tiro su saco al suelo, se deshizo de su entallado pantalón con molestia y, vistiendo únicamente un bóxer que envolvía apretadamente su prominente sexo, se encaminó hacia la ducha, abrió la puerta y se adentró cerrándola inmediatamente tras él.

Una vez dentro, Levi se sintió más calmo y aliviado, sobre todo por la relajante sesión que le esperaba, remojó su cuerpo y lo masajeó suavemente…..completamente ignorante a la impactada y lujuriosa mirada de un muchacho al otro lado del muro, quién se había dado todo el lujo de verlo desvestirse hábilmente...enfocándole desorbitadamente y sin pestañear a través de un hueco en la pared.

Eren terminó de subir dificultosamente las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación, entró cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras el y , una vez completamente solo , se apresuró en desabotonar y bajar por completo su apretado pantalón dejando al aire sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas, aquella acción le liberó de la opresión que le hacía palpitar dolorosamente la entrepierna casi haciéndole lagrimear.

Eren jaloneó desesperadamente los calzoncillos permitiendo que se alzara por completo su prominente erección y, con deseos de apagar la excitación que le incomodaba, apretó con ambas manos su pene poniendo mucha presión en su agarre a la vez que peñizcaba levemente su glande con sus temblorosos y alargados dedos.

Inmediatamente las corrientes de intenso placer nublaron sus sentidos, casi haciéndole caer al suelo, trató de caminar hacia su cama para tumbarse boca arriba y obtener una mejor posición, pero sus piernas tambaleaban demasiado, haciendo que a cada paso se enrede con alguna asquerosa prenda suya tirada en el suelo. Aún en medio de los latigazos de placer y agudos gemiditos que soltaba, logró llegar a su destino, donde se tumbo boca arriba y medio retorciéndose como un gusano, entreabrió los labios para tomar aire por bocanadas...la respiración se le había cortado de repente ante la oscura fantasía que recreaba su cabeza...Levi...

En esos precisos momentos, auto complaciéndose y fantaseando de manera sucia y pervertida, Eren deseaba fervientemente que sea Levi quien toque libidinosamente su piel y le lleve a la locura de placer, ahora que su piel había experimentado la calidez y humedad de la varonil lengua, no le era igual de placentera la sensación de sus propias manos toqueteando su cuerpo desnudo, no le satisfacía por completo el peñizcar los sonrosados botones que tenía por pezones...quería que el firme cuerpo de Levi le hundiera con fuerza sobre el suave colchón y le torturara con embestidas...lo deseaba tanto...

-Hgn...- Eren encogió sus piernas repentinamente al peñizcar con fuerza su propio pezón, imaginando mentalmente los filosos dientes de Levi en su lugar. La mano que masajeaba su endurecido falo apresuró el ritmo, provocando que el muchacho moviera rítmicamente su pelvis, necesitaba desfogarlo todo.

Con los parpados cerrados y gimoteando agudamente, Eren echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sin querer, se vino abundantemente sobre su propia mano. Su cuerpo acomodado de mala manera sobre la desordenada cama, no paraba de temblar incontrolado, a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba en el intento por regular su respiración. Eren cerró los ojos sintiéndose sumamente agotado y, aún con la parte baja al aire y sin moverse de su posición, se dispuso a descansar un momento...

Se estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad de sus párpados, cuando de pronto unos golpecitos en la puerta le sobresaltaron, provocando que rápidamente diera un salto fuera de la cama y se apegara tras la puerta, aún lleno de sudor y con la piel manchada de sus propios fluidos.

-M-Mikasa?...- Eren llamó con una voz casi inaudible. "Mierda, me olvidé de poner seguro"

El pomo de la puerta giró y esta fue empujada para adentro, intentando ser abierta. La voz de Carla le habló al otro lado.

-EREN..?! MI AMOR ESTAS AHI? CREO QUE HAY ALGO ATRANCANDO LA PUERTA!.-Eren sintió un sudor frío bajarle por la espalda.- MI AMOR ESTAS AHI?

-...-Eren puso todo su peso contra la puerta y empujó con todas las fuerzas que era capaz.

-...Parece que está dormido...-La voz de Carla hablando para sí misma le llegó al otro lado de la puerta.-...de seguro su cuarto sigue hecho un desastre, iré por la llave para ordenar yo misma todo su desorden...este chico...

La puerta dejó de ser empujada y con una punzada de alivio Eren escuchó a su madre alejarse tranquilamente. "Quería que ordene mi cuarto...?..No puedo dejar que ella rebusque en mis cosas...!". Eren despegó su cuerpo de la madera y caminó apresuradamente a la ducha para asear su cuerpo, parece que el reinado de su amada porquería iba a terminar esa misma tarde.

Cuando salió de la ducha correctamente aseado y vestido con unos pantalones sueltos de algodón a juego con una polera blanca, Eren barrió desganadamente con la mirada todo el desastre que se extendía ante él: No había un solo espacio libre de ropa sucia, cuadernos de la preparatoria, DvDs de porno gay, etc...

He ahí la razón por la que siempre odió limpiar y ordenar su habitación, era un flojo de primera si de poner en su lugar las cosas se trataba, a duras penas lo hacía cuando su madre le obligaba cada dos o tres semanas.

Se alejó dos pasos de la puerta de la ducha por donde salió y recogió un par de calcetines endurecidos por la mugre, ambos tenían un enorme hueco en el lugar exacto donde encajaba el pulgar de sus pies..."Maldición..." Eren arrugó su nariz, asqueado de su propio olor y acto seguido, acercó una cesta vacía que reposaba a sus pies, había estado olvidada todo el tiempo y nunca se dignó a ubicarla donde correspondía, aunque en esta ocasión le iba de perlas que haya estado a su costado, sentía que se le iban a deshacer los dedos si mantenía sujetos sus calcetines por mas tiempo y sin protección de guantes o algo.

Dejó caer las prendas dentro y lentamente, casi como si no deseara moverse en lo absoluto (en realidad solo quería aventarse a su cama y perder la consciencia) fue agarrando mas prendas sucias y llenando la cesta, lo mismo realizó con las sabanas.

Mientras recogía alguna prendas pedorrientas, sus ojos se toparon con las ropas que Levi le prestó aquella ocasión…la primera vez que se conocieron, estaban dobladas en el suelo. Mirándolas algo avergonzado, Eren las recogió y como pisando huevos, se encaminó hacia el armario de ropa limpia para meterlas dentro...luego prosiguió con lo demás, cuando culminó con su ropa sucia (llenaban aproximadamente cuatro cestas, las cuales tuvo que conseguir del sitio donde las dejó olvidadas, generalmente debajo de algún montículo de ropa o basura) procedió con colocar en su sitio los DvDs, eran innumerables y algunos no tenían empaque, ya que Eren los lanzaba como discos voladores una vez terminaba de verlos.

Llevó varias horas dejar decente su propia habitación, en el proceso encontró envolturas de golosinas del año pasado, su celular, también los lentes de sol de Armin, quién ya los tomaba por perdidos, y entre otras cosas, con una punzada de felicidad, recuperó su peluche favorito: Era un titan de miniatura que compró en una tienda de animes hace años, era tan friki de su muñeco de algodón que dormía con el todas las noches...hasta que un día, al amanecer con medio cuerpo colgando fuera de su cama, se dio con la desagradable sorpresa de que no estaba, para ese entonces su cama estaba ya llenecita de basura y ropa sudada por doquier que ni se animó a mover un musculo por encontrarlo.

No importaba cuanto tiempo duró su dolorosa separación, tenía de vuelta a su amado peluche y podría babearlo esa misma noche..."Como terminó allí?... Eren miró extrañado la pared con la que chocaba la cabecera de su cama, entre esta y el catre, aplastado hasta casi hacer explotar las costuras, se había encontrado el bendito muñeco de algodón.

"Que importa" .. Eren colocó su muñeco junto a las impecables almohadas y acto seguido, camino hasta el interruptor para encender la luz, ya se había hecho muy oscuro y no veía casi nada, luego entro a la ducha y sacó de debajo de la cañería, un trapeador remojado en una fuente con agua y una botella de desinfectante perfumado.

"Ahora la tortura..." Lloró internamente el muchacho antes de ponerse a cuatro patas, sostuvo en una mano el trapeador remojado y con la otra su peso, y sin perder tiempo, comenzar a frotar el suelo. Siempre terminaba con dolor de cadera al realizar tan trabajosa labor.

Una vez terminada la limpieza del ex-pegajoso y mugriento suelo, Eren remojó el trapo para pasarlo por la pared revestida de piedra, la cual tenía residuos de pegamento de stickers y posters, el muchacho tenía el ceño fruncido con enojo en su agraciado e infantil rostro, su usual pucherito se asomaba en su enrojecida cara y sus sonrosados labios se apretaban con fuerza del esfuerzo que le suponía frotar el pegamento reseco..."Por que fui tan idiota...seguro que ni con lija sale..." se maldecía a si mismo una y otra vez por ser tan cabezota y pegar tanta basura en su propio muro.

Y así fue quitando la suciedad por todos lados, hasta que llegó al medio de la amplia extensión: había un pegamento reseco y cuadrado, casi negro por todos los días de abandono, el muchacho supuso que alguna vez hubo un poster pegado, pero ya era historia.

Eren paso el trapo con fuerza especialmente en ese espacio, quitando poco a poco y con ayuda del desinfectante, los residuos que parecían tener voluntad propia y rehusaban a despegarse del muro. "Ya casi esta...!" Solo quedaba un trocito, Eren paso el trapo tratando de arrancar ese pedacito negro y circular de la pared, frotó y frotó y ya se había puesto todo rojo de la presión que ponía con las manos, cuando con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sacó el trapo de la pared y comprobó que ya no quedaba nada..."Al fin!.." Con la sensación de que se le iban a caer los brazos del esfuerzo, Eren hizo ademán de levantarse de su sitio...cuando de pronto sus enormes ojos percibieron un detalle particular, al cual no le había prestado atención ninguno de esos años: Era un agujerito circular que perforaba la pared, su forma era tan perfecta, que podía pasar por una mancha oscura, incluso el mismo no le había puesto la debida atención habiendo frotado insistentemente sobre aquel lugar...

…

..."Acaso esta no es la pared...que da al departamento de...?" Una linternita se prendió en el cerebro de Eren quién sintiéndose muy curioso, se agachó a la altura de aquella abertura, tragó saliva por la garganta repentinamente seca y estampó apresuradamente su redonda cara, la cual lucia levemente sonrosada ante la idea que le carcomía el cerebro...la idea de poder ver, aunque sea un poco, qué cosa había al otro lado...

Será su cocina? Su sala?..Su ducha?...Un calorcito instalándose en las partes bajas de Eren le incitaron a apegar mas la cabeza, el muchacho era todo un pervertido y ya había ahorcado el cuello a su ganso, indefinidas veces, viendo videos porno...la posibilidad de poder hacer realidad sus morbosas fantasías le aceleraban el pulso, podría ganarse con todo el espectáculo de aquel hombre en pelotas y mojando su pálido y fibroso cuerpo...eso era infinitamente mejor que ver porno gay...si en verdad era su ducha, mandaría al diablo todas las montañas de DvDs que había comprado por lo bajo...

"Y si es la ducha de Levi?...Podré...verlo desnudo y jabonándose?..." Eren parpadeó agudizando su vista y tratando de ver algo en la espesa oscuridad que reinaba al otro lado..."Las luces están apagadas...maldición..." Ya estaba harto de su mala suerte, incluso habiendo tenido la oportunidad de estar dos veces en la casa de Levi y a solas, no había hecho ningún progreso por interactuar con aquel hombre o darle una buena imagen de él...en lugar de eso había logrado ser su blanco de burla. "Desde que vio mis calzoncillos nuevos...todo ha ido para peor...después de lo que pasó esta mañana...seguro piensa que soy un pervertido..." Eren palideció al recordar la burlona mirada de Levi y sacudió su cabeza intentando recuperar la esperanza.

Eren se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y rodeado de sus materiales de limpieza: su recipiente con agua el cual tenía dentro la botella de desinfectante flotando y su trapito, cuando los sonidos de unas fuertes pisadas acercándose al otro lado lo sobresaltaron ligeramente...

El muchacho esperó impaciente hasta que unos momentos después, escuchó el "click" de una puerta siendo abierta..."Eran los pasos de Levi...Levi ha llegado!" Eren abrió al máximo los ojos tratando de atravesar la oscuridad, cuando de pronto un ensordecedor "!Plaf!" le hizo dar un brinquito, la puerta de la habitación fue brutalmente aventada para cerrarse haciendo temblar las paredes y parte del suelo.

Eren escuchó, sin mover un músculo y aguantando la respiración, el inconfundible sonido del interruptor de luz siendo accionado y acto seguido, tuvo que apartar inmediatamente la cabeza debido a la cegadora luz reinaba al otro lado, fue tan repentino el cambio que dañaba sus brillantes orbes.

Levi casi lo dejó ciego sin saberlo..."Ma-aldita sea..." Eren parpadeó rápidamente y , sin querer perder detalle, volvió a presionar su rostro sobre el huequito. Algo decaído y resignado, Eren vislumbro una adoselada, enorme y cómoda cama perfectamente tendida pegada a la pared y al costado de esta, una elegante mesita de noche que tenía encima un reloj marcando las nueve y cincuenta minutos, más al costado y casi saliendo de su campo de visión, se vislumbraba una puerta que parecía pertenecer al baño o los servicios. Las brillantes orbes del muchacho se abrieron impactados al ver la hora..."Ya van a ser las diez!?"

Eren se encontró levemente sorprendido tras comprobar lo tarde que era, cuando realizó el arduo labor de limpiar su pocilga, trató de ignorar lo débil y hambriento que se sentía para culminar con su limpieza sin interrupciones...sin embargo ahora que era consciente de no haber probado bocado en toda la tarde, sintió la urgencia de llenar su estómago con abundante comida. "La cena ya debe estar lista.."

Eren iba a levantarse de su sitio y bajar a buscar algo de comer cuando, de la nada, apareció en su campo de visión la imagen de un ceñudo y malhumorado Levi vistiendo un entallado y elegante terno, aquellas prendas se apegaban exquisitamente a su torso, muslos y firmes nalgas...recreando una visión que disparó las hormonas del muchacho hasta el infinito y mas allá. El hombre se mantenía espaldas a Eren y parecía mirar la hora de su reloj en la mesa de noche, su postura era sumamente rígida, dándole una ensombrecida apariencia.

La profunda e irritada voz refunfuñona de Levi se colaba hasta las orejas del muchacho, confirmándole que el hombre estaba de muy, muy, pero muy mal humor, aunque el muchacho no podía ver su fino rostro, estaba segurísimo que el hombre lo tenía desfigurado de furia, casi podía ver como echaba humo por las orejas...Aún así..."Así de molesto...se ve tan genial..." Sin querer, Eren había entreabierto la boca a la vez que escudriñaba cada movimiento de la persona frente a el.

Aunque su mente le ordenaba que salga de la habitación para buscar alimento, su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a moverse, el muchacho estaba completamente petrificado en su lugar y casi sentía las piernas hechas de cemento. Si Eren creía que no podía sentirse más excitado de lo que ya estaba al ver lo genial que le quedaban las prendas a Levi, estaba completamente equivocado, ya que no pasó ni un instante para que, de un momento a otro, el hombre frente a el procediera con quitarse la ropa hábilmente y luciendo sumamente encabronado, no solo se las arrancaba como si le quemaran, sino que las aventaba al suelo violentamente y con saña, despotricando en el proceso y dejando al aire su fibrosa y pálida espalda, sus piernas gruesas y bien formadas parecían completamente capaces de romperte un hueso, sus nalgas ajustadas por un bóxer negro que le iba de maravilla quemaban las brillantes orbes de Eren y sus fuertes hombros tensándose a cada movimiento mandaban latigazos de excitación por todo el cuerpo del muchacho...

"..." Eren se había quedado completamente en blanco, su homosexual corazoncito daba salvajes brinquitos en su pecho y a duras penas podía mantener el ritmo de su respiración ante semejante espectáculo...la excitación y el deseo se habían hecho una pesada bola y se habían instalado en su sexo, haciendo que lata dolorosamente dentro de sus calzoncillos limpios. Sin darse cuenta, Eren ya había regado un charquito de saliva al tener la mandíbula abierta, esta le colgaba inanimadamente y se le había adormecido. Sin perder lujo de detalle, Eren vio al hombre darse la vuelta de un momento a otro y dar la cara hacia él, sin saberlo realmente.

..."D-Dios mío...si existes..." Eren abrió, si podía caber, mas sus brillantes y vidriosos ojos al tener una perfecta vista del formado abdominal que poseía el hombre, por inercia, el muchacho disparó su mirada a la entrepierna de Levi, la cual estaba siendo presionada malvadamente por un bóxer negro, aquella prenda hacia resaltar perfectamente su enorme y prominente pene. La saliva que le colgaba a Eren del mentón, se congeló al instante...Aquel hombre era su perdición, estaba tan bueno que hacia quedar como una piltrafa de cuarta a todos los hombres con los que Eren se ganaba el ojo día a día o en sus morbosos videos.

Un ceño bien fruncido y unos labios sumamente apretados incitaban en Levi una amenazante apariencia, su entrecejo estaba tan enmarcado, que le daban a sus filosos y penetrantes ojos la capacidad de acabar con tu miserable vida con solo una mirada. Aquellas mismas orbes se enfocaban ahora mismo en la puerta de su ducha, como deseando meterse dentro y no salir jamás.

Después de desnudarse casi completamente, Eren vio a Levi soltar un bufido y caminar hacia la puerta lejana que a duras penas alcanzaba a ver, acto seguido la abrió, se metió y cerró la puerta tras el.

Eren parpadeó angustiado al no poder enfocar al hombre al otro lado..."Acaso es su ducha? Por qué está tan lejos? Hay otro hueco mas allá? Dentro de cuanto saldrá? No puede ser!"

Eren lloriqueaba internamente arrodillado en su sitio, conteniendo una palpitante erección y completamente excitado, sin ser dueño de su corazón que latía incontroladamente...Y pensar que esa misma mañana aquel cuerpo le había apachurrado contra la pared..."Que imbécil fui, debí tocarlo aunque sea un poco..." A Eren no le importaba para nada recibir una señora paliza si en un lejano futuro se animaba a tocar indebidamente a Levi..."Incluso si me mata de verdad, moriré feliz...debo perseguir mi sueño..."

Si, no podía rendirse fácilmente, antes de morir patéticamente a manos de Levi, debía como mínimo coger ese penezote que se manejaba el hombre. Y así, lleno de optimismo, Eren decidió esperar a que Levi se dignara a salir por aquella puerta. "No creo que se demore demasiado...Y si sale sin toalla?" La incómoda erección le palpitó con fuerza...aunque estaba llenecito de curiosidad y ganas de ver al hombre tal y como vino al mundo, el muchacho virgen no se sentía preparado para semejante escena, aquello si que le iba a dejar acojonado...era tan contradictorio, el deseo y los nervios se lo comían enterito.

Eren no llevaba la cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Levi desapareció por aquella puerta, llevaba todo el rato en su mismo sitio, con la cara pegada al muro y negándose a abandonar el lugar por miedo a perder la oportunidad de su vida de ver al hombre en pelotas...Y si sale cuando no estoy..?" No le importaba esperar, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que ya se había hecho muy tarde, usualmente su madre subía a llamarlo a esa hora para que baje a cenar...volvería a negarse a cenar, todita el hambre se le había esfumado, lo único que quería devorar con la mirada era a Levi desnudo...

Eren dejó escapar un suspiro y acomodó el otro ojo en el huequito, la pared le estaba dejando una marca en la cara, pero el muchacho ni enterado.

"Click" El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta sobresaltó a Eren, quién se apresuró en agudizar la mirada. La lejana puerta se había abierto por fín, dejando escapar mucho vapor contenido desde dentro y a un Levi recién bañado, el hombre tenía una toalla blanca amarrada a sus formadas caderas y pasaba una fina mano por la azabache cabellera, echando el cabello hacia atrás. Levi dejó la puerta abierta y caminó hacia la cama, donde procedería a secar su cuerpo y cambiarse.

Los ojos de Eren estaban a punto de lagrimear a causa de la erótica imagen, el hombre tenía una expresión seria e imperceptiblemente relajada, lo cual acentuaba con fuerza lo joven y atractivo que era, sobre su pálida frente caían rebeldemente algunos cortos y húmedos mechones de cabello negro azabache, sus labios habían adquirido una tonalidad levemente rosada debido al calor y a cada paso que daba, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban por el movimiento...un abdomen donde se perdían todas las gotitas de agua que chorreaban de sus cabellos...

La entrepierna de Eren bombeaba insistentemente, solicitando que la mano del muchacho se apiade y masajeara aquella zona, la sangre acumulada dolorosamente parecía a punto de reventar sus venas..."Levi..." Con el corazón desbocado y sintiendo violentos aleteos cosquillear dentro de su estómago, Eren dirigió su mano temblorosa a su entrepierna y sin dificultad alguna, ya que el pantalón se ajustaba a su cuerpo por un ligero elástico, cerró la palma de sus manos y sus dedos alrededor de su endurecido pene.

"Estoy muy mal..." Estaba gravísimo...Cuántas veces había fantaseado a Levi?...

..."No estoy haciendo nada malo...no es mi culpa, es normal que sienta curiosidad... "

-...Hhn...- Sin querer, Eren dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando sus lagrimeantes ojos captaron a un Levi desanudando la toalla que se cerraba a su cintura.

Esta cayó al suelo dejando al aire las firmes nalgas del hombre, Eren mordió su labio inferior en el intento por amortiguar el sonoro gemido que estuvo a punto de soltar ante la escena, su mano acarició de arriba a abajo su palpitante sexo, a la vez que veía a Levi agacharse de espaldas a el y recoger la odiosa toallita.

-Jodida mierda...ya se ensució...-Le irritada y profunda voz del hombre llegó a los oídos de Eren, provocándole al muchacho un potente estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

"Date la vuelta..." Eren perdía la cordura a cada segundo, tenía ganas de atravesar la pared y lanzarse sobre el hombre desnudo, quería que este le presionara contra su impecable y ordenada cama y le hiciera cosas sucias e indecentes.

Levi se enderezó con la blanca toalla colgando de sus finos dedos y acto seguido se dirigió al closet de ropa. Eren vio al hombre rebuscar dentro del armario, los músculos de su espalda y sus firmes nalgas se tensaban a cada movimiento. "Quiero morder su piel..."

Eren tragó duramente, si el hombre supiera que un mocoso estaba pegado al muro espiándolo y masturbándose a su nombre, de seguro Eren no iba a vivir para contarlo...saber que estaba haciendo algo indebido y placentero le excitaba mucho mas..."No puede saberlo...nunca lo sabrá" Eren relamió sus labios y masajeó insistentemente su pene.

De pronto el muchacho se hizo consciente de lo pegajoso y sudoroso que se encontraba, se sentía terriblemente acalorado.

Con torpes movimientos y sin dejar de pegar su cara a la pared, Eren trato de quitarse el pantalón de algodón y los calzoncillos, pataleó en su sitio y finalmente, con un último movimiento, estos quedaron fuera. El muchacho era un completo sin verguenza, no cabía dudas.

Vio al hombre sacar otra toalla del closet y extenderla con los brazos, al momento siguiente, Levi pasó la toalla por su abdomen, su cuello, sus brazos y su pelvis, aún de espaldas al muchacho.

-..Hgn...ahh...-..."S-Santa madre..." Eren veía a Levi pasar sus propias manos sobre su propio cuerpo, era tan excitante...

Eren lagrimeó silenciosamente de placer y excitación en su mismo sitio, trataba de mantenerse sobre su propio peso pero su cuerpo era asaltado por pequeños temblorcitos...se volvía loco de deseo...deseaba a Levi con todas sus fuerzas. Como un poseído, agitó en un agarre desesperado su propio pene, deseando llegar al orgasmo.

Aunque sabía bien que el hombre no podía verlo, de un momento a otro una alarma en su cerebro interrumpió sus delirantes pensamientos...se estaba poniendo nervioso en medio de las intensas olas de placer, y no sabía porque, era esa usual voz interna que escuchaba cuando hacía algo malo y esta le decía "Te van a pillar, idiota"...Los nervios casi le hacen atorarse con su propia saliva a la vez que un hormigueo le calaba la columna, pero aún así no se detuvo...solo era una cobarde voz en su cabeza...

"Que estoy haciendo? Hasta hace poco me humilló y se burlo de mí...esto esta mal, y si se entera? "

Eren estaba completamente salido en esos momentos como para prestar atención, así que mandó al diablo tan incómoda vocecilla con otra mucho mas pervertida.

"Deja de lloriquear idiota...quieres tocar sus firmes piernas y su endurecida espalda…sus nalgas y su enorme pene...no?"

El muchacho vio que Levi ya estaba terminando de secar su cuerpo, solo faltaba una parte…

-A-hh...- Con un potente latigazo de lujuria, Eren abrió de sobremanera sus ojos al observar a Levi voltear de posición, dándole la cara sin saberlo y cogiendo la impecable toalla entre sus manos para acto seguido acercarla a su entrepierna, quitando la humedad. Su enorme y ancho falo colgando desde el lugar donde moría la pelvis le ponía cachondísimo, jamás se había excitado tanto, ni siquiera con su amado porno gay- Levi...

Eren dejo escapar el nombre de aquel atractivo hombre en un sonoro suspiro, fue muy agudo, pero el muchacho tenía la cabeza tan caliente y toda su concentración puesta en masajear con fuerza su glande a punto de descargar, que no fue consciente de su propio chillido.

De repente, Levi detuvo abruptamente la tarea de secar su sexo, para acto seguido levantar la penetrante mirada fugaz y certeramente hacia el huequito de la pared de su habitación.

Eren sintió una escalofriante corriente atravesarlo de pies a cabeza...el calor que le llevaba a la locura se esfumó en un dos por tres, el agarre de su mano aflojó y como por arte de magia, el pene se le arrugó como una pasa..."M-Me está mirando...? Es imposible..." Aun con la temblorosa mano sobre su inanimado sexo y con la cara pegada a la pared, el muchacho vio al hombre detener su tarea y apartar la toalla de su cuerpo dejándola sobre la cama, acto seguido y sin vacilar, como sabiendo de antemano que un muchacho hormonal se masturbaba desde el otro lado, caminó desnudo y con paso firme hacia la pared, aquel lugar desde donde Levi juraba haber escuchado su propio nombre en un agudo chillido...

"Que carajos...".- Levi frunció el ceño profundamente mientras se acercaba a la dichosa pared. Sus finos sentidos jamás le engañaban, desde que salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, pudo percibir lejanamente pequeños gimoteos y chillidos al otro lado del muro, para ser más preciso, como si estuvieran saliendo desde el muro mismo...

Al principio trató de convencerse de que era su idea, algo que usualmente descartaba ya que era un hombre sumamente desconfiado, y trató de hacerse el sordo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por estupideces. Sin embargo, aquel último sonido le quitó todas las dudas: Alguien estaba gimiendo su nombre al otro lado del muro, muy cerca de él..."No es la insoportable tipa de ayer"...

Levi reconocía inmediatamente cuando la voz llena de placer de una mujer se colaba por sus orejas, habiendo visitado apestosos antros en aquel mugroso suburbio, se sentía perfectamente capaz de identificar aquellos detalles. El mismo terminaba haciéndolas lloriquear, gemir y gozar hasta la locura en su intento por satisfacerse a si mismo...Pero aquella voz, era diferente, pondría las manos al fuego a que era un hombre...no, no un hombre, era muy agudo...un niño?...Un niño gimiendo su nombre?...

Levi se detuvo ante la pared y levemente impaciente, la escudriño...no había nada, salvo una manchita negra. Los ojos de Levi se entrecerraron furiosamente. El odiaba las manchitas, mas las manchitas amarillas, pero en sí , las odiaba a todas..."Como carajos era posible que una asquerosa hija de puta manchita mandara al diablo lo impecable y reluciente de su habitación?" No importaba en lo absoluto, ahora mismo se íba a ocupar de esa mierda.

Olvidándose completamente del asunto que le llevó a acercarse a la pared, Levi se aceró apresuradamente a su closet y jalo las primeras prendas que encontró a la mano.

Una vez vestido, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la lavandería, de donde sacó guantes blancos, un pañuelo blanco, un cubre bocas blanco, y una pañoleta blanca para atarla a su cabeza... A pesar de preferir usar prendas oscuras para vestir, si alguien le preguntara a Levi cuál era su color favorito, sin pensarlo mucho o chistar, el hombre respondería que blanco.

Listo en menos de dos minutos y con una botella de potente desinfectante en la mano enguantada, Levi se encaminó hacia la pared y se agacho a la altura de la jodida manchita...mojó su pañuelo y lo acercó, en el proceso de estirar la mano y tocar la aparente mugre pegada en el muro, Levi se percató inmediatamente que aquello era un hueco, como del tamaño de un ojo, pero no una mancha...detuvo su mano, la cual estuvo a punto de hacer contacto y apretó los labios extrañado..."Un hueco..?" El hombre frunció el ceño y acto seguido, inclino su pálido rostro para encajar la vista en aquella abertura...

Si la habitación donde follaron sus vecinos como conejos era la que estaba al otro lado, entonces lo mas probable era que aquella cama cubierta con sabanas verdes mal tendidas y adornadas con dibujitos de titanes, sea la cama de su pegajosa vecina.

"No" La señora se veía visiblemente fuera de sus cabales, pero la intuición de Levi le susurraba que aquella mujer no podía estar tan salida como para dormir todas las noches con un peluche de titancito en miniatura, el cual descansaba en la cabecera de la cama. Levi entrecerró sus oscuros ojos con repulsión al ver ese peluche tan feo al costado de las almohadas. Esa no podía ser la cama de la odiosa mujer, menos de la un hombre adulto, evidentemente era la cama de un adolescente sin infancia...

Un adolescente...

Los rasgados ojos de Levi se abrieron levemente ante el repentino descubrimiento, aún arrodillado y vestido con su bata de seda negra, trataba de hacer trabajar más rápido su mente, como que la travesura del muchacho le había descolocado un poco, no importa como lo ponga, ese era el cuarto del hormonal mocoso...

Cómo se supone que debía asimilar la evidente conclusión...? Está bien, debía aceptar que no esperaba ser víctima de las morbosas fantasías del mocoso de mierda, por que si el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado en un excitado gemido del otro lado de la pared, significaba que el mocoso se masturbaba viéndolo desnudo, entonces era un hecho que el protagonista y estimulador de tan hormonal pajeada era él, sin duda..."Hijo de puta…"

Debería sentirse encabronado, así es, si una mujerzuela acosadora le hubiera espiado desnudo para acariciarse a su costa, Levi no habría dudado un segundo en colarse de noche a su habitación y sorprenderla dormida para cortarle la yugular con sus propios dientes, ese tipo de pendejas situaciones le encabronaban... Que carajos se creía el mocoso para jalarse el dedito y gimotear su nombre conchudamente? Lo hizo en voz alta a propósito? Es una venganza por haber jugado con sus hormonas en el desayuno? Es algo así como: No te saldrás con la tuya vejete, yo también te la puedo hacer...? Era eso? Por que si era eso, el también se la iba a devolver, y por partida doble...

Así que con esas estamos niñato...No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, jodido mocoso" Levi podía llegar a ser muy cruel si se lo proponía, lo que acababa de suceder no le pareció otra cosa más que un desafío, nuevamente el muchacho le estaba menospreciando..."...Que tal agalla"...

Pensó lo mismo aquella vez que el muchacho le soltó tremenda declaración en el centro comercial, todo rojo y como si fuera en serio...

"Ahora sabrás lo que es ir en serio" Levi apretó con fuerza la botella de desinfectante que sostenía con la mano hasta casi hacerla explotar, se sentía un poco molesto, si, pero muy distinto a como el esperaba de si mismo, Levi no sintió la furia hervir sus venas o deseos de destripar vivo al muchacho...en lugar de eso, sentía unas ganas tremendas de jugarle una muy sucia al hijo de puta y ensañarse a su costa, eso iba a hacer, se iba a divertir en grande y con todo el derecho, el payaso de su vecino se había pasado de verga con el...

Lo de esa mañana no era nada en comparación con los sádicos pensamientos que surcaban la mente del peligroso hombre.

Lentamente y con una inusual mueca, mas parecida a un intento de sonrisa torciendo sus finos labios, Levi se enderezó y caminó nuevamente hacia la lavandería, guardo en su lugar el desinfectante y demás accesorios y acto seguido regresó a la habitación y apagó la luz...ya vería mañana como sacarle en cara al crio de mierda, que ya estaba bien enterado de todo.

Con solo imaginar las posibles reacciones de Eren, Levi ya podía sentir la excitación calentándole las venas. Y pensar que el mocoso le desvía los ojos tímidamente, como incapaz de devolverle la mirada..."Finge ser incapaz de mirarme correctamente a los ojos pero los abre bien para verme en pelotas" Levi levantó sus sábanas y se acomodó debajo, se acomodó de costado y trató de asimilar el sueño, había tenido un día tedioso y al día siguiente debía levantarse a primera hora para empezar su labor en la inmobiliaria. El rostro de Levi se relajó cuando sintió adormecer parcialmente su cuerpo...siempre tuvo la costumbre de despertarse a primera hora, asi que no necesitaba una alarma...aunque quiera o no tendría que aceptar el celular que le proveía el trabajo, a él no le interesaban esas tonterías...y hablando de tonterías se viene a enterar que es el protagonista de los sueños húmedos de su vecino...quién parece tener la mitad de su edad...y hasta cara de niña tiene, se porta como una quinceañera...demasiado tímido...con esos enormes y bien formados ojos que brillan llenos de inocencia y ternura...con esa enorme sonrisa...y esos labios tan...

-Hnnn...- Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Levi cayó profundamente dormido.

"No...hacia aqui no...!" Eren estaba de piedra en su sitio, viendo a Levi acercarse ceñudamente hacia la pared donde estaba apoyado, su ojo sin parpadear seguía encajado en el hueco y su cuerpo chorreaba sudor y fluidos...

"Que haces idiota, MUEVETE!"...Una sonora voz de alarma le devolvió los sentidos a Eren, quién un instante antes de que Levi escudriñara con la mirada la pared a la altura del huequito, se apartó a tiempo y se dejó caer a espaldas contra el lado continuo de la pared...la visión de Levi no podía llegar al lugar donde estaba apoyado. "Es-estuvo cerca..." Eren cerró los ojos temblorosos y trató de apaciguar los golpeteos de su corazón, el tremendo espectáculo le había quedado a fuego en su retina, sin duda aquella visión le iba a provocar pervertidos y morbosos sueños húmedos por lo que le restaba de vida.

Pero...Cómo es que supo que le miraban? Realmente lo vio o solo escucho algún gemido mal contenido? Eren apretó las manos con furia y nerviosismo al recordar de golpe que no pudo contener sus gemidos de animal en celo cuando vio el sexo de Levi. Tal vez su gemido lo delató...Si tan solo el muchacho supiera cuando callarse la boca, no se metería en tantos problemas.

Eren no se atrevía a moverse, allí tirado en donde estaba y con el cuerpo semi desnudo, trató de fusionarse con el suelo y ser un pedazo de cemento inanimado. No se atrevía a levantarse, ni a hablar, menos acercarse a la cama, desde donde el hombre al otro lado podía tener una perfecta vista..."Solo me queda esperar.." Eren cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente, su respiración se hizo más lenta, casi pesada...su cuerpo se destensó y reposó inerte sobre el suelo: Se había quedado dormido.

La mañana llegó para Levi, quién se despertó por su cuenta a las cinco en punto, se dio un efectivo baño de cinco minutos y se dispuso a alistarse para asistir a su nuevo trabajo, era su primer día y ya tenía en claro todos sus deberes a realizar, su horario era estable y a la vez manejable, le iba a permitir tener parte de la tarde y la noche entera disponible.

Usualmente este hombre, que se ajustaba la elegante corbata frente al espejo, estaría planeando en dedicar su tarde a leer o parte de la noche en ir de compras al centro comercial y atiborrarse de artefactos de limpieza, eso pensaría usualmente aquel elegante hombre que ahora abría la puerta de su departamento y caminaba hacia la pista para tomar un taxi y llegar a la hora al trabajo….sin embargo ,y al contrario de lo que alguien pensaría de tan elegante y aparentemente correcta persona, lo único que ocupaba su mente no eran libros ni desinfectantes: Era un muchacho, para ser mas específicos, su hormonal y sin vergüenza vecino llamado Eren, su mente estaba llena de perversos pensamientos vengativos hacia el ingenuo puberto.

No se olvidó (ni en sueños) lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya tenía bien en claro lo que haría esa misma tarde al volver del trabajo, iba a darle una agradable visita a su conchuda vecina y de paso, desquitar todo su coraje con el menor de edad, quien era completamente ignorante a lo que le esperaba horas mas tarde, le iba a dar una lección , una que estaba seguro, no se le iba a olvidar al crio ni aunque reencarne mil veces.

..."Mierda..."

Levi estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del taxi y fruncía su ceño profundamente... Como había caído tan bajo..? De ser un sanguinario y popular asesino, ahora pasaba a ser un viejo empinchado que solo pensaba en abusar psicológicamente de un menor de edad...El ODIABA los mocosos, los detestaba...así que también odiaba a Eren... verdad?...Si, así es...Por qué no? El también era un mocoso y para colmo, conchudo...

"Pajeandose a mi nombre...me las va a pagar..." Y otra vez Levi se sumergía en pensamientos vengativos y maquiavélicos , donde en todos estos la víctima era su vecino, y en todos quedaba vivito y coleando, para así poder practicar otros tipos de malvadas torturas sobre la misma victima.

Al hombre se le estaba atrofiando el cerebro...Levi mismo se sentía diferente, mas enfermo, mas viciado, mas maniático de lo usual..."La culpa la tiene ese mocoso..."

Mientras el taxista aceleraba a toda prisa (mirando con una mezcla de miedo y terror al estreñido hombrecito que tenía por cliente), Levi desvió la penetrante mirada hacia la calle fuera de la ventana, intentado vaciar su mente de aquellos maliciosos pensamientos, la ansiedad que sentía por que la tarde llegara pronto y de Eren...

Eren se encontraba lavando desganadamente los servicios del almuerzo, ya habían terminado de comer hace varias horas y de lo único que tenía ganas era de lanzarse sobre su colchón (ahora decente) y dormir hasta que su cuerpo diga basta.

La razón, muy aparte de que el muchacho odiara hacer limpieza de cualquier tipo, era porque su esbelto y bronceado cuerpo se sentía terriblemente adolorido y entumecido: Esa misma mañana, al despertar, se había encontrado a sí mismo semi desnudo y tirado en el piso, amaneció con la misma posición que tuvo cuando se aventó lejos del huequito de la pared desde donde espió a su vecino, Levi. El haber pasado la noche con el cuerpo al aire y pegado al frío suelo, le provocó un terrible ataque de tos que no vino solo, también le moqueaba la nariz.

-Achu!...-Eren sorbió sus mocos sonoramente y procedió con depositar la taza de porcelana en su sitio.

-Salud Eren.- La suave voz de Mikasa le respondió desde algún lugar atrás de el, la muchacha estaba secando con un mantel algunas piezas de vidrio sobre la repisa.

-G-Gracias.- La débil respuesta de Eren le llegó a medias a la muchacha, quién suspiró algo preocupada.

Por qué se veía tan enfermizo ese día?... Mikasa no tenía idea, el día anterior permitió que Eren descansara inmediatamente después de terminar de desayunar, incluso ella misma lavo los servicios por el.

Ahora que su hermano había hecho las paces con ella, Mikasa estaba dispuesta a mimarlo mucho como recompensa. En la tarde, cuando vio a su mamá bajar de la habitación de Eren buscando las llaves para ingresar al cuarto de su hermano, se apresuró en esconderlas para evitar que le incomodara el sueño: Conociendo a Eren, supuso que estaba profundamente dormido, a veces parecía un tronco el muchacho. Claro que Mikasa jamás sabría que en realidad Eren estuvo bien despierto y masturbándose a causa de Levi, el odioso vecino.

También a la hora de cenar, cuando vio a Carla levantarse de la mesa para pasarle la voz a Eren, la muchacha se apresuró en mentir, diciendo que ella ya le había llevado su ración y que el muchacho no quería que le molestaran, a lo que Carla se enterneció por lo atenta que era y, creyendo en sus palabras, se dispuso a comer junto a su marido.

Si le dejó descansar debidamente, entonces por qué lucía tan cansado? Mikasa observó con preocupación lo desarreglado que se veía su hermano, sus ropas arrugadas y sus alborotados cabellos castaños mas desordenados de lo habitual. "No dejaré que Eren se sobre esfuerce"

-Eren, déjame los servicios a mí, yo terminaré de lavarlos.- Eren volteó la mirada entusiasmado y sonrió ampliamente a Mikasa.

-De veras?...Aunque no me queda mucho...

-No importa, yo lo termino.- Mikasa se paró a su lado y le quitó unos cubiertos que el muchacho sostenía entre las manos.

-Mikasa! Grac-

Eren estaba por agradecer profundamente a su hermana, bailando conga por dentro de la felicidad que le provocaba el no mover un dedo, cuando por el marco de la puerta apareció la figura de su madre. "Oh no! seguro me va a gritar por pasarle mis deberes a Mikasa!". El muchacho tragó saliva.

-EREN! MI AMOR! .-Carla ingresó a la cocina y se acerco a paso apresurado hacia Eren, su rostro se veía emocionado y al borde de las lágrimas, aquella expresión de profunda felicidad les provocó una mala espina a los muchachos, quienes la observaron fijamente e intrigados.- QUE BIEN QUE AUN NO HAS IDO A TU HABITACION! VEN CONMIGO!

-Mama, para qu-?.- Eren quiso preguntar pero fue jaloneado por Carla hacia la salida de la cocina. Mikasa observo perpleja lo emocionada que se encontraba la mujer, llena se intriga se animó a preguntar.

\- Mama, sucede algo? Por qué te llevas a Eren?

-NO TE PREOCUPES MI AMOR! SOLO SERA UN MOMENTITO.- Carla tenía apresado a Eren del brazo mientras sonreía radiante hacia Mikasa.- VERAS, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE HACE UNOS MOMENTOS , CAUNDO REGRESABA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL, ME ENCONTRE DE CASUALIDAD CON NUESTRO QUERIDO VECINO LEVI!

La cara de Eren perdió todo su color y sintió flaquear sus piernas..."No es..lo que estoy pensando ..no?...?".Mikasa escucho la última frase de Carla e inmediatamente frunció el ceño con molestia "Que tiene que ver esa garrapata enana con Eren?" La muchacha abrió la boca para protestar contra lo que sea que iba a decir su madre, cuando Carla soltó emocionada:

-Y PUES VENIA DEL TRABAJO VESTIDO ELEGANTEMENTE Y LE INVITE A CENAR CON NOSOTROS DENTRO DE UN RATO, PERO DECLINO MI OFERTA...DESPUES LE INVITE PARA QUE DESAYUNE CON NOSOTROS MAÑANA MISMO, PERO TAMBIEN SE NEGO...-Eren suspiró aliviado y recuperó la postura..."No podía tener tan mala suerte, gracias dios mío".

-A CAMBIO ME DIJO QUE PENSARA EN ACEPTAR UNA CENA MAÑANA CON NOSOTROS, SI A CAMBIO, HOY EREN LE ACOMPAÑA PARA CENAR EN SU DEPARTAMENTO! NO DEMORE EN AFIRMAR QUE NO HAY NINGUN PROBLEMA! ES TODO UN HONOR! PARECE QUE MI CORAZONCITO DE AZUCAR LE CAYÓ MUY BIEN! NO ES ESO GENIAL! .- Mikasa soltó la cacerola de porcelana que sostenía con sus manos y entrecerró los ojos furiosamente.-ES SUMAMENTE GENIAL!

...Cenar, su departamento, de noche, la invitación..."El lo sabe todo, sabe que lo espié ayer en la noche..."

Eren sintió la sangre detenerse en el interior de sus venas, aquella buena noticia le cayó como una baldazo de agua fría.

Bien , si tienen alguna critica, comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea estare encantada de leerlas .

Iva a postear antes el capitulo pero el trabajo se comio mi dia. Espero no tardar tanto para la continuación.

Un beso


	10. Chapter 10 - Un pescadito resbaloso

Hola de nuevo, aquí dejo la conti. Solo por si alguien pensó en que me demore mucho en actualizar, de por si aclaro que ya tenía listo mi capitulo, sin embargo no tenía , para variar, tiempo para colgarlo. Hoy es mi día libre , por lo que me apresuré en comenzar el siguiente cap y postear este. Sin mas me despido.

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

Carla mantenía a Eren retenido del brazo con una increíble fuerza, su mano se aferraba a la delgada extremidad, como adivinando que su hijo estaba al borde un paro cardiaco y con ganas de escapar lo más lejos posible del lugar. Por su lado, Eren estaba en shock, su usual bronceado rostro lucía tan pálido como el de Mikasa y le temblaba el labio inferior.

"Estoy muerto...estoy muerto...estoy muerto...estoy muerto...estoy muerto...estoy muerto...estoy muerto...estoy muerto..."

No...Debía escapar, debía librarse como sea de la amable invitación, el muchacho no pensaba ponerse a si mismo la soga al cuello, ni loco aceptaría dócilmente ir con sus propios pies a la casa de Levi, aquel mismo hombre que..Posiblemente...le descubrió la noche anterior.

A Eren le temblaban las piernas, sabía muy bien lo violento que podía llegar a ser aquel amargado hombrecito, aquella persona era tan fuerte que, solo esquivando golpes y moviendo ágilmente sus manos, se había librado de tres gorilones, además se veía perfectamente capaz de acabar desalmadamente con la vida un puberto debilucho como lo era él...Si con la declaración que le soltó aquella vez, casi le asfixió en pleno centro comercial, en esta ocasión...sabiendo de antemano que le espió...completamente solos y sin testigos de lo que pueda ocurrir, lo más probable era que Eren no viviera para contarlo. "Quiere acabar conmigo y asegurarse de que nadie lo vea.."...

Todas esas conclusiones y demás pensamientos se formaban en la mente de Eren a una velocidad increíble. Mikasa destilaba rabia por cada poro de su piel, aquello que acababa de decir su madre le sonaba completamente salido y sospecho. "Quiere que Eren le acompañe?...ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra cuando se sentaron juntos..Y ahora quiere estar a solas con el? En su casa y de noche….solo con mi hermano?" "Por qué?""..Es lo de menos la razón. NO VOY A PERMITIRLO"

-MI AMOR?!.- Carla sacudió ligeramente el brazo de Eren al sentir que su primor no movía un músculo o saltaba de felicidad al oír la buena nueva, completamente ignorante de una furiosa Mikasa. Cualquiera que no fuera la despistada mujer, notaría al instante que al muchacho se le había escapado el alma por la boca.- PRIMOR! QUE ESPERAS? VE A ALISTARTE! NO PUEDES IR VESTIDO ASÍ! Y CON ESOS CABELLOS DISPARADOS POR TODOS LADOS.

Eren pestañeó un par de veces al sentir que le agitaban del brazo y, al escuchar la insistente petición de su madre, trató de rehusarse sutilmente.

-P-Pero mamá... hay un problem-

-Eren no irá .-La fría voz de Mikasa captó la atención de las dos personas junta a ella. Eren enfocó con la mirada a Mikasa lleno de gratitud.

\- CORAZON? PERO QUE COSAS DICES! ES UNA BUENA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CONGENIAR CON NUESTROS VECINOS! AQUEL HOMBRE SE VE TAN SOLITARIO...- Carla trató de cambiar la molesta expresión de la muchacha. "De seguro sigue un poco incómoda por lo que sucedió, pero estoy segura que pronto cambiará de parecer!".- AL ESCUCHAR QUE LE PARECÍA GRATO TENER LA COMPAÑIA DE EREN ESTA NOCHE, NO PUEDE NEGARME! TU HERMANO ES TAN ADORABLE! SE VA A LLEVAR MUY BIEN CON NUESTRO QUERIDO LEVI!

-No siento ninguna simpatía hacia esa persona, no me parece prudente dejar ir solo a Eren a su casa.

\- MI AMOR, SE MUY BIEN QUE NO TE AGRADA!..PERO SALTA A LA VISTA QUE ES UNA CORRECTA Y AGRADABLE PERSONA! .-Eren tragó saliva nervioso, su madre era muy ingenua. Era cierto que, por lo impecable y serio que usualmente lucía aquel hombre, pasaba perfectamente como una persona ejemplar, sin embargo su verdadera naturaleza distaba mucho de serlo. Completamente.- ADEMÁS QUIÉN VA A HACERLE COMPAÑIA NO ERES TU, ASI QUE NO TE PREOCUPES!

-...Mamá...creo que Mik-. Eren abrió tembloroso la boca, pero fue interrumpido por el tenebroso sonido del timbre. "Quién podrá ser?...no importa...Uf..me salve" Agradeció Eren internamente, con suerte su madre podría alejarse hacia la puerta y el podría aprovechar la oportunidad para desaparecer misteriosamente.

Carla volteó la mirada hacía la salida de la cocina, aun manteniendo el agarre en el brazo de Eren y soltó muerta de felicidad:

\- TAN RÁPIDO PASO EL TIEMPO? .- Mikasa miró interrogante a su madre sintiéndose un poco fastidiada por ser ignorada. Carla soltó a Eren del brazo, quien inmediatamente se masajeo el lugar donde lo apresó con la mano, y habló con un tono de urgencia.- MI AMOR! NO TIENES TIEMPO QUE PERDER! LEVI YA VINO POR TI!

La respiración de Eren se agitó repentinamente y el muchacho comenzó a sudar por la frente a mares. "Estoy jodido...no hay esperanza...".La única forma de lograr que el muchacho termine en la casa de su vecino esa misma noche, era arrastrarlo inmovilizado de brazos y piernas hasta aquel lugar. Carla miró enternecida a su hijo palidecer de la emoción, y acto seguido le dió un empujoncito para hacerlo reaccionar.

-VAMOS! QUE ESPERAS PRIMOR? CAMBIATE RAPIDO! YO VOY A SALIR A RECIBIRLO EN LA SALA, NO DEMORES! .- Carla salió apresurada de la cocina y con una ancha sonrisa en su bonachón rostro, dejó atrás a los dos muchachos consternados: Mikasa llena furia y Eren lleno de miedo.

Mikasa suspiró con molestia al verse acompañada solo de Eren, acto seguido se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Eren...- La voz calmada y firme de Mikasa trajo a Eren de vuelta a la realidad, el muchacho la miró con ojos vidriosos.- NO vayas, ese hombre de seguro es una horrible persona, siento que está tramando algo, es peligroso hacerle compañía.-La rostro de Mikasa se desfiguró lleno de desagrado.- De seguro esa horrible garrapata quiere molestarte, si quieres yo misma puedo salir a hablar con el, no dejaré que se acerque a tí.

Eren abrió los ojos alarmado y levemente irritado ante las palabras de su hermana.

Era cierto que Levi tramaba algo, era aterradoramente sospechoso que incluso viniera por su cuenta a recogerlo...sin embargo, el tono odioso con el que hablo la muchacha provocó que Eren sintiera la irritación burbujeando dentro de él. Por qué se expresaba de forma tan despectiva respecto a Levi? Ella no sabía nada...nada respecto a aquella ocasión...cuando Levi puso su propio cuerpo para evitar que Eren se hiciera daño al caer del techo, o cuando le salvó de tres tipos que intentaron hacerle daño.

Aunque en ocasiones fue violento, al final de todos sus encuentros, Levi no terminó haciéndole real daño...Aquellos pensamientos fatalistas sobre Levi acabando su vida, eran producto de sus miedos infundados. A fin de cuentas, si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, una en la que tenía la conciencia limpia….el que Levi le invitara a su casa era una buena noticia...No? Acaso él mismo no deseo fervientemente aquella oportunidad? Una en la que pudiera dar un paso más hacia él?...A pesar de los nervios y los cobardes pensamientos, Eren sentía una diminuta punzada de esperanza...

Realmente iba a desechar esa milagrosa oportunidad solo porque se moría de miedo?...No podía temblar eternamente, podía armarse de valor y aventurarse a descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Levi hacia el por medio de esa inusual invitación. No todo podía ser tan malo...

-M-Mikasa...espera un momento.- Mikasa enfocó a Eren, y notó sorprendida, que el color de su rostro había regresado, haciéndole ver nuevamente tranquilo...podría afirmar que se sentía sereno del todo si la frente de su hermano no sudara copiosamente a pesar de la aparente calma.- Gracias por querer ayudarme...pero, creo que será mejor no hacer molestar a mamá, además solo será unos momentos.- Eren trató de hablar más animadamente.- Que podría pasar? volveré pronto.

-Eren! No vayas!.-Mikasa le escucho horrorizada, todo aquello le traía un mal presentimiento.-Por favor, quédate...ese peligroso hom-

-EL NO ES PELIGROSO!.- Eren gritó molesto la última frase. No podía contenerse con nadie cuando escuchaba ese tipo de afirmaciones sobre su amor platónico. "Siempre piensa mal de todos, siempre dice esas cosas de Levi...".-Lo siento...será mejor que me apresure o mamá vendrá a resondrarme...

Mikasa miró entristecida a Eren salir apresurado, otra vez lo había hecho enojar con sus palabras. Sabía que a veces exageraba mucho con su hermano, pero en esta ocasión, no veía razón lógica por la cual su hermano se empeñe tanto en afirmar que ese completo desconocido era una buena persona. "Se ve que es un retorcido, ese enano...". Mikasa arrugó la frente para darse la vuelta en dirección a las porcelanas que había dejado remojando y prosiguió con su tarea.

Necesitaba distraerse para dejar de lado la preocupación que sentía ante la inusual situación que envolvía a su hermano.

...

El taxi en el que se encontraba Levi sentado, aceleraba como alma que le lleva el diablo. Gracias a la rapidez y maniobra del conductor, Levi llegó a tiempo para su primer día de labor, todo el camino se la había pasado maquinando maquiavélicamente respecto a su venganza, que se había olvidado completamente el piso correcto al cual debía dirigirse.

Con calma, el hombre se paró en la puerta corrediza y sacó del bolsillo el folleto con la información necesaria. "Piso 9 - Oficina No.- 995" Leyó Levi internamente antes de ingresar con paso firme, y sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, hacia el ascensor.

Levi se adentró completamente al elevador y presionó el botoncito número nueve, la puerta inmediatamente procedió a cerrarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, una mano femenina, que tenía todas las uñas pintadas, la detuvo. Levi levantó ceñudo la mirada y con repulsión confirmó que la resbalosa de la recepcionista acababa de detener la puerta y adentrarse junto a él. Para ahorrarse situaciones desagradables, Levi enfocó su irritada mirada hacia el frente, a los pocos segundos la mujer abrió la boca :

-Buen día primor...-Aquel saludo, muy cerca del hombro de Levi, sonó meloso y casi en un susurro.- Hace algo de calor esta mañana...no?

-...- Levi presionó sus labios y la ignoró olímpicamente, no quería arruinar el perfecto comienzo de su día.

-...Te quedaste sin palabras guapo?...o tal vez...me encuentras tan atractiva que no te puedes resistirte a follarme dentro del elevador...- La mujer arrimó su cuerpo hacia Levi en un intento por rozarlo seductoramente. Levi desvió su penetrante y furiosa mirada hacia el cuerpo que casi se le chorreaba encima, casi echaba chispas por los ojos, pero la bendita o no lo notaba, o se fingía ignorante.-...no me molestaría para nada que me montaras antes de entrar a tu oficina...

-Ves en mis ojos deseo contenido por una mujer tan vulgar como tú?.- Levi soltó siseante la grave voz que poseía y dio un paso hacia el costado, haciendo espacio entre el y la mujer. La mujer por su parte abrió los ojos un poco turbada, ningún hombre se había resistido al voluptuoso cuerpo que se manejaba. Levi notó que se cortaba levemente y prosiguió en un profundo y ronco susurro.- He follado mujeres mas hermosas y menos rastreras, aún así no me han complacido del todo...dudo que puedas lograrlo tu, que ni siquiera me pones duro.

Las últimas palabras que soltó Levi sonaron levemente burlonas. Sin apartar su vista de las puertas del ascensor (las cuales se abrieron cuando terminó de hablar) Levi notó el potente rubor que turbo a la mujer de un momento a otro. Acto seguido Levi salió con paso tranquilo hacia su propia oficina. Avanzó varios pasos por el iluminado pasillo, atiborrado de secretarias con documentos que iban y venían en todas direcciones, y se detuvo frente a la puerta novecientos noventa y cinco, la abrió y vislumbro una enorme estancia con grandes ventanas en la pared, un amplio escritorio, una cómoda silla giratoria, una computadora, varias impresoras, un teléfono que a la vez servía de intercomunicador con la asistenta designada, etc.

El lugar lucía limpio y cómodo, algo a lo que el hombre podría acostumbrarse sin ningún problema. Levi se adentró y por el rabillo del ojo enfocó un pequeño compartimiento al costado de su amplio escritorio, en este estaba sentada una muchacha vestida formalmente, la joven hablaba por teléfono y anotaba en una libreta datos personales de un futuro cliente. Cuando Levi caminó hacia su propio asiento, la joven levantó la vista y le hizo un respetuoso gesto de saludo, Levi movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza como respuesta y se sentó.

De seguro era la asistenta designada de la que le habló Pixis. Al cabo de unos minutos, la joven colgó el teléfono y se apresuró en acercarse a Levi, se paro frente a su escritorio y se inclinó formalmente antes de decir:

-Buenos Días Señor, a partir de ahora seré yo su asistenta correspondiente. Mi nombre es Sasha Braus, usted puede solicitar de mi parte cualquier tipo de colaboración respecto a documentación y papeleo, también me encargaré de realizar reuniones con los propietarios en su lugar y cualquier adicional apoyo que necesite de mi parte.

-Me parece bien.- Levi enfocó su oscura mirada sobre la muchacha, llevaba una coleta de caballo y un flequillo con raya al costado que le caía sobre le rostro, tenía toda la pinta de ser cumplida y responsable.- Puedes llamarme Levi, comenzaremos ahora mismo con la gestión.

La muchacha asintió y se dirigió a su propio escritorio, al instante le llegó a la bandeja correos que Levi designó para ella. Parecía que la tarde iba a pasar mas rápido de lo que esperaba. En efecto, así sucedió, a Levi le iba de pelos el puesto, no solo era sumamente rápido en procesar datos por su cuenta, también seleccionaba los potenciales clientes dejándose llevar por su fina intuición, dejando a los demás agentes sin cartera.

Sasha también resultó ser una asistenta muy efectiva, no perdía un minuto en atender sus solicitudes y hasta se emocionaba cuando Levi le atiborraba de trabajo. Tal y como Levi supuso, era una correcta muchacha, sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que el hombre no puso pasar desapercibido: La susodicha se llevaba a la boca bocados de algo que el hombre no supo identificar muy bien debido a la distancia, parecía ser papa sancochada y en ocasiones, pan. Los sacaba de sabrá Dios dónde, y se los metía a la boca con una discreción y agilidad tremenda, tanta que sus dedos no parecían despegarse del teclado en ningún momento, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba a Levi, quién sabía perfectamente que estaba terminantemente prohibido comer en horas de trabajo, no, lo que le jodía era que la cerda no se dignaba a sacudir sus manos o siquiera a limpiarlas con un pañuelo después de chuparse los dedos con gustoso placer…Es más, después de darle una endemoniada salivada a sus dedos y uñas, la muchacha los dirigía inmediatamente al teclado, dejándolo a cada minuto mas pegajoso y amarrillo debido a la papa pegada.

A Levi se le estaba enronchando la piel del asqueroso sonido que provocaba la joven a cada chupada. Por qué nada podía ser perfecto? No tenía ninguna queja con su trabajo, pero a causa de tan asquerosa manía, ya sentía deseos de aventar a la susodicha por la ventana de su oficina. Al terminar la tarde, Levi guardo la información correspondiente, y sin contenerse más, se dirigió a la joven. Esta ya tenía el bolso en el hombro y estaba porabandonar el lugar.

-Que tenga una buena tarde, señor Levi.- Sasha le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a su jefe , mostrándole restos de algo amarillo pegado en sus dientes.

-TÚ, muchacha...-Levi entrecerró los ojos con asco.- A partir de mañana traerás lo que sea que quieras comer, envuelto en un pañuelo y con su respectivo cubierto. Es eso o nada.

-No hay ningún problema señor, mañana traeré mis bocadillos bien envueltos, aunque con los dedos puedo despedazar mas rápido la papa, a veces se pone dura por que la sancocho poco tiempo, per-

-No me interesa saberlo.-La monótona voz de Levi le interrumpió.- Te quiero mañana a primera hora, Adiós.

-Adiós señor!.- Sasha vio a Levi salir antes que ella, y con una gran sonrisa abandonó el lugar después de el. Qué suerte, su anterior jefe le prohibía comer en su presencia, pero parece que ese estreñido enanito era algo mas complaciente a pesar de su semblante.

Levi abandonó el edificio y se apresuró en tomar el taxi que le llevaría de regreso a casa, recién eran las seis de la tarde pero el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Levi se sentía expectante, no es que esté ansioso por ver al muchacho, claro que no, solo que le encantaba la idea de torturar al hijo de puta, iba a coronar su noche. Le iba a enseñar a una lección, a controlar esas calientes y alborotadas hormonas.

El taxista que miraba a Levi por el espejo retrovisor, abrió los ojos asustado ante el semblante amenazante que mostraba su cliente. El hombre en el asiento trasero fruncía con enojo sus ojos y torcía su boca en un gesto extraño. "Parece un psicópata" Ya no manejaría de noche, mucha gente peligrosa suele movilizarse a esas horas.

Una vez frente a su departamento, Levi le pagó al hombre y bajo del vehículo, dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta automática por donde iba a ingresar y de pronto sintió, estando a un paso de distancia de esta, una mano posarse repentinamente sobre su hombro con un agarre suave y confianzudo. Levi entrecerró los ojos y volteó irritado...esa mañosa mano la recordaba muy bien...

-HOLA PRIMOR! QUE CASUALIDAD ENCONTRARTE A ESTA HORA!.- Una Carla entusiasmada le saludo sin despegar el agarre de su mano sobre el fibroso hombro. Había visto a su elegante y apuesto vecino bajar del auto, así que se apresuró en acercarse para invitarlo a comer, después de todo, se había estoqueado de abundantes víveres hace unos minutos." Es la primera vez que le veo vestido tan elegante!...Le queda muy bien!".- REGRESANDO DEL TRABAJO? YA ES ALGO TARDE, NO?

-...- "Que demonios le importa?" Levi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sus dientes estaban a punto de romperse por la presión: Odiaba que lo toquen, pero más, odiaba la confianza que se tomaba la mujer para con el. Sin molestarse en ocultar la manera irritada con la que fruncía su frente, Levi soltó un ininteligible gruñido .-...Hmp...

Carla parpadeó confundida: Por qué el hombre parecía contener tremendas ganas de pujar el contenido de sus intestinos?..."Se sentirá enfermo?"...

-QUERIDO, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SI...CIERTO? .- Levi fulminó con la mirada a la despistada persona que le dirigía la palabra : Aquella mujer carecía completamente de la capacidad para captar indirectas.

-Significa que no es asunto suyo...- La mortificada voz de Levi quedó suspendida en el aire unos momentos antes de ser asimilada por Carla, quién al instante cambió la expresión bonachona de su mirada, por una cálida y comprensiva.

-OH! YA VEO PRIMOR! PARECE QUE HAS TENIDO UN MAL DIA! DE SEGURO DEBE SER TEDIOSO VIVIR TAN SOLITARIO Y A LA VEZ TAN OCUPADO! LO COMPRENDO PERFECTAMENTE!.- Carla le dedicó una comprensiva sonrisa al hombre, quien parecía querer matarla con la mirada, ni cuenta se dio del repentino cambió en el ensombrecido rostro de su vecino: Las profundas y negras orbes de Levi se dilataron furiosamente y el puente de su nariz se arrugó ligeramente.

...Solitario?...solo...triste y abandonado...

Levi agudizó la profunda mirada con la que taladraba a Carla y sintió un latigazo de furia atravesar toda su columna ."Me acaba de decir que estoy mas solo que la mierda mosqueada?...Esta hija de puta..."

Para nada se sentía solo, por qué le venía con temas por el estilo?...No, no tenía por qué dignarse a soportar tan inaguantable compañía, en vez de perder el tiempo de esa manera, preferiría hacerlo torturando a su hormonal y pervertido hijo. Levi llenó sus pulmones con aire y lo soltó lentamente, como conteniendo el aliento entre cada palabra.

-...No me siento...solo.- La voz sonó amortiguada por la furia, provocando que Carla se estremeciera inconscientemente y soltara al instante el hombro de Levi, como si aquel sonido profundo le hubiera calado los huesos.

\- PERO PRIMOR, NO ES NECESARIO AVERGONZARSE POR ESO.- " Que sensible! no pensé que le avergonzara ese hecho.." Carla observo enternecida, la piel de Levi palidecer de furia.- AUNQUE ENTIENDO QUE QUIERAS NEGARLO...SIENDO QUE ESTAS MUY SOLO DE IGUAL FORMA...

"Que no! joder!"

Levi sintió insoportables ganas de estrellar su puño una y otra vez en el rostro de la mujer, no cabía duda alguna de que tras la fingida y aparente agradable expresión, se escondían retorcidas intenciones: La mujer parecía escoger cuidadosamente las palabras antes de soltarlas, como queriendo reventar con una roma agujita, el diminuto globito de aire que era la paciencia de Levi.

-...Si usted lo dice...- Carla abrió la boca para tenderle una cordial invitación, sin embargo al segundo siguiente parpadeó desconcertada al ver que el hombre volteaba sobre su sitio en dirección a su departamento, soltando una última y seca frase, casi sin darle tiempo para hablar o despedirse y luciendo ansioso por perderse de vista.-Se hace un poco tarde...

Lo cierto, era que Levi no se sintió capaz de contener por mas tiempo los impulsos asesinos que desbordaban su pequeño cuerpo, por lo que, aún con vestigios de cordura y sentido común, decidió abandonar el lugar lo antes posible...no vaya a ser que la puerta de su casa termine siendo escenario de sanguinario homicidio.

\- OH! PERO YA TE VAS TAN RAPIDO?.- La voz apenada de Carla resonó a espaldas de Levi, quién parecía hacerse el sordo. Con una perseverancia arrolladora, la cual había heredado su hijo en su totalidad, Carla no dudó en apresurarse a llamar su atención antes de perderlo de vista.- JUSTO ACABO DE REGRESAR DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y APROVECHE EN COMPRAR MUCHA COMIDA! SERÍA GENIAL SI HOY NOS HICIERAS COMPAÑIA CARIÑO!

Levi arrugó el entrecejo mientras contenía la respiración..."No tienes mas vecinos?".

-...Me temo que tengo asuntos mas urgentes que atender...- Levi se detuvo en la entrada de su departamento, y con una mano en la puerta, le dirigió a Carla una mirada que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no, no le apetecía para nada compartir la cena con toda esa gente.

Lo único que se le antojaba al hombre era humillar a su pervertido crio hasta hacerlo lloriquear, no tendría ningún inconveniente en decírselo a la mujer si esta se lo preguntaba, es más, quería que lo hiciera, haber si con la respuesta lograba desaparecer por completo la odiosa sonrisa bonachona que adornaba su rostro.

Si Carla pudiera adivinar los pensamientos retorcidos que surcaban la mente de su vecino, no habría dudado en esconder terriblemente espantada a su pequeño retoño de aquellas peligrosas garras. Pero ese era un don que no poseía...

-YA VEO!...ENTONCES MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA PODRÍAS VENIR PARA DESAYUNAR CON NOSOTROS CORAZÓN! A VECES PIENSO QUE TE SIENTES MUY SOLO EN ESE ENORME Y LUJOSO DEPARTAMENTO...- Levi frunció rabioso los labios al ver que la mujer le clavaba los ojos desbordando un sentimiento parecido a pena. No sabía cuando rendirse. Por su lado, Carla aprovechó que el hombre se había detenido y aún no ingresaba a su hogar, para insistirle un poco y sintiéndose llena de esperanza.- ACASO NO TE SIENTES UN POQUITO SOLO DE NOCHE? SIN NADIE QUE TE ACOMPAÑE?...ESO ES UN POCO TRISTE...

-...

Qué quería decir exactamente con esas últimas líneas...? Era alguna especie de indecente proposición...? "Que te importa si nadie me calienta las sábanas?...El único que se pondrá triste será tu marido"

La mujer sentía que aquella persona solitaria y aparentemente amargada, era algo sensible...muy en el fondo. Es verdad, no lo conocía para nada...pero no podía comprender del todo...Por qué...al observar esos penetrantes ojos negros, se apoderaba de su alma unas cálidas ganas de hacerlos brillar con alegría: Lucía a los ojos de la mamá de Eren, como un abandonado cachorro, resentido y amargado con el mundo...Claro que ella misma no se daba cuenta, solo lo sentía vagamente en su interior...

Quién era en verdad aquel hombre? Era tan misterioso y cerrado que le causaba mucha intriga...quería darle calor y confianza, quería provocarle una sonrisa.

Un agradable brillo de alegría, era lo que menos sentía Levi florecer en su mirada, aquellas últimas frases le habían recontra reventado los huevos de furia...Estaba a punto de mandar a la vergatodo su esfuerzo por contenerse, con esa impertinente no valía la pena reprimir sus instintos asesinos por mas tiempo...

Aquella mujer era el colmo de la chismoseria, no tenía nada que ver con ella si el hombre disfrutaba de compañía o no...El podía decidir con quién pasar la noche y no debería importarle a nadie...Cómo odiaba esa mirada llena de lástima...cómo si realmente le doliera en el alma ese hecho... A Levi le daba la ligera impresión de que la señora estaba a la vez, ansiosa por aliviar su solitaria existencia...Para qué? Con que intenciones? Aunque el no lo necesitaba en lo mas mínimo...Acaso ella podría hacer algo al respecto?...

"Ya que tan triste te pone verme solo..."

De pronto, Carla vio a un opaco e imperceptible brillo iluminar las penetrantes orbes de su silencioso vecino, quién cambió ligeramente el semblante a la vez que la enfocaba con la mirada desde la puerta de su casa. "Lo he convencido? Luce más alegre! Parece que en el fondo le encantó la propuesta!".

Levi entornó sus rasgados ojos y puso todo su esfuerzo por ocultar una mueca burlona, acto seguido y luciendo repentinamente mas calmo, le respondió a una Carla expectante:

-...No tengo tiempo libre en las mañanas, por lo que me veo en la lamentable necesidad de declinar su invitación.- La profunda y burlona voz de Levi sonó cargada de sarcasmo.-. pero...ya que lo pregunta...ciertamente se siente un poco solitario de noche...-Carla ensanchó la sonrisa al escuchar a su vecino sincerarse de buena gana.

-YA SABIA YO! VIVIR SOLO A VECES ES UN POCO DURO, SIN UNA AGRADABLE COMPAÑIA QUE NOS ALEGRE EL HUMOR!

-...Pienso lo mismo...- Soltó Levi en un tono muy ronco y grave, sentía un enorme regocijo zapatearle por dentro, no podría contener mucho tiempo el malicioso tono reprimía con esfuerzo.-...por lo que me preguntaba si...Eren-

-OHH! MI ADORABLE EREN! SABIA QUE SE LLEVARÍAN MUY BIEN! ES TODO UN AMOR, SIEMPRE PREOCUPANDOSE POR LOS DEMÁS, MI LINDO BEBE! .- Carla le cortó a mitad de la frase, luciendo sumamente emocionada por la apresurada conclusión que había sacado por su cuenta : "Parece que mi Eren le agrada! De seguro mi adorable bebé es capaz de hacer sonreír a tan seria y misteriosa persona!" Carla creía que absolutamente todo el mundo veía a su precioso y adorable retoño como un carismático y dulce muchacho, capaz de congeniar con absolutamente cualquier persona, sin duda su pequeño tenía el don de hacer florecer hasta a las marchitas flores.

-...Exactamente, pienso que es un...- Levi tomó aire disimuladamente, sentía sus propios pulmones a punto de reventar como globos del esfuerzo que le suponía contener un sonoro bufido de burla.- "adorable"…muchacho...no pude evitar congeniar con él...

-OH! NO SABES CUÁNTO ME ALEGRA ESCUCHAR ESO! REALMENTE ME LLENA DE FELICIDAD QUE MI EREN LE HAYA DEJADO TAN BUENA IMPRESIÓN!.- "Usted no conocer para nada el pervertido y sinvergüenza engendro que tiene por hijo...".- ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE NO PUEDAS COMPARTIR CON NOSOTROS MAÑANA...EREN DE SEGURO SE PONDÍA MUY CONTENTO! NO LO DUDES!

-...No lo dudo...- La ronca y monótona voz de Levi le respondió casi al instante.

-ENTONCES MI QUERIDO LEVI, CUÁNDO CREES PODER TOMARTE UN TIEMPO PARA COMPARTIR CON NOSOTROS? PODEMOS ACORDARLO AHORA Y YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ EN PREPARAR TREMENDO BANQUETE...NO VAS A ARREPENTIRTE EN LO ABSOLUTO! TAMBIEN INVITARE A UNA BUENA AMIGA, DE SEGURO LE CAERAS MUY BIEN, YA VERAS! DEBES CONOCER A TODO EL VECINDARIO, SON MUY BUENAS PERSONAS!

-...supongo, que podría hacer un poco de tiempo para mañana...por la noche.- Levi calculó muy bien sus palabras, podría darle a entender a la mujer que aceptaría la invitación para después romperla a conveniencia, no se sentía en la obligación moral de corresponderle.-...a cambio de un favor de su parte...

-DE VERAS!? ESO SUENA GENIAL!.-Los brillantes ojos verdes de Carla se abrieron con sorpresa y emoción. Su retraído vecino incluso le estaba pidiendo un favor, eso era tan inusual, no perdería la oportunidad de complacerlo...a tan correcta y apuesta persona.- Y CUAL ES? PUEDES PEDIRME CUALQUIER COSA CARIÑO, SI ESTA A MI MANO AYUDARTE, LO HARÉ SIN DUDAR, SERÁ TODO UN HONOR PARA MI!

-...me preguntaba si su agradable hijo...- Levi soltó la las últimas líneas con un tono sumamente profundo y áspero, se le había distorsionado por completo la voz.- disponía de suficiente tiempo libre...como para compartir la cena de hoy conmigo...

Cualquier persona con todas las neuronas en perfecto funcionamiento y una suficiente dosis de sentido común, habría captado inmediatamente lo inapropiada que sonaba la propuesta, también habría notado el sádico y enfermizo brillo que le daba vida a la psicópata mirada de Levi, sus pupilas dilatas le daban a su rostro una retorcida y maniática expresión: Ya se le habían saltado los tornillos por completo.

Incluso sin ver su rostro desfigurado del hombre, saltaba a la vista lo trastornado que se sentía debido al fuerte agarre con el que presionaba la manija de su lujosa puerta...era muy evidente a la vista de cualquiera, menos de Carla.

Era una completa y total despistada, siempre llena de amor por brindar y dispuesta a mimar al extremo a sus seres queridos, aquella característica era un detalle encantador a los ojos de Grisha, su marido, quién estaba ciegamente enamorado de ella.

-OHH! PERO MI QUERIDO LEVI! NO TIENES NI QUE PREGUNTARLO! POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! MI EREN NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE HACER, SUS CLASES EMPIEZAN DENTRO DE DOS DÍAS, ASI QUE DE SEGURO AHORA MISMO ESTA LEYENDO ALGUN LIBRO DE HISTORIA E INSTRUYENDO SU MENTE, COMO TODO BUEN ESTUDIANTE. NO TE PREOCUPES, LE AVISARÉ LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE!

Leyendo algún libro?..."A su puto crío le gusta invertir provechosamente el tiempo violando la privacidad de terceros"...

-...Me parece perfecto...- La comisura de los labios de Levi se torcieron extrañamente hacia un lado, la mujer era ingenua hasta la exasperación...lo cual era sumamente conveniente para él. Conociendo lo miedoso que era el muchacho, lo mas seguro era que se negara inmediatamente a aceptar la propuesta, por lo que Levi se apresuró en eliminar tal posibilidad, no se le iba a escapar...no lo iba a permitir.-...entonces vendré a buscarlo después.

-SUENA GENIAL! CLARO QUE SI PRIMOR! ENTONCES CUENTO CONTIGO PARA MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE! LE AVISARE A MI QUERIDA AMIGA, DE SEGURO NO VENDRA SOLA Y TRAERA A SU APUESTO ACOMPAÑANTE...SERÁ INOLVIDABLE!.- Carla se sintió embargada por un gran entusiasmo. " Sabía que en el fondo era una muy agradable persona! Tan atento, incluso se tomará la molestia de venir hasta la casa."

Su amado hijo, siendo tan solo un muchacho, ya había derribado con facilidad la hermética barrera de aquel hombre con su adorable personalidad, aquel hecho llenaba de orgullo a Carla. Estaba ciega de amor y sobre estimaba demasiado a Eren, tanto , que sus ciegos ojos ignoraban la triste realidad : El muchacho solo sonreía cálidamente a las personas con las que tenía una profunda confianza, por lo demás, solía ser tímido y muy torpe...

-Suena encantador...- Le respondió el hombre secamente. Acto seguido Levi termino de darse la vuelta sin despedirse, abrió la puerta, se adentró y la cerró.

No importa cómo, el mismo se iba a encargar de tener plena disposición de su víctima. Levi se encaminó hacia su habitación, entró y pasó de largo directamente hacia la ducha, donde pensaba disfrutar de un agradable y provechoso baño. La hostigante mujer le resultó sumamente fácil de manipular, no solo confió ciegamente en sus palabras, sino que se desvivió por complacerlo. Que todo marche según lo deseado , le provocaba una imperceptible punzada de satisfacción.

Una vez dentro y en medio de su usual ritual de limpieza corporal, Levi sostuvo con la firme y pálida mano, el espumoso jabón a la altura de su abdomen frotando lentamente, el agua tibia había llenado la ducha a la altura de sus hombro y se encontraba recostado relajadamente, el hombre se tomó su debido tiempo en jabonar y remojar su pálido cuerpo hasta dejarlo impecable a mas no poder. Cuando culminó, Levi salió chorreando gotas de agua por el suelo y envuelto con una toalla blanca amarrada a su cadera, se acercó al closet y cogió las primeras prendas que encontró a la mano: Un pantalón gris oscuro y un polo manga larga con cuello alto. Luego de secar su firme cuerpo, prosiguió con vestirse hábilmente.

Ya vestido, peinado y sumamente oloroso e impecable, el hombre prosiguió con abandonar la puerta de su departamento. Levi caminó hasta la elegante puerta de la casa de Eren, se detuvo delante y levantó el brazo para apretar el timbre una vez, acto seguido esperó en silencio a que atiendan el llamado, el hombre no tenía ninguna prisa, de todas formas lo que le esperaba a su invitado en su departamento, distaba mucho de una agradable cena.

No pasaron mas de cinco minutos, cuando la puerta se abrió completamente mostrando al otro lado a una sonriente Carla, la mujer le observaba con unos brillantes y centelleantes ojos verdes.

Levi abrió los labios para preguntar por su vict-... invitado, algo mosqueado por tener que soportar una vez más, a la irritante mujer. Pero fue interrumpido antes de comenzar, por Carla.

-MI QUERIDO LEVI! ESO FUE MUY RAPIDO! PASA POR FAVOR, MI EREN YA NO TARDA EN BAJAR.- Levi la observó un momento, mostrando un notable aburrimiento en sus rasgados y oscuros ojos, para después aceptar la proposición.

-Bien...

Carla se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso al hombre, el cual desprendía un olor de embriagante, varonil y penetrante loción corporal. La mujer aspiró aquella fragancia y suspiró sonoramente. "Que buenas costumbres, sin duda esta es una de las más agradables lociones para varón...y mi Grisha solo usa jabón de tocador, no estaría mal sugerirle que use también una de esas..."

Levi fue conducido hacia una salita donde se hallaban varios cómodos silloncitos, se sentó en uno y Carla procedió a aplastar su humanidad en el sillón contiguo al suyo.

Desde el momento en que la mujer comenzó una agradable cháchara con el, la cual abarco temas sobre comida, sus vecinas, los lugares que visitó junto a su familia, las costumbres de dormir de su esposo, etc...Levi comenzó a sentir cómo, poco a poco, la relajante sensación que le dejó su reciente baño, se le iba completita por la culata. Carla no solo hablaba y hablaba sin parar, de vez en cuando se reía estruendosamente de sus propios comentarios hasta hacer brotar diminutas lagrimillas por la comisura de sus ojos, después de divertirse solita, le hacía alguna que otra pregunta a Levi, quién tenía los párpados completamente caídos del aburrimiento y no se dignaba ni a mover un músculo por responderle, y casi seguidamente proseguía con su relato.

En algún momento de la conversación, la cual trataba de ignorar, al hombre le pareció escuchar algún que otro comentario respecto al terroncito de azúcar que tenía por hijo :Eren. Sin querer sus oídos captaron cosas sobre el muchacho como: " Y hay veces que se encierra en su habitación toda la noche , para ver videos educativos de la vida de los animales...este chico los tiene regados y sin empaque...No tiene remedio!" "Ayer hizo la limpieza de su propia habitación, estaba repleta de basura, a pesar de ser un chico tan correcto y educado, se deja llevar por la ociosidad de vez en cuando...aunque es entendible, es muy joven aún!" "Y ya varios de sus amigos tienen enamorada o alguna novia, sin embargo mi pequeño corazoncito no esta interesado en esas cosas, solo se concentra en sus estudios, estoy tan orgullosa de el!" y bla bla bla bla bla bla...

"Mierda...Mierda...Mierda...Mierda...Mierda..." Levi sentía sus firmes nalgas levemente adormecidas. Cuánto mas iba a esperar a que el pedazo de mierda bajara?" Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo? O con aquella compañía se le hacía eterno cada segundo..?

Cuando dejó de sentir el lado derecho de su cuerpo por la rígida posición en la que se encontraba, Levi captó por el rabillo del ojo, una alborotada cabeza asomándose tímidamente por un lado de la entrada, como espiando. El hombre desvió su penetrante mirada de manera sutil hacia aquella dirección y conectó su profundas pupilas con las enormes verde-turquesas orbes que parpadeaban en su dirección. Casi al instante de hacer contacto, la perorata de Carla se detuvo repentinamente, la mujer observaba a su vecino atentamente mientras le hablaba , por lo que no tardó en notar el desvió de la aburrida mirada hacia la entrada de la salita.

-EREN! MI AMOR QUE HACES ALLI! APRESURATE Y VEN!.- Carla volteó su rostro bonachón hacia la dirección donde prestaba atención su invitado e identificó inmediatamente a su pequeño retoño espiándoles.- NUESTRO QUERIDO LEVI SE TOMÓ LA MOLESTIA DE VENIR HASTA AQUÍ! ASI QUE NO LO HAGAS ESPERAR MAS!

Eren notó desde su sitio en la entradita, como a unos cuantos metros de distancia, que Levi le clavaba la vista como queriendo perforarle el cerebro. Identificó algo parecido a aburrimiento combinado con irritación en su semblante...al parecer no la estaba pasando tan bien como su madre. Probablemente la manera fija e insistente con la que le miraba el hombre, fue lo que le provocó a Eren un insoportable hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. El muchacho era plenamente consciente de que una vez dentro de la estancia, su madre los dejaría solos a Levi y él...Y Lo deseaba, quería estar cerca de aquel atrayente hombre, tener toda la atención de sus profundos ojos, si...por supuesto que si...pero la timidez y los nervios le impedían actuar con normalidad, le trastocaba el saber que estaría muy cerca de Levi, el protagonista de sus morbosas fantasías...

Carla miró desconcertada a su hijo, aún semi escondido a la distancia, mirándoles con sus enormes e infantiles ojos y completamente mudo.

-MI AMOR? QUE ESPERAS VEN DE UNA VEZ!

-Y-Ya voy...- El muchacho soltó a la distancia una suave y nerviosa respuesta. Su voz sonó dulce y frágil, provocándole a Levi unas intensas ganas de agarrar a patadas al puberto: "Se atreve a mostrarse tímido e inseguro...mocoso pervertido".

Carla vio a su hijo salir completamente desde atrás del muro y acercarse con pasos inseguros hacia donde se encontraba, en compañía de su correcto vecino. Eren caminaba como un venado recién nacido, sus esbelto cuerpo parecía temblar ligeramente, su ojos estaban completamente abiertos y brillaban hipnotizados sobre Levi, sus sonrosados labios hacían sobre humanos esfuerzos por cerrarse e impedir que su mandíbula se le abriera hasta el suelo ante la cautivante imagen de su vecino recién bañado y correctamente peinado. Sin darse cuenta, Eren ya estaba parado frente a los dos adultos, respiraba levemente agitado y no despegaba sus orbes del hombre frente a él.

Cuando Carla tuvo a su retoño cerca, se levantó de su sitio y peñizco amorosamente las mejillas de Eren antes de despedirse.

-MI CORAZONCITO! HUELES MUY BIEN! ESTAS TODO BAÑADITO! .- Eren entró en trance , casi ni sentía que sus mejillas eras cruelmente elasticadas por los dedos de su madre : De pronto la vergüenza lo estaba matando, las palabras de su madre lo dejaba en completo ridículo delante del hombre…como dando a entender que nunca se bañaba o que nunca olía bien.

Levi perforaba con una mirada burlona al muchacho, casi podía sentir el calor que desprendía Eren de lo azorado que se sentía. Sus suaves mejillas estaban sumamente rojas y parecían pedazos de plastilina bajo el agarre de su madre. La vidriosa, perdida y anonadada mirada que le dirigía Eren le hacía sentir punzadas de satisfacción... " Que pasa mocoso? Se te pegaron los ojos..?"

-BIEN! YO YA ME VOY! LOS DEJO SOLOS Y PASENLA BIEN! .- Carla soltó las mejillas de Eren, quién sentía su atención capturada completamente por Levi, y depositó un salivoso y sonoro beso encima.- ADIOS MI AMOR!

Levi se levantó sobre sus pies y volteó en dirección a la salida.

-ADIOS PRIMOR! MAÑANA TE ESPERAMOS PARA CENAR! .- Soltó Carla mientras daba pasos alejándose del lugar, dejando al muchacho plantado en el suelo e inmóvil.

-...Hmp...- Levi soltó un gruñido parecido a una afirmación y caminó hacia la salida, inmediatamente el sonido de ligeras y torpes pisadas le siguieron de cerca.

...

Eren subió apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, una vez dentro se desvistió e ingreso a los servicios para darse un fugaz baño, seguro que su mamá no tardaría en subir y reclamarle la demora. A pesar de que el muchacho no estaba completamente convencido de su propio optimismo, de alguna forma sentía su corazón latir lleno de esperanza y emoción ante el hecho de ser reclamado exclusivamente por Levi..." Y si en realidad no es lo que tanto temo?..Tal vez realmente quiere compartir un momento...conmigo..." Las mariposas en el estomago del muchacho revolotearon descontroladas, haciéndole sentir la agradable sensación de estar flotando entre nubes dentro de su propia ducha. Cuando terminó de asearse y vestirse, salió casi disparado de su habitación, estaba tan despistado que olvidó peinar su alborotada cabellera castaña y abotonar los botones superiores de su liviana camisa color verde claro.

El muchacho bajó aceleradamente las escaleras en dirección a la sala de estar, saltando de dos en dos los escalones, donde supuso que su madre estaba conversando con la visita, sus pasos livianos casi no resonaban en el suelo, se acercó sigilosamente a la entrada de la salita por donde escuchaba a todas luces la voz de su madre (.hablaba acelerada y emocionadamente, sin dar tiempo a la otra persona a comentar siquiera) y asomó su cabeza lleno de curiosidad por un lado del muro, queriendo observar a las personas que esperaban por el.

De pronto toda la seguridad se le había esfumado.

Carla hablaba sentada en un sillón continuo al de Levi, dándole la espalda, por otro lado Levi se sentaba mirando en dirección al lugar desde donde Eren se asomaba. El muchacho captó con un cálido latigazo de excitación, que su vecino estaba perfectamente peinado, salvo por algunos lacios y azabaches cabellos que cubrían parcialmente su frente, vestía un ceñido pantalón gris y un polo manga larga con cuello alto, aquella última prenda remarcaba su torso y le daba a su rostro el efecto de verse mas fino y varonil, resaltando la perfecta mandíbula que poseía el hombre. Se veía genial, el corazón del muchacho amenazaba con desbocarse de nuevo, pero no...debía contenerse y actuar con normalidad. Lejos de calmarse, Eren sintió los nervios adueñarse de su cuerpo lentamente.

Fue suficiente un instante, para que el hombre que estaba sentado en la lejanía, percibiera la mirada tímida y nerviosa del muchacho. Eren se sobresaltó levemente al tener de un momento a otro, la atención de la filosa mirada de Levi, le observaba fijamente, casi hipnotizándolo. Eren se quedó estático en su sitio, conectando su mirada con aquella tan perturbadora, esos profundos pozos le hacían sentir la sensación de caer infinita y descontroladamente, le quitaban el aliento.

Al momento siguiente, Carla se percató de su presencia y no tardó en llamarlo. Eren respiró con fuerza antes de obligar a su cuerpo a caminar en dirección a los dos adultos, fue recibido con un bochornoso saludo y minutos después, su madre abandonó la estancia dejándolos solos.

Desde que Eren se había obligado a si mismo a acercarse al lugar, había puesto todo su esfuerzo por actuar normalmente y despegar sus hipnotizados y vidriosos ojos del apuesto hombre sentado en el sillón, fallando desastrosamente: Estaba loco y perdidamente enamorado de aquella amargada persona, por que no podía ser otro sentimiento el que hacía palpitar dolorosamente el inocente e ingenuo corazón de Eren.

No se dio cuenta de lo petrificado e hipnotizado que lo tenía Levi, hasta que este se levantó de su sitio y sin prestarle la mas mínima atención o dirigirle la palabra, se encaminó hacia la salida. El hombre se había percatado inmediatamente de lo turbado que traía al muchacho.

" Que haces idiota, síguelo!" Eren parpadeó rápidamente y se apresuró en seguir a Levi, estaban separados por dos pasos de distancia y ya podía sentir aquel familiar y envolvente aroma colarse por sus finas fosas nasales. El hombre caminaba sin inmutarse, como si el puberto que le acompañaba de cerca fuera aire.

"Debería saludarlo...quiero que lo sepa...que me agrada su compañía" Eren quería gustarle un poco, quería romper esa firme y gruesa barrera que le separaba de aquella peligrosa persona...debía hacerlo de alguna forma, solo así podría tener una oportunidad de ahondar mas en su interior.

-...H-hola...- Eren puso toda la firmeza que fue capaz en aquella palabra, no quería sentirse ignorado por la persona que caminaba delante de el y que ya estaba por abrir la manija de la puerta de su mansión. Levi se detuvo y giró su rostro sintiéndose levemente sorprendido por dentro, pero mostrando un semblante muy rígido : Eren se veía tan nervioso que parecía incapaz de conectar correctamente las palabras, pero por lo visto, una vez mas se había equivocado. Eren le miraba vidriosamente con sus enormes y bien formados ojos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas resaltaba sobre aquella bronceada piel. Escudriñó el bronceado rostro a la vez que escuchaba una voz dulce y temblorosa escapar de entre los carnosos labios.- yo...qu-quiero agradecerle la invitación,n-no pensé qu-

\- Que buenos modales...- La socarrona y profunda voz de Levi cortó la frase a la mitad. El hombre giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió a la vez que taladraba insoportablemente a Eren.- viniendo de una persona que hace unos momentos espiaba cobardemente detrás de un muro...

-N-NO FUE ESA MI INTENCIÓN...YO NO ESTABA ESPIANDOLO!.- Se negó Eren en un chillido agudo, no quería empeorar la mala impresión que tenía el hombre de el. Levi entrecerró los ojos ante la negativa.- YO SOL-

-Supongo que fue una alucinación mía entonces.- Soltó Levi con sarcasmo, el muchacho comenzó a sudar imperceptiblemente por la frente, justo desde donde nacían sus alborotados y castaños cabellos.- O me estas llamando mentiroso?

-P-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! JAMÁS LE DIRÍA NI PENSARÍA ALGO ASÍ!.-Eren vió al hombre ignorar sus palabras y voltear la filosa mirada hacia el frente, dándole la espalda. Acto seguido caminó hacia fuera. El muchacho le siguió chillando agudamente.- USTED ES UNA A-ADMIRABLE PERSONA PARA MÍ, NUNC-

-Nunca te han dicho que tu voz es insoportable cuando chillas? .- Levi siseó por lo bajo mientras caminaba, siendo seguido por Eren de cerca, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos cuando salieron. Levi no pudo ver cuando la cara de Eren adquirió un tono carmesí muy oscuro.- Solo cierra la boca, mocoso.

-L-L-o siento...- Eren guardó silencio mientras se acercaban hacia el lujoso y moderno departamento. Sus piernas se sentían tambalear a cada paso que daba, una cosa era espiar desde su habitación el interior de la casa vecina, y otra era adentrarse en aquel desconocido lugar.

"Donde me llevara? A su comedor?..." El muchacho estaba dudando seriamente que aquel hombre le haya tendido tan inusual invitación, ni siquiera le dirigía palabra y lo ignoraba completamente, dando la impresión de no desear en lo absoluto su compañía.

En silencio, Eren vio a Levi detenerse ante la puerta automática, hizo algo que no pudo ver con claridad y esta abrió. Un nudo se atoró en la garganta del muchacho al ver a su vecino adentrarse y hacerse a un lado silenciosamente, clavando sus profundos y grises ojos en el.

\- Que esperas...entra.- Aquel siseo sonó extrañamente ronco y profundo, haciéndole sentir a Eren una nueva y poderosa corriente de nervios atravesarle la columna.

"Idiota, haz caso...que podría pasar?" Eren asintió tembloroso y se adentró. Inmediatamente sus orbes captaron lo lujosa e impecable que se encontraba la estancia, el piso relucía, las paredes sin una sola mota de polvo parecían brillar, todo el ambiente olía a desinfectante y aromatizante.

Levi vio al muchacho dar dos pasos dentro e inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras el, volteó la mirada para enfocar a su ingenua víctima, la cual escudriñaba asombrada el impecable ambiente de la sala de estar, y sigilosamente se paró detrás de el.

Eren terminó de desviar su curiosa mirada por todo el lugar y acto seguido volteó en dirección a Levi...pero el lugar donde lo vio parado la última vez estaba vacío, extrañado preguntó:

-L-Lev-...?

La respiración de Eren se cortó repentinamente y su corazón brincó asustado al instante mismo que sintió una fuerte pierna meterle cabe desde algún punto detrás de el, aquella acción le hizo caer de bruces al suelo inmediatamente, el muchacho no esperaba el impacto, por lo que no tuvo tiempo para estirar los brazos y amortiguar la caída.

-...Argh...- Eren trató de incorporarse adolorido, estiró las manos y levantó el torso, sin embargo, un cuerpo le aplasto por la espalda, impidiéndole por completo aquella acción. Al segundo siguiente, un formado y endurecido pecho impactó con fuerza sobre Eren, quién, sintiéndose mudo de la impresión y sin entender completamente la situación en la que se encontraba, se estremeció inconscientemente. La presión estrellaba duramente sus pulmones contra el suelo. Aterrado y sin saber con exactitud qué diablos estaba sucediendo, trató de hablar.-L- Lev-!

Una tela gruesa amordazó de un momento a otro la boca del muchacho, quién inconscientemente cerró la mandíbula aterrado.

"Ayuda!"

Eren intentó chillar y gritar, sin embargo le era imposible emitir sonido alguno, la olorosa tela presionaba con fuerza sus delicados labios. El hombre era todo un experto si de acallar a sus presas se trataba.

Un poderoso estremecimiento atravesó el esbelto cuerpo de Eren desde la punta de sus pies hasta el extremo de sus alborotados cabellos...

Por qué Levi le hacía aquello? Lo había planeado todo desde le principio? Traerlo con engaños hasta su casa para deshacerse silenciosamente de su cadáver después de matarlo...Por qué?...Acaso...Lo sabía? Era una venganza por haberlo espiado desnudo?...

Si era aquella la razón de tan salvaje trato, entonces debería sentirse arrepentido por haber provocado aquellas consecuencias con sus irresponsables actos, claro que si...pero por alguna extraña razón, el muchacho no se sentía arrepentido en lo absoluto. Estaba muy asustado...pero...aunque tuviera nuevamente la oportunidad de elegir entre espiar a su vecino y bajar a cenar, habría optado nuevamente por la primera opción y sin dudar, no se arrepentía para nada de ser testigo y haber gozado en primera fila del erótico espectáculo que le brindó Levi, el muchacho apostaría lo que sea a que otra persona hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

...No es que quisiera excusarse de alguna manera, en lo absoluto, pero...si lo pensaba bien...Acaso no era perfectamente comprensible? El que se haya excitado viendo a otro hombre desnudo siendo gay?...El que se sintiera poderosamente atraído ante tan misteriosa persona?...El que deseara desde sus entrañas y sin importar que, sentirse correspondido?...Acaso no podía darse el lujo de desear poderosamente a alguien completamente fuera de su alcance? Era un humano a fin de cuentas, un muchacho en la flor de su juventud...tenía toda la libertad...de comenzar a excitarse viéndose bajo aquel divino cuerpo en medio de tan apremiante situación, en vez de temblar de terror...de prestar mas atención al fibroso pecho que lo estampaba contra el suelo, que al hecho de no poder moverse ni un milímetro y estar a total merced de su captor.

Eren dejó de resistirse repentinamente, sin embargo los temblores que asaltaban su cuerpo no se detuvieron.

-...Hngg.- Un agudo gemidillo se escapó de los labios del muchacho, a pesar de que este fue parcialmente amortiguado por la tela, fue percibido claramente por Levi, quién reconoció al instante , y por qué no admitir que algo estupefacto, la tono de evidente excitación. Se supone que su víctima es estaba orinando del miedo ante tremendo susto, pero no, el puto crio se encontraba en plena ebullición. Levi arrugó levemente el entrecejo sin soltar el agarre. "Lo que me faltaba, joder..."

Eren ya no sentía miedo, su virginal cuerpo ahora reaccionaba a otro tipo de estimulación...una mas poderosa y de la que era plenamente consciente, una que nacía del contacto de la pelvis de Levi con su formado trasero, una que dejaba en segundo plano y casi olvidados, los nervios que se lo comían por dentro...no había como culparlo : El sexo de Levi se hundía entre sus redondas nalgas con una presión increíble, haciéndole definir sin dificultad al muchacho, la forma y el grosor exacto del prominente pene que poseía el hombre..."Es muy grande.."

Una cantidad innecesaria de sangre se acumuló de golpe en las partes bajas de Eren, quién soltó otro involuntario respingo.

"Mocoso pervertido..." Levi identificó la reacción del cuerpo bajo el...Parecía que al muchacho no le cabía en el cuerpo tanta hormona alborotada...podía apostar todos sus desinfectantes favoritos, a que el mocoso se estaba dejando llevar por otro tipo de sensaciones que nada tenían que ver con el miedo.

"Cómo carajos...?" Cómo podía ser posible que tanta hormona le pudiera al muchacho? Realmente le gustaban los penes después de todo? Podría ser que...el mocoso de mierda estuviera en ese mismo instante sintiendo alguna especie de deseo hacia él?...Aquella posibilidad no era descabellada del todo, ya que el muchacho se había acariciado y excitado viéndole en pelotas….

Una familiar y casi olvidada sensación le trepó a Levi desde la boca del estómago hasta el entrada del paladar, al autoafirmarse el motivo de tanta calentura de parte del muchacho para con el: El gusto amargo de la bilis subiéndole por la garganta volvió con fuerza.

"Mierda..." La pregunta que se hacía el hombre ya no era " Acaso algo esta mal conmigo?" sinó "Desde cuándo y por qué algo está mal dentro de mí..?" …El instinto de Levi le vociferaba que algo en su interior, definitivamente, se torcía terriblemente de costado. Ser consciente de aquello sin saber la razón y no poder evitarlo, le hacía al hombre sentir un terrible odio injustificado.

Levi odiaba sentirse de esa manera, odiaba tener la boca repentinamente reseca, que su respiración descompase sus latidos y las insoportables pataditas de venado golpear dentro de sus intestinos, lo detestaba...pero mas que todo o nada, odiaba a morir el repentino hormigueo que le recorría en esos mismos instantes por debajo de la piel….

Como si el hombre hubiera tenido adormecidos sus sentidos desde el momento en que aprisionó al muchacho, Levi poco a poco comenzó a ser consciente del esbelto cuerpo que descansaba bajo el y de las esponjosas y suaves almohadas que tenía el muchacho por trasero, las cuales temblaban como gelatina bajo su pelvis...aquella exquisita sensación le incitaba a estrujar las redondas nalgas y manosearlas a su antojo...

Vamos, que el muchacho poseía excelentes atributos aún siendo hombre, y Levi lo había comprobado con sus mismos ojos varias veces…

Un calorcillo familiar hizo bombear con fuerza el sexo de Levi...aquella potente y conocida sensación solo salía a flote en el hombre cuando este sentía la necesidad de follar salvajemente: Se estaba poniendo duro...se estaba excitando...quería desvirgar esa virginal entrada….se estab-

…Espérate un momentito...Q-Qué..?

"Que mierda...?" Levi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza hasta casi resquebrajar sus muelas mientras respiraba cálidamente sobre el cuello de Eren, quién parecía un muñeco de trapo...Se estaba dejando contagiar por el malparido mocoso? Solo para que quede claro, el no se excitaría de ninguna manera a causa de un muchacho, la razón mas lógica que podía explicar la semi erección que ahora mismo elasticaba su bóxer, era que el bendito crio expulsaba gay y homosexualmente todas las feromonas que era capaz, solo para provocarlo.

Era eso...El no tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones...excitarse con las acolchadas nalgas de un menor de edad era impropio de el, además estaba mal, muy mal...claro que sí, por que...pues por que...

Eren movió el culo levemente incómodo y desconcertado cuando el prominente pene de Levi que descansaba entre sus nalgas, pareció querer atravesar la tela de un momento a otro, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. La presión que mantenía apachurrado al muchacho redobló la intensidad. "Moriré asfixiado..." Logró formular mentalmente Eren, sintiendo punzadas de excitación calar hondamente todo su cuerpo.

Por qué estaba mal? Por qué no?...Levi entrecerró los ojos, arrugó la frente y, a una anormal velocidad, meditó respecto a sus limitadores de moral internos….El muchacho sin vergüenza se había tomado una libertad que no le correspondía para nada, violando su privacidad, si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, una mas enferma y abusiva, Levi tenía todo el derecho de sobrepasarse todo lo que quisiera con el puberto...Además….mentiría si este afirmara que no le gustaban las venganzas….y ya que estaba en lo suyo…era el momento y la situación perfecta para hacer y deshacer con aquel cuerpo: Ojo por ojo...diente por diente...Aquello no le convertiría en un depravado ni nada, solo le daría su merecido... solo le jugaría sucio...el no provocó nada, la culpa la tenía el hijo de puta por pasarse de pendejo...No?...

"Sí..."

Eren desató su voz en lo que pudo haber sido un sonoro y agudo chillido de sorpresa, cuando de pronto, sintió una fría mano colarse lentamente por la parte baja de su camisa., esta comenzó a acariciar, con firmeza, la parte baja de su abdomen, la palma serpenteaba tortuosamente sobre la suave y bronceada piel...como queriendo avivar mucho mas el deseo y la excitación que sentía el muchacho.

"L-Levi me está tocando..."

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera creer por completo lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió otra mano posarse sobre sus alborotados y castaños cabellos, acto seguido, la mano empuño con fuerza un mechón que nacía desde su nuca y jaló con fuerza, obligando a Eren a torcer incómodamente el cuello hacia atrás.

-..HnnGh...!.- Unas gruesas lagrimillas de dolor desbordaron de los grandes y redondos ojos de Eren, aquel brutal tirón le había dolido. Al instante siguiente, la expuesta piel de la clavícula de Eren fue asaltada por un repentino mordisco...

Ya que el muchacho no podía gemir correctamente, apretó los labios y suspiro por al nariz sonoramente, tan fuerte, que casí expulsó algunos mocos desde sus fosas nasales...no sabía si aquello era una cruel tortura o un regalo de los dioses...no sabía nada de nada, las neuronas de Eren habían dejado de funcionar desde el momento mismo en que sintió la mano de Levi colarse bajo su ropa. Los latidos desbocados sacudían su pecho sin miramientos y su bronceada piel estaba ahora toda sonrosada y sudada.

El muchacho simplemente se dejaba hacer por el hombre y se hundía en las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo, no podía hacer nada, a fin de cuentas, Levi no le permitía soltar sonido alguno. El exquisito y a la vez filoso mordisco, depositado sobre él por Levi, hinchó abrupta y dolorosamente la erección que Eren escondía en su ropa interior, causando que su glande palpitara y se estrellara contra el suelo...

Si...ahora Eren estaba convencido de que era una tortura, tenía tan desatendida aquella zona, que se estaba comenzando a desesperar...quería patalear del dolor que le punzaba en el glande..." No puedo soportarlo mas..."

Levi no había planeado aquello...morder con saña la bronceada y suave piel que se exponía ante de su rostro, pero no pudo contenerse cuando tuvo la lozana clavícula del muchacho a menos de un centímetro bajo su nariz, era tan perfecta, sin una sola cicatriz y de un tono muy parejo, aquella vista le provocó un insoportable hormigueo en los blanquecinos y filudos dientes de Levi, quién se dejó llevar por el impulso y se empeño en hundir bien sus caninos sobre la suave superficie..Necesitaba amortiguar aquella sensación, y sentía que, lacerar sádicamente aquella cálida piel, era la manera perfecta...

No se confundan, el hombre no tenía la costumbre de hacer ese tipo de cosas, tuvo sexo con muchas mujeres, sin embargo jamás, desde que comenzó con su vida sexual, sintió algún deseo por morder, acariciar, lamer o besar la piel poco higiénica de una prostituta, no recordaba con claridad ninguno de sus rostros…cosa que tampoco le interesaba . Así que, aquel impulso le desconcertó un poco, sin embargo no le prestó atención...Jamás imaginó que se sintiera tan exquisita...la sensación de aquella piel vibrando y temblando…siendo lastimada por el.

-...hhmmf..- Eren inclinó su cuello hacia atrás dejándose llevar, dándole mas espacio al hombre y dejándose a merced ajena. Ante tal desvergonzada acción, Levi entrecerró los ojos medio furioso, medio complacido "Asi que te gusta...Maldito sin vergüenza..."

\- No vas a pedir ayuda...mocoso ?.- Levi despegó sus dientes de la suave piel y soltó un profundo ronquido, su voz le hablaba a la oreja a Eren.

-...mmff...- Eren parpadeó y se estremeció imperceptiblemente, estaba completamente perdido en las sensación de la pálida mano que daba circulares caricias alrededor de su ombligo, por lo que le era imposible formular palabra alguna, tan solo dejaba escapar gimoteos ahogados en la mordaza.

Levi frunció profundamente el ceño, no le gustaba aquella actitud, no era suficiente...para nada le satisfacía que el muchacho se mantuviera callado, quería escuchar algún chillido de dolor, lo que sea...no solamente sentir el poderoso estremecimiento recorrer el cuerpo de su víctima...

Para su propio disfrute, Levi soltó el agarre con el que jaloneaba a Eren de la nuca y dirigió su mano hasta el nudito que había atado en la cabeza del muchacho, de un tirón este se deshizo, cayendo al suelo y liberando inmediatamente los sonoros suspiros que acallaba Eren.

\- ...hhnG...L-levi...- Eren sintió que la mano desocupada de Levi le liberaba de la mordaza y, sintiéndose desfallecer por los latigazos de placer que le brindaba la fina mano en su vientre, no pudo contener un suave y necesitado suspiro. Por su lado, el hombre captó inmediatamente su nombre siendo pronunciado en un tímido gemido, la infantil voz le hizo sentir una poderosa punzada de retorcida diversión.

-...Que sucede...? Vas a gemir como prostituta...al igual que ayer por la noche ?...- La pálida mano de Levi recuperó el agarre de la cabellera castaña y jaloneó nuevamente hacia atrás.

-... ! n-no...d-duele..- Los lloriqueos de Eren no se hicieron esperar. Levi deformó el semblante ante la suplica: El puberto parecía disfrutar a lo grande con el dolorcillo.

\- No tienes derecho a quejarte, pedazo de mierda.- Siseó Levi juntando sus labios a la enrojecida oreja del muchacho, acto seguido y con intenciones de provocarlo mas, dirigió su mano hasta el elástico del delgado pantalón de Eren, quién se sobresaltó ante la repentina acción del adulto, ya que era algo que no se esperaba. Por otro lado...Eren sabía que las palabras de Levi hacían referencia al indebido acto que cometió a su costa, así que no se sintió en el derecho de refutar.-...voy a darte una lección...para que no te queden ganas de provocarme...

-..N-no...por favor...N-NOOO!...nnhg...- La vergüenza hizo acto de presencia en Eren , causándole un nervioso retorcijón de tripas, al instante mismo que la mano terminaba de colarse bajo su pantalón en un ágil movimiento. Eren habría chillado si tan solo el aire no se le hubiera cortado de la impresión repentinamente, se habría retorcido salvajemente si tan solo no le hubieran abandonado las fuerzas de un momento a otro, y es que la mano de Levi se abrió paso directamente hasta su endurecido falo y lo apresó con fuerza.

Nunca nadie había tocado a Eren de esa manera, violando su intimidad, nunca...aquella acción le hizo al muchacho abrir los ojos al máximo, la degenerada sensación de una mano masajeando su sexo le era tan vergonzosa y placentera a la vez, que no sabía como reaccionar, su cuerpo actuaba solo, sufriendo pequeños e incontrolados espasmos.

-...Grh..- Levi apretó los dientes fuertemente al instante mismo que las suaves nalgas de Eren comenzaron a tambalear incontroladamente bajo el, sin quererlo realmente, el muchacho le estaba masturbando lenta y tortuosamente con aquella frotación. Cuando metió su mano buscando la erección del muchacho, había tenido la intención de estimular el sexo de su víctima, mas no satisfacerla del todo, quería dejarlo urgido y desesperado, aquello si que le iba a doler al mocoso y se lo merecía.

Sin detenerse, Levi comenzó a acariciar el hinchado y pegajoso pene de Eren, lo hizo suavemente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en apretar y desalojar el agarre de la extremidad palpitante. Lluego de subir y bajar sus dedos por lo que al pobre de Eren le pareció una eternidad, el hombre se tomó su tiempo en detener el movimiento y darle un jaloncito al cabello que apresaba con su otra mano.

-...Ahhh!..L-Levi...Lev.i...- Eren balbuceaba y gimoteaba incoherencias, había perdido totalmente el control de sus pensamientos y tan solo suspiraba ansiosamente el nombre de la persona que lo tocaba, mientras babeaba el reluciente piso del living room. Que importaba que un adulto que le redoblaba la edad violara su intimidad de esa manera? Al diablo con el sentido común, todo lo que existía para el muchacho en ese momento era Levi y sus firmes manos recorriéndolo sin miramientos, aquella situación era una que solo había imaginado morbosamente en sus sueños, quería que el mundo se detuviera por siempre en aquel instante.- L..evi...Levi...Ahgh...

-...Mocoso de mierda...- Levi soltó repentinamente los cabellos de Eren, haciendo que la cabeza de este cayera sin firmeza sobre el suelo, y dirigió su mano hacia el elástico trasero del pantalón del muchacho, buscando a ciegas alguna maldita abertura que le permitiera meter la mano de una vez y estrujar con fuerza los suaves globos bajo su pelvis, el hombre no era de piedra y ya estaba como un fierro debido a los saltitos involuntarios que daba Eren, necesitaba tocar a como de lugar las nalgas del muchacho...Ojo que eso no le convertía en un pedófilo ni nada, le estaba dando su merecido, nada mas.

Sin saber cuándo, Levi había acelerado el movimiento de su mano sobre el húmedo sexo de su víctima y, a la vez, había comenzado a dar pequeñas e imperceptibles estocadas sobre Eren. El muchacho, completamente perdido en sensaciones, no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que la otra mano de Levi se coló fugazmente bajo su ropa y se posó suavemente sobre una de sus nalgas…pero si cuando se movió, el hombre lo hizo imperceptiblemente, como queriendo tocarlo y no queriendo hacerlo realmente.

-...N-no...ahí no...- Eren arqueó su columna al percibir la morbosa caricia y fuertes estocadas acompañando aquella acción, como simulando una penetración sobre sus nalgas. El falo se hundía sin ningún problema por sobre la tela, haciendo que el puberto lloriqueara negativas llenas de evidente placer.

"...Maldición..." Levi tragó saliva en un intento por remojar su reseca garganta, bajo la palma de su mano, la frágil, cálida y suave nalga se hundía como espuma de colchón. Era normal que el cuerpo de un muchacho provocara morbosos y corrompidos deseos en otro hombre?...Levi mandó a la mierda aquella fugaz e innecesaria pregunta y se apresuró en estrujar el pedazo de carne que tenía a la mano, dando circulares caricias... aquella sensación, sumada a los pequeños gimoteos y suaves suspiritos que llamaban su nombre, le estaban poniendo a mil...el maldito mocoso tenía el cuerpo mas esponjoso y la piel más suave que jamás había tocado en toda su vida.

Sin saberlo realmente, Levi estaba cayendo redondito en el deseo prohibido, satisfaciendo su propia excitación con el muchacho y olvidando paulatinamente el verdadero motivo por el que había tirado al suelo a Eren: Se supone que le iba a dar una paliza, nada serio, pero si una buena lección...Bueno, no había desviado su propósito del todo, claro que le estaba dando una lección al muchacho, esa era de como masajear efectivamente su virginal sexo y evitar el orgasmo. Ya no podía negárselo a si mismo, estaba cachondísimo y no pensaba soltar por ningún motivo, aquel pedazo de carne que masajeaba y estrujaba entusiasmadamente.

Uno de los dedos de Levi hizo presión sobre el enrojecido y húmedo glande, lo pellizcó levemente y volvió a bajar hasta la base del pene de Eren...se detuvo un instante y volvió a subir haciendo presión.

-...L-Levi..!...n-o...hgn...- Una gota de sudor resbalo desde el cuello del muchacho y se perdió bajo su camisa, captando la atención de Levi. El hombre observó odiosamente la manera en que resbalaba la gotita y, queriendo desaparecerla lo antes posible, fundió su rostro en el bronceado cuello, lamiendo aquella zona. El puberto soltó otro sonoro gemido, mucho mas chillón que los anteriores, y ladeó inconscientemente la quijada, como invitando a que la lengua se aventurara por la zona expuesta.

\- Te gusta..?...- Levi separó sus labios de la bronceada piel y soltó con un ronquido aparentemente irritado .-..Maldito sin vergüenza...Te atreves a disfrutar estando en falta conmigo?...

-..n-no...m-me-g-...- Eren no pudo continuar, ya que la firme mano de Levi se detuvo abruptamente sobre la base de su falo y apretó con fuerza, aparentemente intentando reventar bajo su palma aquel palpitante miembro, un latigazo de dolor le hizo perder le aliento.- ...ahh!n-no..p-or favor..me...d-duele...

-...Te dolerá mas si no comienzas a suplicar...- Los ojos de Levi brillaron repentinamente llenos de excitación y diversión, sin dejar de embestir el cuerpo con su pelvis ni de masajear la redonda nalga...Cual era la expresión que tenía el muchacho en el rostro?…"Seguro esta lloriqueando cobardemente…". Dando una profunda estocada y apegando su boca al lóbulo de la oreja de Eren, Levi soltó gravemente.- Llora...

Eren apretó la mandíbula dolorosamente, aquella última presión había provocado que su glande hinchada por las venas bombeando sangre, se apretujara cruelmente contra la dureza del suelo. Unas lagrimillas desbordaron sus enormes orbes, a la vez que un infantil y arrugado pucherito se formaba en su rostro. "Me duele..." Al muchacho le volvía loco la sensación de la pelvis moviéndose sobre el, pero a la vez le incomodaba demasiado que la mano del hombre no se moviera de la base de su sexo y provocara que la sangre se acumulara en la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo.

La curiosidad de Levi aumentó al momento que escuchó un reprimido sollozo escapar de la boca de Eren, al parecer el muchacho, al fin, ya no sentía tanto placer y le daba más el dolor…Iba a romper en llanto.

" Que obediente..."

-Wah..! .- Mas rápido que un parpadeo, Levi se levantó de su sitio, liberando al muchacho de cualquier contacto físico y acto seguido volteó el cuerpo tembloroso, posicionándolo boca arriba. Eren se encontró de un momento a otro, y sin saber cómo , mirando con sus lagrimeantes ojos en dirección al techo, donde el rostro de Levi ocupaba todo el panorama...muy cerca de el.

-...Que sucio, ahora tengo las manos llenas de tus fluidos, niñato.- Levi apoyaba sus húmedas y pálidas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Eren y tenía las rodillas enterradas en el suelo aprisionando las piernas bajo el. Eren abrió al extremo sus brillantes orbes, dejándose llevar por la indignación y , debido al profundo dolor que le hizo sentir el hombre en su glande, gesticuló con un puchero de furia:

-...N-NO ES MI CULPA! T-TU ME TOCASTE! .- Levi apretó los labios furiosamente y ensombreció el semblante ante tal insolencia, de estar lloriqueando indefenso, ahora el muchacho se mostraba envalentonado...bueno...ya no, ahora que el hombre emanaba una poderosa y espesa aura, al crío se había cortado todito el coraje y temblaba de nuevo cargadito de miedo.

-...Repítelo de nuevo, hijo de puta...- Un amenazador gruñido salió expulsado de la boca del apuesto hombre sobre Eren. Levi observó las sonrosadas mejillas del muchacho perder casi todo el color natural de su piel.

-...L-lo...si-e-ento..y-

\- No vas a repetirlo..? .- Eren mordió su carnoso labio inferior y tragó con fuerza ante la pregunta, parecía que el hombre le estuviese retando a provocar su propia muerte, y tal vez así era. Los rasgados ojos de Levi destilaban irritación.- Solo para que lo sepas, mocoso de mierda, este es un castigo que te tienes bien merecido.

Eren parpadeó repetidas veces asimilando las palabra del hombre sobre él, tenía casi toda su atención capturada por Levi, casi toda...un pedazo de su mente lloriqueaba internamente por tener tan prominente y dolorosa erección presionando sus calzoncillos.

-...y-yo-

-Y déjame aclararte también, por si el minúsculo pedazo de excremento que tienes por cerebro no ha captado la situación, que lo de hace unos momentos.- El hombre sintió una mezcla de irritación y satisfacción, al observar con detalle, cómo el sonrojo volvía al rostro de su presa y el pecho debajo de él se agitaba respirando alteradamente .- ha sido lo mas asqueroso que he hecho en toda mi vida, tocar la sudorosa piel de un mocoso y masajear un pene pegajoso no es, ni remotamente, una agradable experiencia que quiera repetir.

Una especie de cuchillo invisible atravesó filosamente en algún punto dentro del pecho de Eren, quién de pronto, al escuchar el desagradable tono de voz proviniendo de Levi y sintiéndose ultrajado vilmente, sintió unas incontenibles ganas de lagrimear. Levi observó extrañado, una brillosa capa de lagrimas cubrir las pupilas de Eren, quién puso rígida la quijada tratando de no soltar llanto alguno. "Que diablos..?" Si el mocoso creía que poniendo cara de pena iba a provocar que se apiade de el, estaba muy equivocado.

-Te quedo claro pedazo de mierda? Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y que no te queden ganas de espiarme desnudo de nuevo...- Levi miró amenazante y con cara de sumo estreñimiento a Eren, quién había perdido todo el color de su rostro y entrecerraba los temblorosos labios.- o de lo contrario no podrás culparme por lo que te pueda ocurrir, tienes suerte de que no tenga intenciones de matarte aún, ya que si las tuviera…tu cuerpo estaría ahora mismo siendo colado en trozos por la tubería de mi inodoro.

-...- Eren asintió repetidas veces la cabeza mudo de miedo y vergüenza….Aunque no solo eso sentía...también sentía el llanto contenido a punto de romper su garganta.

"No quiero estar aquí, quiero volver a casa..." El nudo de la garganta de Eren amenazó con ahogarlo repentinamente.

-Acaso no tienes voz mocoso imbécil? TE PREGUNTE SI TE QUEDÓ CLARO! .- Levi vociferó a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Eren al no escuchar alguna respuesta afirmativa que le asegure que al muchacho no se le ocurriría repetir la travesura. Complacido observó a Eren brincar asustado y entreabrir los labios casi imperceptiblemente, como forzando su voz a salir.

-...S-si...l-lo-jur-

-Me parece muy bien .- Le cortó Levi monótonamente, acto seguido se levantó del suelo sin inmutarse y caminó hacia el lavadero que se encontraba al costado del repostero, a unos cuantos pasos del lugar donde Eren permanecía tirado y rígido. El hombre abrió el grifo y metió las manos bajo el agua.

Cuando se mantuvo masajeando el sexo de Eren, no sintió asco alguno ante la sensación de la humedad empapando sus dedos, por alguna extraña razón que no se detuvo a meditar, tampoco lo sentía en ese momento. Simplemente la enfermiza costumbre de lavarse las manos cada que podía le estaba ganando el momento.

Eren demoró unos cuantos segundos en recuperar el control de su adolorido cuerpo, y viéndose libre , no tardó en incorporarse temblorosamente. Ahora que la excitación había desaparecido por completo, dejándole como regalo el agudo dolor de su entrepierna, el muchacho fue consciente de los adolorido que sentía su pecho y su espalda, también sentía un pequeño ardor sobre la nalga donde Levi estrujó y masajeó. El dolor de su nalga no era la gran cosa, sin embargo, al recordar que hace unos momentos, su cuerpo fue manoseado vulgarmente y con asco por un adulto que le repudiaba, Eren sintió el nudo de su garganta desatarse por completo , soltando sin querer, un leve hipido. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus bronceadas mejillas.

" Quiero...volver a casa..." Eren escuchó el agua de algún caño cercano cayendo libremente sobre las manos de Levi, quien estaba alejado por unos cuantos pasos, y trató de caminar hacia la puerta cercana, aún llorando silenciosamente.

Quería salir de allí sin llamar la atención del hombre, de seguro lo odiaba y se lo merecía. Eren sentía una intensa vergüenza comiéndolo por dentro y además…sentía punzadas de una incómoda sensación mezclada con burbujeante resentimiento taladrándole por dentro... por que Levi sintió repulsión hacia él, cuando en su lugar, Eren no pudo sentir otra cosa aparte de placer y excitación…por que, aunque el adulto hizo lo que hizo con la intención de asustarlo y torturarlo un poco, el no hizo mas que disfrutar de las sensaciones: Se sentía burlado y no tenía derecho a quejarse, solo podía recibir su merecido y no intentar mas estupideces que le pongan en semejante riesgo otra vez.

Una sonora sorbida de mocos alertó a Levi de que el muchacho ya había reaccionado, este volteó el rostro desde el lavadero y observó al muchacho dar un paso tambaleante y sujetar la manija de la puerta con la clara intención de abrirla. "Puto crio maleducado..." Cualquiera diría aunque sea "algo" antes de abandonar el lugar cobardemente, no?.

\- Parece que estas algo apurado...mocoso.- Eren de espaldas a Levi, agachó la cabeza silenciosamente y dejó caer dos lagrimillas mas.

-...l-lo siento por todo...- Eren giró el pomo rápidamente y dio un paso a la calle, aquella última acción fue veloz, como casi aventándose al otro lado.

\- Que-...?.- Levi parpadeó confundido desde su sitio al escuchar el suave tartamudeo. Ya que a fin de cuentas, había llamado al mocoso a su casa con la falsa excusa de invitarle un cena, entonces, no estaría de mas darse la molestia de preparar realmente algo para comer ahora que había dejado todo en claro. Lo mas probable, era que aquella osadía por parte del puberto no se volviera a repetir, además ya no se sentía tan molesto como la noche anterior...de seguro la odiosa vecina no tardaría en darse cuenta de que su hijo no había probado bocado alguno antes de volver a casa tan pronto….Pensamientos como esos habían rondado la mente del adulto mientras se lavaba las manos y antes de que se percate del tembloroso muchacho abandonando la estancia. Ante la repentina acción, el adulto se apresuró en dirección a la puerta…Parece ser que el muchacho puede ser ágil cuando se lo propone.- Oi idiota!

Sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo lo logró a tiempo, Levi llegó en un dos por tres a la puerta, con las manos aún goteando agua, y puso el pie impidiendo que esta se cerrara.

El hombre miró ceñudo al muchacho y se acercó a el con aparente intención de decir algo. Eren lució levemente sorprendido y terrado por ser llamado repentinamente, retrocedió varios pasos respirando agitado y se dispuso a desaparecer lo mas pronto posible.

" Mocoso cobarde..." Levi estaba furioso, el sin vergüenza sabía muy bien que se merecía, como mínimo, el susto que le había hecho pasar, el hombre estaba en su razón, en lo correcto, claro que sí...Entonces...Por qué carajos el puberto le rehuía la mirada y lagrimeaba luciendo como una víctima? El no había hecho mas que darle su merecido, incluso se contuvo cuando inicialmente tuvo la idea de golpearlo un poco.

Y ahora el cobarde quería escapar, de seguro a partir de ahora se esforzaría por esconderse para no verle la cara, de seguro, a partir de ese momento, el jodido crio se esmeraría por poner cualquier excusa con la firme intención de no cruzar sus caminos, por la mirada que desbordaba lagrimas sin cesar, lo mas probable era que a partir de ahora no se volvieran a ver ni en pintura...

-Te estoy hablando mocoso... ACASO NO ESCUCHAS? .- Una garra sujetó salvajemente el delgado brazo de Eren, quién ya estando fuera, había intentado impulsar sus pies para comenzar a correr hacia su casa. Aquel agarre hizo tambalear a Eren. El muchacho abrió los ojos horrorizado y, poniendo todas sus fuerzas, trató de soltarse. Levi ensombreció el rostro y sintió la sangre de sus venas calentárse a una brutal velocidad.- tu... QUE MIERDA TIENES JODIDO MOCOSO! QUEDATE QUIETO!

El adulto le reclamó al menor de edad desconsideradamente, como si el hecho de haberlo manoseado y masturbado indebidamente no fuera suficiente motivo para querer salir de allí disparado, como su reacción fuera muy exagerada y fuera de lugar.

-...L-lo siento...LE JURO QUE NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER! LO PROMETO! POR FAVOR SUÉLTEME! .- Eren chillaba y suplicaba retorciéndose, no..no quería sentir esa presencia por el momento, se sentía terriblemente confundido, avergonzado y...lastimado, necesitaba pensar a solas.

Levi apretó con fuerza y tiró hacia el sin contemplaciones, el muchacho pegó un gritito asustado al tropezarse en dirección al hombre, víctima del fuerte impulso.

-Ya cierra la boca y ven.- Levi jaloneó al muchacho por la entrada de su departamento, ignorando olímpicamente los chillidos y los inútiles esfuerzos que ponía este por liberarse, el muchacho no dejaba de lagrimear.- No pienso dejarte regresar con el estómago vacío, la chismosa mujer que tienes por madre se dará cuenta de que no tienes un arroz en el estómago.

-...NO IMPORTA! LE DIRÉ QUE CENE CON USTED! SUELTEME POR FAVOR! LE PROMETO QU-

-Si no cierras la boca te golpearé, pedazo de mierda...- Levi fingió no darse cuenta de las fervientes ganas que tenía el muchacho por largarse del lugar y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta tras el, reafirmando su agarre, sin embargo…no contó con que una profunda y oscura mirada como la suya, había captado desde la calle (para ser mas específicos, desde la acera del costado) la extraña escena de un Eren siendo jaloneado por Levi hacia el interior de su departamento.

-EREN!.- La voz de Mikasa resonó muy cerca. Levi detuvo rígidamente su labor de secuestrar al muchacho y reconoció con una furia inconmensurable, la voz de la odiosa muchacha llamando a su hermano.

" MIERDA!"

Si antes sus venas palpitaban rabiosas por ver al muchacho escapando de él, eso no era nada…comparado al profundo odio que sintió cuando escucho el aliviado suspiro que escapó de los labios de Eren, aún preso por el pero ya sin debatirse, al escuchar a su hermana llamándolo...como confiando en salirse con la suya.

-M-Mikasa! .- Aquel esperanzado llamado le caló los huesos al hombre, quién sintió de un momento a otro que el brazo se zafaba con violenta fuerza de su agarre.

Levi cerró la mandíbula con firmeza y volteó la cabeza en dirección al muchacho, este ya no estaba a su costado. A unos cuantos pasos mas allá, vio a Eren siendo apretujado y jaloneado por una enfurecida muchacha hacia la calle, la cual miraba al adulto llena de odio y soltando chispas por los ojos.

\- Eren estas bien? Por qué este pequeño hombre te esta jalando? Te está obligando a algo?.- Mikasa levantó un brazo y rodeo la cintura de Eren protectoramente. El muchacho tartamudeó y palideció, enterrando la vista en el suelo.

\- A ti que mierda te importa, mocoso estúpida.- Levi casi escupió la frase, sentía la insoportable bilis burbujear en su paladar ante la imagen de la muchacha tocando confianzuda y melosamente a Eren. Que no le incomodaba al mocoso tanto abracito?...Parece que no, el inútil tan solo temblaba siendo apachurrado por la hija de puta y no se dignaba a mirarlo… Si fuera Levi ya la habría molido a golpes por tocarlo melosamente, odiaba que lo toquen, aquella acción insoportable también debería molestarle a Eren, debería quejarse, debería soltarse…

Antes de entrar a su departamento, el crio no le quitaba el ojo de encima y ahora se hacía el ciego, hace unos momentos clamaba su nombre como poseso y ahora...ni se dignaba a reaccionar. Si el cuerpo de Levi fuera más grande y le cupiera mas odio, de igual forma no habría sido suficiente para contener todos los negativos y homicidas sentimientos que le nacían hacia la muchacha, quería matarla de la peor manera y tragarse sus órganos crudos.

\- Me importa por que se trata de Eren.- Mikasa no se amilano ante la filosa y mortífera mirada que le dirigió el hombre cuando escuchó la respuesta. La voz fría y enojada continuó.- Si el quiere salir de su departamento entonces usted no tienen ningún derecho en impedírselo.

\- Salir? El no quiere salir.- Las palabras escaparon casi al instante de la boca de Levi, quién no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, se sentía repentinamente alterado, lo único que deseaba era hundir a la muchacha, por su culpa el mocoso se había salido con la suya y no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

\- Claro que sí, usted no me engaña. Hace unos momentos vi a Eren abrir la puerta pero ser retenido.-Mikasa entrecerró los ojos.- Si el la abrió es por que no quería permanecer dentro.

\- No estarás alucinando mocosa drogadicta? .- Mikasa apretó los puños, era completamente evidente que al hombre se le habían saltado varios tornillos y le daba la contraria solo para molestarla.

\- NO SE ATREVA A HABLARME ASI! SOLO ESTA MOLESTO POR QUE SABE QUE TENGO RAZON! .-El gritó sobresalto a Eren, quién aún con deseos de encerrarse en su habitación y desconectarse del universo, trató de convencer a su hermana para alejarse lo mas pronto del lugar, enfocando su brillosa vista en ella.

-...M-Mikasa...volvamos...- Aquella suave y dulce súplica trajo de vuelta inmediatamente y como por arte de magia, la calma perdida de Mikasa, quién formó al segundo siguiente un gesto cargado de amor y ternura.-...me siento algo cansado...

\- Esta bien, Eren.- Levi observó en silencio y lleno de un punzante y picante sentimiento que le martilleaba la boca del estomago, la manera cálida en que la muchacha era observada por unos enormes y brillantes ojos, aún con vestigio de lagrimillas humedeciendo sus rizadas pestañas.- La cena ya debe estar lista...

Sin más la muchacha dio un tirón del brazo de Eren y, sosteniéndolo firmemente, se alejó en compañía de su hermano en dirección a la mansión. Algo parecido a lava hirviendo, pero dentro de sus venas, le impedía a Levi realizar movimiento alguno, se mantenía rígido en su mismo sitio, en la puerta de su departamento, agujereando con la profunda mirada...la esbelta y delgada espalda de un larguirucho muchacho alejándose torpemente en dirección a la casa vecina...donde seguramente se escondería…

De seguro el cobarde mocoso no querrá darle la cara el lo que le restaba de vida...también evitará cruzar sus caminos….lo mas probable…

Aunque eso era algo de lo que Levi debería sentirse profundamente agradecido, ahora no tendría que preocuparse por el hecho de ser espiado indebidamente, podría concentrarse enteramente en su trabajo y sin distracciones, desde que se mudó de ciudad llegó a la conclusión de que tener contacto con el puberto era una mala fortuna de la que era mejor librarse...si..

Una corriente de aire agitó los azabaches y perfectamente peinados cabellos de Levi, quién parpadeó respirando con fuerza y apretó los puños, tratando de regular el ataque de rabia que sentía. El hombre retrocedió un paso adentrándose a su hogar y aventó con violencia la frágil puerta tras el, camino hasta la cocina, donde momentos antes planeó preparar una cena decente para el y el jodido mocoso, y...el jodido mocoso…

PLAF!

El sonido de varias ollas siendo aventadas una tras otra y brutalmente por toda la estancia, resonaron por toda la calle, el hombre necesitaba descargar a como de lugar, el cúmulo de innecesaria energía….ese irracional odio que le nacía desde las entrañas lo consumiría enterito.

CRASH!

Levi se encontraba respirando agitadamente y con varias venas palpitándole en la frente, cuando el último plato de su colección de loza fina fue aventado con fuerza en el reluciente suelo de la cocina, ya había acabado con las ollas , tazas y todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Sus cabellos alborotados por todos lados le daban una apariencia salvaje, tanto así, que si el muchacho estuviera ahora mismo frente a el, no habría tardado en cambiar su embobada e hipnotizada mirada, por una llena de terror.

-...ghr.- Levi gruñó rodeado del desastre que el mismo había provocado, no era momento de pensar en cosas como esa...

…..

Acabe, me salió algo de drama creo, no se por que, solo salió :s bueno, mis disculpas por demorar tanto, de seguro ..minimo una persona espero la continuación con ansias y le fallé D:

A veces trato de manejar horarios, pero recientemente me excedí, no pienso demorar mucho para la continuación, además ya la tengo por la mitad.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me dan deseos de seguir , si tienen criticas o algo que corregirme adelante y bienvenidas

c:


End file.
